


Harry Potter i Potęga Przyjaźni

by AnaRockPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Original Character(s), Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRockPotter/pseuds/AnaRockPotter
Summary: Wojna wisi w powietrzu. Harry Potter nie może liczyć na spokojne wakacje. W jego domu niespodziewanie zjawia się dawna przyjaciółka, o której niemal zapomniał. W obliczu zagrożenia chłopak decyduje się na zaskakujący krok. Młody czarodziej oprócz walki ze Śmierciożercami, Voldemortem i prawem musi zmierzyć się z własnymi demonami. Czy towarzystwo nowych i starych przyjaciół mu w tym pomoże, czy wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze pogorszy sytuację?Zmiany w kanonie:1. W latach 1985 – 1990 na Privet Drive mieszkała rodzina Amelii i Lucasa Greysonów, wraz z Kate Invicto, która zaprzyjaźniła się z Harrym. Chociaż w Zakonie Feniksa dowiadujemy się, że Ministerstwo kontrolowało, czy oprócz Pottera mieszkali tam inni czarodzieje, to o istnieniu tej rodziny nic nie wiedziano, ponieważ Amelia Greyson (z domu Burke) przed wycofaniem się z magicznego świata zniszczyła akta, po czym sfingowała własną śmierć.2. Bellatrix Lestrange (z domu Black) urodziła się w 1954 roku, a nie jak to miało miejsce w kanonie, w 1951. Z tego powodu narodziny Andromedy Tonks (z domu Black) przesunęłam na 1955, natomiast Narcyzy Malfoy (z domu Black) na 1956.Beta: http://betowanie.blogspot.com/2017/06/noelia-cotto.html





	1. Prolog

Promienie palącego słońca wdarły się do dużego, ale zagraconego pokoju. Nie brakowało tu porozrzucanych stert ubrań i książek ułożonych w wysokie stosy, oprócz tego w oczy rzucało się kilka dziwnych przedmiotów. Rzucona w kąt miotła. Zaskakująca fotografia, na której postacie się poruszały. Długi, smukły patyk, leżący tuż obok ręki siedzącego w pokoju chłopaka. Na sam koniec wielka klatka, a w niej majestatyczna sowa. Znalazłoby się więcej rzeczy, które przykuwały uwagę, ale te należały do tych najdziwniejszych. A jeśli już o skali dziwności mowa, najwyżej plasował się lokator tego pokoju. Właśnie pochylał głowę nad zwojem pergaminu, w połowie zapełnionym niechlujnym pismem. Kosmyki ciemnych włosów wpadały mu do oczu, ale nie zasłaniały część czoła, ukazując bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Dość cienką, ale nadal widoczną i w pewnym sensie bardzo wyjątkową. Jedyną taką na całym świecie. Bliznę, która była pamiątką tego, że jej właściciel uniknął śmierci.

Harry Potter, nieszczęśliwy czarodziej w mugolskim świecie nie chwalił się swoim niesamowitym szczęściem. Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie uważał się za szczęśliwca prędzej za pechowca, a po drugie każdy znał jego życiorys niemal na pamięć. Ten opis życia, który uważał za bzdury. Nikt nie wiedział, jak jest naprawdę. Trochę przygnębiające, ale mimo wszystko to miłe, że ludzie nie wiedzą wszystkiego. Czasami kusiło go, aby ujawnić prawdę, pokazać, że Hogwart nie był pierwszym miejscem, w którym czuł się jak w domu. Nie miał jednak odwagi powiedzieć tego Ronowi i Hermionie, a  co dopiero całemu społeczeństwu. Jego  przyjaciele wiedzieli tylko, że jego wuj i ciotka to świnie, nic poza tym. Pominął fakt, że Vernon nie ucieka od alkoholu i lubi czasem sobie ulżyć przemocą, a Petunia patrzy na niego jak na szczura. O Dudziaczku nie wspominał, ostatni rok nie był taki zły, jego kuzyn nadal pamiętał przygodę z dementorami.

Spojrzał z roztargnieniem na zegarek. Ile do cholery można ślęczeć nad jednym listem? Pisał do Rona, jak zwykle streścił krótko, co takiego robił i wyraził swoją nadzieję, że niedługo się zobaczą. Dalej nie wiedział, co napisać. Niby mógł zakończyć, ale czegoś mu brakowało. Poczta nadal była kontrolowana przez Ministerstwo, teraz pod pretekstem bezpieczeństwa narodowego, bo ktoś mógłby spiskować. Nawet Harry nie byłby na tyle głupi, żeby wysyłać poufne dane w taki sposób, więc wątpił, by zrobił to jakikolwiek przestępca. Cała ta kontrola była bezcelowa, bo i tak już za późno na uspokojenie nastrojów. Kraj ogarnęła panika, jedna grupa ludzi uciekła za granicę, druga udawała, że wszystko jest w całkowitym porządku, z kolei trzecia próbowała ratować świat. O dziwo sam znalazł się w drugiej grupie. Do kogokolwiek by napisał: Remusa, Rona, Hermiony czy Nevilla, wszyscy bombardowali go szczegółowymi informacjami na temat meczów, nowych mioteł, czy zmian w Hogwarcie, ale nikt słowem nie wspomniał o Voldemorcie. Oliwy do ognia dolewała świadomość, że tym razem jest inaczej niż w zeszłym roku, bo teraz cały świat wierzy w istnienie tego świra. A jednak wszyscy milczeli, on również. To go najbardziej dobijało. Nie próbował dowiedzieć się więcej, niż było przedstawiane w Proroku.

Niespodziewanie jego sielankę przerwało wejście Vernona Dursleya. No tak, jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Naprawdę nie miał teraz nastroju na długie, irytujące pogadanki. Spróbował się jednak opanować, bo ostatnie siniaki nie zdążyły jeszcze zniknąć.

— Chłopcze, przypomnij mi, co miałeś dzisiaj zrobić?

Całkowite opanowanie. Odwrócił się razem z krzesłem w stronę wuja i wbił spojrzenie prosto w jego twarz. Była taka jak zwykle — o barwie podchodzącej pod świniowaty róż i zapuchnięta od alkoholu.

— Umyć naczynia, skosić trawnik, pomalować płot i odkurzyć w przedpokoju — wyrecytował spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy swojego opiekuna. Zastanawiał się, jakby wyglądała z dużą śliwą pod okiem, której nigdy nie odważy się zrobić.

— To wszystko miałeś do zrobienia w domu, więc nigdzie nie musiałeś iść, czyż nie? — zauważył ostrym tonem Vernon.

— Właściwie to trawnik kosiłem na dworze, ale możemy uznać, że ma wuj rację.

Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak róż zmienia się w ostrą czerwień. Dzisiaj stało się to wyjątkowo szybko, tym bardziej że nie uważał swojej uwagi za odkrycie.

— Nie tym tonem, gówniarzu! — warknął Dursley, a ślina pryskała mu z ust. Harry widział wielu wściekłych ludzi i zazwyczaj wzbudzało to u niego przerażenie i uległość, jednak w tym przypadku powodowało tylko obrzydzenie pomieszane z rozbawieniem. To drugie zaczął odczuwać ponad rok temu, gdy już wiedział, że zachowania wujostwa nie zmieni i pora się z tym pogodzić.

— Przejdzie wuj do rzeczy? — zapytał już zirytowany. Ileż można omijać główny temat?

— Gdzie przebywałeś, kiedy nie było cię tutaj?!

— Ja... chodziłem po parku — powiedział szybko. Oczywiście to kłamstwo, cały ten czas przesiedział w barze, ale nie mógł się do tego przyznać wujowi.

— Och, naprawdę? A mogę spytać, co tam robiłeś, do jasnej cholery? Oglądałeś ptaszki?!

— Odpoczywałem. Chyba nie mam zakazu wychodzenia z domu — rzucił. Ta rozmowa i tak nie miała większego sensu, jakichkolwiek argumentów by nie użył i tak stanęłoby na tym, co powiedział wujaszek. Dyskusja mogłaby być interesująca, miło byłoby popatrzeć na wkurzonego Vernona, ale nie dzisiaj. Chciał wyjść wieczorem, a szlaban nie bardzo mu do tych planów pasował.

— Słuchaj, niewdzięczny gówniarzu. Daliśmy ci dach nad głową, jedzenie i wychowanie, więc z łaski swojej, okazuj nam szacunek! Dzisiaj nie będziesz mi się szwendał po mieście jak menel! Zrozumiałeś?! — huknął na koniec i gdyby to był pierwszy raz, Potter podskoczyłby w krześle, ale nie był.

— Oczywiście. — Szlag, będzie musiał skorzystać z mniej przyjemnych możliwości wyjścia. Chociaż okno nie jest takie złe.

Vernon o dziwo zakończył konwersację i nie zapominając o dramatycznym trzaśnięciu drzwiami, opuścił sypialnię. Harry mógł powrócić do przerwanej czynności albo udawać, że do niej powrócił. Westchnął i dopisał na szybko dwa zdania. Przeczytał list jeszcze raz, musiał się upewnić, czy nie napisał za mało lub za dużo.

 

_Cześć Ron!_

_U mnie bez zmian, jak beznadziejnie było, tak beznadziejnie jest. Sprzątam, gotuję, słucham narzekań wspaniałej rodzinki i próbuję nie myśleć, że czeka mnie jeszcze przynajmniej miesiąc mordęgi. Z „braku roboty do wykonania”, zacząłem odrabiać zadania domowe. Patrząc, ile zajęło mi napisanie wypracowania na transmutację, dobrze ci radzę stary, zacznij nad tym pracować. Odłóż swoje ulubione czasopismo i weź się do roboty, zanim Hermiona dobierze Ci się do skóry._

_Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy i będę mógł w końcu odwiedzić sklep Freda i George’a.  Przyjemnego opisywania „Przemian animagicznych na przełomie XV i XVI wieku w Europie” (minimum 1000 słów)._

_Twój przyjaciel_

**_Harry_ **

 

Może być. Nic interesującego, ale przynajmniej wkurzy Rona wzmianką o wypracowaniu. Przyjaciel nienawidził odrabiania pracy letniej i w sumie mu się nie dziwił. Sam robił to tylko dlatego, że była to jedyna magiczna rzecz, którą mógł w ogóle robić. To nie tak, że nie przepadał za mugolskim światem, ale był czarodziejem i po prostu lepiej czuł się wśród swoich. Chociaż ostatnio odkrył przyjemne rozrywki normalnego świata. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni kilkakrotnie był w barze i widział wiele interesujących scen — bójki, gra wstępna, zakłady, pijackie śpiewy. Na razie był biernym obserwatorem, tylko dwa razy wypił po jednym piwie. Zwykle spędzał czas na rozmowie z barmanką, Carmen, która miała nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Początkowo zawstydzony i lekko zdezorientowany, jak właściwie trafił do takiego miejsca, pod czujnym wzrokiem dziewczyny zaczął przełamywać pierwsze lody. Choć nie spotykał prawie nikogo w swoim wieku, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nowa znajoma była zabawna, wredna i prowokująca. Szybko wprowadziła go w nieznany świat, który coraz bardziej mu odpowiadał.

Każdą wyprawę musiał planować, miał przecież swój cień. Jego straż zwykle dobrze pełniła swoje obowiązki i wtedy grzecznie siedział w domu lub chodził utartą drogą do sklepu. Gdy wartę przejmował Fletcher, zaczynała się zabawa. Pijany mężczyzna nie przywiązywał większej uwagi do jego zachowania, więc bez problemu wychodził, gdzie chciał. Ostatnio nawet odważył się wyjść w czasie warty kogoś innego i był z tego powodu bardzo dumny. To całe gadanie, że naraża się wtedy na olbrzymie niebezpieczeństwo, miał głęboko w dupie. Gdyby Voldemort chciał go zaatakować, zrobiłby to bez problemu, nawet mając za towarzystwo straż Harry’ego. Ataku Śmierciożercy też się nie obawiał, raczej wątpił, by ten szukał go w mugolskim barze.

Popatrzył na zegarek. Dwadzieścia po piątej. Poczeka jeszcze kilkanaście minut. Najpierw obierze kierunek na ulubiony park, potem skręci do baru. Lubił noce, a te spędzane w otoczeniu drzew zaliczał do najbardziej udanych. Nawet malutki zastrzyk adrenaliny, jaki dostarczała wędrówka nieoświetlonymi uliczkami, był dla niego radością. Teraz włożył list do koperty, zaadresował ją jak należy i położył obok Hedwigi. Wyśle go, jak tylko wróci z wycieczki. Przeciągnął się i rzucił się na łóżko. Krótka drzemka jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła, a biorąc pod uwagę, że nie prześpi połowy nocy, była idealnym pomysłem. Ostatnią myślą, zanim zapadł w głęboki sen, była prośba,  by coś w końcu zmieniło tę pieprzoną rutynę.

 

***

 

Robiła wszystko. Piła po piętnaście kufli piwa. Poszła na randkę z najgorszym chujem na ziemi. Rozwaliła  _Bombardą_ ścianę gabinetu Briana, zbijając przy tym jego ulubioną flaszkę wiekowego alkoholu. Kiedy sądziła, że pewną granicę przekroczyła, miała zrobić to. A ten dzień miał być taki idealny. Wygrała rundę z Alexem, wykąpała się w jeziorze z Alison i było świetnie, aż do momentu, gdzie Brian zawołał ją do gabinetu. Merlinie, Stowarzyszenie liczy ponad pięćset osób. Doświadczonych lub mniej, z których jakieś czterysta dziewięćdziesiąt nie ma żadnych powiązań z zainteresowanym. Ale to właśnie ona miała odwiedzić Pottera i przekazać mu tę jakże wspaniałą wiadomość. No kurwa świetnie. Już brakowało jej argumentów, dlaczego miałaby to zrobić. Kilka godzin pośród kłujących badyli też nie wpłynęły korzystnie na jej podejście. Była jeszcze bardziej wkurzona niż na początku. Zdecydowanie będzie to jeden z gorszych dni. Siedziała tutaj już od dwóch godzin, wiedziała, że ten pijak nie zareagowałby nawet na przybycie pieprzonego Riddle, a Potter jest w domu, więc teoretycznie mogła bez problemu dostać się do jego pokoju. No właśnie, teoretycznie. W praktyce prędzej powiesi się na płocie, niż teraz tam pójdzie.

Zastanawiała się, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać. Z obszernych artykułów szui Rity Skeeter poznała go jako wybuchowego, lekko psychicznego, a zarazem przerażonego chłopaka, ze skłonnościami do podejmowania nagłych decyzji. Dość ciekawy opis, ale z nie z takimi osobami miała do czynienia. Tak, gdyby miała bazować tylko na tej relacji, cała ta „mission impossible” byłaby łatwa. Ale wszystko zmieniało to, że Pottera znała osobiście. Pal licho to, że był wtedy zakompleksionym, małym i chudym jak szczapa dziesięciolatkiem. Znała go, a on ją. Mogłoby być to wzruszające do łez spotkanie po latach, gdyby nie ulotniła się bez słowa pięć lat temu i nie uchodziła w przekonaniu Pottera za mugola. Wymachując magicznym patykiem doprowadzi go do zawału. Co nie znaczy, że nie zamierzawywijać mu różdżką przed nosem. Tylko może troszkę później. Jak już przejdzie od fazy „Co ty tu kurwa robisz?” do „Po jaką cholerę przyszłaś?” Tak, jeśli przeżyje do tego momentu.

Nie mogła już dłużej zwlekać. Dostała limit czasu i właśnie zaczęła go przekraczać. Zaczęło się ściemniać. Światła w dolnych oknach nadal były widoczne, co oznaczało, że Dursleyowie oglądają wieczorne wiadomości. Przez chwilę kusiło ją, by zapukać do głównych drzwi i wejść po ludzku, ale szybko sobie odpuściła. Po pierwsze nie zniesie widoku Vernona i Petunii, po drugie i tak jej nie wpuszczą. Chyba że pogroziłaby im różdżką. Jednak Brian najwidoczniej znał swoją chrześniaczkę i szybko zastrzegł, że nie ma używać magii. Na szczęście zostawił jej różdżkę. Odetchnęła głęboko, odgarnęła kosmyk włosów z czoła i szybko wstała. Po tak długim siedzeniu w przykurczonej pozycji bolały ją całe plecy. Otrzepała spodnie i przeszła przez ulicę, nie rozglądając się na boki. Jej glany mocno stąpały po ziemi, wybijając uspokajający, znany rytm. Początkowo skierowała się w stronę furtki, ale w połowie drogi zmieniła zdanie i przeszła przez niski płot w mniej wystawionym na widok miejscu. Upatrzyła już wcześniej grubszą rynnę i teraz zmierzała w jej stronę. Nucąc pod nosem  _Highway to Hell_  postawiła nogę na wiadrze stojącym obok rynny, którą objęła rękoma. Odskoczyła od ziemi i całym ciałem przyległa do metalowej powierzchni. Dyskretnie zerknęła przez ramię, wpatrując się w okno sąsiedniego domu. O ile pamiętała, mieszkał tam pan Hookins, najbardziej wścibski sąsiad świata. Dzięki Merlinowi nie zobaczyła poruszających się firanek. Wyćwiczonym ruchem zaczęła wspinać się coraz wyżej. Właśnie doszła do refrenu, gdy znalazła się na samej górze. Na wyciągnięcie ręki miała parapet i okno pokoju Pottera. Zamarła w bezruchu, nie wiedząc co teraz.

Ostatni raz dopadły ją wątpliwości. Już nie była wkurzona, była cholernie zdenerwowana. Mogła sobie wmawiać, że gówno ją to wszystko obchodzi, ale tak nie było. Brian wcale nie był taki głupi. Kate w życiu nie zdecydowałaby się na taki krok i pewnie przez następne dziesięć lat unikałaby tematu, a tak musi zmierzyć się z tym, co zostawiła bez rozwiązania kilka lat temu. Popatrzyła przez okno. Zobaczyła pokój, który wcześniej pamiętała jako graciarnię Dudleya. Zauważyła porozrzucane książki, pergaminy i ubrudzoną sowią klatkę. Zdecydowanie pokój należał do Harry’ego. Jak widać nadal był bałaganiarzem. Nie, żeby ona nim nie była. No i nie mogła przeoczyć samego chłopaka. Leżał na łóżku i miał zamknięte oczy, więc domyśliła się, że zasnął. Nie miała czasu dłużej mu się przyglądać. Zanim zapukała, zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć, że pobudka ze snu będzie dość brutalna. Miała jedynie cichutką nadzieję, że Potter zachowa się w miarę normalnie. Jak na niego.

Uniosła pięść i opuściła ją prosto na szybę. Będzie, co ma być. Więc dlaczego czuje się tak, jakby zaraz miała zmierzyć się z Voldemortem? Chociaż zdecydowanie wolałaby to drugie.

 


	2. Jeśli mnie pamiętasz, nie zabijaj mnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zbetowany przez Noelię, opublikowany na moim blogu http://hpthepoweroffriendship.blogspot.com/

Po raz pierwszy od tygodni nie śniło mu się nic związanego z magią. Żadnego Hogwartu, umierających przyjaciół, martwej twarzy Cedrica i śmiejącego się Voldemorta, który zadaje ból Syriuszowi. Nie mógł się nie cieszyć, nawet dla niego krótka przerwa od wszelkich zmartwień była konieczna. Dlatego miły sen o tym, jak staje się gwiazdą rocka i daje koncert na arenie wydawał się spełnieniem marzeń. Tłumy skandowały jego imię, blask fleszy go oślepiał, a ktoś pukał do drzwi z dużą siłą...  _Chwila, co?_  Ten jeden niepasujący element sprawił, że otworzył oczy. Wszystko zniknęło, oprócz tego jednego natarczywego odgłosu. Najpierw spojrzał odruchowo na drzwi, ale to nie w nie ktoś uderzał. Obrócił głowę o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i zamarł. Na tle coraz ciemniejszego nieba wyróżniały się dwa świecące punkty wpatrujące się w niego. Oczy. Człowieka. Na pierwszym piętrze.

Zerwał się na równe nogi, jednocześnie modląc się, żeby nie zaniepokoiło to Dursleyów.  A nieznana postać nadal się w niego wpatrywała. Teraz gdy jego wzrok się przyzwyczaił do mroku, zaczął dostrzegać również zarys całej postaci i jasne, długie włosy. Czyli miał do czynienia z kobietą, która musiała wspiąć się po rurze, by dostać się do okna. Chyba, że potrafiła latać. Po pięciu latach nauki w szkole dla czarodziejów, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby miała pieprzone skrzydła. Nie zjawiłaby się jednak u niego, gdyby czegoś od niego nie chciała.

Podszedł bliżej i ignorując krzyczący na niego wewnętrzny głosik rozumu, chwycił za klamkę. Cóż, takie decyzje nie były dla niego nowością i rozsądny Harry mógł się schować gdzieś w środku. Raczej rzadko dochodził do głosu. Teraz inicjatywę przejmował nieodpowiedzialny Harry. Zimny podmuch powietrza lekko go otrzeźwił, ale nie mógł już zmienić zdania. Nieznajoma postać szybko wsunęła się do środka, zostawiając błotnisty ślad na parapecie. Zanim dokładnie przyjrzał się dziewczynie  zdążył jeszcze zarejestrować, że nosiła długie, lakierowane glany. Dlaczego to wyglądało tak znajomo?

Była wysoka i szczupła, ale nie na tyle, by uznać ją za chudą lub wątłą. Miała wysportowane ciało, a dopasowana czarna, skórzana kurtka tylko to podkreślała. Jednak największą uwagę przykuwała sama twarz. Najpierw spojrzał na małe znamię nad lewą brwią. Potem na opadający na czoło kosmyk włosów. Na końcu utkwił spojrzenie w jej szarych oczach z charakterystycznym błyskiem. W głowie włączył mu się guzik, który najwidoczniej odpowiadał za jego pamięć fotograficzną. Odsłonił obraz tych samych oczu w podobnej, ale nieco młodszej oprawie. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, gdy uświadomił sobie, kto przed nim stoi.

— To nie możesz być ty.

To się nie działo. Po prostu nie. Kate Invicto była dla niego dziesięciolatką, która bez słowa zerwała z nim kontakt. Dawnym wspomnieniem. Przeszłością, która nie powinna teraz stać tuż przed nim, do cholery!

— A kim jestem? — Spodziewał się usłyszeć znany wysoki ton głosu, lekko podszyty ironią. Zdziwił się, kiedy zamiast niego zarejestrował o wiele niższy. Dobra, skoro mówiła to nie mogła być jego urojeniem, albo czymś innym; duchem, marą senną, czy innym tego typu dziwadłem.  Teraz trzeba było odpowiedzieć. Zastanawiał się tylko co.

— Kim jestem? — powtórzyła pytanie trochę ciszej.

_Dziewczyną z huśtawki. Fanką tego samego zespołu, co ja. Przyjacielem. Zdrajcą._ Posiadaczką najpiękniejszych oczu jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

— Kate — powiedział cicho, a wraz z wypowiedzeniem jej imienia prawda uderzyła go ze zdwojoną siłą. To naprawdę była ona. Chwilę mu zajęło przyswojenie tej informacji, a zaraz po niej pojawiła się w głowie kolejna myśl. — Co ty tu robisz?

Czyżby odetchnęła z ulgą? Jakby spodziewała się gorszej reakcji. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Mimo  upływu tylu lat, nadal dostrzegał w niej małą dziewczynkę. Chociaż wiele się w niej zmieniło, wyrosła na piękną kobietę.

— Wersja mniej drastyczna, czy od razu wszystko ci powiedzieć? — Zaskoczyła go tym pytaniem. Nadal mówiła przyciszonym głosem, więc najwidoczniej zdawała sobie sprawę z obecności Dursleyów w domu. Korciło go, by od razu dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, ale coś mu mówiło, że to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce do rozmowy.

— Zachowaj najbardziej pikantne szczegóły na później — odpowiedział, nawet nie próbując kryć złości.

— Przyszłam, bo potrzebuję twojej pomocy, to po pierwsze, a po drugie, ostatnio odwiedzam stare śmieci i tak jakoś wpadłam na ciebie. Od razu mówię, że możesz odmówić i po prostu stąd wyjdę, a ty wrócisz do swojego spokojnego, nudnego życia. — Czy jemu się wydawało, czy ostatnie zdanie powiedziała z wyraźnym sarkazmem? Nie miała prawa wiedzieć, jak wygląda jego codzienne życie. Nie mogła jednak trafić celniej. Zasiała już w nim ziarno ciekawości i teraz w życiu nie odpuści.

— Okay, więc w czym potrzebujesz pomocy?

— Szczegóły na dworze — odparła tylko i podeszła do okna. — Jak będziesz gotowy, to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Po czym po prostu wyskoczyła. No może nie dosłownie, bo spuściła się po rynnie, ale i tak z trudem to zarejestrował. Wszystko wydawało się takie nierealne — ta rozmowa, sama dziewczyna, jego zgoda. Jeszcze przed chwilą spodziewał się kolejnego nudnego wieczoru i nagle dawna znajoma wyskakuje z propozycją — nawet nie wiedział, czego ona dotyczyła. Jednak Harry nie zastanawiał się długo. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie pozbawiały go chęci do życia i przecież sam błagał o jakieś wydarzenie, dzięki któremu pozbędzie się monotonii. Sama perspektywa opuszczenia wujostwa jeszcze bardziej zachęcała.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu zajmie mu ta cała „sprawa”, ale postanowił na wszelki wypadek wysłać list. Najwyżej Kate, widząc sowę wylatującą z jego pokoju, uzna go za niepoczytalnego. Chociaż będąc w pokoju nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Podszedł do Hedwigi, a ta znając go na wylot, posłusznie wystawiła nóżkę. Delikatnie przymocował list i pogłaskał śnieżnobiałą przyjaciółkę po głowie.

— Wiesz, gdzie lecieć. — Mrugnęła tylko na potwierdzenie i rozpostarła skrzydła. Obserwował jak powoli zamienia się w niewyraźny punkt na tle zachodzącego słońca. Nawet natura sprzyjała dziś tajnym misjom, dawno już nie było tak szybko zachodu słońca.

Zanim wyskoczył przez okno, dołączając do blondynki, zgarnął w pośpiechu różdżkę, parę drobniaków i  wcisnął za pas ciasno zwiniętą Pelerynę Niewidkę. Ogarnął ostatnim spojrzeniem swój pokój i bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia wspiął się na parapet. Zejście na dół nie sprawiło mu większych trudności, nie robił tego po raz pierwszy. Wylądował na ugiętych nogach i wytarł ręce w spodnie. Kate opierała się  swobodnie o ścianę domu.

— Trochę ci zeszło — rzuciła krótko i stanęła naprzeciwko niego. — Gdzie teraz?

— Znam pewne miejsce, gdzie możemy pogadać bez ograniczeń. Możesz zacząć wyjaśniać już po drodze.

Przeskoczył przez niski płot, a potem niespokojnie rozejrzał się po ulicy. Spodziewał się, kto ma dzisiaj dyżur, ale nie zaszkodzi trochę ostrożności. Jakoś nie bardzo pasowało mu spowiadanie się przed jednym ze Zakonu. Usłyszał za sobą prychnięcie.

— Serio, Potter? Sprawdzałam, Fletcher ma dziś wartę.

Zatkało go. Obrócił się natychmiast i dopiero teraz dostrzegł szczegół, który był przecież tak ważny. Z kieszeni spodni wystawał koniec drewnianego patyka, który wyglądał znajomo. Różdżka. Wniosek: O kurwa.

— Jesteś... — wyjąkał i machinalnie sięgnął ręką do własnej kieszeni. Invicto obserwowała go ze spokojem.

— Tak, czarownicą. Szokujące — mruknęła tylko i wywróciła oczami. — Słuchaj, wszystko... — urwała na widok wycelowanej w jej stronę różdżki. Uniosła jedną brew. — Okay?

— Po co przyszłaś? — zapytał, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

— Masz sąsiadów na tej ulicy, więc radziłabym...

— W dupie mam, co sobie pomyślą — przerwał jej gwałtownie, a ręka dzierżąca różdżkę zadrżała. — Gadaj, już!

— Nie celuj we mnie, bo zaraz może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, myślisz, że jestem... — zamilkła na chwilę, a potem jej brew uniosła się jeszcze wyżej. — Czy ty myślisz, że jestem Śmierciożercą?

Nie odpowiedział, co uznała za potwierdzenie.

— Och, super — rzuciła kpiąco i odetchnęła głęboko. — Gdybym była Śmierciożercą, nie cackałabym się z tobą w ten sposób, ale proszę, sam zobacz. — Podciągnęła rękaw kurtki, by mógł zobaczyć gładkie ramię bez śladu Mrocznego Znaku. — Widzisz? Ja to ta dobra.

— Kim ty jesteś do cholery?! — Zdenerwował się Potter.

— Na Salazara, nie tutaj — syknęła dziewczyna i zanim zdążył się zorientować pociągnęła go za ramię. Zdziwiła go siła, z jaką to zrobiła. Oddalili się na znaczną odległość od Privet Drive 4. — Proszę bardzo, teraz krzycz.

Coś w nim pękło. Stres, podekscytowanie i narastająca złość spowodowały jego wybuch. Wszystkie nagromadzone do tej pory pytania wypłynęły z jego ust z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

— Jesteś czarownicą? Po co przyszłaś i czego ode mnie chcesz?! Dlaczego zjawiasz się po tylu latach i po prostu uważasz, że mam ci pomóc?! Właściwie to w czym, co? — Nie panował nad swoim głosem i coraz głośniej mówił. Był wzburzony i nie wiedział, co pierwsze ma jej wyrzucić.

— Powtarzam się, jestem czarodziejem i uwierz mi, nie przyszłabym tutaj, gdybym nie musiała.

Trochę go to zabolało. Liczył na zupełnie inną odpowiedź. Może stęskniła się za nim, chciała wyjawić mu prawdę, szczerze porozmawiać? Tymczasem rzeczywistość okazała się zupełnie inna. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nieźle go podeszła. Najpierw zasłoniła się gadką, że postanowiła go odwiedzić ot tak sobie, a teraz nawet nie ukrywa, że nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona. Jak miał się czuć? Mimo wszystko była jego przyjaciółką, mieli wspólną przeszłość i masę wspomnień. Przecież nie rozstali się w gniewie, właściwie w ogóle się nie pożegnali, dlaczego więc Kate reaguje na niego tak, jakby zrobił jej olbrzymie świństwo?

— Wcześniej mówiłaś coś innego — przypomniał jej, wahając się między gniewem a rozczarowaniem. — Co jest takiego ważnego, że musisz skorzystać z mojej pomocy?

— W skrócie, ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać i coś zaproponować — odpowiedziała, a widząc jego wyraz twarzy dodała — Zapewniam cię, ta osoba nie ma nic wspólnego z Voldemortem.

Zauważył w jaki sposób wypowiedziała imię jego wroga. Słyszał tę nazwę z wielu ust, ale niemal zawsze powodowało drżenie głosu. Kate rzuciła to lekkim głosem, a nawet dosłyszał w nim nutę lekceważenia. Dziewczyna albo nie mieszkała w Anglii i nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego potęgi, albo była po prostu urodzoną ignorantką. Łatwiej było uwierzyć w drugą opcję.

— Wiedziałaś od początku, że jesteś czarodziejem? — zadał w końcu pytanie, na które najbardziej bał się usłyszeć odpowiedź.

Nie zatrzymywali się, więc zdążyli już dojść do jego ulubionego parku. O tej porze nadal kręciło się tu parę osób, ale nie zwracali na to uwagi. Mieszkańcy tej dzielnicy nie słynęli z większego zainteresowania drugim człowiekiem.  Teraz Kate stanęła i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

— Tak, od samego początku.

Zabolało i to bardzo. Próbował ukryć ból na twarzy, ale w środku wszystko się buntowało. Kiedy trafił do Hogwartu, spotykał się cały czas z kłamstwami, oszczerstwami i kolejnymi zaskakującymi faktami, o których wcześniej nie miał pojęcia. Dursleyowie ukryli przed nim najważniejszą informację, ale mimo wszystko okres przed wyjazdem uznawał za najbardziej wiarygodny. Oddzielał w swoim życiu dwa etapy: mugolskie i czarodziejskie, ale zawsze zaliczał przyjaźń z Kate do pierwszego. A teraz? Wszystko mu się mieszało, świat, którego był tak pewien okazał się udawanym, ale najbardziej bolała go świadomość, że ich przyjaźń nigdy nie była całkowicie szczera.

— Wiedziałaś kim jestem od samego początku. — Niemal wypluł to z siebie. — A jednak udawałaś moją przyjaciółkę i zachowywałaś się po mugolsku. Udawałaś normalną, podczas gdy ja z przerażeniem i ekscytacją opowiadałem ci, jak przytrafiają mi się różne dziwne rzeczy. Dlaczego, powiedz mi, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi prawdy?

— A niby jak miałam ci to powiedzieć? Kiedy? Jak się poznaliśmy miałam podać ci rękę i z wielkim uśmiechem powiedzieć: Cześć, jestem Kate Invicto, ty to Harry Potter, znam twoją historię i jestem pod wrażeniem że udało ci się przeżyć, bo wiesz, jesteś czarodziejem, zaprzyjaźnijmy się? Harry, ja po prostu nie mogłam tego zrobić. Wujostwo nigdy mi na to nie pozwoliło. Uważali, że to nie ja powinnam wyznać ci prawdę, a twoja rodzina albo Dumbledore.

— Co nie znaczy, że postąpiłaś całkowicie fair! Miałaś niezły tupet, udawać przez cały czas, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi.

— Od dziecka uczono mnie, że warto nauczyć się kłamać — odpowiedziała krótko.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Harry przypomniał sobie wuja i ciotkę Kate. Amelia i Lucas, oboje zawsze trochę naburmuszeni, a zarazem chętni do pomocy. Zapamiętał mężczyznę jako stanowczego z dużym bagażem doświadczenia, a kobietę jako ciepłą i jednocześnie twardą. Kolejna szpilka wbiła mu się w serce, gdy uświadomił sobie, że oni również go okłamywali.

— Kim tak naprawdę jesteś, Kate? — spytał, ale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Dlatego zdziwił się, kiedy zaczęła mówić.

— Może zataiłam prawdę w wielu sprawach, byłam kłamcą i manipulantką, ale jednego możesz być pewien — zawsze się przyjaźniliśmy i nic tego nie zmieni. To jedyna rzecz jakiej mogę być pewna w swoim życiu. — Odetchnęła głębiej i kontynuowała. — Pochodzę z rodu czystej krwi...

— Czystej krwi? — przerwał jej szybko Harry. — Nie słyszałem, żeby ktokolwiek wspominał nazwisko Invicto jako jedno z rodowych.

— Wiesz, Potter, zadziwia mnie, że cokolwiek wiesz — zakpiła, na chwilę używając swojego typowego tonu głosu. Szybko jednak wróciła do tematu. — Bo nie wychodziłeś poza Wielką Brytanię. Invictowie to ród z Ameryki. Jeden ze starszych, ale mniejszych. Mój ojciec był jedynym synem pochodzącym jeszcze z tej najważniejszej gałęzi. Teraz zostałam tylko ja, a na razie nie widzę dla mnie jasnej przyszłości. Nie w głowie mi teraz przedłużanie linii rodowej, a kto wie, co przyniesie jutro.

Zaskoczyła go. Miał świadomość, że na świecie są inni czarodzieje, ale czystość krwi zawsze utożsamiał z Anglią. Kate pochodziła ze szlachetnego rodu. Korciło go, żeby zapytać jaki ma stosunek do mieszańców, ale póki co postanowił odłożyć to na później.

— Skoro Stany, to czemu jesteś w Anglii? Nigdy też nie słyszałem u ciebie amerykańskiego akcentu.

— Ponieważ w Ameryce byłam tylko trzykrotnie i to w ramach odwiedzin. Urodziłam się i wychowałam tutaj. Tam każdy czarodziej chce dostać się do Ilvermorny, które ma dość wysoki poziom i było dość surowe pod względem czystości krwi. Mój ojciec... no cóż, nie dostał się. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ciotka też zawsze milczała na ten temat. Jak możesz sobie wyobrazić, dla takiego szlachetnego rodu był to wielki wstyd. Nie istniała dla nich inna alternatywna szkoła w Ameryce, więc z bólem wybrali Hogwart. Mój ojciec nie był jedynym obcokrajowcem w Hogwarcie, ale zdecydowanie pierwszym od dłuższego czasu. Na początku dość sceptycznie odnosił się do całej polityki kraju, ale w końcu się zakochał w czarodziejskiej społeczności Hogwartu i w samym budynku..

Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wcale nie dziwił się ojcu Kate. Sam pokochał tę szkołę od pierwszego wejrzenia i stała się dla niego wszystkim. Zaciekawiła go informacja o cudzoziemcach w szkole. Hermiona nigdy o tym nie wspominała, a on raczej nie sięgał do książek, w których mógłby znaleźć taką informację. 

— Stracił głowę nie tylko dla kraju i Hogwartu — uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale wiedział, że to nie uśmiech do niego. — Elizbateh Burke, również czarodziejka czystej krwi, jedyna ze swojego rodu, która trafiła do Ravenclavu zawróciła mu w głowie. Chociaż o ile wiem, nie była to łatwa miłość. Mimo że oboje mieli „nieskażoną krew”, pochodzili z różnych krajów i to było powodem wielu kłótni. W końcu pobrali się, ale skutkowało to wydziedziczeniem z obu rodów.

— Dlaczego aż takie wielkie znaczenie miało dla nich pochodzenie drugiej osoby, skoro i tak oboje pochodzili ze szlachetnych rodzin?  — zdziwił się Harry. Nie potrafił tego pojąć, czasami czysto krwiste rody miały dziwne problemy.

— A jakie miała stosunki Anglia z Ameryką przez tyle lat? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem. —Czarodzieje nie przepadali za obcokrajowcami tak samo, jak mugole. Nieufność, konflikty i potyczki słowne towarzyszyły im od lat.  Było tak mało małżeństw między Anglikami i Amerykanami, że można je policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Teraz jest trochę lepiej, ale nadal niechęć pozostała.

Nie pierwszy raz dzisiaj poczuł się zawstydzony swoim brakiem wiedzy. Dla niego najważniejszy był Hogwart, Voldemort, a o magii w innych krajach wiedział bardzo mało. Zachowywał się tak, jakby nigdy nie miał opuścić Anglii, a przecież tego nie mógł być pewien.

— Wystarczy ci na razie mojej historii? Wiesz, dalej nie ma jakichś wybuchów, odbitych morderczych zaklęć i wielkiej odwagi — rzuciła dziewczyna, wyciągając go z rozmyślań.

Przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Mimo tylu lat rozłąki potrafił dostrzec zmianę na jej twarzy. Maskowała ją i wyszłoby jej to bardzo dobrze, gdyby jej nie znał tak dobrze. Z jednej strony na pewno opowiadanie mu swojej historii nie należało do najciekawszych rzeczy, ale wiedział, że chodzi o coś jeszcze. Chyba nie chciała czegoś sobie przypominać. Może jeszcze rok temu nalegałby, ale teraz, gdy sam zrozumiał jak irytujące i bolesne mogą być rozmowy o swojej przeszłości, zmienił zdanie. Skinął więc tylko głową i zauważył jak w oczach dawnej przyjaciółki pojawia się ulga, szybko zastąpiona spokojem. Nic na to nie powiedział, ale w głębi duszy ucieszył się, że dobrze odczytał znaki.

— Czy teraz możemy iść porozmawiać z pewną osobą? — zapytała w końcu.

Już chciał odpowiedzieć, że owszem, idą, gdy coś go zatrzymało.

— Nie — wypalił nagle, a dziewczyna uniosła brwi. — To znaczy... tak, ale...

— Do rzeczy — ponagliła go z wyczuwalnym rozbawieniem.

— Możemy gdzieś jeszcze wstąpić?

Zaskoczył ją trochę, ale nie dała się zbić z tropu.

— Mamy nieograniczony czas do północy, więc czemu nie? — wzruszyła ramionami, ale była zaciekawiona, gdzie też mogą pójść.

Podniósł się z ławki, a ona poszła w jego ślady.

Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy zrobiło się chłodniej. Potter ruszył szybkim krokiem, ale na szczęście nie musiała biec, by go dogonić. Oboje się nie odzywali. Każde osobno analizowało przebieg „ławkowej dyskusji”. Harry nie wiedział, na czym powinien się skupić. Na powrocie Kate, tajemniczej osobie, która chce z nim porozmawiać, historii pochodzenia dziewczyny, czy może na tym, że znowu tak szybko komuś zaufał. W końcu skupił swoje myśli na tajemniczym rozmówcy. Kim mógł być? Podejrzewał, że czarownica go zna, bo o ile on znał ją, nie pracowałaby dla nieznajomego. Lubiła wiedzieć wszystko i dopiero wtedy opracować jakiś plan, ale to nadal nie naprowadziło go na żaden trop. Był Brytyjczykiem, a może Amerykaninem? Jaki miał cel? To wszystko było takie dziwne.

Mimo natłoku myśli, szybko zorientował się, że są na miejscu. Przywitał ich wysłużony neon, z kilkoma przepalonymi lampkami i dobiegająca z wnętrza muzyka. Nawet nie zauważył, jak na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech – szybko polubił to miejsce. Nie mógł nie usłyszeć chrząknięcia z tyłu.

— Co? — spytał dość niegrzecznie, jakby zachęcony bliskim towarzystwem klubu.

— Plac zabaw jest w drugą stronę, Potter, nie pomyliłeś się? — spytała ironicznie, najwidoczniej w ten sposób chcąc ukryć swoje zaskoczenie. Prychnął tylko.

— Nie, nie pomyliłem się. Wchodzisz? — rzucił jej wyzwanie. Kącik jej ust zadrżał.

— Lepiej uważaj, do kogo mówisz — poradziła mu, wymijając go szybko i pewnie otwierając drzwi. — Coś czuję, że szybko nie wyjdziemy — mruknęła już tylko do siebie.

 

***

 

Gdyby ktoś parę godzin temu powiedział jej, że wieczorem wyląduje w mugolskim klubie przy barze z Potterem, wybuchłaby śmiechem. A o to jest, a obok niej siedzi już lekko wstawiony Harry, swobodnie rozmawiający z ponętną blondynką. Wiedziała, że jej świat i ona sama bardzo się zmieniły w ciągu ostatnich lat. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że to mogło działać w dwie strony.

Klub był urządzony dość dobrze, na pewno nie należał do czołówki, ale nadawał się. Muzyka, która leciała z głośników jej odpowiadała, a to już był wyczyn, piwo było dobre i póki co żaden obleśny koleś się do niej nie dowalał. Nie, żeby to miał być problem, ale naprawdę chciała dzisiejszy wieczór przeżyć bez obijania mord niepohamowanym gówniarzom albo niewyżytym alkoholikom. Tym bardziej, że miała coś o wiele ciekawszego do obserwacji.

Harry nie wyglądał nieswojo w tym klubie i towarzystwie. Owszem, nie pił mocnych trunków, ale sam fakt, że sięgnął po mugolskie piwo... Kate nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Zmierzyła jego sylwetkę. Wyrósł i teraz nie był już kościstym jedenastolatkiem. Nadal miał w sobie sporo z nastolatka, ale zapowiadał się na przystojnego mężczyznę. No i sama otoczka Chłopca, który przeżył również przyciągała uwagę.

Potter zaśmiał się głośno i upił łyk piwa. Uniosła brwi jeszcze wyżej.

Tak, od zawsze wiedziała, że alkohol robi swoje, ale teraz miała wrażenie, że chłopak ma rozdwojenie jaźni. Jeszcze dobrą godzinę temu widziała prawdziwego Złotego Chłopca, zresztą jak się spodziewała — zdezorientowanego, nadpobudliwego i takiego... potterowatego. A teraz? Nie jeden facet nie miał takiej charyzmy, gdy był pijany jak Harry. Zdecydowanie przestał się denerwować, przyjął luzacką pozę i wręcz olśniewał uśmiechem. Ale nie był świetnym kłamcą – w głębi jego oczu czaiło się niezdecydowanie i smutek. A to jeszcze bardziej przyciągało wszystkich do chłopaka. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak działa na ludzi. Czuła, że mógłby przekonać połowę tego klubu do niemalże wszystkiego.

Nie wiedziała, co ma o tym sądzić. Gdzieś w środku czaiło się rozczarowanie, że nie ma przed sobą dawnego Harry’ego, a z drugiej strony była cholernie ciekawa tego chłopaka. Rzadko jej się to zdarzało. Nigdy nie miała problemów z rozszyfrowaniem ludzi, uczyła się tego od zawsze, ale nie robiła tego chętnie. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu przerażała wszystkich dookoła. Alison kiedyś świetnie ją podsumowała:

— Jesteś szczera, kiedy powinnaś kłamać, a kłamiesz wtedy, gdy powinnaś mówić prawdę. Do tego masz pogardę do ludzi wypisaną na twarzy — powiedziała to po jednej z wielu kłótni Kate z jakimś uczniem.

Westchnęła cicho i sięgnęła po własne piwo. Nie zamieniła prawie ani jednego słowa z Harrym i na razie się na to nie zamierzało. Mimo wszystko czasem rzucał jej ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakby próbował wybadać, co myśli. Prychnęła w myśli. Próbuj, Potter. Rozejrzała się ponownie po sali i nie mogła czegoś nie zauważyć.

Jakiś mężczyzna, na oko dwudziestolatek patrzył prosto na nich. Nawet się za bardzo z tym nie krył.  _Kurwa._  To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Zerknęła na Pottera, ale ten nadal rozmawiał z barmanką, która rzucała mu zdecydowanie zbyt poufałe spojrzenia. Czy naprawdę on jest tak głupi i nie widzi, że dziewczyna chce go zaciągnąć do łóżka? No cóż, nie miała zamiaru jej tego zakazywać, Salazarze broń, ale dzisiaj mieli dość napięty grafik. Na pewno nie było w nim czasu na krótkie romansowanie. Teraz miała na głowie inny problem.

— Skoczę do łazienki i musimy pomału się zbierać — szepnęła do ucha Harry’emu, a ten skinął głową. Z lekkim podirytowaniem zauważyła, że nawet się do niej nie odwrócił.

— Jasne — mruknął, wsłuchując się w tekst piosenki.  

Invicto wstała i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Jej towarzysz nie patrzył, więc nawet nie musiała tego ukrywać. Chłodne już powietrze podziałało na nią otrzeźwiająco. Nadal czuła na sobie wzrok typa z klubu, ale nie odwróciła się. Skierowała się powolnym krokiem w stronę jedynego widocznego ślepego zaułka. Przy klubach nie było to rzadkością, zwykle służyły za idealne miejsce do dobijania targu, wyrównywania porachunków i  mniej niebezpiecznych rzeczy. W nocnej ciszy usłyszała kroki. Dyskretnym ruchem włożyła rękę pod kurtkę i zacisnęła palce na uchwycie noża.

Zatrzymała się i również kroki za nią momentalnie ucichły. Przez chwilę oboje milczeli.

— Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić — powiedziała cicho. Jeden krok do przodu. Duży krok. — Naprawdę.

— Czyżby? — Ochrypły, ale spokojny głos. Mówiąc, zrobił kolejny krok do przodu. Dzieliły ich niecałe dwa metry. Wystarczająco.

Odwróciła się błyskawicznie, wyciągając podłużny nóż. Mężczyzna nie miał nic w rękach, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Ugiął obie nogi i zacisnął pięści. Za późno, kochany. Jednym dobrze wycelowanym kopniakiem powaliła mężczyznę na ziemię. Jęknął, ale zanim zdążyła przyłożyć mu nóż do gardła, przeturlał się i podniósł. Zaśmiał się gardłowo.

— Najpierw atakujemy, potem zadajemy pytania? Co to za taktyka?

— Dla mnie najlepsza, dla ciebie najgorsza. — Oboje zaatakowali w tym samym momencie. Zablokowała jego cios wymierzony w szczękę i szybko odparowała atak. Cały czas trzymała w jednej ręce nóż. Zauważyła, że lewe kolano miał za bardzo ugięte. Cóż za amatorski błąd. Uniknęła kolejnego ciosu i podcięła mu lewą nogę. Zanim upadł na ziemię, wykręciła jego prawą rękę, aż syknął. Jednocześnie przyłożyła mu nóż do gardła.  Zastygli bezruchu.

— A więc? — spytała. — Co mi masz do powiedzenia?

— Ładna ścinka — rzucił tylko, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Nazwisko — warknęła cicho.

— Kate? — Zamarła, słysząc znajomy głos. Nie zmieniła jednak pozycji. Podniosła głowę na krótko, żeby zobaczyć zszokowanego Pottera.

No cóż, przynajmniej jeszcze gościa nie zabiła. Z tego byłoby ciężej się wytłumaczyć.

— Co ty robisz? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem w oczach.

— A co ci to przypomina? — zapytała, przenosząc wzrok ponownie na mężczyznę, który wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego. Interesujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że miał nóż przyłożony do gardła. 

— Nazwisko — rzuciła jeszcze raz, tym razem spokojniej.

— Co tu się do cholery dzieje, Kate? — Oho, wyczuwała w jego głosie gniew, więc zaraz mogła się spodziewać wybuchu.

— Nie teraz — syknęła.

— Ależ mamy całą noc, Invicto — wyszczerzył się jej zakładnik, a to wystarczająco przykuło jej uwagę. Jej nazwisko.

— Patronus? — spytała tylko, a on skinął głową na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu ostrze.

— Barnes Frank. — Odetchnęła i schowała nóż. Mężczyzna wstał, otrzepał spodnie i przyjął swobodniejszą pozę. — Od razu lepiej.

— Czy może mi ktoś, do kurwy nędzy powiedzieć, o co chodzi? — Harry był już na skraju wytrzymałości.

Przez chwilę wszyscy stali w milczeniu. Dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w plecy mężczyzny. Ten lekko uniósł brew.

— Co? — spytał zdezorientowany.

— To ty węszyłeś, więc ty mu wytłumacz. Też chętnie posłucham — rzuciła, wbijając ostre spojrzenie w jego twarz.

Westchnął. Zawsze trafiał na uparte i kompletnie odbiegające od oklepanego stereotypu kobiety. Dlaczego?

— Brian mnie wysłał. Stwierdził, że możesz „zapomnieć”o narzuconym czasie i kazał mi czuwać nad twoją misją. To by było na tyle. Dotarłem tu za wami i skończyłem z nożem przyłożonym do gardła. Nie powiem, miło.

— Trzeba było się nie skradać i nie zachowywać w tak beznadziejnie szpiegowski sposób — prychnęła Kate, a potem zmrużyła oczy. — Brian cię wysłał, powiadasz? Nie daruję mu tego — mruknęła ciszej.

— Nie wnikam w wasze osobiste sprawy, ja tylko wykonuję swoje obowiązki.— Wzruszył ramionami. — Mam was zabrać do Tectum, to tyle.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Zauważyła jednak, że Harry nie wyglądał ani trochę na uspokojonego. Zdawało się, że za chwilę wybuchnie. To musiało być dla niego dezorientujące, ale niech się chłopak zachowa przyzwoicie. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś zachowywał się jak całkowicie narwany. Miała nadzieję, że Potter się powstrzyma. Czasami lepiej trzymać emocje na wodzy. Widziała, jak zaciskał pięści i zęby, ale dzięki Merlinowi nie wybuchnął. Powstrzymała uśmiech zadowolenia.

— A więc, mamy się gdzieś teleportować? — zapytał, jakby specjalnie ignorując dziewczynę. Ktoś się nam obraził.

— Owszem, Potter, i to jak najszybciej. Jesteś gotowy?

Była ciekawa jego odpowiedzi. Chociaż cały czas był raczej na „tak”, teraz miała pewne wątpliwości, czy się zgodzi. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, będzie zawiedziona, to fakt. Otaczała się ludźmi nieobliczalnymi i uchodzącymi za samobójców, ze skłonnością do wybierania najniebezpieczniejszych opcji, a jeśli Potter zgodzi się pójść w nieznane, zalicza się do takiej grupy.  _A więc, Harry Poterze?_ Zanim odpowiedział, ich oczy spotkały sie na sekundę.    

— Tak.


	3. Trzeba w końcu podjąć sensowną decyzję

Kiedy pod koniec czerwca uczniowie opuszczają mury Hogwartu i mniej lub bardziej szczęśliwi wracają do domów, zamek nie pozostaje pusty. Większość nauczycieli ma własne mieszkanie w szkole, więc nie widzą sensu go opuszczać. Dodatkowo szkody, które przez cały rok szkolny wyrządzą wychowankowie (czasem i profesorowie) ktoś musi naprawić. Ale mało kto wie, że Albus Dumbledore  spędza większość czasu zamknięty w swoim gabinecie. Niezwykłym gabinecie, który tak szczerze mało kto chciałby szybko opuścić. 

Można tu było znaleźć wszystko. Tomy tak stare, że niemal rozkładały się na półkach, delikatne instrumenty (choć pozostało ich mniej po napadzie szału pewnego ucznia), zaskakujące przyrządy, których zastosowanie znał tylko dyrektor. Największą uwagę przykuwał siedzący na żerdzi barwny, śpiewający radośnie feniks. Mimo takiego otoczenia, Albus skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na liście przed sobą. Trzymał go w rękach od kilkunastu minut i analizował każde zdanie po kilka razy.

Brak podpisu nadawcy go nie zdziwił, bo sama treść mówiła wystarczająco dużo. Wraz z pierwszym zdaniem przed oczami mężczyzny pojawiła się młodzieńcza twarz Briana Peera. Zawsze roześmiany i sprawiający wszystkim tyle problemów, że wielokrotnie brał do ręki prośbę o wydalenie go ze szkoły, jednak nigdy do tego nie doszło.

— Miałam problem, żeby go dobrze przydzielić i nadal nie jestem pewna, czy zrobiłam to dobrze. —  Usłyszał cichy głos. Tiara Przydziału jakby czytała w jego myślach.

Dumbledore też nie był przekonany. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, jako Gryfon spisywał się dobrze, ale niepokojąco dopasowywał się do arystokrackich Ślizgonów. Niejednokrotnie na jego twarzy pojawiał się wyraz pogardy i potrafił kilkoma słodkimi słówkami zapewnić sobie lepszą ocenę. Miał poczucie wyższości i okazywał to na każdym kroku. Dużo osób nie ukrywało rozczarowania, że chłopak nie został kimś ważnym. A później tak makabryczna śmierć. Tak, jeżeli już o tym mowa...

Sfingowanie własnej śmierci nie należało do rzadkości, szczególnie w czasie wojny, ale za każdym razem budziło w nim podziw pomieszany z dezaprobatą. Jednak w życiu nie spodziewał się takiego zabiegu u Peera. Gryfońskiej odwagi mu nie brakowało, a jednak zniknął z powierzchni ziemi wtedy, kiedy mógł być przydatny. Zostawił rodzinę, pracę, marzenia i ambicje. Albus nadal nie mógł zdecydować, czy to bardziej zachowanie godne ucznia domu Salazara, czy Gryffindora.

Przyjaciele. Dumbledore nie mógł ominąć i tego tematu. John Inivicto i Elizabeth Burke, przyszłe małżeństwo. Kolejny uczeń Gryffindoru i rezolutna Krukonka. Hogwart  i świat mógłby o nich usłyszeć, gdyby po czterech latach nie pojawili się Huncwoci, a oni szybko zyskali sławę. Jednak ta trójka zapadła mu głęboko w pamięci. Wszystkich łączyło jedno: cechy Ślizgonów. Dumbledore liczył, że staną po jego stronie, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba i szybko przekonał się, że się pomylił. Wszyscy zawiedli, a John i Elizabeth zginęli.

A teraz sam Brian Peer prosi go o rozmowę i to jakże interesującą! Chce rozmawiać o Harrym Potterze. Zawsze obawiał się, że ktoś zainteresuje się chłopakiem, aż w końcu do tego doszło. I to jeszcze wtedy, gdy jego stosunki z młodym czarodziejem nie należały do najlepszych. Oczekiwał wizyty, która może zmienić bardzo dużo.

Usłyszał pukanie, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się i w jego gabinecie znalazła się młoda, wysoka dziewczyna. Nie wyglądała na zmieszaną czy onieśmieloną pobytem w gabinecie jednego z największych czarodziejów na świecie. W innej sytuacji zareagowałby dość chłodno, gdyby nie to, jak wyglądała. Ten charakterystyczny błysk w oku i rysy twarzy nadal bardzo dobrze pamiętał. Przez chwilę do głowy przyszła mu absurdalna myśl, że to Elizabeth Burke we własnej osobie.

— Słucham? — zapytał uprzejmie, ale nie spuszczał oceniającego wzroku z dziewczyny. Była młodsza niż początkowo sądził. Stanęła na środku gabinetu, a w rękach trzymała teczkę.

— Witam, profesorze Dumbledore, nazywam się Kate Invicto i przyszłam tu z polecenia Briana Peera — odpowiedziała bez cienia wahania w głosie. A więc się nie pomylił. Córka Elizabeth i Johna. Interesujące.

— Dlaczego nie pojawił się osobiście?

— Jest bardzo zajęty i nie sądzi, by sprawa tego wymagała. — Biła od niej pewność siebie spowodowana szlachetnym urodzeniem. Czarodzieje czystej krwi odznaczali się dużą pewnością siebie i przekonaniem o własnych słowach. Musiał przyznać, robiła na nim wrażenie, a nie mogła mieć więcej niż osiemnaście lat.

— Usiądź, proszę.

— Dziękuję, postoję, nie mam panu dużo do przekazania.

Dumbledore zawsze wolał mieć kontrolę nad sytuacją. A tym razem trafił na osobę, która tak szybko nie ulegnie. Trochę go to wytrąciło z równowagi. Sam nie wiedział, czy to przez ten znajomy wygląd i charakter, czy po prostu robił się coraz starszy. Zignorowanie jego propozycji było ryzykownym posunięciem, a dziewczyna musiała mieć świadomość, że lepiej nie mieć w nim wroga. Przecież przybyła, by coś od niego uzyskać. Albus nie mógł pozwolić, żeby taka młoda czarownica wygrała. Postanowił zmienić podejście.

— Moja droga, nie wymagaj, żebym szybko wszystko pojął. Wasze młode umysły wybiegają o lata świetlne do przodu — zaśmiał się lekko, czekając na jej reakcję.

— Nie przeczę, ale nie mam do czynienia ze zwykłym czarodziejem, a pan jest w bardzo dobrej kondycji — uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, nawet się nie poruszając.

— Poczuję się urażony, jeśli nie skorzystasz z mojej propozycji.

— Dyrektorze, z największą przyjemnością porozmawiałabym z panem dłużej, ale nie mam za wiele czasu. Czy możemy przejść do sedna sprawy?

Dobiegły do niego zduszone okrzyki oburzenia. Portrety dawnych dyrektorów Hogwartu wpatrywały się z dezaprobatą w gościa, a Fineas Nigellus Black prychnął głośno.

— To zniewaga, tak odnosić się dyrektora! Za moich czasów...

— Wystarczy, Fineasie — przerwał mu Albus. Nie czuł się komfortowo w tej sytuacji. Dziewczyna była za młoda, żeby zachowywać się w ten sposób. Widział w tym rękę Peera.

— Proszę bardzo, panno Invicto — uśmiechnął się, ale to nie był ciepły uśmiech.

Kate otworzyła teczkę i wyciągnęła potrzebne papiery. Podała je Dumbledore’owi i zaczęła mówić.

— Brian Peer jest Głównym Przedstawicielem Rady Stowarzyszenia Patronusów, które zostało powołane już w czasach świetności Grindelwalda. Początkowo organizacja miała przystąpić do otwartego ataku, ale ze względu na wewnętrzne konflikty zdecydowała się na walkę pod przykrywką. Szeregi stowarzyszenia zasilają jedni z najlepszych czarodziejów, również tych, którzy uważani są za zmarłych bądź zaginionych. Działalność naszych agentów wykracza poza świat magiczny, ludzie działają również w szeregach mugolskich służb specjalnych, polityków i lekarzy. W czasie pierwszej wojny z Lordem Voldemortem ponieśliśmy wieli strat. Teraz, w czasach gdzie potęga ciemnej mocy powróciła, poszukujemy nowych kandydatów.

— Ministerstwo, jak mniemam, nie wie o istnieniu stowarzyszenia? — spytał Dumbledore, odrywając wzrok od dokumentów.

— Jak widzę, nie tylko ministerstwo — odparła, unosząc kącik ust.

Dziewczyna była prawdziwą córką swoich rodziców. Była niczym nieoszlifowany diament, bardzo przydałaby się w jego szeregach. Choć młoda, wiele wiedziała i nie brakowało jej charakteru. Brian dużo włożył w jej wychowanie, to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie chciał mieć wroga w tym stowarzyszeniu. Jednak jego duma poczuła się urażona, bo nikt go o nim nie poinformował. O Zakonie wiedzieli niemal wszyscy, a o tej organizacji nigdy nic nie słyszał.

— Jak mam rozumieć, jednym z tych nowych kandydatów ma być pan Potter? — Nie podobało mu się to. Już samo stowarzyszenie budziło w nim sprzeczne emocje, a jeżeli Harry miałby do niego należeć... To nie był najlepszy sposób. Chłopak jeszcze bardziej by się od niego oddalił.

— Stowarzyszenie uważa, że Potter jako twarz rebelii powinien być jak najlepiej wyszkolony. Nieustanne zagrożenie ze strony Śmierciożerców jest jednym z wielu powodów. Do Briana dotarły wiadomości o dobrych umiejętnościach przywódczych i magicznych chłopaka.  Szkolenie otworzy przed nim nowe możliwości i z pewnością mu posłuży.

— Pan Potter jest chroniony przez wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów, w tym pracowników Ministerstwa, dom zabezpieczony został potężnym zaklęciem, dlatego jakiekolwiek szkolenie nie jest potrzebne do zachowania bezpieczeństwa. — zauważył z lekką irytacją. Jeżeli Peer nadal posiada takie cechy jak kiedyś, a wszystko na to wskazuje,  nie chciałby, aby Harry przebywał w jego otoczeniu.

— Teraz tak, ale co potem? Voldemort rośnie w siłę i dobrze pan o tym wie. Każda szansa na zdobycie przewagi nad wrogiem  się liczy. Stowarzyszenie daje duże możliwości.

Wiedział o tym, a jednak wahał się. Liczył na poprawę relacji podczas przerwy wakacyjnej, a jeśli chłopak wyjedzie nie będzie miał na to szans. Jeszcze może się pogorszyć, Dumbledore nie znał członków grupy, wśród nich mogło być kilku jego przeciwników. A jeśli Harry pozna jego mroczne sekrety... Nie, Albus wolał o tym nie myśleć.

Jednak znał Peera. Spodziewał się, że mężczyzna znajdzie jakiś sposób, by dostać to czego chce. Jeżeli teraz zgodzi się na to całe szkolenie, będzie miał choćby pozorną władzę, w innym przypadku może utracić nawet ją. Dodatkowo wstąpienie Harry’ego do tajnej organizacji mogłoby przynieść dużo korzyści. O ile dobrze to rozegra, chłopak stanie się jego skarbnicą wiedzy o Brianie i pozostałych członkach.

— Panno Invicto, również należysz do Stowarzyszenia, jak mniemam? — zapytał, dając sobie jeszcze czas na podjęcie ostatecznej decyzji. Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Dyrektor chciał poznać jej opinię. — Gdybyś była na moim miejscu, jaka byłaby twoja decyzja?

W oczach Kate zauważył błysk zaskoczenia, który szybko zniknął. Czarownica odłożyła teczkę i nie spuszczając wzroku z Dumbledore’a odaprła:

— Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek była na pańskim miejscu. Ale przecież pan podjął już decyzję, prawda? — zapytała tylko, ale nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi. Zbierała się do wyjścia. — Proszę przesłać pisemną zgodę do Briana Peera. Dziękuję za rozmowę.

Lekko się ukłoniła i wyszła. Albus nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu. Nie rozczarował się młodą Invicto.

— Dzisiejsza młodzież jest niewiarygodnie bezczelna i niewychowana — rzucił Black, drapiąc się po nosie.

— Przede wszystkim jest naszą największą nadzieją — odpowiedział krótko starzec i sięgnął po pióro.

 

***

 

Wylądowali na leśnej drodze. Kilka zaschniętych liści uniosło się w górę, gdy trzy pary stóp mocno uderzyły o podłoże. Umięśniony mężczyzna potarł ręce i rozejrzał się wkoło. Najwidoczniej nie był zadowolony z położenia, bo westchnął z irytacją. Szczupła blondynka uniosła brwi i również skupiła uwagę na otoczeniu.

— Jesteśmy niedaleko Inverey? Nie mieliśmy wylądować bliżej Ben Macdui? — zapytała, poprawiając włosy.

— Och, może jeszcze mieliśmy wylądować na środku jeziora, żebyś mogła przejechać się Kelpie? — zadrwił brunet, poprawiając kurtkę i sięgając do kieszeni po nóż.

— Bo w lesie nie ma żadnych potworów co nie? — prychnęła głośno.

Podczas gdy ta dwójka zaczęła sprzeczać się nad poziomem zagrożenia, Harry odzyskał zdolność do jasnego myślenia. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co takiego zrobił. W ciągu niecałych trzech godzin podjął tyle absurdalnych decyzji, że gdyby w tym momencie zaproponowano mu przyłączenie się do Śmierciożerców może by się zgodził. Szybko zganił się za tę myśl. Może był głupi, ale nie na tyle. Zawiał mocniejszy wiatr i chłopak lekko drgnął z zimna. Chociaż nie bardzo znał się na określaniu swojego położenia, nazwa Ben Macdui kojarzyła mu się ze Szkocją. To była jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, które jeszcze zapamiętał z mugolskiej szkoły. A więc jedna sprawa załatwiona, są w Szkocji, gdzieś w lesie i Potter za cholerę nie miał pojęcia, co tu robią. Właściwie to powinien się skupić na tym, jak się tu dostali. Pierwszy raz w życiu się teleportował. Uczucie niemal podobne do tego, który towarzyszyło mu przy pierwszym kacu, gdy wahał się pomiędzy zwymiotowaniem całego żołądka a waleniem głową w ścianę, tylko teraz wszystko szybciej przeminęło.

Dobra, więc jest w obcym kraju z obcymi (no prawie) ludźmi w niewiadomo jakim celu. To chyba odpowiednia pora, żeby zacząć zadawać pytania. Pierwsze, które przyszło mu na myśl nie należało do najmądrzejszych.

— Co to Kelpie? — Kate i Frank (bo chyba tak miał na imię) odwrócili się w jego stronę, przerywając ostrą wymianę zdań.

— Szkocki koń wodny , taka legenda. Właściwie dla mugoli to legenda — wyjaśniła zniecierpliwiona dziewczyna, wymieniając znaczące spojrzenie z Barnesem.

— Aha — powiedział tylko Harry, ale szybko spróbował się ogarnąć. — A co my tu robimy?

— On taki zawsze? — zapytał rozbawiony Frank, patrząc na chłopaka z politowaniem. — Spodziewałem się ogarniętego czarodzieja, a nie...

— Idziemy do Tectum, spotkać się z Brianem, a na schronienie nałożone są bariery ochronne, więc można deportować się tylko w okolice — wyjaśniła, przerywając mężczyźnie.

— Jest tak jak Hogwart nieoznaczony na mapach i nie do wykrycia przez mugoli? — spytał czarodziej, przypominając sobie, co mówiła kiedyś Hermiona.

Kate skinęła głową, a spojrzenie Franka trochę złagodniało. Chłopak przynajmniej coś wiedział, więc może jest po prostu oszołomiony. Takie wytłumaczenie przypadło mu chyba do gustu, bo już milszym głosem rzucił:

— Bez zbędnego gadania dzieci, musimy się spieszyć.

Kate przyjrzała mu się krytycznie. Sam nie miał więcej niż dwadzieścia parę lat, a ich pouczał. Jednak nic nie powiedziała i kiwnęła na młodszego chłopaka. Barnes ruszył, a za nim w małej odległości dawni przyjaciele. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Harry’emu do głowy przychodziły już o wiele mądrzejsze pytania, ale nie potrafił wypowiedzieć ich na głos. Nic nie było w porządku, chociaż przez chwilę się oszukiwał. Jego przeszłość okazała się kłamstwem, a jedyna osoba, którą dobrze wspominał – całkowitą niewiadomą. Czuł, jak świat rozpada mu się na kawałki. Zamknął tamten rozdział tak dawno, w momencie kiedy poznał Rona i Hermionę. A teraz? Zerknął szybko na dziewczynę. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że wracają do dawnej relacji albo spędzają czas z jego przyjaciółmi. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy ona sama nie ma nowych znajomych? Nie była tą samą Kate.  _A na co liczyłeś, idioto?_  skarcił się szybko w duchu. Przecież minęło ponad pięć lat i dużo się przez ten okres wydarzyło. Z tych gorszych m.in.: powrócił Voldemort, stracił Syriusza, został cholernym Wybrańcem... i ponownie spotkał Invicto. Był niesprawiedliwy. Jeszcze nie powinien wrzucać powrotu czarownicy do złego worka, musi trochę poczekać.

Blondynka wyglądała, jakby miała już dosyć milczenia.

— Niemal słyszę, jak huczy ci w głowie, więc może pytaj? — rzuciła nagle, a on lekko się zaczerwienił. Powstrzymała się od wywrócenia oczami.

— Czym jest Tectum? — zapytał po chwili wahania.

— Tectum jest naszym schronieniem, miejscem, gdzie mieszka większa część z nas. Uczymy się w nim, spędzamy dużo czasu i pilnujemy, żeby nikt o nim nie wiedział — wyjaśniła dość lakonicznie. Nie zadowoliła go ta odpowiedź. — Słuchaj, nie mogę ci powiedzieć więcej, bo złamię zasadę.

— Jaką zasadę? — podchwycił szybko, teraz już szczerze zainteresowany. Wcześniej spodziewał się jakiegoś domu, w którym mieszka ten Brian, a tutaj dowiadywał się o czymś o wiele większym. Śmierdziało mu jakąś organizacją. Czuł się niemal jak rok wcześniej, gdy jeszcze nic nie wiedział o Zakonie. Ta myśl trochę go zirytowała. Chyba nie wyrobi, jeśli spotka się z czymś podobnym.

— Ważną zasadę. Możesz zadać inne pytanie?

— Co się stało z twoimi rodzicami? — Pytanie wyszło z jego ust, zanim zdążył nad nim pomyśleć. Frank, który głuchy nie był , usłyszał je i zerknął na nich przez ramię. Harry zobaczył jego minę, mówiącą, że zdecydowanie nie było to najlepsze pytanie. No, ale było już za późno.

— Ojciec zginął na jednej z misji, matka kilka dni później w domu. Oboje zabiła Lestrange — odpowiedziała spokojnie, nawet nie zwalniając kroku. Harry jednak niemal się zatrzymał.

— Lestrange? — Jakby dostał obuchem w głowę. Samo nazwisko wzbudziło w nim tyle negatywnych emocji, że połączenie go z kolejnym morderstwem zabolało jeszcze bardziej. Twarz dziewczyny nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, oprócz opanowania. I chyba to go jeszcze bardziej dobiło. – Kate, bardzo mi...

— Tylko nie mów, że ci przykro, dobra? — przerwała mu szybko z wyciągniętą do góry dłonią. — Oszczędź sobie tego, to naprawdę nic nie daje.

Zacisnął usta. Jakby tego nie wiedział. Ale sam fakt, że nie przyjęła jego współczucia trochę go zabolał. Z drugiej strony słuchanie często takich pustych słów działało na nerwy i pogłębiało ból. Przeklinał siebie, że w ogóle przyszło mu to pytanie do głowy.

Dalszą drogę pokonali w milczeniu. Atmosfera była napięta jak struna, ale nikt nie kwapił się, żeby to zmienić. Harry zapatrzył się na leśny krajobraz i musiał przyznać, że było na co popatrzeć. Szkocja, zielona kraina naprawdę obfitowała w gęste lasy pełne mchów oraz krzewów jeżyn i malin. Może i zastanawiałby się nad tym dłużej, gdyby nie obraz, który się przed nim pojawił.

Niebo, na którym zaczęły pojawiać się już pierwsze gwiazdy, zabarwiło się na piękny ciemnogranatowy kolor, a zbłąkany ptak śpiewał swoją melodię. Nad iglastymi i liściastymi drzewami górowała szara, zimna góra Ben Macdui, jednocześnie kusząc i odrzucając swoim wyglądem. Świerszcze cykały, a w oddali słychać było szum jakiegoś małego potoku. Jednak to, co przykuwało największą uwagę znajdowało się tylko kilkaset metrów przed nimi. Nieduży, ale obfitujący w strzeliste wieże zameczek spowity był w cienie, a wokół niego niemal błyszczała magiczna aura. Kamienne bloki, z których go zbudowano porośnięte były bujnym bluszczem, a w niektórych oknach widać było łunę od płomyków świec.

— To jest Tectum? — jęknął Harry, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od zamczyska, tak bardzo przypominającego mu Hogwart.

— Spodziewałeś się chatki górala? — zapytała rozbawiona dziewczyna, wymieniając spojrzenie z Barnesem. Widok nie zrobił na niej większego wrażenia, przyzwyczaiła się do niego na przestrzeni lat.

Zdecydowanie zwolnili kroku, teraz już rozluźnieni, najwidoczniej czując się bezpiecznie. Potter rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, chcąc zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów. Jakby ponownie miał jedenaście lat i płynął w łódce do Hogwartu, jeszcze nie wiedząc, co go czeka.

Dziedziniec przed budynkiem był niemal całkowicie zarośnięty. Dużo mu brakowało do zadbanego przedsionka brytyjskiej szkoły magii, ale miał w sobie niecodzienny urok. Zmierzali w stronę wysokich wrót, które szybko przykuły jego całkowitą uwagę. Wykute w brązie piękne zdobienia przedstawiały wizerunki zwierząt i fantastycznych stworzeń. Rozpoznał majestatycznego lwa i równie pięknego feniksa, ze zdziwieniem zauważył chimerę i sprawiającego wrażenie gotowego do ataku dementora, nawet nie zabrakło czujnego jelenia i silnego hipogryfa. Może przyglądałby się im dłużej, gdyby nie ponaglające chrząknięcie Franka, który już otwierał lewą część wrót. Harry wszedł po zniszczonych schodach i znalazł się w małym, ciemnym korytarzu, który trochę go zdziwił.

— No, to tutaj się rozstajemy — rzucił starszy mężczyzna. — Inivcto, zaprowadzisz Pottera do Briana, prawda?

— Oczywiście, dzięki agencie. — Kate z ironią zasalutowała czarodziejowi, na co ten lekko się uśmiechnął. Razem z Harrym obserwowali, jak sylwetka potężnego Franka znika w ciemności. Agencie?

— Brian pewnie już czeka — rzuciła po chwili blondynka i wskazała ręką jeden z węższych korytarzy. — Mam nadzieję, że nie zmieniłeś zdania?

Tak, na pewno teraz, kiedy ciekawość go niemal zżerała, a drogi odwrotu nie widział. Ruszył bez słowa, a zanim podążyła Invicto. Korytarz był przytłaczająco pusty, w porównaniu z hogwarckim, gdzie na każdym kroku spotykał portrety i zbroje. Tutaj najwidoczniej postawiono na minimalizm. Świece zawieszone na ścianach dawały tak mało światła, że mogłoby ich nie być. Za oknem rozpościerał się widok na górę, teraz coraz bardziej pogrążoną w mroku, a nad nią unosiła się nocna mgła.

Zatrzymali się przy pierwszych drzwiach po lewej. Drewniane z metalową klamką i małą gustowną tabliczką z nazwiskiem. Potter czekał, aż Kate zapuka i wejdą do gabinetu, jednak bardzo się zdziwił, gdy dziewczyna bez żadnego oporu otworzyła drzwi i wbiła ostre spojrzenie w siedzącego przy biurku mężczyznę.

— Czy ja naprawdę potrzebuję cienia? — zapytała ze złością, chociaż nadal w miarę spokojnie.

Szare oczy spotkały się z intensywnie zielonymi, które emanowały całkowitym opanowaniem. Wyraźnie zarysowana szczęka porośnięta dwudniowym zarostem dodawała stanowczości i męskości. Prosty i długi nos upstrzony był małymi, ale licznymi piegami. Mężczyzna miał krótką fryzurę, idealną dla wojownika, ale nie odejmującą mu charakteru. Kilka drobnych zmarszczek zdążyło pojawić się na twarzy Briana Peera, który zrobił bardzo pozytywne wrażenie na młodym Potterze.

— Drzwi zostały zaprojektowane, żeby w nie pukać przed wejściem. — Niski, budzący szacunek głos wypowiedział te słowa swobodnie, a jego właściciel lekko odchylił się na krześle. — Najwidoczniej przydał się, skoro zignorowałaś moje wytyczne.

— Wytyczne nie były dość dokładne — wyrzuciła mu Kate. — Nie ufasz mi na tyle, żeby dać samodzielną misję?

— Przypominam ci tylko, że nie jesteś jeszcze agentką i solowe zadania nie są wskazane – zauważył spokojnie, ale w oczach pojawił się stalowy błysk. — A teraz idź zameldować się do agenta Washera, ma do ciebie kilka pytań.

Harry obserwował tę rozmowę z ciekawością. Szybko domyślił się, że relacja wiążąca Kate z Peerem jest głębsza, niż początkowo sądził. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na takiego, który pozwala sobie na wymówki i niegrzeczne odzywki, a więc jego dawna przyjaciółka cieszyła się szczególnymi względami. Teraz wyglądała na lekko podirytowaną i wyraźnie miała jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, ale Brian stanowczym ruchem ręki wskazał jej drzwi.

— Tak jest, dowódco — powiedziała zimnym tonem i zerkając jeszcze przelotnie na Harry’ego, opuściła pokój.

Harry i Brian Peer nareszcie zostali sami. Chłopak czuł, że jest w tym momencie oceniany przez starszego mężczyznę, ale sam nie do końca wiedział dlaczego. Brian opuścił krzesło i podszedł bliżej gościa. Wyciągnął rękę w geście przywitania. Cały czas nie spuszczał oczu z młodego Pottera.

— Brian Peer, Głównodowodzący Rady Patronusów.

Chłopak po krótkiej chwili wahania uścisnął jego dłoń.

— Harry Potter — przedstawił się, choć wiedział, że nie musi. Jednak głupio było mu milczeć.

Brian wskazał ręką krzesło stojące naprzeciwko biurka, a sam zajął swoje poprzednie miejsce. Spojrzenia równie zielonych, choć  te należące do starszego były intensywniejszej barwy, spotkały się na krótko. Potem Peer pochylił się do przodu i zaczął spokojnym głosem:

— Zaprosiłem cię tutaj w imieniu całej Rady, chociaż inicjatywa wyszła z mojej strony. Nasze stowarzyszenie ceni sobie prywatność i nie przyjmuje przypadkowych osób w swoje szeregi, jednak ty do takich osób nie należysz. — Tutaj na chwilę przerwał, pozwalając gościowi przeanalizować swoje słowa. _Stowarzyszenie? Na kształt Zakonu?_  Harry poruszył się niespokojnie. Chyba nie był pozytywnie nastawiony. Postanowił jednak wysłuchać dowódcy, bo i tak nie miał innego wyjścia. — Wahałem się z tą decyzją już od dłuższego czasu, jednak incydent w gmachu Ministerstwa przekonał mnie, że nadszedł właściwy czas na podjęcie odpowiednich środków. Rada zatwierdziła moją propozycję, a teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie.

Zamilkł i dopiero po chwili Harry zorientował się, że czeka aż coś powie.

— Ehm... — zająknął się i nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co ma dalej robić.  _Skup się, Potter!_  Dał sobie mentalnego liścia i opanował język. — Co to za Stowarzyszenie?

— Organizacja „Patronus”, potocznie nazywana Patronusami jest tajną grupą najlepszych czarodziejów, wojowników i nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń, która została powołana jeszcze za czasów Grindelwalda. Zajmujemy się głównie zbieraniem informacji na temat naszych wrogów, aby później w skuteczny sposób się z nimi rozprawić. Choć nasze poczynania są tajne, najważniejsi przedstawiciele państw wiedzą o nas, niekoniecznie znając tożsamość naszych ludzi. Dzięki takiemu postępowaniu możemy działać skutecznie i szybko.

— Ale dlaczego zainteresowano się mną­? — Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tę  organizację interesuje jego życie. Na razie nie był pewien, czy „Patronus” był neutralny w wojnie z Voldemortem, czy jednak ma wyraźnie zarysowane poglądy. Peer nie wyraził się jasno, do jakich celów została powołana za panowania pierwszego Czarnoksiężnika. Nie wierzył jednak, że ma do czynienia z „tajnymi” Śmierciożercami.

— Czy to aż takie dziwne? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, a w jego oczach błysnęły iskierki rozbawienia. — Jesteś znaną osobą, a twoje cudowne przeżycie piętnaście lat temu nadal budzi podziw. Dodatkowo nie zapominajmy o twoich dokonaniach w poprzednich latach. Kamień filozoficzny, Komnata Tajemnic, współudział w ucieczce Syriusza Blacka, najmłodszy uczestnik Turnieju Trójmagicznego. A co za tym idzie, kilka ponownych spotkań z Voldemortem. —  Chyba jednak nie byli po stronie Riddle, skoro wymawiał bez wahania jego nazwisko. No i czy w takim przypadku gościliby go z takim spokojem? — Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, zbieramy najlepszych czarodziejów, których szkolimy na dobrych wojowników. Z opinii ludzi, którzy znają cię lepiej, pozwalam sobie wywnioskować, że nadajesz się tutaj.

Co prawda, Brian nie do końca mówił prawdę, bo opinii jako takiej nie zasięgnął, ale wierzył swojej intuicji. Chłopak może i nie był wielkim magiem, ale miał potencjał i umiał wydostać się z tarapatów, co dostrzegłby każdy, przeglądając jego kartotekę. Dodatkowo, Brian pamiętał (chociaż dość słabo) Jamesa Pottera i Lily Evans, a mając takich rodziców, raczej nie mógł być beznadziejnym czarodziejem. Byle dzieciak nie uciekałby za każdym razem tuż sprzed nosa Voldemorta.

— Co zależy ode mnie? — zapytał nagle młody, a Peer musiał przez chwilę pomyśleć, o co mu chodzi. Zaskakujące, że chłopak zapamiętał jego słowa, a przecież później powiedział wiele ciekawszych rzeczy. No cóż, przynajmniej go słuchał.

— To, czy podejmiesz szkolenie, czy odejdziesz z powrotem na Privet Drive i zapomnimy, że ta rozmowa miała miejsce.

— Mam do was dołączyć? — Nie tego się spodziewał. Chyba jeszcze nie do końca to do niego dotarło.

Brian zaśmiał się krótko.

— Żeby zostać Patronusem potrzeba trochę więcej, niż sławne nazwisko i talent. — Harry’emu zrobiło się głupio i prawie się zaczerwienił. Na szczęście tylko uszy przybrały ciemniejszą barwę, bo mężczyzna kontynuował. — Możemy zapewnić szkolenie, czyli naukę wszystkiego, co przyda się  agentowi. Zarówno magiczne umiejętności, jak i mugolskie są równie ważne i wymagane na wysokim poziomie. Połowa kandydatów odpada w trakcie szkolenia, przyjmujemy tylko tych najlepszych i nie chodzi mi tutaj tylko o umiejętności. Standardowe szkolenie może zająć nawet kilka lat.

— Lat? — Potterowi zaschło w ustach. Nie spodziewał się, że potrwa kilka dni, ale i tak poczuł, że traci nadzieję. W jego przypadku ciężko było liczyć na to, że przeżyje więcej, niż rok, no może dwa.

— Powiedziałem: standardowe — zauważył czarodziej, przyglądając mu się uważnie. — Wszystko zależy od okoliczności, a w twoim przypadku nie sądzę, by potrzeba było tak dużo czasu. Stowarzyszenie ma również swoje sposoby, żeby nie zabrakło czasu na przeprowadzenie szkolenia.

— To znaczy?

— Pętla czasu, mówi ci to coś? — Och, oczywiście, że mówiło. Na sam dźwięk słów „pętla czasu” w głowie Harry’ego pojawił się zmieniacz czasu Hermiony i ich męczący wyścig z czasem, który zakończył się w dość mało satysfakcjonujący sposób.  Podejrzewał jednak, że nie do końca o takie manipulacje czasem chodzi. — Kilka silnych zaklęć i jeden tydzień tutaj, to zaledwie jeden dzień poza granicami Tectum. Oczywiście, pętlę czasu stosuje się tylko w bardzo wyjątkowych przypadkach. Nie jestem pewien, czy ty się do nich zaliczasz.

— Za niecałe dwa miesiące zaczynam Hogwart — przypomniał mu Harry. — W żadnym przypadku nie opuszczę szkoły dla szkolenia.

Brian nie pierwszy raz podczas tej rozmowy powstrzymał uśmiech. Przeklęty Hogwart i jego urok. Niestety, kto raz przekroczy próg tego zamczyska, już nigdy nie uwolni się od jego czaru. Nawet on, który ukończył szkołę prawie dwadzieścia lat temu nie mógł opanować narastającego w nim uczucia nostalgii tylko na wspomnienie Hogwartu. Przekonanie Pottera, żeby opuścił szkołę było niemal tak samo prawdopodobne, jak przeciągnięcie go na ciemną stronę.

— Niecałe dwa miesiące wystarczą, żeby wprowadzić postawy. Hogwart nie hamuje rozwoju osobistego, o ile pamiętam, więc dalszą część szkolenia można przeprowadzać na odległość. Nie powinieneś przejmować się tą częścią. Wystarczy, że podejmiesz decyzję.

Powiedział to tak, jakby to było takie proste. A nie było, przynajmniej nie dla Harry’ego. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie ten dzień. Nie tego się spodziewał, nawet jeśli czasami puszczał wodze fantazji. A już na pewno nie marzył o spotkani Kate Invicto, Briana Peera i Merlin wie kogo jeszcze. Niestety tym razem nie mógł uniknąć odpowiedzialności. Zostało mu tylko pomyśleć i zdecydować, co zrobić. „Patronus”. Czym dokładnie był? W co pakował się, decydując się na szkolenie? Co miało mu dać? I co najważniejsze, czy będzie zmuszony oglądać Kate więcej razy?  _Zmuszony, Potter?_. Czy aby na pewno tak bardzo tego nie chciał?

Próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak na taką propozycję zareagowaliby jego przyjaciele. Ron z pewnością nie wiedziałby, co powiedzieć i prawdopodobnie poprosiłby o pomoc jego i Hermionę. Natomiast nie miał wątpliwości, że czarownica w mgnieniu oka znalazłaby wszystkie plusy i minusy, a potem podjęłaby najkorzystniejszą decyzję. On nie był ani Ronem, który długo wahałby się z decyzją o ile jakąś by samodzielnie podjął, ani szybko myślącą Hermioną, która lubiła rozwiązywać problemy jak najszybciej. On był osobą, która działa instynktownie, zwykle kierując się dobrem innych, a nie swoim, współpracując ze swoją intuicją, która zawodziła wiele razy, ale o wiele częściej go nie myliła. A o ile dobrze się znał, tak naprawdę decyzję podjął już przy pierwszym pytaniu. Może nawet wcześniej, spotykając Kate i rozmawiając z nią o przeszłości.

Brian cierpliwie czekał. Gdy Potter uniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego, już wiedział. I słowa, które potem usłyszał, tylko utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że sie nie pomylił.

— Chcę podjąć szkolenie.


	4. Cześć, jestem Harry Potter

Zegary w Szkocji właśnie wybiły czternastą, kiedy słońce najbardziej dawało o sobie znać. Również w pomieszczeniach Tectum promienie przedzierały się przez grube mury i ogrzewały chłodne sale. Jedno z pomieszczeń wyróżniało się wśród pozostałych. Ścian nie było niemal widać, bo były przysłonięte wysokimi półkami zawalonymi książkami, teczkami i zwojami papieru. Na środku obszernego pokoju ktoś kiedyś postawił jedno masywne biurko, które wystarczyłoby dla trzech osób, a ilość szuflad i skrytek przerażała. Wiele lat temu do wiekowego mebla dostawiono kilka mniejszych, mniej wyszukanych ławek, które razem stanowiły niemal okrągłą konstrukcję. 

Przy biurku zwanym przez wszystkich Zeusem siedziała kobieta. Otoczona była kilkoma grubymi woluminami i zmiętymi kawałkami papieru, nie brakowało również walających się długopisów, piór i pospiesznie zgarniętych w jedno miejsce wysuszonych resztek czegoś, co kiedyś mogło być żabą. Pochylała się nad starą, śmierdzącą szczurami książką, a jej czoło marszczyło się co chwila w skupieniu. Miała czekoladowe oczy, dość krzaczaste, ale regularne brwi, długi nos i wąskie usta. Jasne włosy wprawiały ją w podirytowanie, co chwila zasłaniając pole widzenia.

Fuknęła, gdy po raz kolejny kosmyk przysłonił fragment, który czytała.. Odgarnęła włosy, kilka razy zakręciła nimi, jakby chciała zrobić koka i rozejrzała się dookoła.  Sięgnęła po najbliższy ołówek (co i tak spowodowało potrącenie dwóch zwojów pergaminu, jednego wysuszonego oka i niemal całkowite wylanie kawy) i wbiła go zdecydowanie w środek niechlujnego koczka. Zdusiła przekleństwo, podnosząc pusty już kubek do góry i spróbowała niezapisanym kawałkiem papieru wytrzeć kawę.  Oczywiście nic to nie dało, jedynie kolejna kartka mogła pójść do kosza. Jak na złość, nie mogła znaleźć swojej różdżki. Och, to nie było najmądrzejsze, nie wiedzieć, gdzie jest twoja najważniejsza rzecz. 

Usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwiami i niemal w tym samym momencie usłyszała pierwsze nuty Thunderstruck. Na cały regulator. Niemal czuła, jak jej krzesło zaczyna podskakiwać.

— Washer, możesz to wyłączyć? — zaczęła spokojnie, przymykając oczy. Jeszcze się nie odwróciła. 

Nic to nie dało. Czuła, że zaczyna boleć ją głowa. Jakby już przedtem nie miała dość i jej oczy potrzebowały odpoczynku, to teraz jeszcze jej uszy ledwo co funkcjonowały.

Do biurka naprzeciw niej podszedł mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, mamrocząc coś pod nosem (prawdopodobnie usiłował śpiewać), kompletnie ignorując kobietę. 

— Ed! —podniosła głos. Uniósł powoli głowę, unosząc jednocześnie brwi. Zwykle mało kto widział je na normalnych miejscu, bo najczęściej wędrowały w górę, potwierdzając, jak bardzo innymi gardzi ich właściciel. Powstrzymała jęk. 

— O, mówisz coś do mnie, Delar? — Udał zaskoczonego, ale muzyki nie ściszył. Rozsadzało jej bębenki, a AC/DC dopiero się rozkręcało. 

— Tak — wycedziła. — Możesz. Ją. Ściszyć?  

A najlepiej wyłączyć w cholerę?

— Nie doceniasz prawdziwej muzyki — westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale po chwili zapadła błoga cisza. W tym momencie gotowa była go za to wycałować.  — Dlaczego siedzisz przy Zeusie? 

— Bo twoje biurko jest uwalone jedzeniem nieokreślonego pochodzenia, Dom jak zwykle kazała niczego nie tykać, a nie przepadam za krzesłem Andrew. Moje natomiast zawalone jest papierami, jak sam widzisz.

Andrew kiedyś ze śmiechem zauważył, że jeśli ktoś chce poznać kogoś z „Wielkiej Piątki”, musi spojrzeć tylko na jego stanowisko.  I na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że żadne z nich nie było porządnisiem. 

— A właściwie to co ty robisz? — zainteresował się brunet. Znów podniosła głowę znad księgi i lekko omiotła go wzrokiem. Nie zaskoczyła się. Wyglądał na wypoczętego i zarazem znudzonego, jak zawsze. 

— Tłumaczę francuski przekład o wilkołakach na staroangielski, bo na zwykły się nie da. 

— I jak ci idzie? 

— Aktualnie staram się przetłumaczyć to na ludzki język, co nie należy do najłatwiejszych zadań, biorąc pod uwagę, że autor musiał być pijany, kiedy to pisał — powiedziała zirytowana. Było w tym sporo prawdy – chybotliwe litery, niedokończone zdania i trudne do odczytania słowa występowały dość często. 

— Werewulf wesan bealo werewulf wesan yfel cwellan mann ge etan wendan to werewulf1 — przeczytał, niemal łamiąc sobie język.  — Jedyne co z tego rozumiem, to „wilkołak” i „jeść”, więc jakimś odkrywczym facetem to nie był. 

— Tak właściwie to była kobieta — rzuciła, zabierając kartkę z tłumaczeniem i wracając do tekstu. Ed prychnął.

— Francuzka, która pije i zajmuje się wilkołakami około V wieku, chociaż to właściwie podpisanie na siebie wyroku śmierci? Ciekawy przykład dzisiejszej feministki, czyż nie? 

Sam nic nie odpowiedziała. Jakiekolwiek uwagi, że jest podły nie miały sensu, bo na to tylko czekał. Pięć lat współpracy nauczyło ją trzymać język za zębami, gdy Washer przechodzi do trybu „obrażamy wszystko, co się rusza”.  Wstała i chciała ułożyć niepotrzebne papiery na półkę, gdy mężczyzna zaszedł jej drogę. 

— A ty jesteś feministką? — zapytał głosem, który nazywał uwodzicielskim, choć Dom po cichu nazywała go „głosem rannego niedźwiedzia”, i wlepił w nią głębokie spojrzenie. Czasami zachowywał się gorzej niż nastolatki, które uczyła. 

— Taką, która pije i pisze księgi o wilkołakach? Nie, ale wiesz, kim na pewno jestem? — zaczęła szeptem, przybliżając się do niego. Uśmiechnął się, tym samym pokazując, żeby kontynuowała. — Kobietą, którą nie interesują mężczyźni  tacy jak ty — powiedziała do jego ucha, poklepała po ramieniu i sprawnie wyminęła. Właśnie wtedy do sali wszedł Brian i nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu na widok miny przyjaciela.

— Który to już dzisiaj, piętnasty? — zapytał, podchodząc do swojego biurka. Choć wszyscy uważali, że Zeus należy do Peera, ten o wiele bardziej wolał swoje dawne stanowisko i tam miał najważniejsze dokumenty. Otworzył górną szufladę i zaczął wertować teczki, które w teorii powinny być poukładane. 

— Trening czyni mistrza — odparł wymijająco Ed i podszedł do wysokiej lady, na której stało podstawowe wyposażenie każdej sali w Tectum: ekspres do kawy, czajnik elektryczny, herbata, kawa, kubki, łyżeczki, cukier w kostkach i mleko.  Dodatkowo w „Sali Okrągłego Stołu” często można było dostać szarlotkę, która w ekspresowym tempie znikała, jak tylko męska część „Wielkiej Piątki” trafiała do pomieszczenia. 

— Twój trening trwa od pięciu lat i z roku na rok jesteś coraz gorszy. — Dobiegł do nich stłumiony głos Samanthy, która właśnie starała się upchnąć grubą teczkę i cienką książeczkę, co omal nie skutkowało zawaleniem już i tak chwiejnej konstrukcji. 

— Twoja ocena nie pokrywa się z innymi.

— Są jakieś inne? 

— Skończyliście? — włączył się do rozmowy Brian, zadowolony, bo udało mu się dość szybko znaleźć interesujący go dokument. — Naprawdę, tak nie kłócą się nawet dzisiejsi młodzi ludzie. 

— Zacznijmy od tego, że nikt nie używa już zwrotu „młodzi ludzie” — zauważył kpiąco Ed, nalewając sobie czarnej kawy do kubka. Nigdy nie lubił herbaty. A już szczególnie tej z mlekiem. 

— Sam, skończyłaś? — Brian zignorował przyjaciela i przechodząc obok biurka kobiety, zerknął na tłumaczenie. — Nie skończyłaś. 

— To nie jest takie łatwe, zrobiłam już połowę roboty — usprawiedliwiła się, rzucając papiery w kąt i wyciągając się w krześle. — Chcę tylko przypomnieć, że nie jestem tutaj sama. — Wbiła uporczywe spojrzenie w Brytyjczyka pijącego spokojnie kawę. Ten powoli wziął mały łyk, odstawił kubek i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— Jestem agentem wywiadu, nigdzie nie wspominali o tłumaczeniu  bełkotu niekoniecznie odkrywczych ludzi nie z tego świata. 

Peer pochylający się nad dokumentem i nanoszący drobne poprawki wywrócił oczami. 

— Każdy z nas przechodził okres, kiedy najważniejszym zadaniem było żmudne tłumaczenie — rzucił, jednocześnie skreślając niepotrzebne zdanie. 

— Naprawdę? —zdziwił się Ed, a Samantha prychnęła cicho. 

— Czy ty przetłumaczyłeś jakikolwiek tekst?

— Nie licząc tego, który zaliczał każdy na szkoleniu? Nie.  

— To dużo wyjaśnia — mruknął Brian, zwracając na siebie uwagę przyjaciela. — Twoje umiejętności językowe są gorsze niż przeciętnego Patronusa. 

Cała trójka wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Szlachetne pochodzenie było równoznaczne ze znajomością chociażby dwóch języków. No i wyjaśniało wiele innych rzeczy. Na przykład przesadną pewność siebie, doprowadzającą wszystkich do szału. 

— A tak właściwie, co ty robisz? — zapytał znienacka brunet i uniósł się lekko w krześle. 

— Wysyłam Kate do Dumbledore’a. 

Samantha otworzyła oczy i skupiła całkowitą uwagę na Brianie. Ed zrobił podobnie.

— Misja „Werbujemy Pottera, bo czemu by nie?” postępuje, jak widzę — rzucił, lekko marszcząc brwi. Nie uszło to uwadze jego przyjaciela.

— Rada zatwierdziła moją prośbę, więc nie ma na co czekać. Masz coś do dodania? — Wbił wyczekujące spojrzenie w mężczyznę, widząc jego skwaszoną minę.

— Brian, jesteś pewny, że ten chłopak się nada? Jest młody, porywczy i mało o nim wiemy, oprócz tego, co wszyscy. Można wiedzieć, dlaczego pokładasz w nim tak wielkie nadzieje? 

Sam przysłuchiwała się uważnie tej wymianie zdań, a teraz czekała na odpowiedź Peera. W tej grupie była od dwóch lat, własne zdanie zostawiła więc dla siebie. Brian i Ed, przyjaciele od niemal dwudziestu lat, rządzili się swoimi prawami. Dom, choć nie tak długo praktykująca, też miała duży wpływ na decyzje stowarzyszenia. No i jej brat, chociaż jego darzyli mniejszą sympatią. Ona nie doszła jeszcze do momentu, gdzie ma jakiekolwiek prawo wypowiedzieć się na taki temat. Nikt by jej nie posłuchał. A jednak również nie mogła pojąć, czym zasłużył sobie Potter, by wstąpić w ich szeregi. 

Peer nagle się uśmiechnął. 

— Poznałem jego ojca, poznałem jego matkę, ale przede wszystkim poznałem jego dawną najlepszą przyjaciółkę. A ona nie przepada za normalnymi nastolatkami, więc prawdopodobieństwo tego, że chłopak ma potencjał jest bardzo duże. 

Odwrócił się i wyszedł. Ed westchnął.

— Jak tak dalej pójdzie, jeżeli Invicto uzna, że Voldemort jest dobry, to Brian zaproponuje mu pomoc. 

Samantha nic nie odpowiedziała.

 

***

 

Utkwił wzrok w złotej tabliczce z numerem. Dwadzieścia dziewięć. To ma być ten pokój. Po trwającym trzydzieści minut krążeniu po zimnych korytarzach był już na tyle zmęczony i zirytowany, że zdążył zapomnieć, co go tu tak naprawdę sprowadza. Właśnie zgodził się na szkolenie i od jutra ma je zacząć. A przede wszystkim, ma tu zamieszkać. Właśnie w pokoju pod numerkiem dwadzieścia dziewięć. 

Odetchnął głęboko. Wystarczy, że pociągnie za klamkę. Zrobił to. Pierwsza myśl: Duża przestrzeń. Druga: Radio jest włączone na cały regulator. Trzecia: Są dwa łóżka. Ostatnia: Nie jest w pokoju sam. 

Miło, że Peer poinformował go o współlokatorze. Idealnie. 

Tyłem do niego, siedział pochylony nad blatem chłopak. Stopą wybijał rytm piosenki, a stukot jakiegoś metalowego narzędzia najwidoczniej zagłuszył wejście Harry’ego. Wybraniec rozejrzał się dokładniej po pokoju. Panował w nim ogólny bałagan, ale mimo wszystko można było się w tym doszukać jakiejś reguły. Kilka pustych puszek po piwie, chwiejne stosy płyt i stara konsola do gier leżały pod wschodnią ścianą, na której zawieszono mnóstwo plakatów. Na środku sosnowego parkietu (miła odmiana od zimnego i szorstkiego betonu) leżał dywan w kolorze orzechowym. Nie brakowało na nim plam różnego pochodzenia i zauważył kilka czasopism z ubiegłego miesiąca. Nie dało się przeoczyć leżących (dobrze, że nie stojących) skarpetek nie do pary, niektóre wyraźnie wystawały spod łóżka. 

Siedzący chłopak przeciągnął się, wydając przy tym nieartykułowane dźwięki i okręcił się na obrotowym krześle. Zmarszczył brwi,  gdy zauważył widocznie zmieszanego Harry’ego przy drzwiach. Miał piwne oczy i lekko zadarty nos, a ustach trzymał gwóźdź. 

— Kto ty? — zapytał, nadal nie wypuszczając z ust metalowego przedmiotu, przez co pytanie zabrzmiało niewyraźnie. 

— Ee… Harry — rzucił niemrawo zielonooki, nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Zdekoncentrowało go to, że ten go nie poznał. Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie przepadał za swoją sławą, więc była to miła odmiana. 

— Aha. — Tylko tyle. W końcu odłożył gwóźdź na swoje miejsce i przypatrzył się dokładniej nieznajomemu. — Dlaczego cię kojarzę? — zapytał nagle, jeszcze mocniej marszcząc brwi.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedział tylko Harry, bo nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy. 

— Patrzysz się prosto na jego czoło i nadal nie wiesz, skąd go znasz? — Dobiegło zza jego pleców tak niespodziewanie, że aż się wzdrygnął. Obrócił się gwałtownie i stanął oko w oko z niewysoką rudą dziewczyną. 

Miała na sobie top odsłaniający brzuch i krótkie, sportowe spodenki. Proste kosmyki włosów opadały jej na twarz, na którą wstąpiły czerwone plamy.  W ręce trzymała pustą butelkę po wodzie. Mimo tego, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, była ładna. Wyminęła go szybko.

— O matko, przecież to Harry Potter — wypalił milczący chłopak, a Harry omal nie zapadł się pod ziemię. Dziewczyna prychnęła cicho i zerknęła na biurko.

 — Brawo, Sherlocku. Widzę, że mój odtwarzacz jeszcze popsuty? — Wzięła do ręki biały sprzęt, który ledwo trzymał się kupy. Uniosła brwi, a w brązowych oczach zauważył dezaprobatę. — Najpierw popsułeś, a teraz nie umiesz naprawić?

Chłopak kompletnie to zignorował.

— Co robi Potter w Tectum? — wypalił, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry’ego. 

Wybraniec poczuł się niezręcznie. Dziewczyna musiała to dostrzec, bo przyjrzała mu się badawczo.

— Alex, prawdopodobnie sam by ci to wyjaśnił, gdybyś tylko łaskawie się zamknął — powiedziała spokojnie. 

Harry uznał, że to odpowiednia chwila, żeby się wtrącić.

— Sam nie jestem tego taki pewien, ale mam rozpocząć szkolenie. — Oboje unieśli zgodnie brwi.  Jakby miało to coś wyjaśnić, dodał — Kate po mnie przyszła.

Nie umknęła mu szybka wymiana spojrzeń tej dwójki, a potem odezwała się dziewczyna.

— Mniejsza z tym. Jestem Alison Chartier, a to jest Alex Courage — wskazała głową na chłopaka, a ten komicznie się skłonił (co na siedząco wyglądało dość zabawnie). — Oboje jesteśmy na szkoleniu. 

— Ale tobie chyba nie jest jakoś bardzo potrzebne, prawda? — palnął Alex, a Alison powstrzymała jęk. Rzuciła przepraszające spojrzenie Potterowi.  — No wiesz... jeszcze nie umarłeś, nie?

— No nie — odpowiedział głupio. — Ale to tylko zasługa szczęścia, nic więcej. 

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nawiązywanie nowych znajomości nie przychodziło mu łatwo, mimo pozorów. Ostatnie lata spędził niemal tylko w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony, a z nimi rozmowa wydawała się taka łatwa. Po drugie, nie miał ochoty zwierzać się obcym nastolatkom. Po prostu potrzebował chwili na przemyślenie wszystkiego. Najwidoczniej dotarło to do Alison i Alexa, bo dziewczyna chrząknęła znacząco.

— Napraw to do jutra, chyba za dużo od ciebie nie wymagam? — zapytała, skupiając się ponownie na siedzącym chłopaku. Spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem. — Świetnie. To do zobaczenia. 

Wyminęła Harry’ego i wyszła, cicho zamykając drzwi. Zostali sami. 

Potter jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Łóżko pod samym oknem miało prawie nienaganną narzutę, czego nie można było powiedzieć o tym stojącym pod ścianą obok. Nie przyszło mu nic innego do głowy, jak podejść do niego i na nim usiąść. Nie miał przy sobie żadnych rzeczy, różdżkę trzymał w kieszeni, a peleryny nie miał ochoty ujawniać. Prawdę mówiąc, czuł się jak ostatni idiota. 

— Jesteś całkowicie zielony, czy coś wiedziałeś? — Drgnął zaskoczony, gdy jego współlokator zabrał głos. Jego mina musiała wyrażać całkowitą niewiedzę, bo chłopak pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. — Niektórzy przybywają tu już z wiedzą, bo ich rodzice czy przyjaciele tutaj byli. Wiesz, z pokolenia na pokolenie. A ty?

— Dopiero co się dowiedziałem, że coś takiego istnieje — przyznał, ugniatając w dłoniach skrawek koszulki. — Ty wiedziałeś?

— Praktycznie się tu wychowałem, ojciec jest jednym z Patronusów — wyjaśnił z krzywym uśmiechem Alex. — Nie miałem nawet chwili, żeby zastanowić się nad czymś innym, niż Tectum. Nie powiem, są tego jakieś plusy.

— Jak tu jest? — Naprawdę był tego ciekaw. Kilka zdawkowych zdań wypowiedzianych przez Briana nic mu nie powiedziało. Czuł się niemal identycznie jak na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie. 

Alex wzruszył ramionami. Otrząsnął się już z pierwszego szoku, teraz z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się chłopakowi. Co jak co, ale w życiu nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy tutaj Pottera. Popatrzył na jego ubrania i zmarszczył brwi. Przecież miał jakąś tam rodzinę, nie powinien chodzić w takich łachach. Gazety prezentowały go w inny sposób, Harry nie wyglądał na zadufanego dupka albo czarodzieja z problemami z głową. 

 — Jak wszędzie. Wymagający nauczyciele, dużo imprez, jeszcze więcej dziewczyn i milion możliwości na wpakowanie się w kłopoty. Z czego może tylko imprezy i laski są miłe — rzucił chłopak, odsuwając od siebie zepsuty odtwarzacz. Nie wyglądał na przejętego naprawą. 

— Znasz Kate, prawda? — spytał Harry. Brunet wyglądał na zmieszanego. — Widziałem, jak zareagowaliście, gdy ją wspomniałem. 

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — powiedział w końcu Courage, widocznie unikając jego wzroku. Doprowadziło to Harry’ego do tylko jednego wniosku.

— A więc znasz naszą wspólną przeszłość? — próbował zachować spokojny ton  głosu, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać skurczu żołądka. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że wróci do tamtych lat.

 Co dziwne, nie poczuł kompletnie nic, gdy jego współlokator wyjaśnił więź łączącą go z Invicto. Z jednej strony nie mógł udawać, że jej nie zna, a z drugiej minęło już tyle lat, że wydawała się całkowicie inną osobą. Nie czuł się zazdrosny, rozczarowany czy wściekły. Prędzej zagubiony i nie do końca jeszcze potrafił odnieść się do tej sytuacji.  Może poznanie opinii chłopaka coś zmieni.

— Hm, wiesz, ona nie jest zbyt wylewna — mruknął, a Harry lekko uniósł brwi. Trochę inaczej ją pamiętał. — Bardziej skupia się na tym, co jest i co będzie, rzadko wspomina przeszłość. Zresztą, jak prawie każdy tutaj — przerwał na chwilę, a potem kontynuował. — Wiem tylko, że przez krótki czas  byliście sąsiadami i spędzaliście ze sobą dużo czasu. Potem trochę wam nie wyszło pożegnanie. 

Trochę.  On bez słowa wyjechał do Hogwartu, a ona w przeciągu roku szkolnego wyprowadziła się pod nieznany adres. Żadne z nich nie próbowało potem nawiązać ze sobą kontaktu. Tak, „trochę” im nie wyszło.

— Jak to jest spotkać kogoś po tylu latach? — spytał wyraźnie zaciekawiony chłopak. Harry westchnął. 

— Dziwnie. Niezręcznie. Sam nie wiem — mruknął, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. — Co ja tu do cholery robię?

Oprócz tego, że znalazł się w dość niemiłym położeniu, nadal nie mógł zapomnieć, co nad nim wisi. Nie wymaże wspomnień z ostatnich miesięcy, nawet jeśli bardzo by tego pragnął. Czasem wahał się, czy nie rzucić na siebie Obliviate, dać się zabić i po prostu zostawić ten świat razem ze wszystkimi problemami. Tylko że on był Harrym Potterem. Nie zostawi przyjaciół na pewną śmierć lub tortury z rąk Śmierciożerców bądź samego Voldemorta. 

— Połowa z nas zadawała sobie to pytanie. — Harry lekko drgnął, kiedy to usłyszał. Nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, że ostatnie pytanie powiedział na głos. — Po paru dniach będzie lepiej. A póki co, proponuję inne rozwiązanie.

Potter popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem. Dziwił się, że chłopak cały czas próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt, mimo  oporu, który napotykał. Z drugiej strony zaczynał się bać, co takiego może zaproponować... Alex? Tak, Alex. 

— Co powiesz na małą imprezę zapoznawczą? 

 

***

 

Petunia Dursley zawsze wolała mieć wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Zero kurzu na jej idealnych, nowych szafkach kuchennych, tematycznie uporządkowane książki na regale (których i tak nikt nie czytał, ale czego się nie robi, żeby zaimponować gościom)oraz świeżo skoszony trawnik. Jej mania porządku przechodziła również na ludzi, których zwykle szufladkowała. Wredny, dziwny, niewart uwagi, bogaty. Siebie, męża i kochanego Dudziaczka chętnie wywyższała, ale nie mogła zapomnieć o innym lokatorze, który właśnie burzył jej harmonogram dnia, nie pojawiając się na kolacji. To nie był pierwszy raz w ciągu tych wakacji i za każdym razem doprowadzało ją to do szewskiej pasji. 

Spędzając całe dnie na obserwowaniu sąsiadów, Petunia nie mogła nie wyostrzyć sobie wzroku i szóstego zmysłu. Zauważyła więc, że coś się z chłopakiem dzieje. Podejrzewała (miała pewność), że ma to związek z jego szkołą. Hogwart. Sama nazwa przyprawiała ją o dreszcze i choć pracowała nad tym o lat, przywoływała mnóstwo wspomnień związanych z jej siostrą. Ciekawe, co tym razem się stało. Kolejne powroty psychopatów, latające szczury, a może coś gorszego? Nie zawahałaby się zapytać, gdyby nie to, że usiłowała odgrodzić się od siostrzeńca. Pytanie o cokolwiek związanego z magią nie było najlepszym pomysłem, gdyby Vernon się o tym dowiedział... Zresztą, sama też wolała się nie mieszać w te sprawy. 

Trzeci stopień schodów zaskrzypiał głośno (musi w końcu poprosić Vernona, żeby coś z tym zrobił), gdy szybkim tempem ruszyła do pokoju Harry’ego. Sięgając do klamki, zauważyła pierwszą rzecz, która wzbudziła jej niepokój. Drzwi były uchylone, a zawsze je zamykał. Popchnęła drzwi i zadrżała. Z chłodu jak szybko zauważyła, okno było otwarte na oścież. Po chłopaku nie było ani śladu.

Skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że to pierwszy raz gdy bez ich wiedzy gdzieś poszedł, ale tym razem to było coś innego. Za każdym razem zostawiał im kartkę na biurku. Właściwie to nie dla nich, jak szybko zrozumiała, miało to być zapewnienie, że wyszedł z własnej woli, a nie ktoś do zabrał. Widząc tę kartkę, Dursleyowie nigdy nie zawiadamiali „tych dziwaków”. Może i robili źle, ale za każdym razem chłopak wracał cały i zdrowy, więc nauczyli się, że nie warto reagować. Ona się nauczyła, z Vernonem bywało różnie. 

Tym razem nie pozostawił po sobie nic. Tej piekielnej sowy nie było, różdżki też nie zauważyła, a szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że to nie to co zawsze. Zadrżała, tym razem nie pod wpływem zimna. Nawet nie zarejestrowała, jakim cudem znalazła się z powrotem na dole z telefonem w ręku. Drżącymi rękoma wykręciła numer, którego wolałaby nigdy nie użyć. 

 

***

 

Ogłuszająca muzyka. Tańczący tłum. Piwo (i nie tylko) rozlane na podłogę. Zapachy, które jednych odrzucały, a innych wręcz przyciągały. Przyprawiające o ból głowy odgłosy. Mimo wszystko, Harry czuł się wyjątkowo dobrze. Może to dzięki swoim wcześniejszym wypadom do mugolskiego  klubu albo po prostu od zawsze był do tego stworzony. Gdy siedział przy barze, znikały wszystkie jego problemy. Jednak cały czas wyczuwał na plecach wzrok towarzyszącego mu Alexa. 

— Nie przeszkadzają ci te klimaty? — zapytał w końcu Courage, przekrzykując muzykę. Sam wyglądał na całkowicie wyluzowanego, a oczy świeciły mu się z radości (a może miały na to wpływ wypite trzy piwa, Harry nie był pewien). — Wyglądasz na zadowolonego.

— A to źle? —  rzucił z uśmiechem. Najwidoczniej wszyscy uważali go za grzecznego chłopczyka. Dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę jak przedstawiały go gazety.  

— Patrzcie państwo, już jest sprowadzany na złą drogę. — Harry’emu zajęło chwilę zanim poznał dziewczynę, która się do nich dosiadła. Po zgrzanej i zmęczonej rudowłosej nie pozostał ani ślad. Teraz miała na sobie dobrze dopasowane, poszarpane dżinsy, buty na lekkim koturnie, biały ozdobny top i świeżo umyte, rozpuszczone włosy. Za cholerę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jej imienia. 

— Pewnie, bo co wszystko złe, to ja — burknął do szklanki Alex, ale nie wyglądał na urażonego. — Alison, ja tylko rzuciłem propozycję.

— To akurat prawda — wtrącił się Potter z lekkim uśmiechem. 

Zamówili po jeszcze jednym drinku (Harry nie chciał przesadzać z ilością alkoholu, więc zamówił tylko colę z lodem) i zaczęli rozmowę. Głównie rozmawiał z Alexem, dziewczyna tylko im się przysłuchiwała i od czasu do czasu wtrąciła kilka słów. Nie był pewien, czy to za sprawą języka rozluźnionego promilami czy otoczenia, ale pogawędka ze współlokatorem sprawiała mu przyjemność. Nie poruszali się po ryzykownych tematach, ale nawiązała się między nimi pierwsza nic porozumienia. Alex przypominał mu trochę Rona, co tylko ułatwiało sprawę. 

— Raz zdarzyło mi się zwinąć kluczyki ojca i wpakowałem się za kółko jego szałowego BMW…

— Alex, nie przypominam sobie, żebyś kiedykolwiek prowadził samochód. 

Odwrócili się obaj jak na komendę (nie zauważyli jak Alison wywróciła na to oczami). Harry momentalnie poczuł gulę w gardle. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, pomijając głośne dudnienie muzyki i krzyki jakiejś zazdrosnej dziewczyny.

— Al, to chyba Dominic, mamy do niego sprawę — wypalił brunet i z prędkością światła oddalił się od baru. Rudowłosa nieznacznie poruszała ustami, gdy podążała za przyjacielem. 

Zapatrzył się na w połowie pełną szklankę. Kate usiadła obok i nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Wiedział, że nie mogą tak siedzieć w nieskończoność. Jednak sama perspektywa przerwania ciszy go przerażała. Blondynka najwidoczniej miała trochę więcej odwagi od niego. 

— Czyli jednak się zgodziłeś — rzuciła w przestrzeń. Skinął szybko głową. — Dlaczego? 

— Czy nie tego właśnie chciałaś? — odpowiedział pytanie, ośmielając się spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. Nawet jeśli bardzo się starał, nie widział już w nich jego dawnej przybranej siostry. Nie potrafił z nich niczego wyczytać. Ile się wydarzyło przez te lata? Jeśli w jego życiu tak wiele się zmieniło, to co mogło się stać w jej? Miał ochotę zadawać milion pytań, a jednocześnie bał się tych wszystkich odpowiedzi. 

— Nie wmawiaj mi, że podjąłeś tę decyzję przeze mnie. A więc, co przeważyło? 

Chęć zrobienia czegoś na własną rękę? Jego głupia odwaga? Niepokonana siła przyciągania do dawnej przyjaźni? Wola walki, a nie poddanie się i pogodzenie z własnym losem? 

— Możliwość czarowania poza Hogwartem — palnął bezmyślnie. Uniosła wysoko brwi.

— Tak, to zdecydowanie największa zaleta tego szkolenia. Tak samo jak kolejne szanse na śmierć w niebezpiecznych walkach — zauważyła spokojnie. Wzdrygnął się.

— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał ze złością. Dodatkowo ciśnienie podnosił mu nieprzerwany spokój w jej głosie. 

— Poszedłeś za mną bez większych oporów i podejrzliwych pytań, co roku stajesz w oko w oko ze śmiercią i nie widzę, żebyś próbował temu zaradzić.

— Och, sugerujesz, że mam skłonności samobójcze? — zapytał z lekką ironią, ale w środku nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. I to jeszcze bardziej go irytowało.

— Nie, tylko masz większe zapotrzebowanie na adrenalinę niż przeciętny człowiek — rzuciła i nawet nie spostrzegł, jak zabrała mu szklankę i wypiła resztkę coli. Zmarszczyła brwi. — Masz tak słabą głowę, że nie pijesz niczego mocniejszego…

— Nie mam słabej głowy — przerwał jej w połowie, poważnie już zirytowany.

— …czy wolisz zacząć jutrzejszy dzień na czysto? — dokończyła i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Speszył się.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli. Alex i Alison nie wracali, przy barze co chwila pojawiały się nowe osoby, a muzyka grała nieprzerwanie. Harry’ego zaczęła boleć głowa. Nie podobało mu się to. Zerknął przelotnie na Kate, ale ta skupiła uwagę na dość ostro kłócącej się parze. Dotknął blizny i powstrzymał syk bólu. Przyzwyczaił się, że przy bólu głowy jego „szczególny znak” stawał się bardziej czuły, ale teraz naprawdę się zdenerwował. Odzwyczaił się już od tego przez ostatnie tygodnie.

— Voldemort? — Zamarł w ręką przy bliźnie. Kate patrzyła na niego badawczo. 

— Nie, po prostu boli mnie głowa — powiedział, sam nie do końca pewien, czy mówi prawdę. Dopiero po chwili pewna rzecz zwróciła jego uwagę. — Skąd wiesz o moim...

— ...połączeniu umysłowym? Kandydaci są zawsze sprawdzani, nie dziw się aż tak. 

Nie skomentował tego. Głowa nie przestawała go boleć. 

— Chyba już pójdę — powiedział niemrawo i wstał. Dziewczyna się nie poruszyła. 

Zmieszany chwilę stał w miejscu, a potem ruszył ku wyjściu. Nigdzie nie widział Alexa. Muzyka drażniła jego uszy albo ją pogłośnili albo jego ból głowy przeistaczał się w migrenę. Zanim opuścił głośną salę, obejrzał się jeszcze raz w stronę baru. Kate tam nie było.

Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w pokoju i zasnąć. I w końcu przemyśleć wszystko. 

 

***

 

— Crucio. — Mężczyzna zwinął się z bólu na podłodze. Czerwone oczy obserwowały go ze spokojem. Czarnowłosa kobieta roześmiała się szaleńczo i kolejny promień poleciał prosto w środek klatki piersiowej nieszczęśnika. Oczy lśniły niebezpiecznym blaskiem, a pierś szybko falowała. Bellatrix Lestrange w najlepszej formie.

— Wystarczy, Bello — powiedział cichym, piskliwym głosem siedzący na wysokim krześle mężczyzna. Jego wężowa twarz, ze szparkami zamiast nosa nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. — Nasz gość nie powie nam już nic więcej. 

Lestrange opuściła różdżkę i odsunęła się o kilka kroków od swego mistrza. Patrzyła na niego z całkowitym uwielbieniem. Zwinięty w kłębek człowiek pojękiwał cicho na zimnej posadce. Nikt nie pamiętał w takiej chwili o dumie. Nie po kilkudniowych nieprzerwanych torturach, głodowaniu i poniżaniu. 

Voldemort powoli podniósł się ze swojego tronu i podszedł bliżej swojej ofiary. Oczy zapłonęły jeszcze wyraźniej, gdy ukazała mu się poturbowana twarz mężczyzny. Siniak na siniaku, rozcięty policzek, spękane wargi. Mimo wszystko twarde spojrzenie. 

— Tak skończy każdy, kto nie opowie się po mojej stronie. Nikt ci nie pomoże. 

— Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz — wychrypiał resztką sił, podpierając się drżącą ręką o podłogę. Voldemort roześmiał się szaleńczo.

— Nawet tego nie oczekuję. Jesteś dla mnie kolejnym bezwartościowym członkiem Zakonu, żadna z informacji nie przyniesie mi korzyści. Tutaj chodzi o coś zupełnie innego.

Mężczyzna zamarł w bezruchu, a jego osłabione serce na chwilę przestało bić. Bella wyglądała na najszczęśliwszą kobietę na ziemi.

— Nie liczysz się dla nikogo, oprócz jednej osoby, prawda? Jest na tyle nieodpowiedzialny, że tutaj przybędzie, inaczej cię zabiję. Wszyscy Potterowie są tacy sami. Na zawsze wierni przyjaciołom.

— Nie… 

W wężowych oczach błysnęło zadowolenie i satysfakcja. 

— Tak, Remusie. Możesz się przywitać, właśnie to ogląda.

Harry zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka, a blizna zapłonęła bólem. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

1 - staroangielski, oznacza „ wilkołak być niebezpieczny, wilkołak być zły, zabić człowiek i zjeść, przemienić w wilkołak”. Korzystałam ze słownika, nie jest to dokładny staroangielski, tylko moja luźna interpretacja, więc nie zabijać proszę :D


	5. To nie twoja wina

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie, wpuszczając do środka światło, które oślepiło Harry’ego. Ledwo do niego docierało, co się dzieje. Głowa pękała mu z bólu, a blizna sprawiała wrażenie żywej. Uczucie było tak okropne, że nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zwymiotował na samym środku pokoju. Usłyszał czyjś jęk i przekleństwo, gdy poczuł uderzenie prosto w twarz.

— Harry, spójrz na mnie. — Z trudem zrozumiał znaczenie tych słów. Powieki sprawiały wrażenie tak ciężkich, że samo ich uniesienie mogło kosztować go utratę przytomności. Jednak stanowczy głos i piekący policzek trochę otrzeźwiły jego umysł.

Wkładając w to ogromny wysiłek, otworzył oczy i niemal od razu ponownie je zamknął. Zdążył jeszcze napotkać zaniepokojone spojrzenie szarych tęczówek. Ból. Przejmujące cierpienie. Krzyki w głowie.

— Alex, po Briana — usłyszał i wzdrygnął się, odbierając głos o wiele mocniej niż normalnie. — Pospiesz się!

Trzask. Kroki. Po chwili upragniona cisza. Czuł, że odpływa. Ktoś ponownie potrząsnął nim gwałtownie i przytrzymał w pozycji siedzącej. Nagle coś zimnego zalało jego twarz. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i potrząsnął głową. Próbował całkowicie skupić się na pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Znowu ból. W tej chwili chciał tylko, żeby wszystko się skończyło.

— Skup się, Potter. — Podążył za głosem i ponownie patrzył prosto w znajomą twarz. Kate. — Wyrzuć go.

Blizna ponownie zapłonęła, a on syknął z bólu. Tym razem podziałało to na niego motywująco. Skupił całą uwagę na sylwetce blondynki i próbował uspokoić oddech. Zacisnął powieki, ale to nie pomogło w żadnym stopniu. Nie pomagała myśl, że gdyby uczył się oklumencji, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. I to nie tylko do tej jednej sytuacji. Wystarczyło tylko lepiej przykładać się do nauki, a teraz nie musiałby zwijać sie z bólu. W obcym miejscu, przy ludziach, którzy nie powinni przy pierwszym spotkaniu poznać jego słabości. Szlag by to trafił.

Nagle ból zaczął słabnąć. Nie wiedział, czy to za sprawą złości skierowanej w stronę samego siebie, czy to Voldemort odpuścił. Tętno wracało do normy, a on mógł otworzyć oczy, nie bojąc się oślepienia światłem. Spróbował się podnieść. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem znalazł się na podłodze. Z trudem usiadł na łóżku, podtrzymywany przez Kate. Chyba nie chciał wiedzieć, jakim cudem się tu znalazła. Chociaż wywnioskowanie tego nie było takie trudne. Jego zachowanie kilkadziesiąt minut temu (może nawet godzin, stracił poczucie czasu) dawało do myślenia, a czarownica nie należała do głupich.

Gdy tylko koszmarne objawy obecności Voldemorta w jego umyśle ustąpiły, dotarło do niego, co chciał mu przekazać Riddle. Tortury. Na początku spodziewał się zobaczyć nieznaną twarz, nie pierwszy raz miał być świadkiem czyjejś kary, ale tym razem... To nie była kara. Remus. Choć z trudem utrzymywał się choćby w pozycji siedzącej, poderwał się z łóżka. Natychmiast został usadzony z powrotem. Powstrzymał jęk, po części spowodowany wracającymi zawrotami głowami, a trochę złością.

— Oszalałeś? — warknęła dziewczyna. Teraz, gdy największe zagrożenie minęło, poczuła się o wiele swobodniej.

— On ma profesora Lupina. — Dźwięk pośredni między warknięciem, a jękiem. Przez chwilę poczuł, jak czarownica zamiera z bezruchu, by po chwili wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że podesłał ci taką wizję? — zapytała powoli. Wbił w nią groźne spojrzenie.

Och, no prawie by zapomniał. Już nawet nie dziwił się, że o nich wie. Najwidoczniej naprawdę go obserwowali. Nie o to mu jednak chodziło. Podważyła wiarygodność tej wizji. Właściwie mogła mieć rację, tylko że… Nie, tym razem to nie było to. Po prostu to wiedział.

— To nie była wizja. On naprawdę go ma — powiedział bardziej agresywnie niż zamierzał. Chciał wstać, ale zagrodziła mu drogę. — Przepuść mnie.

— I co chcesz zrobić? — spytała, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr. — Wparować tam sam i poświęcić nie tylko jego, ale i siebie? Tak po prostu przystać na jego propozycję?

Obserwowała, jak próbuje nie wybuchnąć. Oczy ciskały błyskawice, wszystkie jego mięśnie napięły się, gotowe do ataku. Mimo że jeszcze przed chwilą ledwo utrzymywał przytomność, teraz uparcie stawał do walki. Słownej, ale i tak była to postawa godna wojownika.

— A żebyś wiedziała! — warknął i już miał zamiar odsunąć ją siłą, gdy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i do pokoju wkroczyli Brian i Alex.

Alex trzymał się zdecydowanie na uboczu, natomiast Brian szybko do nich podszedł. Choć sytuacja nie prezentowała się różowo, z jego twarzy nie można było wyczytać żadnych emocji. Jak nocną porę wyglądał na całkowicie rozbudzonego. Miał na sobie te same szaty, co podczas ich rozmowy. Jego dzień się jeszcze nie zakończył i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy mężczyzna w ogóle zamierzał pójść spać.

— Co się dzieje, Potter? — Stanowczy głos jakim zadał to pytanie, uspokoił Harry’ego. Choć wnętrzności nadal pochodziły mu do gardła, a obraz Remusa nie chciał wyjść z głowy, skupił się na odpowiedzi.

— Voldemort ma Remusa Lupina.

Szybki, ledwo zauważalny skurcz przeszedł przez twarz mężczyzny. A może tylko mu się wydawało.

— Jesteś pewien?

Harry rzucił mu pełne wymowy spojrzenie. Peer kiwnął tylko głową.

— Chodźcie za mną — polecił stanowczo. Harry wstał, a razem z nim podniosła się Kate. — Courage, ty też. — Alex lekko rozszerzył oczy, ale dołączył do pozostałych.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie idą i po co. Jedyne co miał teraz w głowie, to widok Lunatyka. Zakrwawionego, po torturach w towarzystwie Lestrange. To chyba najbardziej go dobiło. Samo wspomnienie sprawiło, że serce ponownie przyspieszyło. Wszystko tak bardzo przypominało mu sytuację, gdy pana Weasleya zaatakowała Nagini. I Syriusz... Tylko, że wtedy to wszystko było kłamstwem.

Był pewien, że tym razem Voldemort go nie oszukał. Intuicja podpowiadała mu to od samego początku. I chociaż już go raz zawiodła, zaufał jej. Z jednej strony miał ochotę na siebie nakrzyczeć. Jak mógł jeszcze wierzyć w to, co podsyła mu Riddle? Dlaczego popełnia te same błędy, co wcześniej? Nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć jednej rzeczy: Czarny Pan bardzo dawno nie używał połączenia. Przestraszył się go. Dlaczego więc teraz to zrobił? Nie ryzykowałby kolejnego ciosu, jak w Ministerstwie tylko po to, by zwabić go w pułapkę. Mógł poczekać. Zastanowić się, obmyślić plan. Nie korzystać z tej samej strategii co wcześniej. To nie w jego stylu. Natomiast szantaż o życie drugiego człowieka był bardzo w jego stylu.

Zimne i puste korytarze skończyły się i stanęli w ślepym zaułku. Tak przynajmniej stwierdził na pierwszy rzut oka. Przecież nie prowadzono by ich w puste miejsce. Brian podszedł bliżej i bez wahania sięgnął do cegły na poziomie ramienia. Nacisnął ją lekko, a na jej miejscu pojawiła się mała, żelazna tabliczka. Z klawiaturą. Harry zamrugał kilka razy. Technologia w czarodziejskim zamku? Rozejrzał się w koło, czy aby nie ma zwidów i pozostali również to widzą. Kate wyglądała na nieprzejętą, natomiast Alex lekko otworzył usta. Po chwili Harry dowiedział się dlaczego.

— Czy to jest... wasza tajna siedziba? — wyjąkał, zwracając na siebie uwagę mężczyzny.

— Owszem — odpowiedział tylko, wpisując szybko kod. Odsunął się do tyłu i razem z trójką młodych czarodziejów obserwował, jak pojawiają się dość wysokie drzwi, wyglądające na stare. — Tylko tutaj możemy zachować całkowite bezpieczeństwo.

Mimo bólu głowy Harry nie mógł się nie zorientować, że właśnie znalazł się w miejscu, które nie było przeznaczone dla uczniów tej… szkoły. Domyślił się tego choćby po reakcji Alexa. Świetnie, jak zawsze wszędzie musi pakować się w kłopoty i odkrywać to, co nie jest dla niego.

Kate pierwsza podążyła za Brianem, a po chwili Alex i Harry ruszyli za nią. Komnata, w której się znaleźli, robiła wrażenie. Kilka złączonych ze sobą stołów po środku, biblioteczka na całą ścianę, zawalona tyloma pozycjami, że sprawiała wrażenie niestabilnej. Kilka mniej rzucających się w oczy szczegółów, które nadawały niepowtarzalny charakter temu miejscu. Pewnie rozglądaliby się dalej, gdyby nie huk odkładanego z dużą siłą kubka. Kate, Harry i Alex podskoczyli i dopiero teraz zauważyli, że nie byli w komnacie sami. Starszy, przystojny mężczyzna przyglądał im się z irytacją, zaskoczeniem i przyganą jednocześnie. Potem wbił wyczekujące spojrzenie w Peera.

— Co oni tu robią, do cholery? — warknął, próbując jednocześnie zapobiec powstaniu plamy na spodniach w miejscu wylanej kawy. —To nasza baza i nikt z młodych nie powi…

— Voldemort o sobie przypomina — przerwał mu w pół słowa przyjaciel, jednocześnie podchodząc do jednego z biurek zawalonych papierami. 

Potter skorzystał z okazji i ponownie zlustrował salę. Z jakiegoś powodu przypomniała mu się legenda o „Królu Arturze i Rycerzach Okrągłego Stołu”. Potrząsnął lekko głową. Skąd mu to przyszło na myśl? Kontakt z mugolskimi mitami urwał mu się przed pierwszym rokiem w Hogwarcie, a potem nie miał ochoty do nich wracać. Z resztą, jak do wszystkiego, czego nauczył się w szkole.

— Czyżby przysłał ci paczkę? — zadrwił, ale potem spoważniał, zatrzymując wzrok na Harrym. — Em… legilimencja?

— Już nie — mruknął Harry, a Alex zerknął na niego z powątpiewaniem. Teraz Potter odzyskał trzeźwość umysłu i zaczął analizować treść tego, co przekazał mu Riddle. — On chce…

— Ruszyć twoją jakże gryfońską chęć poświęcenia i zwabić cię do siebie — dokończyła Kate, a reszta przeniosła na nią wzrok.

Na pewno się nie myliła. Owszem, Voldemort taki miał właśnie cel, ale czy to ma znaczenie? Teraz, kiedy życie jedynego żyjącego i wiernego Huncwota leżało w jego rękach?

— Ma Remusa — zauważył cicho. — I nie mam gryfońskiej chęci…

— Och, doprawdy? — zmrużyła oczy. — Czyli wcale nie chciałeś po prostu do niego iść?

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił. Słyszalne było tylko szelest kartek. Harry i Kate mierzyli się wzrokiem. Tak bardzo chciał zaprzeczyć. Ale nie potrafił. Bo to była prawda. I już sam nie był pewien, czy naprawdę tak bardzo gryfońska. Harry nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie, że Remusowi stało się coś przez niego. Nie mógłby z tym żyć, więc czy to była taka altruistyczna decyzja? A może po prostu nie był gotowy wziąć na swoje barki kolejnej śmierci? Był po części egoistą. Nie chciał, nie wytrzymałby świadomości, że następny człowiek oddał za niego życie.

— Ostatnio widziano Voldemorta w Malfoy Manor — oznajmił Brian, przerywając napiętą ciszę. Ed zajrzał mu przez ramię, a dwójka mierzących się wzrokiem nastolatków podeszła bliżej. Alex, najwidoczniej czując się dość nieswojo w tym otoczeniu, został w tym samym miejscu. — O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, mają lochy pod swoją posiadłością.

— O ile mnie pamięć nie myli? — parsknął Ed. — Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy ty tam byłeś? — Brian odwrócił się w jego stronę i już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć. — Wolę nie wiedzieć — westchnął Washer.

— Uważasz, że tam właśnie jest teraz? — zapytała Kate, również przyglądając się mapie położonej na stole. Nie czuła się skrępowana obecnością dwóch ważniejszych przedstawicieli Patronusów. Co innego jej towarzysze, a szczególnie Alex, który dobrze znał pozycję Washera i Peera. Harry jeszcze nie był tego do końca świadom.

— Najprawdopodobniej. — Peer odwrócił wzrok od mapy i skupił uwagę na Harrym. — Co dokładnie powiedział Voldemort?

— Że mam się zjawić, inaczej go zabije — odpowiedział nerwowo. — Powinienem…

— Och, na pewno tam nie pójdziesz — odezwała się od razu Kate, a Harry powstrzymał się od komentarza.

Zaczęło go to irytować. Jeszcze rano nie zajmowała jego myśli. Po czym kilka godzin później wparowała prosto w jego życie bez zaproszenia, niszcząc jego wyobrażenie o przeszłości i z pewnością zmieniając też przyszłość. Może i próbował ją tolerować, ale nie życzył sobie, żeby udawała jego przyjaciółkę. Nie była nią. Nie teraz.

— Brian, pierwszy raz zgadzam się z twoją chrześniaczką — rzucił Ed, a dziewczyna obdarzyła go niechętnym spojrzeniem.

Ten jednak milczał. Harry czuł się, jakby go oceniał. Nie wyglądał na zdecydowanego. Dużo mógł wyczytać z oczu młodego czarodzieja. Desperację. Strach, że ktoś straci przez niego życie. On sam próbował zachować całkowity spokój, ale twarz Remusa Lupina na dobre zagościła mu przed oczami. Przecież go pamiętał. Choć minęło tyle lat od ich ostatniego spotkania, znał tego człowieka.

— Z pewnością nie sam — powiedział w końcu, a Harry przez chwilę nie dowierzał własnym uszom. I nie tylko on.

— Brian… — zaczął Ed, ale przyjaciel mu przerwał.

— Nie mam zamiaru wysyłać go tam samego. I nie zaraz. Ale inaczej nie dowiemy się, gdzie Voldemort przetrzymuje swoich więźniów. Domysły to za mało.

— Boisz się, że się pomyliłeś co do umiejscowienia siedziby Voldemorta, ale nie boisz się wysłać w nieznane kogoś, na kogo ten poluje? — Inivcto nie wytrzymała. Nawet nie ukrywała, że jest wściekła. — Jesteś głupcem.

— Kate, opanuj się — poprosił przerażony Alex, wiedząc, że nikt nie powinien się tak zwracać do głównodowodzących. Nawet ona.

Harry bił się z myślami. Nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć dziewczynę. Przecież byli dla siebie niemal obcy. Minęło sześć lat od ich ostatniego spotkania. Nie łączyło ich nic ważnego. Dlaczego więc tak bardzo przejmuje się, co ma zrobić? Narastał w nim gniew. Kolejna osoba, która uważa, że nie powinien się narażać. Bo nie da rady. Bo jest za słaby.

— Kate — rzucił nagle ostro, a ona w końcu zwróciła na niego uwagę. — I tak tam pójdę. Nikt więcej nie będzie cierpiał, bo Voldemort chce dopaść mnie. Może i wydaje ci się, że jestem do niczego, ale to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Wystarczająco dużo osób poświęciło za mnie życie. On nie będzie następny — zakończył z naciskiem.

— Wojna niesie za sobą ofiary. — Nie powiedziała tego. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Musiał mieć to wypisane na twarzy, bo szybko dodała — Róbcie, co chcecie. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz — rzuciła w stronę ojca chrzestnego. Potem skierowała się do wyjścia.

Alex był rozdarty. Nie powinien bez pozwolenia opuszczać pomieszczenia, ale nie mógł zostawić przyjaciółki samej. Dużo mogła teraz zrobić. Brian jakby czytał mu w myślach, bo skinął tylko głową. Nastolatek odetchnął z ulgą, rzucił krótkie, przepraszające spojrzenie Harry’emu i wyszedł za Kate. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił.

— No więc? — chrząknął Ed, patrząc to na Pottera, to na Peera. — Masz jakiś plan?

— Będziemy musieli się włamać — zaczął, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały jeszcze raz, a o podłogę z dużą siłą huknęła brudna i (o ile Harry’ego wzrok nie mylił) zakrwawiona szabla. Upadła prosto przed wysokie, czarne i równie zabrudzone buty. Ciemne włosy opadały kaskadą na ramiona posiadaczki obuwia, a twarz ozdabiał szeroki uśmiech.

— Ktoś powiedział „włamać się”? — W brązowych oczach błysnęło zadowolenie.

— Czyli wróciła — mruknął Washer. — Merlinie, teraz dopiero będzie się działo.

Nie mylił się.

 

***

 

Dominique, określana przez wielu mianem zimnej suki (nie bez powodu) nad życie uwielbiała wszystko, co tylko podchodziło pod nielegalne. Może to ze względu na jej pochodzenie i wczesne lata młodości, a może po prostu taka już była. Włamanie do Malfoy Manor całkowicie zaliczało się do tej kategorii. No i dodatkowo będzie mogła sobie poużywać na Śmierciożercach (byle ich nie pozabijać, bo to nie spotkałoby się z entuzjazmem Briana). Jako jedyna niemal z radością przyklasnęła pomysłowi Peera. Ed omal nie wywrócił oczu na drugą stronę.

— Proste jak drut — stwierdziła tylko, a Harry (przez przypadek dopuszczony do dość zaskakującego zebrania) obserwował ją niemal z otwartymi ustami.

— Powtórz, co masz zrobić — poprosił Brian, a chłopak doszukał się w jego głosie wahania. Nie był pewien czemu.

— Pozwolić Potterowi działać przez pierwsze pięć minut, w międzyczasie zająć się odbiciem więźnia, zab… — chrząknęła, a Ed po raz trzydziesty piąty (Harry liczył) przewrócił oczami. — Zranić jak najwięcej Śmierciożerców, zabrać Pottera i przenieść się do jednego z punktów teleportacyjnych. Czy może być coś prostszego?

— Jest wiele prostszych rzeczy — zauważył ironicznie Ed. — Na przykład można wyglądać normalnie, a nie jakby dopiero wróciło się z rzezi niewiniątek.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie wróciłam z rzezi, co prawda nie niewiniątek, to staje się to ciut skomplikowane — rzuciła, słodko się uśmiechając. — Powiedz mi lepiej, dlaczego nie można tak łatwo przestać zachowywać się jak piętnastolatek z zaburzonym ego i manią modelowania swoich włosów?

— Doceniam wasz poczucie humoru w tych czasach, naprawdę, ale może trochę później. — Brian wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. Stukał długopisem o biurko, cały czas uważnie analizując mapy.

Harry obserwował całą trójkę. Mimo przytłaczającej myśli, że gdzieś tam Remus cierpi przez niego, nie mógł nie zainteresować się tą dość oryginalną drużyną. Na pierwszy rzut oka Brian wydawał się być ich dowódcą. Teraz jednak nie był tego taki pewien. Nie odnosił się do pozostałych z wyższością, łączyły ich przyjacielskie relacje (a przynajmniej tak sądził), a jednak chyba miał tutaj najwięcej do powiedzenia. Washer go niepokoił. Cały czas rzucał mu badawcze spojrzenia, a Harry tego nie lubił. Dodatkowo, nie wyglądał na przejętego całą sytuacją.

Najbardziej intrygowała go czarownica. Wyglądała młodo (porównując ją do dwóch mężczyzn, nawet za bardzo), ale nie wyglądała na speszoną z tego powodu. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia skąd wróciła, ale prezentowała się… niecodziennie. Teraz był już pewien, że na koszulce i na maczecie (którą ku jego uldze odłożyła w kąt) była krew. Czyja? Chyba nie chciał tego wiedzieć.

— W jaki sposób Potter ma dostać się do Malfoy Manor? — zapytała, a on otrząsnął się z rozmyślań. Znowu o nim mówili.

— Voldemort nie podał ci żadnych wskazówek?

Harry nie mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie wiedział, gdzie ma iść. Wiedział tylko, że jeśli się nie stawi, może stać się coś bardzo złego.

— Jesteś pewien, że dobrze zinterpretowałeś tę wizję? — rzucił jakby od niechcenia Ed, ale chłopak nie mógł nie zauważyć przytyku. Nie tylko on go dostrzegł.

— Co masz na myśli? — Dominique wbiła w niego oczekujące spojrzenie. Peer ignorował całą rozmowę, cały czas skupiony na swoich planach.

— Nie wiemy, co dokładnie planuje Riddle — zauważył Washer, upijając łyk kawy.  — Sugeruję tylko, że…

— Mogę się mylić? — przerwał mu Harry. Brian natychmiast stracił zainteresowanie planami. Cała trójka przeniosła na niego wzrok. Ale Potter już nie zwracał na to uwagi. — Może i wydaje się wam, że Voldemort chce mnie znowu wykiwać. Ale tym razem tak nie jest. Dlaczego? Bo dobrze wie, że na drugą sztuczkę się nie nabiorę. Tym razem nie kłamie. A nawet jeśli, to nie mam zamiaru ryzykować, że tak nie jest. I dostanę się tam, z waszą pomocą, czy bez niej — zakończył zdecydowanie.

Ed uniósł brwi, Brian nie był pewien, co ma powiedzieć.

— Lubię tego chłopaka — wypaliła Dominique i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Harry to zignorował.

— Co mam robić? — zapytał gotowy do działania.

Peer ochłonął już po jego przemowie i chrząknął, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

— Przeniesiesz się na Privet Drive. Voldemort nie może wiedzieć, że jesteś teraz w innym miejscu. Tam spróbujesz go przyzwać. Musisz coś wymyślić — wyjaśnił szybko, widząc, że Harry chce zadać pytanie. — Dominique będzie cię ubezpieczać. Dzięki zaklęciu będzie wiedziała, gdzie cię zabiorą. Przez kilka minut będziesz improwizował. W tym czasie, ona zajmie się odbiciem Lupina, próbując narobić przy tym jak najmniej zamieszania.

— To może być trudne, bo nie zamierzam rzucać Drętwotami — wtrąciła z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Na widok miny Peera, uniosła w obronnym geście ręce. — Okay, postaram się, spokojnie.

— Potem wróci, pomoże ci się wykręcić…

— Chyba, że będzie już martwy — mruknął Ed.

— …i wrócicie tutaj — zakończył głośno, wysyłając przyjacielowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Ten jednak cały czas z powątpiewaniem przyglądał się nastoletniemu czarodziejowi.

Plan miał wiele niedociągnięć, a Harry nawet nie chciał ich wymieniać. Sam fakt, że miał iść tam w towarzystwie tylko jednej osoby, której nie mógł jeszcze zaufać, przerażał go. A jednak i tak był to lepszy pomysł niż stawić się tam samemu. Mimo to, tyle rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak.

Podniósł głowę. Jego przyszłość nie wygląda kolorowo. Dlaczego więc ma teraz nie zaryzykować. 

— Zrobię to.

Zaczęli ostatnie przygotowania.

— A tak właściwie, to gdzieś ty była? — wypalił niespodziewanie Brian.

Forti wzruszyła ramionami.

— Odwiedziłam Koldovstoretz, pogadałam z Dymitrem i przelotem zahaczyłam o Kazachstan. A co?

Miny obu mężczyzn były bezcenne.

— Byłaś w Rosji? Po jaką cholerę? — jęknął starszy.

— A kto by nie chciał spędzić uroczego urlopu w Rosji? Proszę cię, spędziłeś kiedyś noc z…

— Skończ — przerwał jej i pokręcił tylko głową. — Nawet jeśli, nigdy bym ci nie powiedział.

Tylko się zaśmiała. Harry natomiast zastanawiał się, w co się wplątał.

 

***

 

Dumbledore zachował spokój, co było dużym wyczynem, biorąc pod uwagę wrzawę, jaka wybuchła po jego ogłoszeniu. Tak, Remus Lupin został porwany. Oczywiście, Albus podejrzewał to już od kilku dni, ponieważ mężczyzna nie przesłał standardowego raportu, jednak teraz nie miał już żadnych złudzeń. Severus jako jedyny z Zakonu zachował spokój i obserwował dyrektora. To on przyniósł nieprzyjemne wieści.

— Albusie, musimy coś zrobić! — Minerwa podniosła głos, który wybił się ponad pozostałe. Wyglądała na zdecydowaną, choć zaniepokojoną. Reszta ją poparła. — Remus jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nie możemy pozwolić…

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Minerwo — przerwał jej łagodnie, a pozostali ucichli. — Jednak wydostanie Remusa z siedziby Voldemorta nie należy do najłatwiejszych zadań. Posiadłość jest dobrze strzeżona, Severus sprawdzał wiele możliwości i każda niesie ze sobą ogromne ryzyko.

— A więc mamy pozwolić mu zginąć? — zapytała roztrzęsiona Tonks. Siedziała spięta, jej twarz była blada, nawet czerwone włosy poszarzały. — Nie takie wartości wyznaje Zakon.

— Musimy opracować dokładny plan — wtrącił się do dyskusji Kingsley. — Strata kolejnych czarodziejów jest niewskazana, trzeba to wziąć pod uwagę.

— Kolejna strata? — przerwała mu z niedowierzaniem Tonks, a jej policzki zaczerwieniły się z wściekłości. — Nikt jeszcze nie zginął! Cały czas jest nadzieja!

Rozejrzała się po całej sali. Niektórzy spuścili wzrok, inni wyglądali na nieprzekonanych. Czarownica nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Przecież byli organizacją, powinni walczyć o każdego członka. Remus wiele dla nich poświęcił, nawet swoją wcześniejszą obietnicę, że nie będzie utrzymywał kontaktu z wilkołakami. A teraz po prostu chcą go zostawić na pewną śmierć?

— Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy — odezwał się Dumbledore. Następnie zwrócił się do mężczyzny siedzącego po jego prawej stronie. — Severusie, informuj nas na bieżąco i spróbuj w jakiś sposób ulżyć Remusowi w cierpieniach. — Snape skinął głową, choć w jego oczach błysnęło niezadowolenie.

Przeszli do innych spraw. Temat Remusa nadal ich zajmował, jednak wraz z ostatnim rozkazem Dumbledore’a troska o niego jakby się zmniejszyła. Tonks obserwowała to tylko z rosnącą złością. Najchętniej sama wyrwałaby się z tego zebrania i spróbowała uwolnić przyjaciela. Nie wiedziała jednak, gdzie się znajduje. Nawet tak istotną informację Dumbledore zostawił dla siebie. Z pewnością nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek zadziałał na własną rękę.

Młoda metamorfomag zacisnęła usta, żeby nie rzucić jakieś ostrej uwagi. Postępowanie Zakonu zaczynało ją bardzo denerwować. Nie tego się spodziewała, kiedy dołączała przed rokiem do organizacji. Jako auror wykazywała chęć działania i to natychmiastowego. A Albus jej to utrudniał.

Co jednak może zrobić? Musi czekać na decyzję pozostałych, nawet jeśli tak będzie śmiertelną w skutkach dla Remusa. Powstrzymała kolejny jęk rozpaczy i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.  _Trzymaj się, Remusie. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas._

 

***

 

Fletcher. Naprawdę zaczynał mieć poważne wątpliwości, co do Zakonu. Ile jeszcze szans dadzą temu pijakowi? Towarzysząca mu Dominique zacisnęła usta na jego widok i wymruczała kilka nieprzychylnych słów na jego temat. Zaskarbiła tym sobie sympatię Pottera. Zresztą, od samego początku zrobiła na nim dobre wrażenie. Pomijając fakt, że niemal od razu pojawiła się zalana krwią, z ewidentnymi skłonnościami do przemocy.

Brian wyczarował im świstoklik, choć Harry dobrze wiedział, że to nielegalne. Wylądowali kilka przecznic od Privet Drive, żeby zmniejszyć ryzyko spotkania kogoś z Zakonu. W towarzystwie nieznajomej kobiety, pojawiając się na środku ulicy, kiedy myśleli, że jest w domu, nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Co prawda zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie mogli się zwyczajnie teleportować, nie zapytał jednak na głos.

Próbował zachowywać się tak, jakby właśnie wrócił z jakiegoś spaceru. Było to dość naciągnięte, skoro zegar niedawno wybił trzecią nad ranem. Miał nadzieję, że Voldemort nie będzie drążył. Czując na sobie wzrok Patronuski, skupił się jak tylko mógł. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Co dokładnie chciał osiągnąć? Spróbował nawiązać połączenie z Tomem. Wiedział, że gdzieś tam jest. Przypomniał sobie lekcje ze Snapem, zacisnął powieki i zagłębił się w poszukiwaniach. Gdy tylko znalazł coś, co uważał za obce, postanowił spróbować.

_Czekam._

Z legilimencją nie miał dobrych wspomnień i ani przez chwilę nie wierzył, że jest w stanie przesłać wiadomość na odległość. Ufał, że umysłowe połączenie mu pomoże.

Po kilku minutach stracił nadzieję. Już miał się odwracać, gdy usłyszał dobrze znany dźwięk. Instynktownie wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w Śmierciożercę. Nie znał go.

— No proszę, proszę — wycedził brodacz, a reszta zarechotała. Harry szybko im się przyjrzał. Nikt z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, który miał okazję poznać rok temu. — A byliśmy pewni, że nie jesteś na tyle głupi.

— Voldemort nie zaszczyci mnie swoją obecnością? — zapytał, próbując opanować bijące serce. Co innego walczyć z wrogiem, a co innego tak po prostu mu się oddawać.

— Jak śmiesz… — zaczął jeden z nich, ale brodacz mu przerwał.

— Czeka na ciebie. Nie sądzę, by różdżka była ci już potrzebna — rzucił ironicznie i przygotował się do rzucenia zaklęcia rozbrajającego. Harry uniósł rękę bez różdżki.

— Zostawię ją tutaj — oznajmił i wypuścił broń z dłoni. Kopnął ją, aby przeturlała się jak najdalej. Gdy obmyślali plany, szybko uzgodnili, że nie mogą dopuścić, by jego różdżka wpadła w ich ręce. Harry też tego nie chciał.

Śmierciożerca przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie. Potter spróbował wytrzymać to spojrzenie. Był bezbronny. Teraz nie było już odwrotu. Nie mógł jednak zrezygnować ze swojej postawy. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak wygląda. Zdecydowanie dużo mu brakowało do przestraszonego nastolatka, który idzie na spotkanie z niebezpiecznym czarnoksiężnikiem. Nawet bez różdżki nie budził litości. I to zdekoncentrowało Śmierciożerców. Co ten chłopak knuje?

— Na co czekacie? — zapytał, a oni drgnęli. Niektórzy wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.

W końcu ten, z którym Harry rozmawiał, ruszył do przodu. Pozostali unieśli wyżej różdżki.

Tak jakby mógł im coś zrobić, skoro jego własna leżała w krawężniku.

Był na wyciągnięcie ręki. A jednak mężczyzna się zawahał. Ten nastolatek był zmorą samego Czarnego Pana. Może Lestrange i Malfoy twierdzili, że jest nieszkodliwym gówniarzem, ale obawiał się go. Czy nie powinien być choć trochę przerażony?  

W końcu podjął decyzję. Chwycił chłopaka za ramię. Ostatnie, co Potter zauważył, to Petunię Dursley stojącą w oknie. Później zapadła ciemność.


	6. Malfoy Manor

Teleportacja kojarzyła mu się z łatwym sposobem poruszania, czymś, co należy do tych przyjemnych rzeczy. No cóż, powinien się domyślić,  że tak nie będzie. Skoro podróżowanie za pomocą Proszku Fiuu szybko wykreślił z listy tych sposobów, z których ma zamiar korzystać, z teleportacją mogło być podobnie. I było. Powstrzymał odruch wymiotny z wielkim trudem.

— Rusz się! — warknął na niego Śmierciożerca, co go otrzeźwiło.

Mężczyzna pociągnął go za ramię, chociaż Harry się nie opierał. Chłopak nie mógł nie dostrzec wielkiej, żelaznej bramy kilkanaście metrów przed nimi. Za bramą, centralnie na środku małego parku stał duży, wiejski dworek, niezachęcający do wejścia. Przynajmniej nie teraz, gdy padały na niego długie, mroczne cienie.

Zaklęcie, które rzucił na niego Brian, zanim świstoklikiem przedostali się na Privet Drive, przestało już działać. Oczywiście było to konieczne, ponieważ gdyby Voldemort zorientował się, że Potter nie przybył na miejsce sam, mogłoby to oznaczać tylko jedno: kłopoty. Jakby sam fakt, że na własne życzenie pakuje się w sam środek gniazda Śmierciożerców,nie był wystarczającym problemem.

Podeszli do muru. Harrym gwałtownie szarpnięto, a jeden z mężczyzn wyciągnął różdżkę, machnął w stronę bramy, a Potter ze zdumieniem zauważył, że przez dziedziniec przebiegł lis. Rzadko kiedy Śmierciożerca był w stanie wyczarować patronusa. Nie musieli długo czekać. Oczy szukającego szybko dostrzegły wysoką postać, zmierzającą żwawym krokiem w ich stronę. Co gorsza, mógł bez problemu powiedzieć, kto to był.

— Dołohow, możesz już znikać — warknęła, jednocześnie otwierając bramę. Mężczyzna pilnujący Harry’ego zadygotał z oburzenia.

— Pani... — zaczął głośno, ale mu przerwała.

— Wynoś się z mojego domu! — zawołała, mierząc go wściekłym wzrokiem. Skinęła głową na innego Śmierciożercę. Ten zrozumiał rozkaz i zamienił się miejscem z Dołohowem, który wściekły odwrócił się na pięcie i deportował. Harry nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. 

— Wiecie gdzie go zaprowadzić — rzuciła Bellatrix Lestarnge, nie powstrzymując uśmiechu. Patrzyła prosto na Pottera. — Czarny Pan już czeka — dodała z szaleńczym błyskiem w oku.

Powstrzymywał się resztką sił. Był gotów wyrwać się z uścisku Śmierciożercy i ją dopaść. Bez różdżki, noża, czy czegokolwiek innego, ale ją skrzywdzić. Sprawić, by cierpiała tak mocno, że zaczęłaby go błagać o śmierć. Wyrwać jej serce. Rzucić klątwę torturującą. A najlepiej wszystko na raz.  Nic jednak nie zrobił.

Posiadłość otaczały bujne ogrody, utrzymane w perfekcyjnym porządku. Szedł w otoczeniu Śmierciożerców głównym dziedzińcem i choć powinien czuć strach, było zupełnie inaczej. Widok Lestrange wyprowadził go z równowagi. Teraz zależało mu tylko na uratowaniu Remusa. O siebie się nie martwił. Albo jak zawsze wyjdzie z tego żywy, albo tym razem mu się nie poszczęści. Nie było innej możliwości.

Wnętrze Malfoy Manor wskazywało na majętność właściciela. Choć nie było tu zbędnych ozdób, to z każdego rzeźbienia na oknach, z każdego portretu na ścianie mógł wyczytać, że nie trafił do posiadłości byle kogo. Jednak nie dane mu było długo się rozglądać. Skręcili w długi korytarz po lewej stronie, aż przed nimi pojawiły się dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Harry przełknął ślinę. Czy to nie są jego ostatnie chwile?

Bellatrix bez większego zastanowienia pchnęła wrota, a potem z wysoko podniesioną głową wkroczyła do sali. Podłużny, wykonany z ciemnego drewna stół zajmował większą część pomieszczenia. Na drugim końcu stało rzeźbione, wysokie krzesło. Zajęte.

Lord Voldemort patrzył na niego swoimi szkarłatnymi oczami.

_Pora rozpocząć grę._

 

***

 

Zerknęła ostatni raz na tarczę zegarka. Minęło ustalone pięć minut. Teraz ona wkracza do akcji. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Przyświecał jej ważny cel, ale kto by się nie ucieszył z możliwości udziału w ciekawej walce? Poprawiła przymocowany do spodni pas, ciężki od broni, którą ze sobą zabrała. Najbliżej ręki leżał zgrabny, srebrny nóż. Dotknęła zimnego ostrza, by uspokoić szybko bijące serce. Upatrzyła sobie pierwszy cel, Śmierciożercę stojącego przed bramą, najprawdopodobniej czujkę.

Poczekała na odpowiedni moment. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę bramy, a wtedy wyszła z ukrycia. Nawet zbytnio się nie spieszyła. Zanim Śmierciożerca zdążył wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji, stał już z nożem przyłożonym do gardła. W pierwszym odruchu sięgnął po różdżkę i otworzył usta, by krzyknąć. W tym samym momencie poczuł, jak coś ciepłego spływa mu po szyi – krew.

— Jedno słowo lub ruch i będzie jej więcej — szepnęła mu do ucha, nie spuszczając wzroku z różdżki głęboko schowanej w kieszeni grubego płaszcza. — Klucze.

— Nie… — wychrypiał, próbując przy tym jak najmniej poruszać ustami. Jęknął, gdy poczuł drugie ostrze wbijające mu się w plecy.

— Klucze — powtórzyła spokojnie.

Nie trafił jej się wymagający przeciwnik. W obawie o własne życie wskazał palcem górną kieszeń płaszcza. Po chwili trzymała już w dłoni pęk kluczy.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała, zwolniła uścisk, a mężczyzna od razu sięgnął po różdżkę. Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić, bo po chwili leżał już na ziemi, ogłuszony mocnym ciosem w skroń. Oczywiście nie na tyle mocnym, by zabić. Dominique odgarnęła pukiel włosów opadający jej na czoło. Wetknęła bronie za pas, wsadziła klucze w zamek, a brama ze zgrzytem otwarła się.  Pchnęła lekko wrota, wyciągając jednocześnie długi miecz. Klinga połyskiwała, a ona szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie.  

Nie mogła wejść głównym wejściem, nawet jeśli bardzo ją to kusiło. Według planów Briana, lochy znajdowały się w lewym skrzydle posiadłości, chronione silnymi zaklęciami i pewnie nie brakowało tam stróżów. Dominique westchnęła cicho. Zadanie mogło sprawić problem czarodziejowi, a ona? No cóż, na przestrzeni lat przyzwyczaiła się, że Brian nie lubi jej oszczędzać, nie patrząc na jej przypadłość. Może to właśnie dlatego była jedną z lepszych agentek. 

Szybko dostrzegła zakratowane okna. Nie przykuwały uwagi, ale skoro właśnie ich wypatrywała, nie mogła ich nie zauważyć. Czyli czeka ją standardowe mugolskie wyważanie krat. Nie była rozczarowana. No może trochę.

Schowała miecz do pochwy (czy kiedykolwiek będzie miała okazję go użyć?) i zamieniła go na niedużą fiolkę, wypełnioną zielonym płynem. Małe wynalazki Eda jednak się na coś przydawały. Kucnęła przy oknie i zajrzała przez nie do środka. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim cokolwiek zobaczyła.

Łańcuchy na ścianach, ślady krwi na podłodze i jedno stare łóżko. Nie na tym się jednak skupiła. W kącie siedział mężczyzna. Nie mogła jednoznacznie stwierdzić, w jakim jest stanie. Przeniosła wzrok na drzwi po jego lewej stronie. Po odgłosach przytłumionego kaszlu mogła się domyślać, że na zewnątrz stoi przynajmniej jeden Śmierciożerca. Nie powinien sprawić większego problemu.

— Do dzieła, Forti — mruknęła cicho i wylała połowę eliksiru na trzy pierwsze pręty

Po kilku sekundach otrzymała zamierzony efekt. Bez większej trudności wyrwała stalowe pręty i w ten sam sposób pozbyła się następnych. Po skończonej pracy przyjrzała się pustej już fiolce.  _Nie ma to jak skromne porcje_. Musi powiedzieć temu dupkowi, żeby zwiększył porcję swoich specyfików.

Teraz w oknie została tylko szyba. Od momentu, gdy ją wybije do reakcji Śmierciożercy powinno minąć kilka sekund. Odetchnęła głęboko. Zamachnęła się. Odgłos pękającego szkła. Remus Lupin podskoczył gwałtownie.

— Co jest? — huknął ktoś zza ściany, a po chwili w celi pojawił się mężczyzna. Miał dość głupią minę i zapuchnięte oczy. Najwidoczniej przed chwilą jeszcze spał. Zlustrował wściekłym spojrzeniem więźnia, ale potem zwrócił uwagę na rozbitą szybę. Warknął i podszedł bliżej. Remus obserwował wszystko z niepokojem i zdezorientowaniem.

Śmierciożerca pochylił się nad odłamkami szkła i w tym samym momencie poczuł, jak coś przyciska go z impetem do podłogi. Ostry kawałek wbił mu się w policzek, powodując duży ból. Chciał wrzasnąć, ale ktoś zatkał mu usta dłonią. Szamotał się wściekle, jednocześnie próbując trafić przeciwnika klątwą (co było głupie, biorąc pod uwagę, że ten na nim siedział), ale nie trwało to długo. Poczuł mocne uderzenie w skroń, przed oczami zamigotały mu gwiazdki, a po chwili przestał walczyć, padając nieprzytomny na podłogę.

Wszystko wydarzyło się błyskawicznie.  _Co za sierota._

Dominique wstała szybko, otrzepała ubrania i przez chwilę nasłuchiwała. Nikt nie nadchodził, więc jej wejście musiało pozostać niezauważone. Na razie. Nie liczyła na cud, prędzej czy później się zorientują. Czekała na to.

— Co… — wydusił słabo Lupin, a ona w końcu zwróciła się w jego stronę. Na twarzy nie brakowało siniaków, niektóre były świeże, inne trochę starsze. Skóra niemal na nim wisiała, a oczy straciły charakterystyczny dla siebie blask. Przypominał każdego człowieka po torturach.

— Nie mamy czasu — ucięła, analizując, czy będą w stanie poruszać się wystarczająco szybko. Krótkie spojrzenie na tarczę zegarka. Osiem minut. Potter może być już martwy.

— Ale… kim jesteś? — zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

— Czy to ważne? — odpowiedziała zirytowana, sięgając do swojego pasa. Tym razem wolała wybrać coś innego niż nóż. Rzuciła ostatnie długie spojrzenie na czarodzieja. Nie wyglądał za dobrze. — Dasz radę iść sam?

Pokiwał z wahaniem głową. Rozumiała, że nie był pewien, co ma zrobić. Nie znał jej, mogła być kolejnym wrogiem. Byłby głupcem, gdyby tego nie rozważył. Ale nawet złudna nadzieja była lepsza od przebywania w tym miejscu w oczekiwaniu na wyrok śmierci. Zacisnął zęby, gdy przy pierwszym kroku poczuł przejmujący ból.

Wyciągnęła do niego otwartą dłoń, na której leżała kolejna niewielka buteleczka. Uniósł głowę. W jego oczach pojawiło się nieme pytanie.

— Pomoże ci zregenerować siły — wyjaśniła cicho. Zaryzykował. Jednym ruchem wypił zawartość, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie. Kilka sekund później poczuł ulgę, gdy ból powoli zanikał.

Skierowała się w stronę schodów, ale on tego nie zrobił. Podszedł do leżącego Śmierciożercy i podniósł różdżkę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego energia jest na wyczerpaniu, ale z bronią w ręku czuł się pewniej. Dołączył do zaskakującej kobiety i z sykiem bólu zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Dopiero po chwili odważył się wypowiedzieć pewną myśl na głos.

— Dlaczego nie wymkniemy się tą samą drogą, którą tutaj trafiłaś?

Dominique zmierzyła go krótkim spojrzeniem. Teraz trzymała przed sobą pistolet z tłumikiem. Zdecydowanie wygodniejszy, szybszy i nie będzie musiała za każdym razem zgrywać Kamikadze.

— Nie przyszłam tu sama i ktoś właśnie próbuje odciągnąć od nas uwagę — wytłumaczyła szybko.

Zmarszczył brwi.

— Kto?

Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła. Potem zatrzymała się i popatrzyła Remusowi prosto w oczy.

— Potter.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

 

***

 

— Harry — przywitał go ze spokojem Voldemort. Nie śpiesząc się, wstał ze swojego tronu i podszedł bliżej chłopaka. Panował nad emocjami, ale on i tak był w stanie wyczuć jego satysfakcję. — Nie zawiodłem się na tobie.

Wybraniec stał całkowicie wyprostowany i spięty, choć nie miał żadnych szans ataku. Jego różdżka znajdowała się w posiadaniu Dominique, która teraz próbowała wydostać Remusa z lochów. Harry miał nadzieję, że na razie nie napotkała większych przeszkód. Musiał im jednak zapewnić jak najwięcej czasu. A to mogło być trudne, skoro Voldemort z pewnością nie może doczekać się rzucenia śmiercionośnej klątwy. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Potter był naprawdę zaskoczony, że jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

— Zastanawia mnie jedno, Harry. — Voldemort zniknął mu z pola widzenia i z trudem zapanował nad chęcią obrócenia się w jego stronę. — Nie tknęło cię, że moja oferta może być nieprawdziwa? Że nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru zamieniać cię na kogokolwiek?

— A dlaczego miałbyś tego nie zrobić? — zapytał, zerkając na tarczę zegara, stojącego w kącie. Dwanaście minut od jego przybycia. Dominique prawdopodobnie uwolniła już profesora Lupina.

— Mając ciebie za więźnia? — Riddle zaśmiał się, a Harry’emu dreszcze przeszły po plecach. — Dlaczego miałbym spełnić twoje żądania?

— Nic cię nie obchodzi los Remusa — zauważył, siląc się na spokojny ton. — Nie ma dla ciebie żadnych wartościowych informacji.

— Zdążyłem zauważyć. Zakon nie zainteresował się utratą jednego z członków?

Zabolało. Ale z przykrością musiał przyznać, że Voldemort ma rację. Remusa pozostawiono na łaskę losu. Harry obawiał się, że Zakon przestał już nawet rozważać misję ratunkową.

— To kwestia czasu.

— Wierzysz w to, Harry?

Nie. Naprawdę chciał, ale to było prawdą. Gdyby Zakonowi zależało na ratowaniu Remusa, zrobiłby to już kilka dni wcześniej, a nie teraz, kiedy mężczyzna był po ciężkich torturach i z pewnością mógł dużo powiedzieć. Harry wierzył, że Lunatyk nic nie wyjawił, ale skoro Dumbledore i reszta nie zaniepokoili się na tyle, by wszcząć jakieś kroki, to najwidoczniej nie miał dużo do powiedzenia.

— Co teraz zrobisz? — zapytał, zaciskając pięści. Przestawał wierzyć w powodzenie tej samobójczej misji. Nie skończy się dobrze. Przynajmniej nie dla niego. — Zabijesz mnie?

Tom znowu pojawił się przed nim i udając zastanowienie, obracał w palcach swoją różdżkę. Przez krótki moment Potter miał ochotę wydrzeć mu ją z rąk i samemu rzucić na siebie Avadę.

— Nie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.  _Że co?_

Voldemort kontynuował.

— Nie zrobię tego, przynajmniej nie teraz — powiedział, a w jego oczach czaiło się coś takiego, że Wybraniec zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie wolałby jednak obietnicy śmierci. Natychmiastowej. — Od naszego ostatniego spotkania wiele spraw zajmuje moje myśli. Liczę na to, że rozjaśnisz mi w głowie pewne z nich.

Serce zabiło mu mocniej. To nie brzmiało dobrze. Co może tak intrygować Voldemorta? Miał nadzieję, że nie…

— Między innymi twoja relacja z Dumbledorem. — Ulga. Nie chodziło o przepowiednię. Zaraz jednak powrócił niepokój. Co z tym wszystkim mają wspólnego jego relacje z dyrektorem? — W trakcie krótkiego połączenia, zdążyłem zauważyć interesujące wydarzenia. Nadal uważasz, że Albus Dumbledore jest godny całkowitego zaufania?

Po co mu ta wiedza? Harry niemal w tej samej chwili chciał odpowiedzieć, że tak, oczywiście, ale… to nie byłaby prawda. Ostatni rok sprawił, że przejrzał na oczy. Nadal wiedział, że dyrektor jest największym czarodziejem współczesności, jednak zauważył, jak wielkim jest manipulatorem. Nie miał ochoty czynić mu wyrzutów, ale zostawił go na cały rok, bez słowa wyjaśnienia, skazując na tortury Umbridge, lekcje z Severusem i pośmiewisko ze strony prasy. Tłumaczył się chęcią oddalenia od niego zagrożenia, ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Harry i tak był w niebezpieczeństwie. A dodatkowo bez współpracy z Dumbledorem popełniał głupie błędy, kierował się przekorą i robił coś, czego na pewno by nie zrobił, gdyby tylko starzec poświęcił mu choć odrobinę uwagi. I przepowiednia. Przelała czarę goryczy.

Tak bardzo chciał potwierdzić, pokazać, że jest człowiekiem Dumbledore’a, ale nie potrafił. Riddle zauważył jego wahanie i uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Harry przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie zapowiadało to niczego dobrego.

— Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, ze swoimi ulubieńcami. Tylko czy wciąż do nich należysz, Harry? — Okrążał go, a Bellatrix stojąca w kącie przypatrywała się wszystkiemu ze zdumieniem. Była pewna, że jej Pan zabije Pottera natychmiast, tymczasem… zachowywał się podobnie, gdy przekonywał ją i jej rodzinę do przejścia na jego stronę. Rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu.

— Panie… — zaczęła, zduszając okrzyk niedowierzania. — Potter…

— Wyjdź, Bello — rozkazał zimnym jak stal tonem, a ona drgnęła. Poczuła się urażona, jednak nieustępliwe spojrzenie Czarnego Pana skłoniło ją do spełnienia polecenia. Wycofała się tyłem, kłaniając się swemu władcy. Swoje przemyślenia postanowiła zachować dla siebie.

Harry ponownie zerknął na zegar. Gdzie oni są? Dlaczego to tak długo trwa? Czy… Poczuł silny skurcz żołądka na samą myśl, że zostali złapani. Odgonił od siebie tę myśl. A przynajmniej spróbował. Tom powrócił do swojej przemowy.

— Co cię trzyma po jego stronie, Harry? — Drgnął, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.  _Czy on właśnie…_  — Dlaczego chcesz trwać w jego kłamstwach? Powiedz mi, Harry Potterze, jakie czerpiesz z tego korzyści? Czy przez te wszystkie lata cię nie ignorowano? Udowodniłeś wiele razy,  że posiadasz cechy wielkiego czarodzieja, a jednak Dumbledore nadal traktował cię w taki sam sposób jak innych. Ciebie, Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Nigdy cię to nie denerwowało? Nie czułeś się opuszczony przez czarodziejskie społeczeństwo?

Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy. Tortur lub błyskawicznej śmierci od razu po przestąpieniu progu. Cierpienia z rąk jego śmiertelnego wroga. Na pewno nie czegoś takiego. Nie był na tyle głupi, by nie zauważyć, do czego próbował skłonić go Riddle. Do obwiniana Dumbledore’a o wszystko, co go spotkało. Do przyznania mu racji, że starzec każdego roku ignorował niebezpieczeństwo, czyhające na niego i jego przyjaciół. Przeraziło go, że Voldemort zmienił taktykę. Chciał… żeby przeszedł na jego stronę?

Ale to, co przerażało go najbardziej, co mroziło mu krew w żyłach to myśl, że właściwie czarnoksiężnik ma po części rację.

—Co to ma do rzeczy? — próbował zmienić taktykę.

— Ależ Harry, wszystko — odpowiedział, patrząc nie niego uważnie. — Zastanów się, co może dać ci ten starzec, a co mogę ja. Jesteś obiecującym młodym czarodziejem. Dlaczego mamy marnować taki potencjał?

Harry powstrzymał się od komentarza cisnącego mu się na usta. Podczas ich ostatniego spotkania usłyszał, że jest głupcem. Voldemort szybko zmieniał zdanie. W przypływie histerycznego niemal rozbawienia pomyślał, że jego wróg właśnie go pochwalił. Chyba będzie musiał to zapisać.

Próbował się pocieszyć, bo tak naprawdę słowa Toma go przeraziły. Przekonał go do przyjścia tutaj i teraz liczy na to, że nagle przejdzie na jego stronę? Dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Zabił jego rodziców, setki czarodziejów straciło przez niego swoje rodziny, a przez ostatnie lata próbowali się wzajemnie wykończyć. Co takiego mogłoby go skłonić do stanięcia przy jego boku? Już miał o to zapytać, gdy ten, jakby czytając mu w myślach, powiedział:

— Ani przez chwilę nie przyszło ci do głowy rozwiązanie, w którym zapewniasz swoim przyjaciołom bezpieczeństwo? Przecież mógłbym to zapewnić. Kilka słów, Harry, i ludzie, których tak bardzo...  _kochasz_  nie muszą się już bać o swoje jutro. Nigdy o tym nie myślałeś?

Harry przymknął oczy, a Riddle zaśmiał się cicho. Ten pusty głos tylko spotęgował w Harrym poczucie winy. Oczywiście, że przyszło mu to do głowy. I to niejeden raz w ciągu tego lata. Codzienne koszmary, w których widział mordowanych Syriusza i Cedrika wystarczająco działały na jego wyobraźnię. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciele, a nawet dalsi znajomi są w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. W ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat Voldemort zdążył poznać jego słaby punkt. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby mógł temu zapobiec. Gdyby zaproponował coś Tomowi... Teraz dowiedział się, że nie tylko on o tym myślał.

Dlaczego więc zrezygnował z tego pomysłu? Wystarczyło jedno: wyobraził sobie reakcję Rona, Hermiony, Remusa, Ginny… Szybko się opamiętał. Ich ochrona była ważniejsza, ale jak mógłby tak bardzo ich zranić? Po tych wszystkich poświęceniach dla niego, miał teraz ich opuścić i zaprzeczyć temu, o czym z takim przekonaniem do nich mówił? Jak mógłby spojrzeć im w oczy? Harry wiedział, że nie może opuścić jasnej strony. Nie może.

Otworzył oczy i wbił zdecydowane spojrzenie w wężową twarz.

— Jeśli sądzisz, że zapomnę o wszystkim, co zrobiłeś, to się grubo mylisz, Riddle. — Celowo użył jego mugolskiego nazwiska, wiedząc, że igra z ogniem. Nie przerwał jednak. — Może i masz rację, moje relacje z Dumbledorem pozostawiają dużo do życzenia, ale to nic nie zmienia. Nadal mam te same poglądy, co on. I nadal nie ma nic ważniejszego niż zniszczenie ciebie.

— Uważaj, Potter. — Słysząc po raz pierwszy podczas tej rozmowy swoje nazwisko, uśmiechnął się lekko. Voldemort tracił kontrolę nad sobą.

— Możesz proponować wszystko, ale moja odpowiedź zawsze będzie brzmiała tak samo: Nie.

Jego bliznę przeszył ostry ból, a Voldemort zapłonął gniewem. W tym samym momencie wrota otworzyły się ze zdwojoną siłą i stanęli w nich Dominique i Remus. Harry zdążył jeszcze zarejestrować głos wypowiadający formułkę zaklęcia uśmiercającego i rozpętało się piekło.

 

***

 

Wybiegł za kobietą prosto na szeroki, zimny korytarz. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, już nie czuł bólu. Wiedział, że przyczynił się do tego nieznany eliksir, ale również coś innego działało na niego motywująco. Harry tu był. Syn Jamesa, którego uważał za o wiele bardziej podobnego do rozważnej Lily. Wierzył, że to kłopoty szukają młodego Pottera, ale teraz nie był już tego taki pewien. Tylko syn Rogacza mógł postąpić tak nieodpowiedzialnie a zarazem odważnie.

Nie potrafił pojąć, co Harry robi w towarzystwie nieznanej wybawicielki. Nie znał jej, nie należała do Zakonu i dość zastanawiające było, że przez ten krótki czas ani razu nie użyła magii. Co skłoniło chłopaka do zaufania obcej osobie? Nie wierzył przecież, że chłopak znał kobietę od dłuższego czasu. Skąd niby miał ją znać?  _Dziwisz się, co go do tego skłoniło?_  Próbował jednak odrzucić od siebie tę myśl. Nie znaczył przecież dla niego aż tyle, żeby...

Remus nie był głupi. Kiedy go złapali (samo wspomnienie zawstydzało go do reszty, nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał się tak beznadziejnie podejść) przez pierwsze dwa dni miał nadzieję, że Zakon przybędzie na pomoc. Z każdą godziną i kolejną klątwą  _Cruciatus_  gasła w nim ta iskierka nadziei. Po trzech dniach pogodził się już ze śmiercią. Dlatego tak bardzo go zaskoczyła ta… Jak właściwie miała na imię?

— Jak się nazywasz?

Brunetka zatrzymała się w pół kroku i rzuciła mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Nadal trzymała w rękach... Co to tak właściwie było?

— Nazywam się Dominique, jeśli już tak bardzo ci na tym zależy — mruknęła, a potem podążyła za jego wzrokiem. — A to jest pistolet. Taka mugolska broń — wyjaśniła z ledwo słyszalnym cieniem rozbawienia. Zawsze ją śmieszyło, gdy czarodzieje nie wiedzieli, jak korzysta się z pewnych mugolskich wynalazków. A szkoda, bo niektóre z nich naprawdę były warte uwagi.

 _Niemal tak samo tajemnicza, jak Harry._ Chyba zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego nastolatek nawiązał z nią współpracę. Ale nadal nie wiedział, w jaki sposób się poznali. O tym postara się pomyśleć później.

Jak na strzeżoną posiadłość Malfoyów było zdecydowanie za cicho. Nie zostali zaatakowani przez żadnego Śmierciożercę, a to zaczynało go niepokoić. Zauważył, że nie tylko jego. Dominique z powoli posuwała się do przodu, całkowicie skupiając się na każdym szczególe. Miał ochotę na nią wrzasnąć, by się pospieszyła, jednak zachowywała się słusznie. Zaalarmowanie wszystkich Śmierciożerców naraz nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Z drugiej strony, Harry został pozostawiony samemu sobie, a to bardzo mu się nie podobało.

Jakby na zawołanie, za rogiem pokazał się pierwszy, samotny przeciwnik. Stanął zaskoczony i zanim zdążył wykonać jakiś sensowny ruch został trafiony oszałamiaczem prosto w klatkę piersiową. Dominique uniosła brwi i obróciła się w stronę Remusa. Chciała mu pogratulować, ale szybko jej przerwał.

— Prowadź do Harry'ego. Szybko.

Naprawdę zaczynał się bać. Przecież Voldemort chciał go zabić. Co jeśli… Coś mocno ścisnęło do za serce. Najwidoczniej jego emocje odbijały się na twarzy, bo kobieta skinęła głową i narzuciła  szybsze tempo. Po kilku zakrętach oboje zaczęli mieć bardzo złe przeczucia. Zero ochrony. Pustka.

W końcu dotarli przed duże, szerokie wrota. To nie były drzwi wejściowe, a więc pozostawało jedno wyjaśnienie: główna sala. Zamarli, nasłuchując. Usłyszeli głosy. A właściwie jeden.

— ...przecież mógłbym to zapewnić. Kilka słów, Harry, i ludzie, których tak bardzo...  _kochasz_  nie muszą się już bać o swoje jutro. Nigdy o tym nie myślałeś?

Remus zamarł. To był Voldemort. Voldemort, który... składał Harry'emu propozycję. I to nie byle jaką. Wszystkie kolory odpłynęły z jego twarzy. Nie tego się spodziewał, ale to chyba było jeszcze gorsze od... Zauważył, że Dominique również wygląda na zdenerwowaną.

— Wchodzimy — zarządził bezgłośnie, ale ona pokręciła głową. Kiedy sięgnął ręką do drzwi, powstrzymała go szybko. — Przecież...

— Jeszcze chwila — odszepnęła w odpowiedzi.

— Możesz proponować wszystko, ale moja odpowiedź zawsze będzie brzmiała tak samo: Nie. — Gdy tylko to usłyszeli, wiedzieli, że pora wkroczyć. Dodatkowo usłyszeli za sobą odgłos kroków, więc nie pozostawało im nic innego.

Pchnęli jednocześnie ciężkie wrota i zostali świadkami sceny, której woleliby nie oglądać. Harry i Voldemort stali naprzeciwko siebie, a ich twarze wyrażały czystą nienawiść. W ręce Czarnego Pana pojawiła się różdżka, której koniec skierował prosto na pierś Harry'ego. Remus nie mógł powstrzymać ostrzegawczego krzyku. Do sali wpadło kilka osób, w tym Bellatrix.

Harry rozszerzył oczy, a krew napłynęła mu do wszystkich części ciała. W ostatniej chwili wykonał szybki unik, a zielony promień rozbił się o ścianę. Nie był jedyny.

Remus rzucił Drętwotę na pierwszego lepszego przeciwnika. Nie robiąc dłuższej przerwy, wycelował w kolejnego Śmierciożercę rzucając niewerbalne zaklęcie tnące. Jednocześnie próbował podejść jak najbliżej Harry'ego, który pozostał bez żadnej broni.

Dominique wystrzeliła i trafiła zaskoczonego mężczyznę prosto w głowę. Nie przyglądając mu się dłużej, odwróciła się i zobaczyła bardzo nieciekawą sytuację. Potter nie miał żadnej broni przy sobie. A to nie było zbyt mądre, biorąc pod uwagę to, że stał niemal oko w oko z Voldemortem. Którego ewidentnie czymś bardzo zdenerwował.

— Potter! — zawołała szybko, a on momentalnie odwrócił się w jej stronę. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę i rzuciła ją wysoko. Harry instynktownie ją złapał i odwrócił się w sam raz, by rzucić szybką tarczę. Lecz nie przed zaklęciem Voldemorta, a Lestrange, która stała już po prawej stronie swego pana. Zawrzał z wściekłości.

—  _Drętwota!_ — zawołał szybko, ale kobieta uskoczyła przed jego zaklęciem. Harry ponownie odskoczył przed lecącą w odwecie klątwą torturującą, a potem o włos uniknął Avady.

To nie była sytuacja, w której chciał się znaleźć. Musieli się stąd jak najszybciej wynosić. Przyszli ratować Remusa, ale nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by w efekcie końcowym do niewoli trafiła cała trójka. Cały czas zwrócony w ich stronę zaczął się szybko wycofywać. Profesor Lupin zrobił to samo, posyłając nieznaną Harry'emu klątwę. W końcu zderzyli się w jednym punkcie, a Remus wykorzystując sytuację, szybko pociągnął Pottera za ramię. Choć chłopak próbował protestować, wilkołak jak najprędzej skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Klątwy latały nad nimi, kiedy Remus pociągnął go w dół. Jakimś cudem udało im się wydostać z głównej sali na pusty korytarz.

Harry wyswobodził się z uścisku starszego czarodzieja i niemal natychmiast odwrócił się z zamiarem powrotu do walki. Remus zatrzymał go w ostatniej chwili.

— Harry, musimy uciekać! — warknął, cały spocony.

— Ale Dominique... — zaczął, nadal się wyrywając. Nie mógł jej tak zostawić. Przecież...

W tym momencie przez otwarte wrota z prędkością światła wybiegła kobieta, która ich uratowała. Miała ranę ciętą na plecach i była trochę blada. Popatrzyła z wściekłością na dwóch stojących mężczyzn.

— Na co wy czekacie, do cholery? Wiejemy!

Ani przez chwilę nie przyszło im do głowy się sprzeciwiać. Na ugiętych nogach biegli przed siebie, z cały czas wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Dominique oglądała się za siebie co jakiś czas, ale najwidoczniej nie zauważyła większego zagrożenia, bo ani razu się nie zatrzymała. Harry usłyszał krzyki i na wyczucie posłał za siebie  _Bombardę._  Korytarz zatrząsł się i kawałek sklepienia odpadł, odcinając drogę Śmierciożercom. Troje uciekinierów wybiegło przez główną bramę na zewnątrz.

Remus posłał dwa oszałamiacze strażnikom, a Harry rozbroił trzeciego. Zanim kolejny wykonał jakiś ruch, został odprawiony w niebyt mocnym ciosem prosto w szczękę. Biegli dalej z szybko bijącymi sercami, byle jak najdalej od Malfoy Manor. Wypadli na otwartą przestrzeń, a Dominique skierowała się w lewo. Za nią podążyli Remus i Harry. Chwyciła stary zegarek, który Harry rozpoznał i nakazała zrobić to samo dwóm czarodziejom.

— Tectum! — zawołała szybko, a Potter poczuł znajome ssanie w okolicach pępka.

Po chwili unosili się już w górze i oddalali się od posiadłości Malfoyów.


	7. Nocne rozmowy

Harry uderzył mocno o ziemię. Nie ruszał się przez chwilę w obawie, że coś sobie złamał. W końcu powoli podniósł się na kolana. Zauważył, że Dominique stabilnie stała kilka centymetrów od niego. Nie patrzyła na niego, wzrok miała utkwiony w mężczyźnie stojącym naprzeciwko.

Profesor Lupin.  _Szlag by to trafił_. Może ich misja zakończyła się powodzeniem, ale teraz mieli wcale nie mniejszy problem. Remus wiedział, kto dokładnie go uratował i nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od Pottera. Harry przełknął ślinę z mocno bijącym sercem. Nie miał żadnego sensownego wytłumaczenia dla wilkołaka. Co gorsza obawiał się, że Remus słyszał jego rozmowę z Voldemortem, a to pogrążało go jeszcze bardziej.

Zapadła krótka, napięta cisza. Dominique zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się to jednemu, to drugiemu czarodziejowi.

— Coś ty zrobił, Harry? — Remus w końcu przerwał ciszę. W jego głosie wyczuł złość, szok i przerażenie. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co z tego było najgorsze. — Jak, do cholery, trafiłeś prosto do siedziby Voldemorta? Jakim cudem z nim rozmawiałeś? I kim jest ta kobieta?

_Jest źle. Zdecydowanie._

— Profesorze… — zaczął niepewnie Harry. Choć mężczyzna uczył go dwa lata temu, nadal uważał, że najlepiej będzie zwracać się do niego w taki sposób. — Ja… nie wiem, jak mam to wyjaśnić.

— Czy Dumbledore wie, że tu jesteś i co zrobiłeś? — zapytał nagle, a Potter zamarł. Nie uszło to uwadze Remusa. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nikt z Zakonu nie wie, w co się wpakowałeś? — Ledwo panował nad swoim głosem. Właściwie już prawie krzyczał.

Zawsze, ale to zawsze był przekonany, że Harry jest bardziej podobny do Lily niż do Jamesa. Kiedy nauczał w Hogwarcie spotkał się z taką opinią wiele razy – nie licząc oczywiście Severusa – i sam zdążył się upewnić, że to prawda. Chłopak był odpowiedzialniejszy, wpadał w kłopoty nie ze swojej winy i zdecydowanie nie w głowie były mu psoty. Ale teraz Remus zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno Harry różni się od Jamesa. Bo znalezienie się w siedzibie Śmierciożerców nie było zbiegiem okoliczności a szukaniem kłopotów.

— A więc? Masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Harry?

Zanim ten zdążył wydusić z siebie jakieś słowa, Remus padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Harry instynktownie wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę napastnika. Opuścił ją jednak, kiedy rozpoznał, kim on jest.

— Zajęło wam to więcej czasu, niż powinno — mruknął Brian, kucając obok Lupina. Dominique prychnęła ze złością.

— Tak, spróbuj wyrobić się z czasem, kiedy musisz zmierzyć się z kilkoma wściekłymi Śmierciożercami i ich super przywódcą, który chętnie rzuca klątwami uśmiercającymi — zauważyła z ironią.

Brian odwrócił się do niej błyskawicznie, a potem zerknął na Harry’ego.

— Walczyliście z Voldemortem?

— Nie do końca — mruknął Harry,  więc zwrócili na niego uwagę. — Dlaczego go oszołomiłeś? — zmienił temat. Nie przejął się, że rozmawiał z mężczyzną jak ze znajomym, a nie z człowiekiem, którego dopiero co poznał.

Przez chwilę Peer milczał, przyglądając się chłopakowi z nieczytelną miną, po czym jakby się ocknął.

— Nie może wiedzieć, kto go uratował i dlaczego. Musimy zmodyfikować mu pamięć. Zrozum — dodał, kiedy Harry zaczął protestować. — Im mniej osób wie o stowarzyszeniu i jego członkach, tym lepiej. Nie zapominaj też, że jeżeli Zakon dowie się o twoim udziale w jego ratunku, możesz mieć problemy. A chyba nie chcesz, by ktoś zainteresował się, dlaczego nie ma cię na Privet Drive?

Oczywiście, że nie chciał. A jednak nie czuł się dobrze z myślą, że ktokolwiek miał grzebać we wspomnieniach Lupina. Choć z drugiej strony… przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl.

— Czy nie mógłbyś przy okazji wymazać mu… tortur? — zapytał z napięciem.

O dziwo na pytanie nie odpowiedział Brian, a Dominique.

— Nie, Potter. Do tego nie możemy się posunąć.

— Dlaczego?

— Po pierwsze, nadal ma fizyczne ślady po torturach, których nie można wyleczyć w ciągu paru sekund kilkoma machnięciami różdżki. Jakbyś się poczuł, gdybyś obudził się z dziurą w pamięci i ranami na ciele? Na pewno nie byłbyś spokojny.

— Tak, ale…

— Istnieje jeszcze jedna, groźniejsza konsekwencja — dodała, a on spojrzał na nią z zdezorientowaniem. — Tortury zostawiają w człowieku ślad. A szczególnie te magiczne, za pomocą różnorodnych i nieprzyjemnych klątw. To, że zabralibyśmy mu wspomnienia, nie wymazałoby urazu psychicznego. Gdyby kiedyś zaczął odczuwać nieokreślony strach, ból, przygnębienie nie wiedziałby, co się z nim dzieje. Chcesz tego dla niego? Zresztą Zakon ma prawo dowiedzieć się, co się z nim działo przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Nie mógł nie przyznać jej racji. Ale mimo wszystko… grzebanie w czyimś umyśle kojarzyło mu się z samym złym. Nie chciał też, by na niego spadł obowiązek podjęcia decyzji, a wszystko na to wskazywało. Zaczynała go boleć głowa, ale tym razem był to całkowicie normalny ból. Poczuł się zmęczony i nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin tyle się wydarzyło. Nakazał sobie skupienie. To nie jest odpowiedni moment na użalanie się nad sobą.

— Zróbcie to — zdecydował, choć nadal nie był przekonany. Brianowi to wystarczyło, bo natychmiast pochylił się nad wilkołakiem i rzucił zaklęcie modyfikujące pamięć. Harry był ciekawy, co dokładnie mężczyzna zmienił, jednak nie chciał mu przeszkadzać.

Usłyszał szelest liści za sobą i odwrócił się, wyciągając różdżkę przed siebie. Ed Washer ledwo na niego spojrzał.

— Dwanaście minut spóźnienia — zauważył cierpko, na co Forti prychnęła.

— Oczywiście, że powinniśmy zmieścić się w dwudziestu minutach, kiedy pojawiła się banda Śmierciożerców, wraz ze swoim guru na czele. Następnym razem ty pójdziesz bez swojej różdżki do jednej z posiadłości, a ja będę stała ze stoperem w rękach i cię poganiała — warknęła, mierząc go ostrym wzrokiem.

— Mówiąc „różdżkę”, masz na myśli patyk czy… — Wystarczył krótki rzut oka na jej twarz, żeby Ed zrezygnował z próby żartowania. — Czyli mieliście małe spotkanie z Voldemortem?

Harry właśnie odgarniał włosy ze spoconego czoła, kiedy dostrzegł wymianę znaczących spojrzeń między tą dwójką. Coś przewróciło mu się w żołądku. Czyżby mieli zamiar dowiedzieć się, o czym rozmawiał z Riddlem? Dominique jeszcze nikomu nie wspomniała o tej rozmowie, ale Harry nie łudził się, że tego nie zrobi.

— Mhm — mruknęła, poprawiając pas.

Peer w końcu opuścił różdżkę i schował ją do kieszeni. Wyglądał na zadowolonego. Zwrócił się do Eda.

— Zabierz go w okolice Hogsmeade, ale rozejrzyj się przedtem, czy nie ma tam nikogo podejrzanego — polecił i zanim Ed odpowiedział, dodał błagalnie — Tylko nie próbuj się zatrzymywać w pubie.

— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? — zapytał niewinnie. Dominique uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

— Och, to byłoby niebezpieczne. Gdyby zobaczyły takiego samca alfa, mógłbyś się nie odpędzić od chętnych kobiet. A przecież byś im nie odmówił, jesteś zbyt… szarmancki.

— Kpisz sobie ze mnie?

— Jakżebym śmiała.

— Przestańcie. Oboje — przerwał im Brian, a Harry podziękował mu za to w myślach. Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, wysłuchując dość sprośnych potyczek tej dwójki.

— Tak jest! — rzucił ironicznie Ed, ale posłuchał przyjaciela. Po chwili zniknął, zabierając ze sobą Remusa. Harry nie powiedział na to ani słowa, nie miał już siły pytać, czy protestować. Nie spał prawie dobę, głowa pulsowała w rytm bicia serca i ledwo stał na nogach. Milczał jednak, czekając, aż ktoś pozwoli mu odejść.

Forti oddaliła się, wymigując się obowiązkiem sporządzenia raportu, więc Harry i Brian zostali sami. Pomimo ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, nadal czuł się przy nim nieswojo. Czuł wobec niego pewien rodzaj szacunku, niemal taki sam jak do Dumbledore’a.

Brian wskazał głową kierunek, w którym powinni iść. Ruszył, a Harry za nim. Rozglądał się wokół siebie, ale nie rozpoznawał tej okolicy. Nigdzie również nie widział Tectum, a przecież nie mogli być daleko od niego.

Po dwóch minutach zagadka rozwiązała się sama, kiedy Harry, przechodząc między dwoma nienaturalnie rosnącymi drzewami, poczuł zimny dreszcz i natychmiast zobaczył Tectum. Trochę go to zaskoczyło, bo za pierwszym razem nie przechodził przez żadną barierę, a przynajmniej tak tego nie odczuł. Ucieszył się na widok murów i chyba pierwszy raz od kilku tygodniu naprawdę poczuł ulgę na myśl o łóżku.

—  Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że nie walczyliście z Voldemortem. Co miałeś na myśli?

 A więc nie ma co liczyć, że dzisiejszy dzień pójdzie w zapomnienie.

— To nie do końca prawda — zaczął ostrożnie. — Właściwie to on zaczął walkę.

To akurat nie było kłamstwo. No może trochę, bo Voldemort raczej nie zamierzał walczyć, po prostu chciał rzucić na niego Avadę. Nie pierwszy raz. I pewnie nie ostatni, na jego nieszczęście.

— Jednak zrobił to dopiero, kiedy większa część waszego planu była zrealizowana, dlaczego nie wcześniej? — Brian przyglądał mu się badawczo, a mimo wszystko Harry miał wrażenie, że czarodziej dobrze zna prawdę.

W pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę zmyślić coś na poczekaniu. Sama myśl, że Voldemort mu coś proponował go przerażała, a przecież... ogarniał go wstyd, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że w pewnym momencie był  _zainteresowany_ jego ofertą. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Ale pomysł okłamania Briana Peera nie przypadł mu do gustu. Ten człowiek z pewnością dowiedziałby się o jego kłamstwie, a Harry’emu... zależało na zaufaniu Briana, sam jeszcze nie rozumiał dlaczego.

Dodatkowo miał już dosyć wszechobecnych tajemnic, z którymi musiał mierzyć się samodzielnie.

— Zaprowadzili mnie do niego i byłem przekonany, że będzie chciał mnie zabić, a… — zaciął się na chwilę. Wziął głęboki oddech. — A on zaproponował mi… sojusz. Po pięciu latach chęci wykończenia mnie na dobre, tak po prostu zaczął przekonywać, żebym przeszedł na jego stronę. Przecież to nielogiczne.

— W pewnym sensie go rozumiem — powiedział Brian, a Potter nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Musiało się to odbić na jego twarzy, bo mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. — Zaskoczyłeś go. Nie był w stanie nad tobą zapanować, sam przegoniłeś go ze swojego umysłu i ani przez chwilę nie przejąłeś się tym, że możesz zginąć. Najwidoczniej wierzy też, że posiadasz coś, co może go zniszczyć. Zainteresował się tobą, zresztą nie on jeden w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

Harry nawet nie pytał, skąd mężczyzna wie o wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie, a nawet się ucieszył, bo dzięki temu uniknie rozmów na ten temat. Zauważył jednak, że chyba nie wie nic o przepowiedni. Właściwie to dobrze, przynajmniej było coś, co tylko on wiedział. No i Dumbledore. Na razie nie chciał poszerzać grona wtajemniczonych w całe to „Żaden nie może żyć, kiedy drugi przeżyje”.

Zignorował całkowicie drugą część wypowiedzi mężczyzny, choć ta też powinna go zainteresować.

— Jego działania przyniosły oczekiwane skutki? — Harry rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie. — Zainteresowałeś się jego ofertą?

Długo myślał nad odpowiedzią. Chciał powiedzieć prawdę, jednocześnie nie ujawniając zbyt osobistych spostrzeżeń, których sam nie rozumiał. Bo co właściwie poczuł, gdy Riddle rzucił propozycję? Oczywiście, w pierwszej sekundzie był tak zszokowany, że z trudem do niego dotarło, co właściwie powiedział, ale potem? Chciałby, bardzo chciałby powiedzieć, że przez cały czas był pewien swojej  odmowy, jednak... tak nie było. Zawahał się, pomyślał, jak miałoby to wyglądać, co powiedzieliby jego przyjaciele, Zakon, Dumbledore i... samo to, że  rozważał jego propozycję, przerażało go.

Brian czekał. Zanim Harry ułożył w głowie odpowiednią odpowiedź, zdążyli znaleźć się wewnątrz zamku. Potter z ulgą przyjął uspokajający chłód murów i błogą ciszę.

— W pewnym momencie... tak. Przeszło mi przez myśl,  że mógłbym na to pójść. Ale potem... — Popatrzył prosto w oczy towarzyszowi. — Voldemort zabił moich rodziców. Z jego rozkazu zginęły setki niewinnych ludzi. — Przypomniał sobie o rodzicach Neville’a. — A niektórych spotkał jeszcze gorszy los. Niesie za sobą cierpienie i śmierć. Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Chcę tylko, by za to zapłacił.

— Wszyscy tego chcemy — odparł tylko Brian, ale Harry czuł, że miał do powiedzenia o wiele więcej. Nic już jednak nie usłyszał. — To już wszystko, zasługujesz na odpoczynek. Mam nadzieję, że sam trafisz do pokoju?

Skinął głową, więc Peer obrócił się na pięcie, kierując się szybkim krokiem w stronę prawego skrzydła, gdzie znajdował się jego gabinet. Harry został sam. Potarł dłońmi skronie, czując się tak bardzo wyczerpany, że naprawdę się dziwił, jest jeszcze w stanie stać prosto. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak wrócić do nowego pokoju i odespać nieprzespane godziny.

Tym razem nie przyglądał się obrazom na ścianach, a widoki za oknem nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Za to korytarze wydawały się dwa razy dłuższe, a on wcale nie przybliżał się do swojego celu. Całkowicie skupiony na stawianiu kroków w linii prostej, zbyt późno zauważył, że nie jest sam. Zanim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, wpadł na stojącą pośrodku korytarza dziewczynę.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem — mruknął, próbując się odsunąć i speszony spojrzał w górę. Zamarł, kiedy napotkał spojrzenie szarych oczu. Znajomych oczu.

— Ledwo stoisz na nogach — zauważyła cicho Kate, nadal stojąc zdecydowanie za blisko. Zrobił jeszcze jeden dyskretny krok w tył. — Dopiero wróciliście?

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy dokładnie wyszła z tamtego pomieszczenia. Jeszcze przed tym, jak zaczęli obmyślać plan, czy już po? Niestety mimo szczerych chęci, jego umysł nie pracował tak, jak powinien. Postanowił więc zaryzykować.

— Tak, ale wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. —  _Och, jesteś tego pewien, Potter?_  — A co ty tu robisz?

— Zawsze lubiłam nocne spacery. A więc Remus jest wolny?

— Tak, Brian zmodyfikował mu wspomnienia, żeby nie stwarzać zagrożenia dla sekretu stowarzyszenia. Nocne spacery nie są chyba najlepszym rozwiązaniem, jeśli następnego dnia musisz być w jak najlepszej dyspozycji?

Dostrzegł ledwo zauważalny uśmiech na jej twarzy. Jak za dawnych lat. Ten sam styl rozmowy. Krótka odpowiedź na ważniejsze i bardziej nurtujące pytanie, po czym zmiana tematu. Byli mistrzami w takim sposobie rozmawiania. Kiedyś. A teraz? Jak było teraz?

— Aż tak potrzebny jest sen, by rano funkcjonować w miarę normalnie? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że przesypiasz wszystkie noce? — zapytała i jakby znając jego myśli, dodała — Odpuśćmy sobie naszą zabawę w unikanie tematu, co ty na to?

Stali w tym ciemnym korytarzu, o kilka centymetrów za blisko siebie, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy. Wypełnione niezręcznością zielone tęczówki i lekko rozbawione szare. Dawniej Harry był od niej parę centymetrów niższy, teraz byli równi wzrostem. Czarne włosy kontrastujące z jej jasnymi. Wszystko niby tak podobne, a jednak zupełnie inne. Teraz brakowało mu wcześniejszej swobody.

— Dlaczego to robisz, Kate? — wypalił, zanim zdążył się zastanowić. — Udajesz, jakby wszystko było w porządku, jakby sześć lat rozłąki nic nie znaczyło.

Pokręciła głową.

— Niczego nie udaję, Harry. To tylko od ciebie zależy, czy będziesz chciał wrócić do tego, co było.

— Wolałbym zostawić przeszłość za sobą — odpowiedział tylko z pełnią świadomością, jak przykre były to słowa. Zaskoczyło go, bo nie zauważył żadnego grymasu na jej twarzy.

— Właściwie, to tak jest prościej, prawda? — powiedziała tylko i się cofnęła. — Dobranoc, Harry.

Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć,  czy poruszyć się, jej już nie było. Nie zniknęła, oczywiście, po prostu odeszła tak szybko, że ledwo to zarejestrował. Poczuł się źle, a zarazem gdzieś głęboko w środku odczuł pewnego rodzaju satysfakcję. Musiał jednak jak najszybciej ulotnić się z tego miejsca.

Drogę do pokoju pokonał w błyskawicznym tempie.

Na szczęście Alex już spał, o czym dowiedział się już w momencie, gdy otwierał drzwi, bo dobiegło go głośne chrapanie. Odetchnął z ulgą. Wystarczy mu tych nocnych rozmów.

Szybko zdjął tenisówki, ściągnął spodnie i rzucił w kąt narzuconą w pośpiechu koszulę. Najchętniej rzuciłby się na łóżko i natychmiast zamknął oczy, ale coś mu na to nie pozwalało. Choć jeszcze przed chwilą dobijała go niewiarygodna senność, teraz z trudem powstrzymywał energię. Poirytowany usiadł i zapatrzył się w okno. Zauważył już pierwsze promienie słońca, a więc mógł już powiedzieć, że to kolejna nieprzespana noc. A od kilku dni spał lepiej!

Miał sporo spraw do rozważenia: zaskakującą organizację, misję ratunkową, propozycję Voldemorta. Ale za każdym razem, gdy próbował przeanalizować coś z tych rzeczy, na pierwszy plan wybijała się inna myśl: Kate. To od niej się zaczęło. I wcale nie miał tu na myśli tylko tego dzisiejszego dnia.

Jeszcze przed trzema minutami był przekonany, że postąpił dobrze, odcinając się od przeszłości, czyli między innymi od przyjaciółki. Teraz dopadły go wątpliwości i... wyrzuty sumienia? Potrząsnął głową w niedowierzaniu. Przecież to ona go zostawiła bez żadnych wyjaśnień, prawda?

_Dobrze wiesz, że to nie cała prawda._

Och, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, żeby teraz nad tym myśleć. Powinien iść jak najszybciej spać i zapomnieć o zmartwieniach, choć na kilka godzin. Jeszcze przed chwilą czuł ogromne zmęczenie, więc na co jeszcze czeka? Ale z jego głowy nie znikały te same wątpliwości. Czy aby na pewno to Kate była wszystkiemu winna?

Jak to właściwie wyglądało? Jak to  _naprawdę_  było? Czy Harry przez te lata po prostu wymazał prawdę i stworzył własną wersję wydarzeń? Zacisnął zęby. Do tego chyba nie był zdolny. Ale gdyby tak było, nie zastanawiałby się teraz nad taką możliwością.

Początkowe pobudzenie zaczęło ustępować wcześniejszej senności. Leżał w łóżku i czuł, że powoli zasypia. Nadal jednak kontynuował swoje rozważania. Był coraz bardziej zły na siebie, bo zamiast znaleźć odpowiedzi, zadawał sobie coraz więcej pytań. Toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę, a właściwie rozmowę.

— To jej wina — powiedział w myślach.

— Och, doprawdy? Przecież też wyjechałeś. — Tym razem do głosu doszło jego sumienie.

— Ale ona zrobiła to pierwsza — upierał się „zły Harry”.

— A ty nie powiedziałeś jej o liście — zauważył po chwili.

— Bo by nie zrozumiała.

— Dziewczyna, która robiła dość nierealne rzeczy, miałaby ci nie uwierzyć, że dostałeś list do Hogwartu.

— Ja bym nie uwierzył.

Harry kontynuował swój dialog.

— Ale ona wiedziała, kim jesteś.

— Skoro tak, to mogła mi powiedzieć, wtedy uniknęlibyśmy tej sytuacji.

— Oczywiście, szukaj wymówek, Potter — parsknął, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego do siebie gada.

— Nie chcę wracać do przeszłości. To się stało i minęło.

— I z tego powodu teraz się nad tym wszystkim głowisz.

— Po prostu idź spać, Potter. — westchnął w końcu.

 

***

 

Jedną z rzeczy, których wolałby uniknąć każdy Śmierciożerca, było przebywanie w bliskiej obecności wściekłego Czarnego Pana. Nikt nie miał ochoty dostać potężnym Cruciatusem, bądź gorszym zaklęciem, które zakończyłoby jego życie. Owszem, byli i tacy, którzy przyglądali się temu z uwielbieniem, ale oni należeli do rzadkości. Nawet Bellatrix podchodziła do takich sytuacji z dużą ostrożnością, szczególnie, jeśli sama mogła paść ofiarą rozładowania gniewu Voldemorta. Byli też głupcy z wypiekami na twarzach oczekujący na wybuch wściekłości Czarnego Pana.

Draco do nich nie należał.

Choć najchętniej zaszyłby się w jak najbardziej oddalonej komnacie, musiał przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z Voldemortem i innymi Śmierciożercami. Byli w dworze Malofyów, a on do nich należał, więc wymagało to jego obecności. Na szczęście mógł trzymać się w bezpiecznej odległości, o ile taka istniała…

Draco nigdy nie narzekał na swój los. Od pierwszego dnia po powrocie wiedział Lorda Voldemorta, a przynajmniej przeczuwał, co to dla niego oznacza. Jego rodzice, a w szczególności ojciec, należeli do zaufanego grona zwolenników. Lucjusz chciał, a właściwie musiał, odzyskać choć najmniejsze zaufanie Czarnego Pana, inaczej czekał go trudny los. Nie było więc zaskoczeniem dla młodego Malfoya to, że Voldemort zażądał, aby i on zaczął mu służyć. 

Oczywiście nie stało się to od razu, kiedy czarnoksiężnik powrócił do żywych, a zaledwie kilka tygodni temu. Nie było czemu się dziwić, rodzina Lucjusza znalazła się w krytycznej sytuacji. Po jego nieudanej misji w Ministerstwie został uwięziony w Azkabanie i choć nie stracili majątku, mogli zapomnieć o swojej dawnej pozycji. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż do rządów w państwie nie przejmą zwolennicy Voldemorta.

Początkowo matka gwałtownie zaprotestowała i próbowała zrobić wszystko, by jej syn nie musiał zostać Śmierciożercą. Sama starała się być jak najbardziej neutralna, co przy poglądach jej męża nie zawsze wychodziło. W aktualnej sytuacji nie mogła nic zrobić. Draco musiał zgodzić się na Mroczny Znak. Kobieta wiedziała, że to go zniszczy i wyciągnie z niego najgorsze cechy, które odziedziczył po Lucjuszu.

Draco rozpoczął już pierwszy etap przygotowań do wtajemniczenia. Pod czujnym i bezlitosnym okiem ciotki Belli uczył się czarnej magii. Przeszedł intensywny kurs rzucania klątw na więźniów. Nie narzekał, nie buntował się, choć chwilami drżała mu ręka. Wolał jednak wykonać polecenie, niż sam poczuć skutki zaklęcia torturującego. I tak mógł się cieszyć, że nie musiał nikogo zabijać. Wiedział jednak, że i na to przyjdzie pora.

— Kto był odpowiedzialny za ochronę więźnia? — zaczął cichym głosem Voldemort, a wśród zgromadzonych przeszedł szum.

Z tłumu wystąpił niewysoki mężczyzna o bladej twarzy. Draco wyczytał z jego oczy czyste przerażenie.

— Ja, Panie — wykrztusił drżącym głosem Śmierciożerca.

— Czy zadanie, które ci wyznaczono, było tak trudne? — Riddle obracał w rękach swoją różdżkę. Nie spuszczał jednak wzroku z mężczyzny. Choć w jego głosie nie było słychać złości, każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo rozgniewany jest ich Pan. — Co się tam wydarzyło?

— To ta kobieta, Panie — zaczął szybko tłumaczenie. — Wpadła tam niewiadomo jak i zabrała więźnia. Nie mogłem nic zrobić, była za szybka.

— Och, doprawdy, Albercie? — Voldemort uniósł lekko brwi, co tylko jeszcze bardziej przeraziło pozostałych. — Nie potrafiłeś powstrzymać kobiety, która nie posługiwała się magią?

Kilka osób poruszyło się niepewnie. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że to pytanie również do nich. Riddle zauważył jaką bronią posługiwała się Dominique – białą i palną. Nie lekceważył takiego rodzaju ataku, ale wskazywało to na ciekawy wniosek: kobieta albo była nie najlepszą czarownicą, albo charłakiem. Sama myśl, że jego ludzi pokonała jakaś charłaczka, potęgowała wściekłość.

— Ponieśliście dzisiaj porażkę. Pozwoliliście odejść nie tylko więźniowi i jego wybawicielce, również Potter wam umknął.

Draco drgnął, na szczęście nie zwrócił tym uwagi zgromadzonych.

_Potter?_

A co on tutaj robił, na Salazara? Ślizgon przez chwilę próbował rozpoznać swoje uczucia. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej podziwia odwagę Pottera, czy może nie potrafi pojąć jego olbrzymiej głupoty. Kto normalny pakuje się wprost do gniazda swojego wroga? No cóż, znał tego Gryfona od sześciu lat i zdążył dostrzec, że jego idiotyzm dorównuje odwadze.

Czarny Pan powiedział, że uciekł. Cóż, można to uznać za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności dla Złotego Chłopca, który towarzyszył mu zdecydowanie zbyt często, jeśli chodzi o zdanie Draco. Gdyby nie pomoc Granger, Potter byłby martwy już na pierwszym roku, nie oszukujmy się.

Teraz jej tu nie było, a jednak udało mu się zwiać, zabierając po drodze więźnia i zostawiając za sobą kilku poturbowanych Śmierciożerców (choć to akurat było sprawką tajemniczej kobiety). No i dość mocno zirytowanego Lorda Voldemorta.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, nawet jemu to zaimponowało.  _I rozbawiło, Draco, nie udawaj, że nie._

— Bellatrix, zajmij się odpowiednim wymierzeniem kary dla tych, którzy zawiedli najbardziej — zażądał w końcu Voldemort (Draco nie słuchał, czy wcześniej mówił coś jeszcze). Nie zdziwiło go, że polecił to zadanie jego ciotce. Bella znała się na torturach jak nikt inny.

Śmierciożerczyni skłoniła się swojemu Panu, po czym wskazując różdżką na Alberta Garrowa, ruszyła do wyjścia. To nie miała być jedyna ofiara, ale na razie to jej wystarczy. Lestrange zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do swojego siostrzeńca, co ten przyjął z ledwo zauważalnym skrzywieniem.

— Draco, pomożesz mi — rzuciła cicho władczym tonem.

— Bella... — Narcyza stoją nieopodal posłała siostrze proszące spojrzenie.

— Nie, Cyziu, ostatnio zbyt mało czasu poświęciłam na jego naukę — ucięła zdecydowanie Lestrange i skinęła Draconowi. —  Pospiesz się.

Malfoy rzucił swojej matce uspokajające spojrzenie. Mimo że ich relacje nie należały do najlepszych, Draco rozumiał mamę. Jej działania, mające naprowadzić go na inną drogę niestety nie miały sensu. Zbyt długo zależny był od ojca, a ten wpoił w niego wszystkie przekonania godne Śmierciożercy. Owszem, miał własny rozum, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma małe szanse pozbyć się dawnych zwyczajów. Pogodził się ze swoim losem. Niedawno poradził matce, by zrobiła to samo.

Podążył za swoją ciotką, zostawiając Narcyzę Malofy w stanie przygniatającej rozpaczy.

 

***

 

W gabinecie dyrektora wrzało. Kingsley, Moody i Tonks przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, choć awanturowała się głównie ostatnia dwójka. Czarnoskóry czarodziej starał się załagodzić konflikt swoim spokojnym basowym głosem, na nic się to jednak zdało. Łatwo było nadepnąć na odcisk Nimfadorze Tonks, a o wiele trudnej było ją uspokoić.

— Gówno mnie to obchodzi! — warknęła w końcu. Zirytowana długą kłótnią przestała panować nad językiem. Zresztą nie należała do dyplomatycznych kobiet, raczej nie przebierała w słowach. — Zakon powinien dbać o swoich ludzi! A już w szczególności o tych, którzy poświęcili dla niego tak wiele.

— Nikt nie pośle ludzi w sam środek gniazda Voldemorta tylko dla jednego człowieka, Tonks — zaprotestował gwałtownie Szalonooki, a ona prychnęła.

— To pozwólcie mi iść samej, do cholery! — wyrzuciła z siebie, rzucając wszystkim wrogie spojrzenia.

Dumbledore powstrzymał westchnięcie. Ta wymiana zdań trwała już od dłuższego czasu, a nadal stali w miejscu. Czarownica uparcie trzymała się swoich planów i niezliczone argumenty pozostałych aurorów na nic się zdały. Nawet autorytet kobiety, Kingsley do niej nie dotarł. Dyrektor zdawał sobie sprawę, że to on musi teraz zabrać głos.

— Wszyscy powinniśmy się uspokoić — zaczął spokojnym, ale dobrze słyszalnym tonem. Tonks otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować. — Rozumiem twoje wzburzenie, Nimfadoro, jednak musimy być racjonalni.

Na sam dźwięk własnego imienia jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowała, ale w końcu postanowiła wysłuchać starca.

— Remus został porwany kilka dni temu, a dowiedzieliśmy się tego tylko dzięki naszemu szpiegowi. Zrozum, każdy z nas jest tym faktem zaniepokojony i przerażony, ale nasze działania nie mogą być nieprzemyślane. Severus próbuje dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o położeniu więzienia oraz o ewentualnych drogach ucieczki.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć — zaczęła, ignorując zasadę zwracania się do niego w kulturalniejszy sposób — że pokładamy naszą nadzieję w tym ślizgońskim dupku?

Ze swojego portretu zawołał oburzony Fineas Black:

— Proszę uważać na słowa! W taki sposób zwracać się do dyrektora Hogwartu, to skandaliczne! Jeszcze wyrażać się niepochlebnie o mieszkańcach mojego domu, którzy narażają życie dla ogółu...

— Wystarczy, Fineasie — przerwał mu Albus. Potem przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na kobietę. — Powierzyłbym życie Severusowi Snapeowi. Ma największe szanse na odbicie Remusa z nas wszystkich. Dlatego...

Nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, co chciał im powiedzieć Dumbledore, ponieważ w drzwiach gabinetu stanęła wyczerpana postać, opierająca się o framugę drzwi. Wszyscy odwrócili się w tamtą stronę, a Tonks otworzyła niemo usta.

— To nie będzie konieczne — wykrztusił Remus Lupin, po czym uśmiechnął się słabo.


	8. Niewyjaśnione sprawy

Do zagraconego pokoju wparowała dziewczyna. Jej wejście nie pozostało niezauważone, o czym świadczyły dźwięki dochodzące z łóżka po lewej stronie. Ona jednak nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi i skierowała się prosto do drugiego. Stanęła tuż nad nim, a na jej twarzy zagościł niepokojący uśmieszek.

Harry przyglądający się całej sytuacji, uznał, że to nie najlepszy znak.

Niespodziewanie w rękach gościa pojawiła się różdżka i zanim zdążył mrugnąć, z jej końca wytrysnął strumień wody. Nie trafił on jednak w poduszkę, a prosto w twarz jej właściciela.

— Oszalałaś?!                                           

Chłopak podniósł się gwałtownie i wyskoczył z łóżka. Z wodą ściekającą z jego krótkich włosów prezentował się dość żałośnie. Mimo tego wszystkiego nadal wyglądał na zaspanego.

— Nie, wyświadczam ci przyjacielską przysługę — zaczęła słodko. Popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina?

Alex zmarszczył brwi, obejrzał się za siebie i spojrzał na tarczę zegarka. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się wskazówki bez słowa, kiedy dotarło do niego, co widzi.

— Kurwa — wydukał i podskoczył jak oparzony. — Szlag, szlag, szlag — powtarzał, próbując dopasować do siebie leżące na podłodze części garderoby. Czarownica przyglądała się temu ze spokojem. W przeciwieństwie do chłopaka wyglądała na wyspaną i gotową do działania. Trzymała ręce oparte na biodrach przez co skojarzyła się Harry’emu z panią Weasley. 

Poczuł się bardzo niezręcznie, kiedy dostał prosto w twarz bokserkami w latające znicze. To nie tak, że mieszkając z Ronem nie zostawał obrzucany różnymi częściami garderoby, kiedy ten próbował się szybko ubrać, ale inaczej się czuł, jeśli chodziło o jego przyjaciela, niż o obcą jeszcze osobę. Kiedy obok niego wylądowały jeszcze skarpetki, chrząknął lekko zażenowany. Przykuło to uwagę dwójki pozostałych.

— Sorry — wymamrotał winowajca, jednocześnie wkładając spodnie. — On mnie zabije, prawda?

Wyglądał na przerażonego na samą myśl. Z trudem doszukał się odpowiednich i czystych ubrań, założył spodnie na lewą stronę, co spotkało się z parsknięciem dziewczyny, a potem zaczął siłować się z wyjątkowo nieposłusznymi guzikami przy koszuli.

— Jeżeli wpadniesz tam z mokrą głową, i w butach nie do pary, to prawdopodobne tak. —  Wywróciła oczami, a on jęknął ponownie. Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, a widząc jego bezradność, machnęła różdżką po raz kolejny.

Najpierw włosy chłopaka zostały osuszone, potem z adidasów zniknęły zanieczyszczenia niewiadomego pochodzenia. Po tych zabiegach Alex wyglądał w miarę przyzwoicie. Najwidoczniej sam zdał sobie z tego sprawę, bo przysunął się do dziewczyny i pocałował ją szybko w usta. Zdążył odchylić się przed jej uderzeniem, wyszczerzył się do Harry’ego i wybiegł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Muszę zmienić przyjaciół — mruknęła do siebie, a potem odwróciła się w stronę Pottera. — Jak się spało?

Zapowiadał się bardzo, bardzo ciekawy dzień.

 

***

 

— Powiedziałem wszystko, co wiem — powtórzył po raz kolejny zmęczony Remus. W jego żyłach nadal krążyło podane przez Moody’ego veritaserum, a obecni w gabinecie członkowie Zakonu nie spuszczali z niego wzroku.

— Kim mogła być ta kobieta? — zastanawiał się Alastor, krążąc w kółko. — Jesteś pewien, że nie miała Mrocznego Znaku? Może to jakaś pułapka?

Usłyszeli prychnięcie. Tonks pokręciła głową i mruknęła coś pod nosem. Remus usłyszał „podejrzliwy idiota” oraz coś na kształt „Jak zwykle teorie spiskowe na każdym kroku” i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Potem przeniósł spojrzenie na starszego aurora i zaczął tłumaczyć:

— To nie miałoby żadnego sensu. Żaden Śmierciożerca jej nie znał, a po drugie... — zawahał się, co zauważył Albus.

— Coś przykuło twoją uwagę?

Lunatyk dobrze wiedział, o co właściwie chodzi mężczyźnie. Jako wilkołak miał wyczulone zmysły, a to dawało mu dużą przewagę. Co ciekawe, potrafił wyczuć czarodzieja. W przypadku tej kobiety, Dominique, miał bardzo sprzeczne odczucia. Nie pachniała jak mugol, ale… ani razu nie użyła różdżki. Zastanawiał się nad tym od kilku minut.

— Biorę pod uwagę, że kobieta może być charłakiem — powiedział w końcu, co spotkało się z głośnym odzewem.

— Charłak w życiu nie dałby sobie rady z grupą Śmierciożerców, a po drugie, jaki miałby interes, żeby cię ratować?

— Zapomniałeś jeszcze dodać, że była kobietą, co nie, Szalonooki? — mruknęła Tonks.

Dobrze znała podejście mężczyzny. To nie tak że dyskryminował kobiety, ale musiał się najpierw na własne oczy przekonać, że są tak samo zdolne jak mężczyźni. Pamiętała bardzo dobrze, ile musiała włożyć wysiłku, by ją zaakceptował. Owszem, szanowała tego czarodzieja, nawet go lubiła. Mimo wszystko zirytowały ja jego słowa.

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co ona tam robiła — westchnął wilkołak, a Tonks ponownie skupiła na nim swoją uwagę.

Remus był ciekawy tak jak reszta, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich, ani przez chwilę nie uwierzył, że tajemnicza wybawicielka źle mu życzyła. Dodatkowo miał dziwne przeczucie… Jakby nie wszystko dobrze pamiętał. Miał wrażenie, że coś mu umknęło, coś bardzo ważnego. Chociaż skupiał się jak tylko mógł, nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a po chwili mogli zobaczyć Severusa Snape’a w całej okazałości. Na widok Lupina uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— A jednak to prawda — zaczął, podchodząc bliżej. Wbili w niego niezrozumiałe spojrzenia, a Albus odchylił się w krześle. — Zostałeś odbity.

Remusowi nie podobał się wyraz twarzy szkolnego wroga oraz to, że najwidoczniej znał więcej faktów na temat jego ucieczki. Severus nie patrzył już na niego, lecz wbijał przeszywający wzrok spojrzenie w Dumbledore’a.

— Masz nam coś do powiedzenia? — warknął Alastor, obrzucając Śmierciożercę nieufnym spojrzeniem. Pod tym względem nic się nie zmieniło, auror nadal ani trochę nie ufał Snape’owi, mimo zapewnień dyrektora o jego niewinności.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy ta informacja przeznaczona jest dla wszystkich, Moody. — Wykrzywił się złośliwie Severus. — Wolałbym to najpierw uzgodnić z dyrektorem.

Nie spodobało się to zarówno Alastorowi, jak i Tonks, która miała już na końcu języka ciętą ripostę, kiedy przemówił główny zainteresowany:

— Dziękuję wam za spotkanie, ale uważam, że Remus powinien jak najszybciej zgłosić się do pani Pomfrey, by ta sprawdziła, czy nie odniósł jakichś poważnych obrażeń — powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. — Nimfadoro, czy mogłabyś mu towarzyszyć? Alastorze, powiadom resztę Zakonu o szczęśliwym powrocie naszego profesora Lupina.

Innymi słowy po prostu chciał się ich pozbyć. Nikt z wymienionych nie był z tego powodu zadowolony, ale nie pozostało nic innego, jak wypełnić polecenie. Lunatyk widząc nie zapowiadającą nic dobrego minę Tonks, pociągnął ja za ramię i razem wyszli z gabinetu, wcześniej żegnając się z pozostałymi. Szalonooki poszedł w ich ślady.

Snape i Dumbledore pozostali sami, nie licząc uważnie przysłuchujących się portretów.

— To Potter — wyrzucił od razu młodszy mężczyzna.

Albus ukrył zaskoczenie, po czym szybko zaczął myśleć. Szybko doszedł do pewnych wniosków, jednak wolał się upewnić.

— Kto mu towarzyszył?

— Nieznajoma kobieta, która wywiodła w pole prawie wszystkich Śmierciożerców. Przybyła razem z chłopakiem i jak mi wiadomo, posługiwała się mugolską bronią.

_Działalność naszych agentów wykracza poza świat magiczny, ludzie działają również w szeregach mugolskich służb specjalnych, polityków i lekarzy._

Nie miał innego wytłumaczenia. Zaskoczyło go jak szybko Brian zaczął wcielać swój plan w życie. Jeszcze przedwczoraj rano odwiedziła go Kate Invicto, a najwidoczniej Harry już znalazł się pod… opieką mężczyzny. Według niego zdecydowanie za szybko, a to oznaczało, że chłopak od razu im zaufał. Dumbledore poczuł niepokój, bo był niemal pewien, że młody czarodziej poradzi się najpierw niego. Wszystko wymykało mu się spod kontroli.

— Nie wyglądasz na zaskoczonego — odezwał się Severus, bacznie mu się przyglądając. Spodziewał się trochę innej reakcji, choć z drugiej strony dyrektor miał szerokie kontakty.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie letnie miesiące. Chciał skupić się na znalezieniu sposobu na pokonanie Toma, może znaleźć nowych członków Zakonu, ale przede wszystkim zamierzał naprawić swoje relacje z Harrym. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jaki błąd popełnił, zatajając przed chłopakiem przepowiednię i ignorując go przez cały rok. Teraz widział tego skutki.

— Chciałbym, aby to pozostało między nami, Severusie — powiedział nagle. — Remus przedstawił inną wersję wydarzeń i taką właśnie przekażemy pozostałym.

— Najprawdopodobniej ktoś grzebał przy umyśle Lupina — rzucił Snape. — Mogę to...

— Nie — uciął zdecydowanie. Mężczyzna nie dał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo poczuł się zaskoczony tym oświadczeniem. — To wprowadziłoby niepotrzebny zamęt.

— Ale Potter… — zaczął ze zdziwieniem mistrz eliksirów.

— Zajmę się tym, bez obaw.

Pora wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

 

***

 

— Jak się spało?

Przez chwilę Harry po prostu siedział na łóżku, nic nie odpowiadając. W ciągu niecałych pięciu minut całkowicie się rozbudził. Nadal nie do końca wiedział, co się dokładnie stało, ale robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

— Emm… dobrze — wymamrotał ciągle speszony. Najwidoczniej to zauważyła, bo w jej oczach mignęło rozbawienie.

— Prawie zapomniałam, że jesteś tu nowy — zaczęła i usiadła na łóżku Alexa. — Takie scenki to u nas normalność, ale spokojnie, przyzwyczaisz się z czasem.

— Gdzie Alex się spieszył?

— Jest niedziela, a ten dzień zwykle spędza z ojcem. Warto dodać, że staruszek nie przepada za spóźnialskimi, a tym bardziej nie cierpi, gdy jego syn zachowuje się w taki sposób — wyjaśniła beztrosko.

Harry w końcu przypomniał sobie jej imię – Alison. Zdążył już się zorientować, że przyjaźni się z jego współlokatorem, a może nawet łączy ich coś więcej. Korciło go, by o to zapytać, a to dziwne, bo nigdy wcześniej nie należał do osób wtrącających się zbytnio w życie innych. W końcu stwierdził, że raz się żyje i postanowił się jednak dowiedzieć.

— Wy coś...

— Nie — przerwała mu zanim zdążył dokończyć, potem parsknęła śmiechem. — Merlinie broń, jeszcze aż tak źle ze mną nie jest. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, a przynajmniej ja tak uważam.

— Często budzisz go w taki sposób?

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Rzadko się zdarza, żebym w ogóle to robiła. Zwykle to Kate wywala go z łóżka.

Spiął się, słysząc imię przyjaciółki i przypomniał sobie przebieg ich wczorajszej rozmowy. I to o czym rozmyślał potem. Starał się odrzucić nieprzyjemne myśli i ponownie skupić się na luźnej rozmowie z dziewczyną. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, z kim ma do czynienia.

— To jak to między wami będzie? — zapytała spokojnie.

Był pewien, że nie zauważy. Teraz nie miał pojęcia, co ma odpowiedzieć. Czuł się źle z samą myślą, że jego emocje są aż tak dobrze widoczne. Nie pomagał też fakt, że najprawdopodobniej Alison jest kolejną osobą, która zna wspólną historię jego i Kate.

Przyglądała mu się uważnie. Rozumiała, że mógł wysunąć błędne wnioski, ale mimo wszystko Kate nigdy nie rozpowiadała o ich przeszłości. Alex dowiedział się przez przypadek, wracał ze szlabanu i napotkał dziewczynę rozmawiającą o tym z Brianem, Alison domyśliła się sama. Przez lata wyrobiła sobie nawyk obserwacji; była biernym uczestnikiem rozmów oraz dyskusji, należała do osób spostrzegawczych no i nie brakowało jej kobiecej intuicji. Mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę, jaką jest skarbnicą wiedzy, a sama nauczyła się z tym nie obnosić.

Czekała na jego odpowiedź, bo to od niej zależało, jakie zdanie sobie o nim wyrobi. To była jej olbrzymia wada – szybko przyklejała ludziom łatki. Pocieszała się tym, że zwykle się nie myliła.

— Najlepiej będzie, jeśli nasza znajomość się na tym zakończy — powiedział w końcu i czekał na reakcję, niestety jej wyraz twarzy pozostał nieczytelny.— Nie chcę kłótni i wyrzutów. — Kontynuował. — Mam dosyć problemów i naprawdę nie mam ochoty na kolejny konflikt. Będę żył swoim życiem, ale... — zaciął się i zastanowił, jak ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. —Chciałbym, żebyśmy wszystko sobie wyjaśnili — dokończył cicho.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, Alison wstała i wygładziła bluzkę. Potem odezwała się przyjaznym głosem:

— Powinieneś pójść do Zayna. — Zauważyła nieme pytanie w jego oczach. — Jutro poniedziałek, zaczyna się kolejny tydzień zajęć, a ty jesteś nowy i nie masz własnego planu. Musisz jak każdy zgłosić się na konsultacje i dostosować rozkład do swoich potrzeb i umiejętności — wyjaśniła.

 _Fajnie, że dowiaduje się o tym dopiero teraz_. Harry westchnął.

— Gdzie to jest?

— Korytarzem w prawo, potem szóste drzwi na lewo. To większe pomieszczenie, prawdopodobnie będą tam inni potrzebujący porady. Zayna poznasz bez problemu, albo będzie spał, albo słuchał muzyki na swoim rozwalającym się discmanie.

Podziękował i chciał wstać, ale szybko zorientował się, że ma na sobie tylko bokserki. Zażenowanie wzrosło, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ma tylko wczorajsze ubrania, a te nie były w najlepszym stanie. Znalazł się w trudnej sytuacji.

— W twojej szafie masz ciuchy — rzuciła niespodziewanie dziewczyna, a on spłonął rumieńcem. Gdy to zobaczyła, jej usta drgnęły. — Nie ma się czym przejmować, nie jesteś jedynym wziętym z ulicy, który nie ma przy sobie prawie niczego.

Trochę go to uspokoiło, choć nadal nie czuł się komfortowo. Alison ruszyła w stronę drzwi, chcąc dać mu trochę prywatności. Miała już naciskać klamkę, gdy nagle się zatrzymała. Odwróciła się w jego stronę po raz ostatni.

— Spróbujcie dać sobie jeszcze jedną szansę — powiedziała cicho, ale wyraźnie i wyszła.

Siedział chwilę bez ruchu, zastanawiając się nad jej słowami. Kiedy poczuł, że zaczyna go od tego boleć głowa, wstał i podszedł do szafy. Wewnątrz znalazł kilka prostych, sportowych koszulek, dwie pary dżinsów, zwykłe trampki i jedną czarną koszulę. Wyciągnął to, czego potrzebował i zmarszczył brwi.  _Przecież to nie mój rozmiar._ Problem się jednak rozwiązał, ponieważ okazało się, że rzeczy były zaczarowane w taki sposób, by dostosowywać się do właściciela.

Bez niepotrzebnego przedłużania wyszedł na korytarz i kierował się tak, jak poradziła mu Alison. Nie spotkał nikogo po drodze, więc bardzo szybko trafił pod wskazane drzwi. Postanowił zapukać, a kiedy usłyszał głośne „Wejść”, nacisnął klamkę.

To właściwie nie był mały pokoik, a większa sala, zbliżona wielkością do lekcyjnych, które znał z Hogwartu. Zauważył kilka półek z książkami, fotele rozstawione po kątach, ale przede wszystkim biurko stojące po środku, a za nim chłopak, najprawdopodobniej Zayn . Nie liczył sobie więcej niż dwadzieścia parę lat, miał krótkie, brązowe włosy i morskie oczy. Wyglądał na znudzonego.

Nie był tutaj jedyną obecną osobą. Harry przeniósł spojrzenie na chłopaka, możliwe, że  w jego wieku, który przeglądał plik papierów. Odgarnął blond włosy opadające na oczy o piwnych tęczówkach. Na chwilę uniósł głowę, przyglądając się nowo przybyłemu i najwidoczniej rozpoznał Pottera, bo zrobił dziwną minę. 

— Kolejny nowy? — zapytał chłopak zza biurka i zabrał nogi z blatu. — Taa, przynajmniej mam co robić.

Harry usiadł na prośbę Zayna. Nadal czuł na sobie wzrok blondyna siedzącego w kącie. Spróbował go zignorować i skupił się na słowach bruneta.

— Każdy musi ułożyć własny plan zajęć. Masz do wyboru masę przedmiotów, gdzie połowa z nich do niczego ci się w życiu nie przyda, ale to już tylko moje skromne zdanie — zaczął swobodnym tonem. — Wybierasz dziewięć przedmiotów: trzy najważniejsze dla ciebie, więc będziesz miał  je codziennie, trzy podstawowe, w których uczestniczysz trzy razy w tygodniu i trzy dodatkowe, odbywające się raz w tygodniu. Tu masz listę. — Podał mu gruby plik kartek. — Możesz się nad tym zastanowić, gdzie chcesz, ale masz czas do wieczora. Jakby co, to pytaj.

— Dzięki — mruknął Potter, wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

— Hej, może spróbujemy to ogarnąć we dwóch? — Usłyszał z kąta i przeniósł tam spojrzenie. Tajemniczy chłopak patrzył na niego pytająco.

Harry wahał się tylko przez chwilę. W końcu uznał, że mała pomoc nie zaszkodzi, a przynajmniej pogada z kimś w podobnej sytuacji do niego. Uśmiechnął się więc lekko i podszedł do blondyna. Wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę.

 — Jasne. Harry.

— Will. — Przyjął powitanie i wskazał miejsce obok siebie. — Nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę tu Pottera — zaczął, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy.

— Uwierz mi, ja też — parsknął Harry, na co jego towarzysz uniósł brwi zaciekawiony, więc streścił krótko jego przybycie tutaj, nie zatrzymując się zbyt długo na temacie Kate. Pominął również dzisiejszą noc, to powinno zostać w tajemnicy, przynajmniej na razie.

— Czyli nie ja jeden kompletnie nie ogarniam, jak to wszystko tu działa — skomentował Will z ulgą. — Moja historia jest chyba jeszcze bardziej popieprzona.

— Dawaj.

— Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale nie mam waszego akcentu.  — Harry skinął głową zaintrygowany. — Cały czas mieszkałem z matką w Stanach, no i było nawet spoko, chociaż bez żadnych ciekawych akcji. Mama nigdy nie powiedziała mi, kim jest mój ojciec, a ja po pewnym czasie nawet przestałem pytać. No i dwa dni temu nagle się zjawił jakiś facet, podając się za mojego ojca — skrzywił się blondyn. — W pierwszej chwili miałem ochotę mu przywalić, bo szybko się zorientowałem, że dobrze wiedział o moim istnieniu. Co najlepsze nawet się jakoś nie wytłumaczył, tylko od razu z grubej rury wypalił, że jest członkiem stowarzyszenia i jako jego syn powinienem również nim zostać. Chyba przez dobre dziesięć minut ani ja, ani matka nie wiedzieliśmy, co powiedzieć.

— Twoja mama nie wiedziała, czym się zajmuje twój ojciec?

— No nie — odpowiedział Will. — Nieźle się na niego wściekła i jak już odzyskała głos, to darła się na niego tak, że sąsiadka przyszła pytać, czy dzwonić na policję — zarechotał, a Harry uśmiechnął sie z rozbawieniem. — W końcu oboje się zamknęli i… ojciec zapytał, co ja na to powiem. Na początku chciałem walnąć prosto z mostu, że niech się wali i spieprza, ale zaczął gadać o korzyściach, jakie przyniesie mi szkolenie. I złapał mnie na gadkę o aurorach.

— Chcesz byś aurorem? —zapytał Potter z zaskoczeniem.

— To moje marzenie od dzieciaka. U nas w Stanach to jest cholernie trudne, całe studia trwają pięć lat, zamiast trzech i później gnijesz w biurze, spisując raporty. Nie to, co tutaj, tylko trzy lata i od razu praktyka. A jak jeszcze dodał, że po szkoleniu będę miał później łatwiej na studiach i w ogóle, no to przepadłem. I tak jakoś wyszło, że się zgodziłem. Trochę mama się wściekła, no ale przejdzie jej. — zakończył z uśmiechem, a potem zmarszczył brwi. — Chyba — dodał z wahaniem.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez kilka minut. Złapali dobry kontakt i szybko rozluźnili się w swoim towarzystwie. Will nie pytał o sprawy związane z Voldemortem, blizną i tym podobne, co jeszcze bardziej ucieszyło Harry’ego. W końcu zabrali się za formularze.

Przedmiotów do wyboru było zdecydowanie więcej niż w Hogwarcie, a to wcale nie ułatwiało sprawy. Co ciekawe, nie znalazł transmutacji ogólnej, której uczył się od pięciu lat, a jej odłamy, podobnie sprawa miała się z eliksirami czy zaklęciami. Inne nazwy nic mu nie mówiły. Już po przejrzeniu pierwszej strony zaczęła boleć go głowa.  _Jak ja mam z tego wybrać tylko dziewięć przedmiotów?_

— To jakiś żart, prawda? — jęknął Will, który najwidoczniej pomyślał to samo. — Skąd ja mam wiedzieć, co właściwie chcę?

— O ile wam to w jakiś sposób pomoże, to przedmioty zaznaczone gwiazdką musicie wziąć, od was tylko zależy w jakim programie — odezwał się Zayn, który od dłuższego  przyglądał im się przyglądał.

Harry zerknął do kartek jeszcze raz, bo wcześniej nie zauważył żadnych dodatkowych oznaczeń. Kiedy przeczytał nazwy, obok których widniały symbole, przełknął głośno ślinę. Will skomentował to, co przeczytał na głos.

— Okej, rozumiem zajęcia sportowe, naprawdę, ale oklumencja i ELIKSIRY? A po cholerę mi eliksiry?

— Nie moja decyzja, wszyscy musieliśmy przez to przejść — wzruszył ramionami Zayn, ale wyglądał na rozbawionego. — Zawsze możesz je mieć tylko raz w tygodniu.

— Nienawidzę eliksirów. Nie nadaję się do tego. Nie, po prostu nie — zaprotestował blondyn. — Wiesz, jak zakończyła się moja ostatnia wizyta w laboratorium? Wysadziłem w powietrze pół sali, a moja koleżanka z ławki zamieniła się w żabę.

Harry może i nie miał takich przygód, ale też nie uśmiechało mu się branie eliksirów, jednak nie to go zaniepokoiło. Oklumencja. Znowu będzie musiał się jej uczyć, a jego ostatnie próby… Na sam dźwięk tego słowa robiło mu się niedobrze. Mimo to zdawał sobie sprawę, że to odpowiednie obowiązkowe zajęcia. Sprawność fizyczna przyda się każdemu, sam miał zamiar nad nią pracować, eliksiry… No cóż, przydatne umiejętności, a obrona umysłu w czasach Voldemorta wydawała się koniecznością.

Will jeszcze chwilę ponarzekał, ale w końcu jakoś zaakceptował swój los. Z bólem serca wziął swój znienawidzony przedmiot jako dodatkowy, zajęcia sportowe chciał mieć w planie codziennie i zdecydował się na podstawową oklumecję. Do tego dołączył codzienną naukę maskowania oraz pojedynki, podstawy animagii i uzdrowicielstwa, a jako przedmioty dodatkowe wziął zajęcia nazywane „Praktycznymi umiejętnościami mugolskimi” oraz język hiszpański. Zdecydował się na wybór tego ostatniego, ponieważ rozważał ewentualne studiowanie w Hiszpanii.

— O ile dobrze pamiętam, by zostać aurorem potrzeba jeszcze egzaminu z zielarstwa, zaklęć i transmutacji — rzucił Harry.

— Przecież się tego uczyłem, a jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, w czasie pobytu tutaj mogę dobrać sobie kolejny przedmioty, co nie? — Zerknął w stronę Zayna, a ten pokiwał twierdząco głową.

Dla Willa wybór przedmiotów okazał się o wiele łatwiejszy niż dla Harry’ego. Pierwszy problem napotkał już przy ustaleniu, na jakim poziomie będzie się uczył wymaganych przedmiotów. Od samego początku planował poprawić kondycję, dlatego zajęcia sportowe zakreślił jako przedmiot zaawansowany, dłuższy czas myślał nad pozostałymi dwoma.  Eliksiry były jego zmorą przez ostatnie pięć lat, oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele zależało to od nauczyciela, ale mimo wszystko nigdy nie przepadał za mieszaniem w kociołku. Z drugiej strony eliksiry niejednokrotnie pomogły mu w realizacji planów – choćby sytuacja z wielosokowym, który z wielką precyzją uwarzyła Hermiona w drugiej klasie. W końcu postanowił, że z nauką na podstawowym poziomie powinien sobie poradzić.

Pozostawała więc najgorsza sprawa – oklumencja. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę zaznaczyć ją jako przedmiot dodatkowy, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Może dla innych by to wystarczyło, ale on był w zupełnie innej sytuacji. Połączenie umysłowe z Voldemortem utrzymywało się już od dobrego roku, oczywiście po bitwie w Ministerstwie nie tak często nawiązywał kontakt, ale przecież jeszcze kilka godzin temu właśnie to się stało. Tak, często to połączenie pozwalało mu zdobyć informacje, których inaczej by nie pozyskał, ale doprowadziło też do śmierci Syriusza. A to wszystko tylko dlatego, że nie poświęcił odpowiedniej ilości czasu na naukę oklumencji.

Nie mógł narażać przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo, a wystawianie się na atak umysłowy ze strony Voldemorta tym właśnie było. Obiecał sobie, że zacznie się przykładać do nauki, więc dlaczego nie dołączyć do niej oklumencji? Zakreślił zajęcia jako te w zakresie rozszerzonym. Jakoś sobie poradzi, a olanie magii umysłu może mu przynieść tylko problemy.

Wybór pozostałych przedmiotów przyszedł mu z łatwością. Zdecydował się również na pojedynki oraz mugolskie umiejętności, oba dopisał do grupy z oklumencją. Zainteresowała go nauka animagii, wcześniej nigdy nie wykazywał chęci, by opanować umiejętność Huncwotów, ale teraz uznał, że może mu się przydać. Nie wiedział, co mu przyniesie przyszłość, więc podstawy uzdrowicielstwa również były dobrym wyborem. Dodatkowymi przedmiotami zostały historia magii, zaklęcia domowego użytku (sam nie wiedział, po co to wziął) i – o dziwo – legilimencja.

Zayn, marszcząc brwi, przeczytał formularz Harry’ego.

— Wybrałeś dziesięć przedmiotów, w tym cztery rozszerzone. Jesteś pewien swojej decyzji?

Podejrzewał, ile go to będzie kosztowało pracy, ale naprawdę chciał do tego podejść poważnie. Miał szansę poprawić swoje umiejętności, wykorzystać te pozostałe pięć tygodni wakacji. Skinął głową, podejmując ostateczną decyzję. Dogadali szczegóły i Harry wyszedł z gotowym planem na następne tygodnie. Will czekał na niego pod drzwiami.

— Jest trochę roboty, co nie? — mruknął, analizując swój plan.

Harry zerknął na swój. Fakt, poranny trening miał o siódmej rano, więc czekała go wczesna pobudka. Później zajęcia rozplanowane były w taki sposób, że czas wolny mógł wygospodarować sobie dopiero po siedemnastej. No cóż, przecież nie przyjechał się tu obijać, prawda?

— Masz jakieś plany na dziś? — zapytał niespodziewanie jego towarzysz, a brunet popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. — Zastanawiam się, czy wiesz może, gdzie tu jest ten osławiony bar, ale prawdopodobnie nie…

— Wiem, gdzie jest, byłem tam wczoraj — przerwał mu Harry, na co chłopak uniósł brwi. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. — Co?

— Eee, po prostu... — zaciął się. Potter przyglądał mu się z coraz większym zaciekawieniem. — No nie myślałem, że Harry Potter lubi takie miejsca — wymamrotał w końcu Will.

Może jeszcze niedawno zdenerwowałby się na takie słowa, ale teraz tylko się uśmiechnął. Ludzie mieli o nim różne zdanie, ale chyba wszyscy byli przekonani, że w pewnym sensie jest tym Złotym Chłopcem, co go naprawdę dziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę w jakie kłopoty pakował się w Hogwarcie. Z drugiej strony nigdy nie czuł się Huncwotem, raczej stronił od psikusów godnych jego ojca czy bliźniaków Weasley nie brał udziału w licznych imprezach i ograniczał swoje grono znajomych do Rona, Hermiony i może Nevilla. Duży udział w kreowaniu jego wizerunku miały gazety, raz przedstawiając go jako zagubionego chłopca, który płacze po nocach za rodzicami (treść artykułu Rity Skeeter nadal go prześladowała) tylko po to, by za parę miesięcy uznać go za niepoczytalnego.

— Pora wyprowadzić cię z błędu — rzucił lekko i ruszył korytarzem. — Co powiesz na wspólne piwo? — zawołał do Willa, który został w tyle.

Chłopak rozszerzył oczy, czego oczywiście Harry nie mógł zobaczyć, ale potem wyszczerzył się szeroko.  _Może być tu ciekawie_ , pomyślał, próbując dogonić nowego znajomego.

 

***

 

— Ile się siedzi za zabójstwo ojca? — zapytał niespodziewanie Alex, a Alsion zakrztusiła się sokiem. — Z ciekawości pytam — dodał szybko na widok jej miny.

— Oczywiście, że z ciekawości. — Alison odstawiła szklankę. — W życiu nie udałoby ci się tego zrobić.

— A to niby czemu? — oburzył się chłopak, po czym posłał promienny uśmiech rudowłosej piękności siedzącej przy sąsiednim stoliku.

— Jesteś za głupi, a on był aurorem — zauważyła Alison, a potem podążyła za jego spojrzeniem. — Daj sobie spokój, kochany.

— Hę? — rzucił, nie odrywając wzroku od dziewczyny, która prowokująco przygryzała wargę.

Chartier wywróciła oczami.

— Ma chłopaka, a przy okazji to niezła cizia, zdradza go przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Nie lubimy takich.

— Nie?

—Nie — ucięła, pociągając go za ramię, żeby się odwrócił. Alex westchnął rozczarowany, ale posłuchał przyjaciółki.

Oboje zwrócili się teraz w stronę wyjątkowo milczącej dziewczyny siedzącej przy ich stoliku. Chłopakowi zadrgały wargi, kiedy zauważył, w co się wpatruje.

— Stalkerka — zarechotał, sięgając po szklankę z sokiem stojącą przed Alison. Posłała mu spojrzenie a'la bazyliszek, więc cofnął rękę.

— Odezwał się święty — powiedziała spokojnie Kate, nadal patrząc na bruneta, który śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedział jego towarzysz.

— Nie sądzisz, że to ciut niestosowne? — drążył temat Alex. — W końcu to twój były przyjaciel, spróbuj poderwać kogoś innego.

Kate w końcu zwróciła się w jego stronę, a Alison parsknęła na widok jej miny.

— Courage, zamknij się, proszę. Zastanawiałam się, kim jest ten nowy chłopak obok niego. Wygląda dziwnie znajomo, nie sądzisz Al?

Wspominania dziewczyna wychyliła się w krześle i zmierzyła spojrzeniem Willa. Zmarszczyła brwi, a po chwili w jej oczach błysnęło zrozumienie.

— Patrick wspominał coś o nieślubnym synu Halveya, a on go nawet przypomina.

Alex również przyjrzał się chłopakowi.

— Ja tam nie wiedzę podobieństwa — powiedział głosem znawcy.

— Bo jesteś ślepy — mruknęły równocześnie dziewczyny.

— Może, ale nadal nie rozumiem, po co się tak im przyglądasz.

Invicto milczała. Jak mogła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, skoro sama nie wiedziała? Dawno nie czułą się tak niepewnie w Tectum. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszła, cały czas miała w głowie, że on tu jest, że rozmawiali i to już nie jest tylko postać z przeszłości. A Kate nie lubiła powracać do czegoś, co już było. Zawsze coś zaczynała i kończyła, rzadko kiedy o tym wspominając. Teraz też chciała tak zrobić, ale nie potrafiła. Bo miała jeszcze jedną cechę, która dawała o sobie znać – nie lubiła zostawiać niedokończonych spraw. Dlatego czy jej się to podoba, czy nie, będą musieli porozmawiać.

Zastanawiała się, kto bardziej obawia się tej rozmowy.


	9. Znajoma twarz

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, jak głupim pomysłem jest upijanie się wieczorami, jeśli następnego dnia trzeba być do dyspozycji każdego. Pilnował tego na Privet Drive, nie przekraczał narzuconego sobie limitu spożytego alkoholu i wytrzymywał w swoim postanowieniu. Do wczorajszego wieczora.

Nie do końca umiał powiedzieć, co puściło jego wszystkie hamulce. Czy była to obecność Willa, który do abstynentów nie należał, wykończenie spowodowane całą tą akcją z Voldemortem, a może po prostu chciał się napić. Wczoraj się nad tym nie zastanawiał, jednak teraz kiedy dźwięki wydawane przez budzik wibrowały mu w całej głowie, powodując jej przejmujący ból, naprawdę chciałby znać swoje motywy.

Z trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, otwierając jednocześnie oczy. Zauważył, że Alex również powoli zwleka się z łóżka. Był trochę blady i zdecydowanie niewyspany, ale oprócz tego nie dostrzegł żadnych objawów, które występowały u niego, a mógł dać sobie głowę uciąć, że chłopak także siedział w barze do późnych godzin.

— Dzieeeeeeń dobry — ziewnął jego współlokator, przecierając oczy.

— Yhm — mruknął tylko Harry, bo czuł olbrzymią suchość w gardle.  _Następnym razem wyleję to piwo na siebie, może wtedy nie będą mi przychodzić do głowy takie idiotyczne pomysły._

Alexowi nie umknął skrzywiony wyraz twarzy bruneta. Patrząc tylko na jego zachowanie, szybko się domyślił, co jest z nim nie tak. Doskonale znał ten stan.  _No proszę, czyżbyśmy mieli następnego imprezowicza na pokładzie?_

Potter z zaskoczeniem przyjął butelkę wody, która znikąd pojawiła się tuż przed jego nosem. Pijąc, podniósł głowę i napotkał uśmieszek siedzącego na drugim łóżku chłopaka. Uniósł brwi, na co ten tylko się cicho zaśmiał, po czym z jękiem wstał.

— Spoko, poweekendowy kacyk zdarza się każdemu — parsknął stłumionym głosem, bo właśnie wpakował głowę do środka szafy, najwidoczniej czegoś szukając. Po chwili wychylił się z kompletem ubrań i małą fiolką w drugiej ręce. Niespodziewanie rzucił ją Harry’emu, na szczęście ten odruchowo ją złapał, wyczulony dzięki grze w quidditcha. — Niezły refleks jak na taki stan.

— Co to jest? — zapytał Wybraniec, przyglądając się nieznanej zawartości buteleczki. Wolałby jednak nie brać do ust czegoś, czego zastosowania nie zna, aż tak tępy nie był, nawet w takim stanie.

— Zakazany eliksir na kaca — odpowiedział beztrosko Alex. — Niby nie pozwalają nam go trzymać, bo to oszustwo i tak dalej, ale mało kto tego słucha. Wszyscy wiemy, że nie można z nim przesadzać, bo uzależnia, więc przeznaczony jest głównie na takie okazje, gdzie chcesz się zaprezentować z jak najlepszej strony.

Nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Zaskoczyła go pomoc od, jakby nie patrzeć, jeszcze obcego chłopaka, ale przyjął ją z wdzięcznością. Wlał do ust całą miksturę za jednym razem i ledwo powstrzymał się od jej natychmiastowego wyplucia. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wypali mu gardło, a w oczach stanęły mu łzy. Już miał na głos zakwestionować działanie specyfiku, gdy poczuł, jak ból głowy zaczyna powoli odpuszczać. Po niecałej minucie zniknął całkowicie. Odkaszlnął i z trudem wychrypiał:

— To smakowało jak...

— Goblińskie siki? — przerwał mu rozbawiony Alex. — Nie żebym je kiedyś pił, no ale… Cóż, ambrozja to nie jest. Ale działa.

— Dzięki — mruknął Harry, patrząc na chłopaka. — Ratujesz mi życie.

— Przynajmniej będę miał co wspominać. — Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, chrząknął i wskazał na zegar. — Za piętnaście minut są zajęcia sportowe, więc się zbieraj, bo Andrew nie znosi spóźnialskich.  

Potter posłuchał jego rady i założył na siebie wczorajszy, jeszcze czysty zestaw ubrań. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w szafie ma kilka podobnych, jednak u Dursleyów przywykł do noszenia tych samych koszulek i spodni przez kilka dni. Nie mógł liczyć na więcej, a nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy wybrać się na zakupy i kupić coś nowego. Po pierwsze nie miał za co, mugolskich pieniędzy nie posiadał, a po drugie wyprawa do najbliższego sklepu mogła być bardzo ryzykowna. Strażom umykały jego wycieczki do baru, ale podróż poza granice Little Whinging miała bardzo małe szanse na pozostanie niezauważoną. Harry musiał zadowolić się rozciągniętymi koszulkami.

Już ubrany zerknął na swój nowy plan zajęć. Po tym całym treningu miał krótką przerwę na śniadanie, dwie godziny pojedynków, czas na przejście do innej sali i lekcje magii leczniczej. Następna oklumencja, umiejętności mugolskie, kilkunastominutowa przerwa, a na sam koniec historia magii. Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze.  _A tak narzekałeś na Hogwart._

Czego miał się spodziewać po tym miejscu? Przekona się za kilka minut. Wsadził różdżkę do kieszeni, rozejrzał się po pokoju, sprawdzając, czy zabrał wszystko, co powinien i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Alexa wywiało chwilę przed nim. Rozpoczął się pierwszy dzień tygodnia w Tectum.

 

***

 

Już z daleka dostrzegł jasną czuprynę Willa. Pomachał mu, a ten uśmiechnął się blado. Kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej, zauważył kiepską formę nowego znajomego. Blondyn zmierzył go zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

— Czemu ja czuję się i wyglądam jak gówno, a ty prezentujesz się znośnie? — zapytał cicho z wyrzutem. Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Mój współlokator ma swoje sposoby — odpowiedział tajemniczo, nie chcąc przez przypadek wkopać Courage’a. Chociaż Will wyglądał na wyluzowanego człowieka, wolał nie ryzykować utraty zaufania Alexa. Kto wie, jak bardzo ten chciałby zachować swoje eliksiry w sekrecie.

— Szczęściarz z ciebie — jęknął jego towarzysz, po czym rozejrzał się wokół siebie. — Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy musieli biegać wkoło zamku.

Harry rozumiał jego obawy. Obiegnięcie całego budynku mogło zająć sporo czasu, a on sam również za bieganiem nie przepadał. Zwrócił uwagę na ludzi stojących niedaleko. Niektórzy przyglądali im się bezczelnie, szepcząc coś do siebie, inni po prostu ignorowali nowych uczniów. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że to nie mogą być wszyscy uczący się tutaj czarodzieje. Doliczył się koło pięćdziesiątki, Tectum było większe od Hogwartu, a już w nim mieszkało ponad stu studentów.

Gdzieś daleko mignęła mu sylwetka Alexa. Stał w towarzystwie jakiejś dziewczyny, która musiała mówić mu coś niemiłego, bo nie miał najszczęśliwszej miny. Nie był pewien, ale to chyba była Alison, zgadując po kolorze włosów. Nigdzie nie widział Kate i ciężko mu było powiedzieć, czy czuje z tego powodu ulgę, czy coś innego.

Ktoś klasnął dwa razy i śmiechy wokół ustały. Harry i Will odwrócili się jak na komendę w stronę nieznajomego mężczyzny.

Potter zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wśród mężczyzn w Tectum panuje jakaś moda na zarost, bo i trener go posiadał. Porównując go do Briana, był zdecydowanie starszy, gdzieniegdzie we włosach lśniły siwe pasma. Ubrany w zwykłą, sportową koszulkę z zaciętą i stanowczą miną obserwował zebrany tłum.

— Jako że mamy wśród nas nowych rekrutów, wyjątkowo się przedstawię. — Miał zachrypnięty, niski głos, a niektóre słowa mówił dość niewyraźnie. — Nazywam się Andrew Delar i zajmuję się waszą sprawnością fizyczną, która niestety u większej części jest w opłakanym stanie. Nie toleruję spóźnień, chamskiego zachowania i swawoli. Courage, dziesięć pompek, jeszcze za nim zacznie ci odwalać.

 Rozległo się kilka stłumionych śmiechów, kiedy wywołany chłopak z cierpiętniczą miną położył się na ziemi, stosując się do polecenia. Harry i Will wymienili krótkie, zaskoczone spojrzenia. Nie bardzo rozumieli, dlaczego Alexowi oberwało się już na samym początku skoro stał spokojnie.

— Bez zbędnego gadania, pięć okrążeń — rzucił Andrew, a niektórzy jęknęli, co nie uszło jego uwagi. — Ostatni na mecie robią dodatkowe okrążenia, a spróbujcie tylko oszukiwać, to dostaniecie kolejne dziesięć w gratisie. Jazda!

— Cholera, nie widzę tego — mruknął towarzysz Harry’ego, a ten musiał się z nim całkowicie zgodzić.

Szybko się przekonali, że jedno okrążenie zajmuje im bardzo dużo czasu, a w trakcie wykonywania drugiego ledwo łapali oddech. Nie byli jedyni, mała grupka nastolatków również z trudem powłóczyła nogami, jednak znaleźli się i tacy, którzy bez zadyszki pokonywali już trzecie kółko. Wśród nich był Alex i Alison.

— Popatrz, jakie słabeusze — ucieszył się chłopak, widząc spoconego z wysiłku współlokatora i jego znajomego.

— Wal się — wysapał Will ostatkiem sił, potykając się o wystający korzeń, na co Alex tylko wyszczerzył się szerzej.

— Biedni, to dopiero rozgrzewka.

— Mam ci przypomnieć — zaczęła Alison, patrząc ze współczuciem na zmachanych nastolatków — jak wyglądał twój pierwszy trening? Jak po trzech kółkach nie wyrabiałeś, wpadłeś do kałuży, przy okazji brudząc trenera? Jak przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie notorycznie olewałeś te zajęcia, aż w końcu Andrew się wkurzył i zrobił ci publiczną jatkę na śniadaniu?

Skwaszona mina bruneta poprawiła humor Harry’emu i Willowi. Dziewczyna mrugnęła do nich porozumiewawczo i przyspieszyła bieg. Po chwili zniknęła w tłumie pozostałych.

— Psuj zabawy — mruknął Alex, ale zrezygnował z nabijania się z innych.

To był jedyny przyjemny moment w ciągu całego morderczego biegu. Potter zakończył drugie okrążenie i rzucił się na trawę, nie wiedząc, czy zaraz zwymiotuje, czy serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Will nie wyglądał lepiej. Nie tylko oni się poddali, wśród nowych uczniów zaledwie garstka podjęła się pokonania kolejnego okrążenia. Plusem tej sytuacji było to, że trener najwidoczniej zdając sobie sprawę ze słabej kondycji rekrutów nie dał im żadnej kary. 

Jeżeli myślał, że teraz będzie z górki, grubo się pomylił. Andrew bez przerwy ich poganiał, a każda próba oszukiwania kończyła się fiaskiem. Po dwóch godzinach morderczego treningu ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Will nie prezentował się lepiej. W przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego całą drogę powrotną przeklinał, próbując sobie ulżyć. Potter słuchał go jednym uchem, ale i tak  w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Wybrali się na śniadanie, ale skupili się tylko na jedzeniu, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających ich ludzi, chociaż Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenia. Na szczęście do pierwszej lekcji zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, więc powłóczyli się pod prysznice, uznając, że woleliby nie śmierdzieć przez resztę dnia. Choć zimna woda trochę ich otrzeźwiła, to nadal marzyli tylko o powrocie do ciepłego łóżka.

— Jak myślisz, czego możemy się spodziewać po tych całych pojedynkach? — zapytał Will, jednocześnie wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.

— Nie wiem, może pojedynków? — zakpił Harry. Blondyn tylko na to prychnął, ale nie ustępował w swoich przemyśleniach.

— Skoro dostaliśmy taki wycisk na samym treningu, to aż boję się pomyśleć, co nas czeka teraz. To trochę dziwne, że jesteśmy tutaj nowi, a nie dostaliśmy żadnej taryfy ulgowej, po prostu dali nam plany i mamy radzić sobie sami?

Chociaż rozumiał chłopaka, musiał przyznać, że wrzucenie ich na głęboką wodę nie było wcale takie głupie. Jeżeli nie chcą odstawać od reszty, będą musieli ciężko pracować, a przez to poprawią wyniki. Dodatkowo mają dobrą motywację.

— Hej, nie chcę nic mówić, ale zaraz się spóźnimy — powiedział nagle na głos, zerkając na zegar. — Zostało tylko pięć minut, a nie znamy zbyt dobrze tego zamku, więc jak się zgubimy...

— Spoko, nie może być aż tak źle, co nie? — rzucił w przestrzeń Will.

 

***

 

Choć jego funkcja dowódcy zwalniała z prowadzenia zajęć, Brian nadal był nauczycielem. Śmieszyło to Eda, ponieważ Peer rozpoczynając swoją działalność w stowarzyszeniu, zarzekał, że nie da się namówić na uczenie dzieciaków. Trwał w swoim postanowieniu przez kilka lat, całkowicie spełniając się jako agent i łowca, ale po śmierci Johna powoli rezygnował z takiego stylu życia. Właściwie nie miał innego wyjścia, uznany za zmarłego nie mógł pokazywać się publicznie, ale i tak przyjął to z trudem.

O dziwo nawet polubił swoje zajęcie. Owszem, chwilami ręce mu opadały, kiedy widział bezradność i głupotę nowych członków, jednak były i plusy bycia profesorem.  Jako dowódca zajmował się dobieraniem świeżo rekrutowanych Patronusów w oddziały, a do tego przydawała się znajomość tych ludzi. Brian nie przepadał za standardowym procesem tworzenia grup — przy pomocy analizy wyników, wieku i innych dziwnych kryteriów — wolał dzięki własnym obserwacjom zauważyć, kto powinien być w jednym zespole.

Za czasów jego szkolenia powstawały oddziały posiadające członków o tej samej specjalizacji: żołnierze, zwiadowcy, naukowcy, dyplomaci. Miało to swoje zalety, ale zwykle powodowało ograniczenie współpracy między poszczególnymi grupami. Pięcioosobowa drużyna żołnierzy nie radziła sobie w sytuacjach, gdzie potrzeba było gruntownej wiedzy z dziedzin nauki, czasami polegali przy dyskusjach ważących ich losy. Zauważył to i zaczął inaczej podchodzić do całego procesu tworzenia.

Przede wszystkim starał się, by w każdym zespole występowało zróżnicowanie, co nie zawsze spotykało się z zadowoleniem Rady, która nadal lubiła posługiwać się starym systemem. W taki sposób wykwalifikowany auror czy łowca cały czas współpracował z uzdrowicielem czy tłumaczem, wzajemnie się wspierając i ucząc od siebie.

Zwracał też uwagę na zgranie członków. Nie ulegało wątpliwościom, że konflikty wewnętrzne były powodem znacznej części problemów. Na zajęciach obserwował zachowanie uczniów względem siebie, by później uniknąć sytuacji połączenia przypadkowych osób. Jednak czasami intuicja podpowiadała mu dość nietypowe rozwiązania.

Westchnął i omiótł wzrokiem na powoli zapełniającą się klasę. W tym tygodniu na jego zajęcia dołączyło dziesięć osób, dlatego nastawił się na krótką przemowę na samym początku zajęć. Zauważył rozsiadających się na swoich miejscach Alexa, Alison i Kate. Zatrzymał dłużej wzrok na chrześniaczce, która również zwróciła się w jego stronę. Wiedział, że czeka ich nieunikniona rozmowa, ale nie musiał się obawiać, że dziewczyna będzie pokazywać ich konflikt publicznie. To do niej nie pasowało, potrafiła oddzielić sprawy prywatne od zawodowych, przynajmniej w większości przypadków.

Zegar wybił odpowiednią godzinę, a wśród młodzieży zapadła cisza. W tym samym momencie do środka wparowali Will i Harry. Kilka osób odwróciło się w ich stronę i najwidoczniej rozpoznało Pottera, bo rozległy się szepty. Odprowadzeni spojrzeniami zajęli wolne miejsca i próbowali uspokoić oddech.

_Cóż, przynajmniej się nie spóźnili._

 Peer wstał, machnął różdżką, a wszystkie ławki rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Kilka zeszytów i plecaków spadło na podłogę, co spotkało się z rozbawionymi spojrzeniami tych, którzy wiedzieli, co się stanie.

— Zanim przejdziemy do głównej części tych zajęć, wyjaśnijmy sobie jedną rzecz — zaczął Brian, chodząc wzdłuż sali. — Nie przychodzicie tutaj, żeby siedzieć nad podręcznikami i czytać, jak zachować się w trudnych sytuacjach i jakich zaklęć użyć. Na tym etapie każdy z was powinien zdawać sobie sprawę, że takich rzeczy uczycie się na innych przedmiotach lub we własnym zakresie. Powiedz mi, Smith — zwrócił się do nowej uczennicy, która drgnęła zaskoczona. — Czy perfekcyjnie opanowana wiedza teoretyczna wystarczy w czasie sytuacji kryzysowej?

— Jeśli czytaliśmy i uczyliśmy się zaklęć i zachowań, to raczej tak — odpowiedziała niepewnie, a kilka innych osób zgodziło się z nią, kiwając głowami.

— Błąd — rzucił Brian, wracając na środek pomieszczenia. — Teoria często nie ma żadnego zastosowania na polu bitwy.

— Ale nie znając podstawowych zasad, nie jesteśmy w stanie podjąć prawidłowych czynności — zaoponowała dziewczyna, broniąc swojego zdania. — Nie znając skutków zaklęć nie wiemy, co może się stać po jego rzuceniu.

— Nie twierdzę, że nie masz racji. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Wyobraź sobie jednak sytuację: wojna, mnóstwo krwi, śmierć najbliższych towarzyszy, panika. Nie jesteś w stanie zachować całkowitego spokoju, jeśli wcześniej nie miałeś do czynienia z podobnym zdarzeniem. Możesz przeczytać setki książek, posiadać wiedzę ze wszystkich dziedzin, ale kiedy twoje życie będzie w zagrożeniu, spanikujesz, a wtedy ciężko jest przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek.

Klasa śledziła uważnie każde słowo wychodzące z jego ust. Słyszał jedynie Alexa, który z wielkim zapałem opowiadał coś Chartier. Przerwał swój wywód i wbił w chłopaka znaczące spojrzenie. Przez pierwsze parę sekund Corage tego nie zauważył, dopiero kiedy Alison cicho chrząknęła, odwrócił głowę.

— Sorry, profesorze — powiedział ugodowo, ale kiedy Brian się odwrócił, nachylił się ponownie w stronę dziewczyny.

— I wtedy ten złamas podszedł i powiedział mi, że...

— Courage, prosisz się o szlaban.

— Okej, okej, już nic nie mówię! — Uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. O dziwo, zaprzestał prób rozmowy, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

— Owszem, nie możecie kompletnie zignorować tego, co czytacie, ale najlepszym sposobem na zapamiętanie tego jest praktyka. Na tym będziemy się tutaj skupiać. Czy ktoś może mi podać pięć podstawowych zaklęć, których opanowanie jest konieczne, jeśli chcemy w ogóle mówić o walce? Może Potter?

Wspomniany chłopak popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Brian zdawał sobie sprawę, jak uczniowie reagują na takie nagłe pytania, ale i tak miał nadzieję, że Harry odpowie poprawnie, albo chociaż spróbuje.  Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, jak skuteczny jest taki sposób nauki i sprawdzania swojej wiedzy. Pytanie, na które odpowiedzi się nie znało albo była ona błędna, pamiętało sie przez bardzo długi czas.

— Eh... Może  _Lumos_ ,  _Protego_ ,  _Drętwota, Expelliarmus_ i...  _Petrificus Totalus_?

— A co ci da zaklęcie oświetlające i rozbrajające na polu bitwy? — prychnął jeden z uczniów. Brian przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Nazywał się Louis, był jednym z nowo przyjętych, więc nie zdążył jeszcze zapoznać się z jego usposobieniem i zdolnościami. Ciekawiło go, jak na te słowa zareaguje Harry.

— Te podstawowe zaklęcia mogą uratować życie. Nie miałem na myśli walki z kilkoma przeciwnikami na raz — odpowiedział spokojnie brunet.

— Taa, jestem pewien, że jak zabierzesz komuś różdżkę, to od razu stanie się nieszkodliwy. Te zaklęcia naprawdę się przydadzą.

— Walczyłeś kiedyś na polu bitwy? — zapytał niespodziewanie Potter, czym lekko zbił z tropu chłopaka. Chociaż starał się mówić spokojnie, widać było, że jego przytyki wyprowadzają go z równowagi.

— A co to ma do rzeczy?

Wszyscy obserwowali dyskusję w napięciu, nie wiedząc, czego się po niej spodziewać. Peer zerknął na Alison, która obserwowała uważnie rozwój wydarzeń, i unoszącego w zdumieniu brwi Alexa. Jednak jego największą uwagę przykuła Kate. Chociaż pozornie wyglądała na znudzoną, znał ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że uważnie się przysłuchuje.

Oczywiście mógł zainterweniować, ale to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy na jego zajęciach dochodziło do wymiany zdań między uczniami i za każdym razem pozwalał na swobodny rozwój wydarzeń, dopóki nie przerodziło się to w zażartą kłótnię.

— To ma do rzeczy, że nie masz pojęcia, jakiego zaklęcia byś użył w takiej sytuacji. Może zapomniałbyś wszystkiego, czego się nauczyłeś, może byś spanikował, nie wiesz tego. Ale mogę cię zapewnić o jednym: czasami nawet zaklęcie rozbrajające może uratować życie, więc lepiej go nie ignorować i dobrze się go nauczyć — powiedział cicho Harry, patrząc chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

— Doskonale znam działanie _Expelliarmusa_  — wycedził w odpowiedzi.

— A sprawiasz wrażenie, jakby było na odwrót — rzucił szybko brunet.

Stojący koło niego Will parsknął krótkim śmiechem, a parę osób pozwoliło sobie na uśmiech. Nawet trzymająca stronę Louisa część uczniów wyglądała na rozbawionych, co zawstydziło chłopaka. Kate uniosła lekko kącik ust, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Harry to zauważył.

Brian uznał, że na tyle wystarczy i chrząknął, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Do Wybrańca chyba dotarło, że wdał się w dyskusję na lekcji, nie pytając o zdanie nauczyciela, bo dość mocno się zmieszał.

— Chociaż nie prosiłem o uzasadnienie swojego wyboru — rzucił krótkie spojrzenie chłopakowi — To zgodzę się, że nawet najprostsze zaklęcie może uratować życie. — Harry zaskoczony, bo spodziewał się bury, uniósł głowę. — Musicie też wiedzieć, że dla każdego z was ten zestaw podstawowych zaklęć będzie inny. Zależy od umiejętności, uzdolnień i intencji. Dla białych magów mogą to być między innymi  _Drętwota_ , a dla Śmierciożerców  _Crucio_ czy  _Avada Kedavra._

Polecił dobrać się w pary i do końca zajęć ćwiczyli podstawowe zaklęcia. Większości nie sprawiły one najmniejszego kłopotu, jednak znalazły się i osoby, które z trudem trafiały do celu. Ku rozbawieniu grupy, wśród nich był Louis.

— To już wszystko na dziś — oznajmił w końcu, a wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia. — Kate, zostań na chwilę.

Harry uniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi z zamyśleniu. Czyżby chodziło o sytuację z wczoraj? Grymas na jego twarzy nie umknął uwadze Willa, w którego oczach błysnęło zaciekawienie. Alex i Alison popatrzyli na blondynkę błagalnie, a ona mruknęła coś do nich w odpowiedzi. Kiedy ostatnie osoby opuściły pomieszczenie, między Brianem a Kate zapadała cisza. Przerwała ją Invicto.

— Przyznaję, poniosło mnie wczoraj, za co przepraszam.

Po pięciu latach umiał odróżnić jej prawdziwie przeprosiny od fałszywych. O dziwo, te były szczere.

— Dawno nie widziałem cię tak wytrąconej z równowagi — zauważył, obserwując jej reakcję. — Zazwyczaj ciężko się dowiedzieć, co myślisz. To z powodu waszego spotkania?

Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Od chwili kiedy poprosił ją do gabinetu i powiedział o swoich planach dotyczących zwerbowania Pottera, zachowywała się inaczej. Zwykle opanowana, dość oziębła w kontaktach nastolatka ledwo panowała nad swoimi emocjami. Przypominała dawną małą dziewczynkę, którą poznał lata temu. Tę samą, która przez dobre kilka minut darła się na niego, obrażając go za pomocą malowniczych epitetów.

— Chyba próbowałam grać przed nim dawną siebie, ale raczej bliżej mi teraz do wrednej hipokrytki — powiedziała, a potem westchnęła. — On nie musi udawać, nawet jeśli się zmienił, to nie ma czego się wstydzić.

— A ty masz? — zapytał, choć dobrze znał odpowiedź.

— Znał mnie jako mugolską towarzyszkę zabaw. Nie wie, jaką jestem czarodziejką — zauważyła z goryczą. — Naprawdę wysłałeś go do Voldemorta tylko w towarzystwie Dominique? — zmieniła temat.

— Która jest jedną z lepszych agentek do takich misji? — odpowiedział z uśmiechem, ale spoważniał i usiadł za biurkiem. — Oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby przekroczyli więcej niż dziesięć minut spóźnienia, przed bramą Malofy Manor czekali ludzie, gotowi na walkę. Jeden był w środku.

— Mamy szpiega u Riddle'a? — Wyglądała na zaskoczoną tym faktem. — Śmierciożercę?

— Nie ma znaku, nie jest zaufanym sprzymierzeńcem Voldemorta, ale stara się pokazać swoje oddanie. Dużo poświęcił dla tego zadania, ale ma swoje powody. Tyle ci wystarczy — zakończył z naciskiem, wiedząc, że Kate chciałaby drążyć na tyle długo, by odkryć jego tożsamość.

— Masz szpiega i ludzi w gotowości. Mogłeś odzyskać Lupina bez udziału Harry’ego, a jednak go tam wysłałeś. Zrobiłeś to, by go sprawdzić, nie wzbudzić podejrzeń Voldemorta o stowarzyszeniu, czy chciałeś wkurzyć Dumbledore’a?

— To był dobry sprawdzian tego, jak sobie radzi w takich sytuacjach, a im mniej będzie wiedział Riddle, tym lepiej. Co do Dumbledore’a... — urwał na chwilę, a dziewczyna śledziła go uważnym wzrokiem. — Ostatni raz rozmawiałem z nim, kiedy byłem smarkaczem. Wiem o jego poczynaniach tylko z opinii innych, on o mnie nie wie nic. Nie miałbym po co go denerwować — odpowiedział logicznie.

W oczach Kate błysnęło rozbawienie.

— Więc wcale nie chciałeś mu pokazać, że „Patronus” jest lepszy od Zakonu? — zapytała niewinnie.

Brian zmrużył oczy i przybrał surową minę.

— Oczywiście, że nie.

— Mhm — mruknęła blondynka, a potem wstała. — Idę na zajęcia, chyba że masz coś jeszcze do dodania. Wiesz, ja naprawdę rozumiem, że pokazanie naszej przewagi mogło być satysfa...

— Idź już, bo się spóźnisz — przerwał jej, jednocześnie wstając. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ostatni raz i wolno wyszła z sali.

Brian przez chwilę stal bezruchu, a potem mruknął cicho do siebie.

— Oczywiście, że „Patronus” jest lepszy.

 

***

 

— Jak ci zajdę za skórę, też mnie skompromitujesz przy ludziach? — zapytał niespodziewanie Will, kiedy zajęli miejsca w kolejnej klasie. Harry obdarzył go zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

— Nie powiedziałem nic wielkiego.

— W ogóle, przecież Louis codziennie słyszy, że nie umie rzucić najprostszego zaklęcia — parsknął blondyn, a na widok skwaszonej miny znajomego, pokręcił głową. — Nie wiem, czym się przejmujesz, dobrze zrobiłeś.

Może i tak, ale nie był z siebie dumny. Nie planował wdawać się w takie dyskusje, nie na samym początku. Chciał tylko odpowiedzieć na pytanie, ale odpowiedź Louisa tak bardzo go zirytowała, że nie mógł się powstrzymać od komentarza. Niemal taką samą sytuację miał z Zachariaszem Smithem, który kilka miesięcy temu również podważał przydatność zaklęcia rozbrajającego.

Harry poradził sobie dobrze na pierwszych zajęciach, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że były to tylko podstawy. W jego głowie już rano pojawił się plan. Koniec z obijaniem się, poleganiem na wiedzy innych i kompletnym ignorowaniem tego, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał w przyszłości walczyć. Skoro miał tutaj zostać przez kolejne kilka tygodni, postanowił wykorzystać to w dobry sposób. Pierwszy krok chciał wcielić w życie już dzisiaj, jak tylko skończą się ostatnie zajęcia. O ile się nie mylił, powinna być tutaj biblioteka, a w niej kilkanaście wartościowych pozycji.

Niemal nie zauważył, kiedy kilka metrów przed ich biurkiem stanęła kobieta. Wyglądała młodo, ale nie na tyle, by uznać ją za uczennicę, brwi zmarszczyła w skupieniu, a jej strój był bardzo prosty, bo składał się z koszuli i dżinsów. W przeciwieństwie do Briana nie zasygnalizowała w żaden sposób swojej obecności, po prostu czekała, aż w sali zapadnie cisza.

— Witam na zajęciach z magii leczniczej. Nazywam się Samantha Delar. Choć tylko część z was może posiadać wymagany talent, każdy powinien opanować podstawy w jak najlepszym stopniu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że dla wielu młodych żołnierzy, aurorów, czy poszukiwaczy przygód ten przedmiot może wydawać się zbędny i nudny, ale wystarczy zapytać jedną z osób, która ten zawód wykonuje. Przynajmniej raz w życiu uczestniczyli w sytuacji, w której byli zmuszeni wykorzystać swoje umiejętności lecznicze. Dlatego zachęcam was do uważania i wykorzystania czasu w jak najlepszy sposób.

Kobieta mówiła pewnym głosem jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. Potrafiła zainteresować uczniów tematem, dlatego wśród zebranych panowała cisza i skupienie. Harry chciał dołączyć do tego grona, jednak coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Miał niepokojące wrażenie, że nauczycielka nie jest mu obca, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ją widzi. Obserwował ją uważnie, a w jego głowie huczało od nadmiaru myśli. Will nie mógł nie zauważyć jego zachowania i posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. Nie odważył się jednak zapytać, o co chodzi, nie chciał zwracać na nich uwagi.

Przez kolejne minuty skupili się na czytaniu krótkiego rozdziału książki, a następnie w oparciu o zdobytą wiedzę mieli wypróbować zaklęcia z działu pierwszej pomocy. Znalazło się wśród nich takie jak zaklęcie oceny, które poprawnie rzucone pomagało wskazać na obrażenia i niepokojące objawy. Profesor Delar chodziła między ławkami, sprawdzając, jak sobie radzą, czasem dając drobne wskazówki.

W końcu podeszła do stanowiska Harry’ego i Willa. Przypomniała blondynowi o odpowiednim ruchu różdżką, a potem przeniosła wzrok na Pottera, a ten w tym samym czasie popatrzył na nią. Niemal poczuł, jak w jego pamięci odtwarza się pewna scena z przeszłości.

— Czy masz jakieś trudności z zaklęciem? — zapytała Samantha, nie zwracając uwagi na zmianę wyrazu twarzy chłopaka.

— Nie, pani profesor — odpowiedział po chwili i machnął różdżką na potwierdzenie. Nad głową Willa zaświeciła się ledwo widoczna czerwona łuna, oznaczająca, że badanemu dolegał lekki ból głowy. Nauczycielka poszła dalej.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał cicho Will, który zauważył dziwną minę kolegi. Harry tylko pokiwał głową.

Kiedy rozległ się dzwonek na przerwę, Potter mruknął do niego, że później do niego dołączy. Chłopak, choć wyraźnie zaintrygowany, wyszedł razem ze wszystkimi z sali. Harry podszedł do biurka, wbijając wzrok w siedzącą kobietę. Delar uniosła pytająco brwi.

— Znam panią — wypalił nieoczekiwanie, zanim zdążyła zapytać, o co chodzi. — Była pani na jednym spotkaniu Zakonu.

W jej oczach zobaczył zrozumienie. Wstała ze spokojem i zerknęła na drzwi, które zamknęły się przed chwilą za ostatnim uczniem. Zwróciła się w stronę bruneta.

— Masz dobrą pamięć — powiedziała z uśmiechem, ale Harry go nie odwzajemnił.

— Szpieguje pani Zakon?

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie było to ani grzeczne, ani przemyślane, ale chciał znać odpowiedź. Zaczynał rozumieć, skąd wzięła się tak obszerna wiedza Briana na jego temat, całe to gadanie o tym, że słyszano o jego osiągnięciach.

— Nie, jestem jednym z członków.

— To znaczy, że Dumbledore wie, że należy pani też do Tectum?

Milczała przez chwilę, rozważając odpowiedź.

— Nie. Owszem — zaczęła, widząc, jak otwiera usta. — Nie jestem w pełni szczera, ale to moje zadanie. Możesz uważać, że to niehonorowe posunięcie, ale nasze stowarzyszenie musi pozostać tajne. Wiedzą o nim tylko członkowie i niech tak pozostanie. Zakon nie traci na mojej obecności. Posiadam dla niego również sporo przydatnych sytuacji.

— Szukała pani informacji o mnie?

— Po części tak, ale nie chodziło tylko o to. Wybacz, Potter — powiedziała nagle. — To wszystko, co mogę ci powiedzieć. Jeśli chcesz spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, musisz iść do Briana.

Miał ochotę pójść do niego od razu, ale dzwonek oznajmił początek kolejnej lekcji, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak odłożyć swoje plany na później. Pożegnał się szybko z profesor i wyszedł z sali. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś z tego całego stowarzyszenia ma związek z Zakonem. Chociaż rozumiał dlaczego Samantha Delar jest pewnego rodzaju szpiegiem, nie podobało mu się to.  Po pierwsze dlatego, że tak naprawdę Zakon łatwo jest infiltrować.

Po drugie, „Patronus” musiał wiedzieć o ataku Śmierciożerców na Ministerstwo i nie kiwnął palcem, by pomóc w jego obronie. A to stawiało w jego głowie pytanie: Czym zajmuje się to stowarzyszenie i czy na pewno chce do niego należeć. 


	10. Ważne rozmowy

Harry jakimś cudem wytrzymał do ostatniego dzwonka tego dnia. Przetrwał nawet lekcję oklumencji, chociaż to pewnie dlatego, że skupili się głównie na teorii. Swoją drogą przekonał się, że Snape nie raczył zapoznać go z podstawowymi informacjami i wskazówkami, ale od razu wrzucił na głęboką wodę. Cóż, jeśli uważał to za dobry pomysł, to mocno się pomylił. 

Nie musiał nikogo pytać o drogę do gabinetu, ponieważ zdążył ją już zapamiętać. Przez cały czas zastanawiał się, co dokładnie ma powiedzieć, ale kiedy znalazł się tuż pod drzwiami, po prostu zapukał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wparował do środka. Brian zlustrował go lekko zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

— O co chodzi?

— Stowarzyszenie infiltruje Zakon? — zapytał, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Mężczyzna przez krótką chwilę przyglądał mu się w skupieniu, a potem westchnął.

— Mam rozumieć, że poznałeś Samanthę.

— Wiedzieliście o ataku na ministerstwo? — zadał pytanie, które nurtowało go najbardziej.

— Tak — odpowiedział Peer, a Harry przez chwilę stał w milczeniu. Nie był do końca pewien, jakie emocje odczuwał najbardziej – gniew, zaskoczenie, a może żal? Po prostu myśl, że Zakon mógł uzyskać pomoc i może wtedy Syriusz… Zacisnął zęby.

— I po prostu siedzieliście z założonym rękami, patrząc, jak inni narażają życie, choć mieliście wyszkolonych ludzi? Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, prawda?

Nie starał się opanować czy przemyśleć swoich słów, powiedział to, co pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy. Z jednej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie odzywki mogą go drogo kosztować, z drugiej... zależało mu wyłącznie na szczerej odpowiedzi.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Brian nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego jego wybuchem. Wręcz przeciwnie, wstał i wskazał mu krzesło, zachęcając chłopaka do zajęcia miejsca. Harry z wahaniem usiadł, nadal ledwo panując nad emocjami.

— Nie mogliśmy ryzykować ujawnienia. Zanim wyciągniesz z tego jakieś wnioski, po prostu posłuchaj — powiedział głośniej, widząc, że chłopak znowu otwiera usta. Kiedy nastała cisza, mężczyzna kontynuował. — Nie jesteśmy organizacją, która ma walczyć w pierwszych szeregach. Nie pełnimy funkcji dobrze wyszkolonych aurorów. Mamy szpiegować, planować i zdobywać sojuszników. Ponad połowa naszych ludzi jest uważana za zmarłych, zaginionych lub w ogóle nie wiadomo o ich istnieniu. Tamtego dnia wszyscy, którzy byli do pełnej dyspozycji, mają za sobą przeszłość z Śmierciożerami, w tym ja. — Harry pomimo gniewu, uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu. — Nie mogę ich narażać na zdemaskowanie, jeszcze nie teraz. Poza tym… nie jestem tutaj szefem.

— Ale przecież jest pan głównodowodzącym — wypalił, a Brian tylko się uśmiechnął.

— Angielskiej Rady Patronusów, tak. Całego stowarzyszenia, nie. To nie ja podejmuję decyzje dotyczące naszej działalności, muszę się dostosować do narzuconych nakazów i zakazów, a to oznacza między innymi to, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na wysłanie większego oddziału na taką bitwę.

Był zaskoczony, nawet bardzo. Od samego początku uznał, że ma do czynienia z przewodniczącym całego Patronusa, tymczasem okazało się, że jest ktoś jeszcze. Harry nie chciał wyciągnąć błędnych wniosków, ale miał wrażenie, że Peerowi nie do końca odpowiadały zasady narzucone przez tajemniczego dowódcę.

— Skoro nie chcecie podjąć takiej walki, dlaczego pan uważa, że chcę należeć do takiej organizacji? Powiedziałem, że chcę walczyć, nie czekać na gwiazdkę z nieba.

— Patronus nie miesza się w walki do pewnego czasu. Do rozpoczęcia wojny — wytłumaczył spokojnie Brian. — Myślę, że obaj zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nie zostało do niej dużo czasu.

Czarodziej usiadł naprzeciwko Harry’ego i popatrzył na niego uważnie.

— Kiedyś mieliśmy inne podejście. Praktycznie nie było dnia bez walki, mimo tego prawie nikt nie znał naszej tożsamości. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego tak nie zostało? Przez takie postępowanie straciliśmy dziesiątki najlepszych ludzi, w tym naszego nowego angielskiego przywódcę.

— Kto nim był?

Potter zauważył, jak twarz mężczyzny przeszywa krótki ledwo widoczny skurcz. Coś opadło mu na dno żołądka, bo bardzo dobrze znał ten wyraz. Widział go wiele razy u Syriusza i Remusa.

— John Invicto, mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

— Invi… — zaczął Harry, ale szybko urwał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co to oznacza. — Ojciec Kate? 

— Nie powiedziała ci tego? Cóż, członkowie Patronusa raczej nie mają szczęśliwego życia. Wielu z nas pamięta pierwszą wojnę, niektórzy kojarzą nawet ostatnie lata panowania Grindelwalda. Sęk w tym, że nikt z nas nie chce popełniać tych samych błędów. Tym razem nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejną porażkę.

Potrafił to zrozumieć. Zresztą gniew, który czuł, wchodząc do tego gabinetu, gdzieś wyparował. Historia tego stowarzyszenia… Czy wszystkie organizacje, które chciały pomóc i uratować świat przed terrorem Voldemorta, czekał ten sam koniec? Ocalało tylko kilku członków Zakonu Feniksa, jak widać, podobny los spotkało Patronusa. Zrobiło mu sie głupio, że skrytykował postępowanie tej organizacji. Przecież Dumbledore działał podobnie. 

— Młodzi ludzie zawsze chcą walczyć. Przyświecają im ideały i czują się niemal niepokonani, wiem o tym. Musicie jednak zrozumieć, że wojna to nie tylko krwawe bitwy. To też polityka, gromadzenie sojuszników i szukanie szpiegów. Wcześniej zawiedliśmy, walcząc na pierwszym froncie. Teraz staramy się to naprawić, stosując inne metody.

Harry chciał coś odpowiedzieć, jednak w tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu otwarły się i ukazał się w nich Ed. Nawet jeśli zaskoczył go widok Pottera, nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

— Brian, mamy gościa. Potrzebujemy cię tam, bo inaczej Dominique powie o jedno słowo za dużo — zaczął szybko i choć sprawa wydawała się poważna, wyglądał na niemal znudzonego.

— Kto?

— Lizod… — Peer zmierzył go ostrym spojrzeniem. — Wysłannik Hamilsona — poprawił się ugodowo Washer.

— Już idę. — Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Harry’ego. — Czy możemy uznać naszą rozmowę za skończoną?

— Tak, dziękuję, to wszystko — podziękował Potter, zbierając się do wyjścia. Chyba nie do końca chciał być świadkiem tej rozmowy i nie czuł się komfortowo, czując na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie Eda.

Był już na korytarzu, kiedy Brian zawołał:

— Potter. — Obrócił się i zobaczył zamyślonego mężczyznę. — Powinniście porozmawiać z Kate.

Po chwili zniknął razem z Washerem, pozostawiając zaskoczonego Harry’ego samego.

 

***

 

 Ostry zgrzyt zamka zapowiedział otwarcie drzwi. W progu stanęło dwoje ludzi. Kobieta zlustrowała wzorkiem obskurny korytarz prowadzący do jeszcze gorzej wyglądającego salonu połączonego z kuchnią. Wszystko było zniszczone, stare i w ciemnych kolorach. Podeszła do okna i spróbowała je otworzyć, co udało jej się z wielkim trudem. Odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę mężczyzny, który nadal stał w korytarzu.

— Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że chcesz tu zostać?

— To moje mieszkanie, gdzie indziej mógłbym pójść?

— Hogwart jest pusty aż do września, Dumbledore na pewno pozwoliłby ci tam...

— Tonks, nie ma mowy — przerwał jej łagodnie. — Ostatnie pięć dni spędziłem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym pod czujnym okiem pani Pomfrey, a dzisiaj Molly wciskała mi tony jedzenia w Norze. Potrzebuję trochę spokoju i samotności.

Kobieta westchnęła, jeszcze raz oglądając się po mieszkaniu. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, a Remus właściwie jej się nie dziwił. Ostatni raz odwiedził to miejsce krótko przed objęciem posady jako nauczyciel w Hogwarcie, a i wtedy ograniczał przebywanie w zapuszczonej klitce do minimum.

— Remus, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, to wiesz…

— Za parę dni spotkanie Zakonu, do tego czasu nic mi nie będzie.

— Całkowicie mnie uspokoiłeś, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni — prychnęła, a on musiał przyznać jej rację. W końcu odpuściła. — Nie zamartwiaj się i może spróbuj do tego nie wracać, okay?

— Nie masz czasem raportu do wypełnienia? — zmienił temat, przyglądając się jej badawczo. Na jej twarzy odmalowało się niezadowolenie, więc musiał dobrze pamiętać. — Chyba nie chcesz zawieść Kingsleya?

— Dobra, widzę, że chcesz się mnie pozbyć — burknęła, obrzucając go pełnym wyrzutów spojrzeniem. — Dbaj o siebie, bo jak Molly jeszcze raz zobaczy cię w takim stanie, to nie wypuści cię już z Nory.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, odwróciła w stronę drzwi i standardowo niemal zaliczyła upadek, potykając się o wystającą listwę. Zmieliła w ustach przekleństwo i szybszym krokiem ruszyła do wyjścia. Kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami, odetchnął z ulgą.

Niczego bardziej nie potrzebował, jak spokoju i samotności. Po przesłuchaniu w gabinecie Dumbledore’a, a potem wysłuchaniu miliona troskliwych pytań miał serdecznie dosyć. Oczywiście przebywanie w tym starym mieszkaniu nie było szczytem jego marzeń, ale musiał się nim zadowolić. Nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze, szczególnie kiedy przypomniał sobie, że to tutaj spędził długie miesiące po tym, jak Zakon uznał go za szpiega Voldemorta.

Wciąż lekko utykając, podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie na wąską, zatłoczoną uliczkę. Odrapane ściany sąsiedniej kamienicy nie zachęcały widokiem, a siedząca na balkonie grupka palących nastolatków opowiadała wulgarne żarty.

Przejechał ręką po włosach. Mógł sobie wmawiać, co chciał, ale prawda byłe jedna – nienawidził tego miejsca całym sercem.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk, którego nie spodziewał się nigdy tu usłyszeć. Zmarszczył brwi i zerknął za siebie. Ledwo trzymający się na ścianie telefon stacjonarny rozbrzmiewał głośnym brzęczeniem. Na początku pomyślał, że to musi być jakaś pomyłka. Żaden znany mu czarodziej po pierwsze nie skorzystałby z tego sposobu komunikacji, a po drugie nikomu nie podał swojego numeru. Nikomu, oprócz…

Przełknął ślinę i jak najszybciej podszedł do aparatu i chwycił za słuchawkę.

— Halo?

Chwila ciszy. Kiedy chciał już odwieszać ją na miejsce, usłyszał cichy, nerwowy głos.

— Remus Lupin? Z tej strony… Petunia… Petunia Dursley.

Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując opanować emocje. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek… Fala wspomnień zalała jego umysł.

 

***

 

_Listopadowe noce zaczynały być coraz chłodniejsze, po zmroku można zobaczyć mniej ludzi. Jeżeli ktoś zdecydował się na wyjście, starał się jak najszybciej znowu trafić do ciepłego wnętrza domu. Jedna osoba odznaczała się na tym tle szczególnie, stojąc przed domem numer cztery tylko w lichym płaszczu._

_Mężczyzna najwidoczniej podjął ostateczną decyzję, bo skierował się w stronę wejścia i po chwili wahania nacisnął dzwonek. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, a w drzwiach pojawiła się jeszcze młoda kobieta. Włosy ułożone w loki tylko uwydatniały jej długą szyję. Na widok mężczyzny zmarszczyła nos._

_— Słucham? — zapytała, rozglądając się na boki, czy aby na pewno żaden z sąsiadów ich nie podgląda. Jeszcze uznaliby, że ten człowiek jest jej znajomym, a to nie dałoby jej dobrej opinii._

_— Dobry wieczór, nazywam się Remus Lupin._

_Musiała wytężyć słuch, ponieważ mężczyzna mówił bardzo cichym głosem._

_— Jestem… — urwał nagle i przymknął na chwilę oczy. — Byłem przyjacielem pani siostry._

_Petunia zamarła. Skoro to znajomy Lily to musiał być jednym z „nich”. To wyjaśniałoby jego dziwny ubiór. Kiedy się otrząsnęła, jej pierwszą myślą było to, by jak najszybciej zamknąć drzwi i pozbyć się niewygodnego gościa, ale po chwili coś ją zatrzymało. Minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy od śmierci Lily i chociaż przy mężu grała niemal obojętną, to teraz tego nie potrafiła._

_— Ja... mój mąż jest w domu i... wybacz ale nie mogę... — tłumaczyła nieskładnie, a on tylko jej się przyglądał._

_— Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy u Harry’ego wszystko dobrze._

_Co miała odpowiedzieć? Że Vernon nie znosi tego dziecka, że najchętniej oddałby go do sierocińca. Opowiedzieć, jak ciężko jest jej patrzeć w te zielone oczy, tak bardzo znajome? Widziała niepewność malującą się na twarzy czarodzieja, na twarzy pooranej przedwczesnymi zmarszczkami, i nie mogła tego zrobić._

_— Jest zdrowy — rzuciła w końcu zdawkową uwagę. Po chwili dodała łagodniej — Ma oczy po Lily._

_Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i obce sobie osoby połączyło coś, czego nie potrafili nazwać. Stali na ganku, nie czując chłodu i nie przejmując się tym, czy ktoś może ich zobaczyć. Mężczyzna wyciągnął małą, pogniecioną karteczkę. Petunia wzięła ją do ręki i zobaczyła zapisany na niej szereg cyfr._

_— Jeśli kiedykolwiek stanie się coś złego, zadzwoń — powiedział i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, odwrócił sił , przeszedł kilka kroków i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem._

_Pani Dursley zamrugała szybko kilka razy, próbując odgonić niespodziewane łzy. Usłyszała kroki, a po chwili koło niej stanął Vernon Dursley. Rozejrzał się z zdezorientowaniem i przeniósł wzrok na żonę._

_— Ktoś pukał?_

_— Jakiś sprzedawca próbował przekonać mnie do kupna ozdób świątecznych — wyjaśniła cicho, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Mężczyzna prychnął z niezadowoleniem._

_— Już naprawdę nie mają innego zajęcia, jak wciskanie badziewia. Poszliby zamiast tego do prawdziwej pracy — narzekał jeszcze w podobny sposób, wracając do kuchni._

_Petunia ostatni raz spojrzała na pochłoniętą mrokiem ulicę i kurczowo ściskając kawałek papieru, zamknęła drzwi._

 

***

 

Remus otworzył oczy, wracając do teraźniejszości. Jego serce zaczęło bić jak szalone. Minęło prawie piętnaście lat od tamtej nocy i Petunia nigdy do niego nie zadzwoniła. Był przekonany, że gdy tylko zniknął wyrzuciła jego numer, a jednak go zatrzymała i teraz…

_Jeśli kiedykolwiek stanie się coś złego, zadzwoń._

— Co się stało? — zapytał szybko, jednocześnie modląc się, by to nie było nic poważnego, chociaż gdyby tak było, nie rozmawialiby teraz.

— Próbowałam dodzwonić się już wcześniej, ale nikt nie odbierał — zaczęła, jakby próbując siebie usprawiedliwić. Zaniepokoiło go to jeszcze bardziej. — Niecały tydzień temu Harry rozmawiał z jakimiś mężczyznami na ulicy i… potem wszyscy zniknęli.

Poczuł się tak, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę.  _Tydzień temu?_  Dlaczego nikt nic o tym nie wiedział? Przecież Zakon miał go pilnować, szczególnie teraz, kiedy Śmierciożercy i Voldemort…

_Merlinie, nie._

Tydzień temu tajemnicza kobieta uratowała mu życie. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie noc przed ucieczką. Kolejna seria tortur, ale pod jej koniec Riddle powiedział coś dziwnego. Próbował sobie przypomnieć co, ale jedyne co pamiętał, to fakt,  że był tymi słowami przerażony. Teraz okazało się, że prawie w tym samym czasie ktoś zabrał Harry’ego. Nie przyjmował do siebie innej możliwości, Harry nigdy nie zaufałby komuś, kogo nie znał. A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

— Czy coś mogło mu się stać? — Zaniepokojony ton kobiety przywołał go do porządku. Musiał działać szybko.

— Czy nikt w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia nie pytał się, gdzie jest Harry?

— Nikogo nie widziałam.

Zakon się nie zorientował? Jakim cudem?

— Obawiam się, że może być w niebezpieczeństwie — powiedział, próbując zapanować nad emocjami.

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza. Chociaż Remus chciał się jak najszybciej rozłączyć i zacząć działać, to czekał na reakcję pani Dursley.

— Ale możecie mu pomóc? — zapytała, a on chyba pierwszy raz zdał sobie całkowicie sprawę, że rozmawia z siostrą Lily. Kobietą, która jest prawnym opiekunem dziecka swojej siostry. Nie był głuchy i głupi, słyszał wiele razy, że Harry nie miał zbyt dobrych relacji z wujostwem, obiło mu się też o uszy, że raz nie pozwolono chłopakowi jechać do Hogwartu, więc zainterweniowali Weasleyowie. Teraz jednak pomyślał, że w całej tej sytuacji Petunni też nie było łatwo,

— Postaramy się — odpowiedział krótko i odłożył słuchawkę.

Wiedział, że jeżeli jego podejrzenia są prawdziwe, to od tej decyzji zależy bardzo dużo. Zwołanie całego Zakonu potrwa wieki, sam nie może porwać się z motyką na słońce, bo mogłoby się to skończyć tylko w jeden sposób, więc pozostała mu ostatnia możliwość.

Musi jak najszybciej poinformować Dumbledore’a.

 

***

 

Po tygodniu w Tectum Harry zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do pewnych dziwactw swojego współlokatora. Alex nie unikał imprez, często wpadał do pokoju w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, zwykle chociaż trochę pijany, ale co przyjął z ulgą, kompletnie nie robiło na nim wrażenia to, że mieszka z Potterem. Jeżeli już rozmawiali, to ani razu nie zapytał o Voldemorta, bliznę, dziwne artykuły w gazetach na jego temat, po prostu to olewał. Zresztą, nie spędzali razem dużo czasu. Choć początkowo nie spodziewał się, że będzie próbował zawierać nowe przyjaźnie, kiedy powinien skupić się na swoim rozwoju, to obecność Willa sporo zmieniła. 

Chłopak był trochę bardziej ciekawski niż Courage i czasem próbował wydostać coś od niego, ale wystarczyła zmiana tematu lub ostrzejsze spojrzenie i odpuszczał. Wspólnie chodzili na większość lekcji, wspierając się nawzajem w nowej dla nich sytuacji. Mieli wspólne tematy – obaj grali w quidditcha, słuchali tych samych zespołów, a ich poczucie humoru było do siebie zbliżone.

Oczywiście nie ze wszystkim się zgadzali. Will wykazywał dość mały opór przeciw częstym wizytom w barze w przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego, który nauczony poniedziałkowym doświadczeniem, wolał skupić się na czymś innym. Amerykanin wydawał się również o wiele bardziej obyty wśród dziewczyn, więc po kilku dniach przykuł uwagę kilku z nich. Na sam koniec warto było również dodać, że chłopak nie miał za sobą zbyt dramatycznych przeżyć, spotkań ze śmiertelnymi wrogami, użeraniem się z nieprzyjemnymi nauczycielami i dziennikarzami.

Harry’emu udało się na razie realizować plan, który narzucił sobie tydzień temu – wykorzystywał pobyt w Tectum na nadrobienie sporych nadległości. Nie miał się co oszukiwać, czasami nadal kusiło go, by rzucić wszystko w kąt, ale mocno motywowała go myśl, że z takim podejściem to może sobie dać jeszcze góra rok życia, więc jeszcze po rozmowie z Brianem odnalazł bibliotekę i wyszukał kilka interesujących go pozycji. Starał się zaglądać do nich codziennie i zapamiętać jak najwięcej, co przy nagromadzeniu obowiązków nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Dodatkowo przykładał się do zajęć, chociaż w sumie nie miał innego wyjścia, bo nauczyciele nie tolerowali olewania zajęć. Nawet Alex, który, jak zdążył się zorientować, należał do tych, co lubią się zabawić i pożartować, poważnie podchodził do zadań. Większą swobodą wykazywał się tylko na treningach i lekcjach z Brianem, co było dość zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że Delar i Peer należeli do bardzo wymagających i szanowanych mentorów.

Harry ziewnął i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Chociaż dochodziła dopiera druga po południu miał już serdecznie dość. Ostatnie godziny spędził nad książkami, pracując nad doskonaleniem zaklęć, z którymi miał większy problem. Swoją drogą, razem z Willem zastanawiali się wcześniej, jak to działa, że mogą bez konsekwencji używać magii, skoro nie są na terenie swoich szkół. Wątpliwości zostały rozwiane, kiedy natknął się na wzmiankę o czarze, który zapewnia ochronę nie tylko przed widokiem wroga, ale także usuwa jakiekolwiek ślady działalności magii. Domyślił się, że okolice Tectum znajdują się właśnie pod takim zaklęciem.

Chociaż wiedział, że powinien skupić się na pracy, obserwował Alexa. Chłopak był w bardzo dobrym humorze, bo nucił coś pod nosem, jednocześnie gorączkowo szukając czegoś w szafie. Potter miał ochotę zadać pytanie, jakim cudem Courage zdaje egzaminy i daje radę ze wszystkim, skoro w ciągu tego tygodnia widział go może raz przy książkach.

Brunet uśmiechnął się zadowolony, kiedy w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Nagle zmarszczył brwi, odwrócił się w kierunku Hary’ego i przez chwilę milczał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. Potter nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem pytania.

— Co?

— Słyszałeś może o naszym rytuale przejścia?

— Nie, a powinienem?

Czy jest jakaś ważna część tego szkolenia, którą najwidoczniej musiał pominąć? O dziwo Alex uśmiechnął się z lekkim rozbawieniem.

— Jeżeli chciałeś szukać go w książkach, to na pewno go tam nie znajdziesz. — Westchnął i zaczął wyjaśniać. — Przyjęło się u nas, że jeśli w Tectum w tym samym czasie pojawia się więcej niż dwóch nowych uczniów, to stali mieszkańcy urządzają im małą imprezę. — Harry uniósł brwi. — Wiesz, coś w stylu nieoficjalnego pasowania na Patronusa.  Łażenie po korytarzach, lochach, uciekanie przed dyżurującymi. Każdy z nas to przechodził.

— Mówiąc prościej, proponujesz całonocne łamanie zasad — skomentował Potter, a Alex pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi. — Ale…

— No daj spokój, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że w Hogwracie nie złamałeś nigdy regulaminu?

Harry wykrzywił się lekko. Nie było miesiąca, w którym nie złamałaby chociaż jednej zasady. Oczywiście wcale nie szukał kłopotów, to one zawsze pukały do jego drzwi.

— Nie o to chodzi, po prostu…

Właściwie sam nie wiedział. Powiedział sobie, że poważnie podejdzie do całego szkolenia, ale z drugiej strony jak ma być jego pełnoprawnym członkiem, skoro nie zdobędzie sympatii innych? Dodatkowo chociaż mógł sobie wmawiać co chciał, ten zamek po prostu zachęcał do nocnych wędrówek, zabaw i dowcipów, nawet on to czuł. Zresztą, Harry nigdy nie był święty i czasami odzywała się w nim krew Huncwotów.

— Dobra, to kiedy to planujecie?

—Dzisiaj — odpowiedział beztrosko Alex, na co rozszerzył oczy.

— Wcześniej nie mogłeś powiedzieć?

— Element zaskoczenia jest częścią tej zabawy — wzruszył ramionami chłopak. — Zabierz swojego kumpla Willa. Moja grupka kontrolna będzie miała was pod opieką. — Widząc jego zdezorientowane spojrzenie, wytłumaczył. — Tworzymy mniejsze zespoły, nie będziemy chodzić całą pięćdziesięcioosobową grupą. Spotykamy się dopiero na imprezie.

— A kto jeszcze jest w tej twojej grupie kontrolnej? — zapytał z ciekawością.

— Oprócz was, jakichś pięciu świeżaków, to będzie Zayn, Becky, Alison i Kate.

Harry zamarł.

— Kate też idzie?

Courage spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Najwidoczniej zaskoczył go ton, jakim wypowiedział imię dziewczyny.

— Zawsze jest na tej imprezie, a nasz skład nie zmienia się od kilku lat.

Harry przez ostatni tydzień miał tyle na głowie, że prawie w ogóle nie myślał o dziewczynie. Nie wpadali na siebie zbyt często na korytarzach i lekcjach, a jeśli już tak się działo, to rzucali sobie krótkie i niezręczne „cześć”. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa Briana, który poradził mu, by porozmawiał z Invicto.

Alex obserwował nagle cichego chłopaka, najpierw z niewiedzą, po chwili z lekkim uśmiechem. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

— Ile jeszcze będziecie się unikać? Nie jestem ekspertem, ale nie lepiej by było, gdybyście po prostu pogadali? Najlepiej przy piwie? — zaproponował z nadzieją. Potem westchnął. — Słuchaj, nie znam cię i nie będę cię oceniać, ale znam Kate i uwierz mi, dawno nie widziałem jej tak rozkojarzonej. To naprawdę jest dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że zwykle ciężko powiedzieć, czy cokolwiek ją trapi.

— Prawdopodobnie znasz naszą wspólną historię, więc… Co? — zapytał zaskoczony, kiedy brunet zaczął się śmiać.

— Wiem jedynie, że mieszkaliście na Privet Drive, a dowiedziałem się o tym dopiero tydzień temu. Kate nie opowiada o swojej przeszłości i nie jest jedną z tych dziewczyn, które uwielbiają wymyślać najgorsze ploty o swoich byłych przyjaciołach. Zaczęliśmy się przyjaźnić w drugiej klasie, w pierwszej zostałem przez nią kilka razy dość mocno zjechany — parsknął śmiechem. — W sumie nadal lubi mi pocisnąć — dodał z namysłem. — Jedyne co łączy dzisiejszą Kate z tą dawną, to cięty język, więc jeżeli się z nią kiedyś przyjaźniłeś, to musisz wiedzieć, że to już nie jest ta sama osoba.

Zdążył to zauważyć, a jednak ta uwaga trochę go zabolała. Chyba nie chciał się przed sobą przyznać, że po części strasznie brakuje mu jego dawnej przyjaciółki i o wiele łatwiej byłoby mu zaakceptować całą tę sytuację, gdyby Kate zachowywała się tak, jak dawniej. Tak, tyle że on sam również się zmienił. Znali się, kiedy mieli po dziesięć lat. Nie ma szans, by w ciągu tak długiego okresu czasu nie nastąpiły jakieś zmiany.

— Jaka jest? — zapytał cicho, sam nie wiedząc, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.

Alex opadł na łóżko i zrobił zamyśloną minę.

— Wiesz, to zależy dla kogo. Potrafi nieźle uprzykrzyć życie, więc zdecydowanie lepiej być jej przyjacielem, niż wrogiem. Czasem jest nawet przerażająca, chociaż po pewnym czasie można się do tego przyzwyczaić. Żeby nie było, można z nią normalnie pogadać, pożartować i napić się piwa.

Jakby na zawołanie, usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i do pokoju bez pukania weszła Kate. Obaj wlepili w nią wzrok, a Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

— Tak sobie po prostu wpadasz bez zaproszenia, a co jeśli właśnie wróciłbym spod prysznica? — zapytał z udawaną powagą Courage.

Dziewczyna zmierzyła go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

— Co lato bez wstydu latasz po całym zamku bez koszulki, nie byłby to szokujący widok.

— Niektóre dziewczyny mówią co innego. — Uniósł sugestywnie brwi.

— Wyświadcz nam drobną przysługę i nie dziel się z nami twoimi erotycznymi marzeniami, dobrze? — poprosiła, a on w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się głupio.

Harry wiedział, że to był najlepszy moment, by spróbować porozmawiać, ale miał co do tego mieszane uczucia. Oczywiście, męczyła go ta sytuacja, wolałby wiedzieć, na czym stoi, jednak obawiał się również, że po rozmowie zapadnie ostateczna decyzja. Chociaż jeszcze przed paroma dniami był prawie całkowicie przekonany, że nie chce wracać do przeszłości, teraz zaczynał w to wątpić. Nie dawała mu spokoju pewna myśl, która zrodziła się w jego głowie krótko po tym, jak wpadł na Kate w noc odbicia Remusa.

_Czy aby na pewno nie powiedziała nic o wyjeździe?_

— Kate — wypalił nieoczekiwanie, przerywając toczącą się między nią a Alexem rozmowę. Blondynka spojrzała na niego pytająco. — Możemy porozmawiać?

Nie potrafił wyczytać z jej twarzy, co o tym sądzi. W odpowiedzi tylko kiwnęła głową. Wyciągnęła jakiś liścik i podała go współlokatorowi Harry’ego, mówiąc, że Zayn go szukał. Chłopak przeczytał notkę i wywrócił oczami.

— Okay, ja spadam — oznajmił, zgarniając jedną ręką ciemną bluzę.

Zanim wyszedł, odwrócił się w stronę Pottera i tak, by Kate tego nie zauważyła, mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo i bezgłośnie powiedział:

— Powodzenia.

Między dwójką byłych przyjaciół zapadła niezręczna cisza. W końcu odważył się zabrać głos.

— Nie wiedziałem, że twój ojciec był przywódcą Tectum.

Wyglądała na lekko zaskoczoną tematem, który podjął, ale usiadła w jednym z pustych foteli, nie sprawiając wrażenia złej z tego powodu. Przyglądał jej się uważnie. Kiedy przyszła po niego na Privet Drive pierwsze, co zauważył i co pomogło mu sobie o niej przypomnieć, to jej szare oczy. Początkowo sądził, że to one najmniej się zmieniły, ale im dłużej się im przypatrywał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że się mylił. Widział w nich coś, co często zauważał, patrząc w lustro – poczucie winy.

— Chcesz posłuchać całej historii? — zapytała, a on skinął twierdząco. — Właściwie nie mam zbyt dużo do powiedzenia. Krótko po ukończeniu Hogwartu mój ojciec razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem przez cały rok podróżowali po Anglii i polowali na potwory. Ten nieoficjalny zawód ma nawet swoją nazwę – tacy ludzie nazywają się łowcami. Zdobyli sporo doświadczenia, zresztą podobno od zawsze należeli do pojętnych uczniów. W trakcie jednego z nich spotkali swoją przyjaciółkę ze szkoły, Elizabeth Burke. 

— Twoją matkę.

— Tak — potwierdziła. — Chociaż nie była członkiem stowarzyszenia, usłyszała o nim kiedyś od rodziców. Połączyła fakty, odkryła prawdę i właściwie bez ich pozwolenia dołączyła do polowania. Była na tyle uparta, że przyjęto ją na szkolenie i została, tak jak oni, Patronusem. A później wszystko potoczyło się dość szybko. Utworzyli sześcioosobowy zespół, który zyskał sławę swoimi osiągnięciami. Sześć lat później mój ojciec został jednym z kandydatów na przywódcę. Spotkało się to z ogólnym zaskoczeniem, szczególnie wśród starszych członków, jednak jakimś cudem zyskał ich poparcie. Został ogłoszony dowódcą, ale nie nacieszył się tym długo, bo zginął niecały rok później.

— Jak to się stało? — zapytał cicho Harry.

— Nie znam szczegółów, a Brian raczej niechętnie do tego wraca — powiedziała spokojnie. — Zanim zdążysz zapytać, tak, jest moim ojcem chrzestnym.

To wyjaśniałoby jej zachowanie i to, że mężczyzna pozwalał jej na uczestniczenie w pewnych wydarzeniach. Swoją drogą, pozycja Briana sprawiała, że dziewczyna mogła mieć pojęcie o sprawach, o których nie słyszeli zwykli uczniowie.

— Rozumiem, że chciałeś poznać tę historię, ale nie o tym chyba chciałeś rozmawiać, prawda?

— Nie — przyznał szczerze. Wiedział, że nadeszła odpowiednia chwila. — Jest coś, co mi umyka, jeśli chodzi o twoją niespodziewaną przeprowadzkę?

— Właściwie to tak. Widzisz, zostawiłam ci wiadomość w naszym miejscu spotkań, gdzie dość konkretnie wyjaśniłam, dlaczego wyjechałam. Po twojej reakcji na wieść, że jestem czarownicą, domyśliłam się, że tam nie zajrzałeś.

Harry patrzył na nią z kompletną niewiedzą.  _O czym tym mówisz?_

— Jakie sekretne miejsce?

Dziewczyna najpierw parsknęła z niedowierzaniem, ale rzut oka na wyraz twarzy chłopaka sprawił, że natychmiast spoważniała. W jej oczach błysnęło zrozumienie. Wstała i podeszła do okna. Obserwował ją ze zdumieniem. Chciał zapytać, o co chodzi, jednak uprzedziła go.

— Nie pamiętasz — bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

— Czego mam nie pamiętać — zdziwił się Harry.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

— Wyjechałam razem z Brianem niemal w tym samym czasie, kiedy ty dowiedziałeś się o magii, ale Amelia i Lucas przeprowadzili się dopiero kilka miesięcy później. Przed wyjazdem ciotka ostrzegła mnie, żebym nie mówiła ci prawdy, bo przyniesie to tylko same problemy, ale nigdy nie sądziłam, że… Że posunie się do czegoś takiego — zakończyła, kręcąc głową.

Harry poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Chociaż nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówi Kate, podejrzewał, że nie spodoba mu się to, co zaraz powie.

— Co takiego miałaby zrobić, Kate?

— Podejrzewam, że Amelia zdecydowała się wymazać z twojej pamięci część naszych rozmów — odpowiedziała cicho.


	11. Nieprzyjemna prawda

Na początku miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się po prostu nierealna. Po chwili jednak dotarło do niego, że to wcale nie jest tak bardzo niemożliwe, jakby chciał. Amelia Greyson była czarownicą i jak się dowiedział, nie była zwolenniczką jego przyjaźni z jej siostrzenicą. Jednak sama myśl, że ktokolwiek grzebał w jego wspomnieniach przyprawiała go o ból głowy.

— Chyba żartujesz — zaprotestował słabo. — Dlaczego miałaby to robić? Przecież…

— Lubiła cię? —dokończyła za niego, po czym przejechała dłonią po włosach. — Harry, moja ciotka pochodzi z rodziny Burke. Arystokrackiej rodziny, w której od dziecka uczyli jej magii umysłu. To, że została z niej wydziedziczona, bo wzięła ślub z mugolem, nie zmienia faktu, że potrafiła świetnie kłamać.

— Okay może i tak, ale wytłumacz mi, jakim zagrożeniem miałaby być nasza przyjaźń?

— Stowarzyszenie jest tajną organizacją. Powiedz mi, nie zacząłbyś dopytywać o miejsce mojego pobytu? Jak myślisz, nikt z Hogwartu nie zainteresowałby się faktem, że Harry Potter zna jakąś tajemniczą czarownicę w jego wieku, która o dziwo nie chodzi do tej szkoły? Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie miała prawa tego robić — wycedziła ze złością. 

— Wiesz o tym, że gdybym wszystko pamiętał, chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co się z tobą stało, prawda? — zapytał cicho. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. — Przeczytałbym ten list i napisał do ciebie.

— I to jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze — powiedziała z uśmiechem, w którym nie widział radości.

Poczuł ukłucie żalu. Myśl, jak bardzo inaczej potoczyłaby się ich historia. Może nadal byliby przyjaciółmi i dowiedziałby się o Tectum wcześniej? Może zacząłby szkolenie i żadne z tragicznych wydarzeń ostatnich lat nie miałoby miejsca? Zacisnął zęby. W przeciągu kilku tygodni dowiedział się, jak wiele osób go oszukiwało. Wyszły na jaw manipulacje Dumbledore’a, sprawa przepowiedni, później powrót Kate, teraz doszło jeszcze to. Nie wiedział już, w co i komu ma wierzyć.

— Mogę jakoś odzyskać te wspomnienia?

Invicto wystarczył jeden rzut oka na jego twarz, by zrozumieć, dlaczego mu na tym zależało. Nikt nie chciał dowiadywać się, że ktoś grzebał w jego głowie, a już tym bardziej ktoś, kogo znał i nawet lubił.

— To zależy od tego, w jakim stopniu ktoś modyfikował ci pamięć. To było kilka lat temu, co niczego nie ułatwia, a Amelia nie należy do amatorów legilimencji — powiedziała, obserwując nietęgą minę przyjaciela. — Tylko czy to cokolwiek zmieni?

_Może zmieni to, że czuję się tak gównianie._

Chyba wyczuła jego myśli, bo podeszła bliżej na tyle, że dzieliła ich niewielka odległość.

— Zgadzam się, że odzyskanie wspomnień mogłoby być dla ciebie dobre, ale czy naprawdę tego chcesz? — Widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie, westchnęła cicho. — Chciałeś pogadać, bo pomyślałeś, że możemy zacząć od nowa, prawda? — Chociaż nic nie powiedział i zrobił, rzut oka na jego minę mówił wystarczająco dużo. — W takim razie po co wracać do przeszłości i zadręczać się czymś, czego i tak nie będziesz mógł zmienić?

Musiał przyznać, że Kate jak zawsze przedstawiła mu logiczny punkt myślenia, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu jak nieprzyjemnie się czuł. W życiu nie spodziewał się, że ktoś, kogo po części traktował jak przeszywaną rodzinę, potraktuje go w taki sposób.

— Nie zostawię tak tego, chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiła — powiedział ze złością.

— Nie możesz tak po prostu opuścić Tectum — zaprotestowała Kate.

— Więc co, mam po prostu odpuścić?

— Nie. — Ton głosu dziewczyny sprawił, że się uspokoił. — Ja się tym zajmę. Masz moje słowo.

Kiedy spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, zobaczył coś, co powiedziało mu, że Amelię Greyson czeka nieprzyjemna wizyta.

 

***

 

Choć w jego naturze nie leżało narzekanie, Albus stanowczo uważał, że ostatnimi czasy odwiedza go zbyt wielu gości. Dodatkowo bardzo nerwowych, nie panujących nad emocjami gości. Portret dyrektora Blacka nie mógł przegapić takiej sytuacji i bardzo często docinał Dumbledore’owi.

— Czy ty mnie w ogóle zrozumiałeś, Dumbledore? Zeznania Petunii mówią wyraźnie, że stało się coś złego, a pijany Mundungus tylko potwierdza, że Harry nie miał żadnej ochrony! Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nie był to pierwszy raz.

Nie spodziewał się, że sprawy nabiorą tak złego obrotu. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni dowiedział się, że Brain Peer żyje i ma się wyjątkowo dobrze, dodatkowo zyskał sobie częściowe zaufanie Harry’ego, skoro ten najwidoczniej nadał przebywał w jego towarzystwie. Nie mógł zapomnieć o niespodziewanym odbiciu stojącego przed nim mężczyzny, w które również zamieszany był ten sam chłopak.

 Przez chwilę bez słów patrzył na Remusa Lupina, jednocześnie rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw powiedzenia mu części prawdy. Oczywiście musiałby przemilczeć cały udział Briana, jednocześnie przekonując, że Harry jest bezpieczny. Wtedy mógłby przekształcić porwanie przez Śmierciożerców w zaplanowane przeniesienie w inne miejsce.

Albus znał jednak Remusa Lupina. Nie bez powodu stał się on jednym z Huncwotów. Choć na tle wygłupów oraz popisów Jamesa i Syriusza zawsze stawiano go w cieniu, on skupił na nim największą uwagę. Mózg każdej operacji, głos sumienia przyjaciół, wybitny uczeń w wielu dziedzinach, ze względu na wilkołacze instynkty wyjątkowo spostrzegawczy. I owszem, był bardzo lojalny, ale wobec swoich przyjaciół. Zauważył wyraźne ochłodzenie ich stosunków po tym, jak uznał go za zdrajcę i odsunął od Zakonu siedemnaście lat temu.

Czy w takiej sytuacji Remus uwierzyłby w jego historię? A może wręcz przeciwnie, zacząłby szukać odpowiedzi na własną rękę? Znając jego możliwości i inteligencję, nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby udało mu się ją znaleźć. Jeśli do tego zacząłby naciskać na Harry’ego, mogłoby się to skończyć tylko w jeden sposób.

Powoli podniósł się ze swojego fotela, podejmując ostateczną decyzję.  _To dla większego dobra._

— Rozumiem twoje wzburzenie, Remusie, jednak nie podejmę środków, o które mnie prosisz.

— Co takiego? — Lunatyk pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. — Dumbledore, tutaj chodzi o… 

— Bardzo dobrze wiem, o co toczy się gra. Wybacz mi, Remusie, ale na razie nie będziesz brał w niej udziału — powiedział cicho i zanim mężczyzna zdążył jakoś zareagować na te słowa, wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie.

Patrząc na jego umiejętności i wprawę, można byłoby uznać, że rzucanie zaklęć modyfikacji pamięci nie jest dla niego czymś niezwykłym. Kryło się w tym ziarno prawdy. Zdarzyło mu się wiele razy go użyć, jednak w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu miesięcy zrezygnował z tego, znając o wiele lepsze sposoby zyskania sojuszników, zdobycia czyjegoś zaufania czy uzyskania potrzebnych informacji. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że czasem trzeba sięgnąć i po takie środki.

Schował różdżkę i uśmiechnął się spokojnie do mężczyzny, który wrócił do pełnej świadomości.

— Dziękuję za tę rozmowę, informacje dotyczące twej wizyty w siedzibie Vodlemorta z pewnością nam pomogą. Nie będę cię już dłużej zatrzymywał, powinieneś odpocząć.

— Gdybym mógł sie jeszcze jakoś przydać, będę w swoim starym mieszkaniu — oznajmił Lupin, pożegnał się i wyszedł z gabinetu.

Zapadła cisza. Dumbledore czuł na sobie wzrok mieszkańców portretów i dobrze wiedział, że nie są to aprobujące spojrzenia. Usłyszał teatralne westchnięcie i bez patrzenia w stronę ściany, wiedział, od kogo pochodzi.

— Wiesz, Dumbledore, kiedyś te manipulacje wyjdą na jaw i twoi sojusznicy zwrócą się przeciwko tobie.

— Cenna uwaga, Fineasie — odpowiedział tylko, zastanawiając się już nad czymś innym.

Powinien zdecydować się na to od razu po otrzymaniu listu, ale teraz nie ma już innego wyjścia.

_Pora na spotkanie w cztery oczy, Brian._

 

***

 

Wiele miejsc przyciągało uwagę turystów w sezonie letnim, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o nadmorskie miasteczka portowe. Miały one swój urokliwy charakter – może to za sprawą malowniczych widoków, szumu fal rozbijających się o klify, smażonych świeżych ryb w restauracjach, gdzie puszczano stare żeglarskie pieśni, a może to ludzie, często rybacy z mnóstwem legend do opowiedzenia, jeśli tylko się ich zapyta – i zawsze znajdowały się na szczycie najchętniej odwiedzanych miejsc w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Whitby właśnie do takich miejsc należało. Z pewnością sławy dodawały mu górujące nad  miastem ruiny dawnego opactwa, a także towarzysząca im legenda o Białej Damie. Cóż, dla wielu napływających do Whitby turystów stanowiło to jedną z wielu atrakcji. Kate bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że Biała Dama istnieje, a wszystkie doniesienia o domniemanym przez nią straszeniu to wcale nie plotki. Właściwie czego innego można było się spodziewać po starym duchu zmęczonym „życiem”? Wiadomo, że będzie szukał jakichkolwiek rozrywek.

Przy innej okazji z chęcią wpadłaby do knajpki „Pod wielorybem” (choćby po to, by po raz setny nakłonić właściciela do zmiany już tak przestarzałej nazwy) i usiadła przy jednym ze stolików, rozkładając wokół siebie swoje notatki i przygotowywała się do kolejnych egzaminów. Zawsze ceniła te rzadkie wizyty u wujostwa, gdzie mogła zaznać choć odrobiny spokoju i przemyśleć wiele rzeczy. Tym razem jednak był inaczej.

Stanęła przed jednym z piętrowych, białych domów, który właściwie nie wyróżniał się niczym spośród pozostałych. No, pomijając jego nietypowych lokatorów. Przeszła kilka kroków żwirową ścieżką i zapukała do drzwi. Już po chwili usłyszała kroki, a po nich nastąpił zgrzyt otwieranego zamka. Chwilę po tym stała już twarzą w twarz z lekko podstarzałym Lucasem. Usta mężczyzny rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, a w oczach dojrzała wesołe błyski. Im starszy był, tym więcej w nim było radości i optymizmu.

— Katie, jak dobrze cię widzieć! — Otworzył drzwi na oścież i gestem zaprosił ją do środka. — Nie widziałem cię od półtora roku, ale z ciebie wyrosła piękna kobieta!

Podziękowała grzecznie i zapytała o jego stan zdrowia. Niczego nie ukrywał i szczerze odpowiedział, że mogłoby być lepiej.  _Cóż, przynajmniej on jeden zachował swoją prostolinijność i szczerość._

— Napijesz się czegoś, kochanie? Tak, tak, wiem, że nie lubisz, jak ktoś tak na ciebie woła, ale chyba wujowi nie odmówisz? Zrobię ci moją specjalną herbatkę. — Mrugnął, a ona w innej sytuacji nie mogłaby powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Jest Amelia?

Nawet jeśli Lucasa poniekąd zdziwiło to, że użyła jej imienia, zamiast nazwać ją ciocią, nic nie powiedział. Wskazał na drzwi dzielące salon od korytarza. Mruknął coś jeszcze raz o herbacie i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do kuchni.

Invicto weszła do znajomego salonu. Wszystko tam do siebie pasowało, nie mogła dostrzec kurzu czy przypadkowego rzuconego papierka. Choć pełno tu było dekoracji i na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że to miejsce jest przytulne, Kate widziała w nim chłód. Może to za sprawą siedzącej w białym fotelu kobiety, która właśnie przewróciła kartkę książki trzymanej w rękach. 

— Co cię do nas sprowadza, Katherine?

Uparła się na tę formę imienia i pomimo jej odwiecznych nalegań, zawsze tak się do niej zwracała. Nie wzbudzało to w niej żadnych pozytywnych uczuć – tak samo zwracała się do niej rodzina w Ameryce i niemal zawsze szło to w parze z niechęcią. Kate nie była głupia – wiedziała, że Amelii nigdy nie było na rękę bawienie się w zastępczą matkę, chociaż potrafiła taką udawać. Jak na ironię, najbardziej pasująca do rodzinnego schematu została jako pierwsza kategorycznie wydziedziczona.

— Dlaczego zmodyfikowałaś wspomnienia Harry’emu?

Kobieta uniosła brwi.

— Słucham? — zapytała ze zdziwieniem. Kate dobrze wiedziała, że było udawane.

— Harry Potter. Przyjaźniliśmy się, jestem pewna, że pamiętasz — wyjaśniła chłodno.

Amelia wstała spokojnie z fotela i stanęła naprzeciw swojej siostrzenicy. Na nielicznych zdjęciach, które otrzymała od Briana, Invicto bez problemu dostrzegała kontrast między siostrami Burke. Elizabeth była blondynką o szczerym uśmiechu i oczach, w których odbijała się żądza przygody. Na fotografiach odstawała od reszty rodziny swobodnym strojem i uśmiechem, jakiego nie mogła dostrzec na twarzach pozostałych. Z opowieści swojego ojca chrzestnego wiedziała, że cieszyła się powodzeniem, którego brakowało jej siostrze.

Na pewno nie było to spowodowane wyglądem kobiety, wręcz przeciwnie – Amelia pod wieloma względami przebijała Elizabeth. Wiele uczennic Hogwartu zazdrościło jej pięknych, ciemnych włosów, zwykle spiętych w elegancki kok, błękitnych oczu i niesamowicie długich nóg. Jednak sposób, w jaki mierzyła człowieka spojrzeniem, sztywna postawa i kpiący ton, odstraszał. Zawsze zastanawiało ją, jakim cudem związała się z Lucasem, który nie dość, że był mugolem i przyniósł jej wstyd, to jeszcze odznaczał się olbrzymim poczuciem humoru. Oboje nigdy nie byli skorzy do rozmów na ten temat, a Kate przestała pytać.

— Nagle po tylu latach postanowiłaś się dowiedzieć tak mało istotnej rzeczy?

— Mało istotnej? — powtórzyła blondynka, podchodząc bliżej. — Nie miałaś żadnego prawa mieszać w jego głowie i nie mam tu na myśli tylko tego, że był moim przyjacielem, ale dzieckiem, które nie mogło się przed takim atakiem obronić — wycedziła.

— Niech zgadnę, Brian postanowił zwerbować go do waszego stowarzyszenia. Salazarze, jeszcze tego wam brakowało…

— Unikasz odpowiedzi na moje pytanie — zauważyła Invicto.

Amelia uśmiechnęła się lekko, odwróciła na pięcie i podeszła do okna. Przez irytująco długą chwilę ignorowała natarczywe spojrzenie siostrzenicy.

— Obie wiemy, że bardzo dobrze znasz moje powody.

— Ale ich nie rozumiem. Wiem, że nigdy za nim nie przepadałaś, jednak…

— Nie przepadałam za nim? — przerwała jej z chłodnym rozbawieniem kobieta. — Moje sympatie nie mają tutaj nic do rzeczy. Nie, mi chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Zastanów się, Katherine. Naprawdę uważasz, że dalsze utrzymywanie kontaktu między wami wyszłoby ci na dobre?

Brunetka straciła zainteresowanie widokiem za oknem i zbliżyła się do Kate. Przez cały czas nie wyglądała na poruszoną tematem rozmowy czy oskarżeniami dziewczyny. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że spodziewała się tej konfrontacji.

— Twoi rodzice zostali oskarżeni o zdradę i uznani pośmiertnie za Śmierciożerców. Prawda jest taka, że wśród czarodziejskiej społeczności nie masz najlepszej reputacji. Jak zareagowałby Albus Dumbledore na wieść o tym, że jego Złoty Chłopiec utrzymuje bliższą znajomość z tobą? Z kimś kto nie uczęszcza do Hogwartu i właściwie nie wiadomo, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje? Powiem ci coś z własnego doświadczenia – zacząłby drążyć. W końcu udałoby mu się trafić na właściwy ślad.

— I co w związku z tym? — zapytała w końcu Kate, obserwując uważnie ciotkę. — Chociaż nie jesteś członkiem Patronusa, dobrze wiesz, że Rada wiele razy rozważała, czy nie zdradzić mu sekretu. Zresztą, to już się po części stało, wyjaśnij mi więc, jakie inne ryzyko mogłaby przynieść nasza przyjaźń?

Amelia przyglądała się dziewczynie, którą zajmowała się przez dziesięć lat. Przysporzyła jej mnóstwo zmartwień i kłopotów, a jednak mimo wszystko musiała przyznać, że oglądanie jak córka jej siostry powoli dojrzewa, ją intrygowało. Zawsze była zżyta z siostrą, pomimo dzielących je różnych poglądów i sposobów życia. Kate pod wieloma względami przypominała swoją matkę, jednak w latach dzieciństwa Amelia z trudem widziała podobieństwa. Po Johnie odziedziczyła skłonność do podejmowania ryzyka, dość swobodny sposób bycia i – co bardzo często odczuwała na sobie – cięty język.

Dopiero przeprowadzka do Tectum i czujna nauka pod okiem Briana pomogła uwypuklić cechy Elizabeth. Straciła dawną beztroskę, zaczęła uważnie obserwować zachowanie innych i potrafiła znaleźć czyjś słaby punkt. Nie lubiła też zostawiać nierozwiązanych spraw.  _A mimo to, przez wiele lat nie wracała do rozdziału na Privet Drive_. Kobieta doskonale wiedziała, że Invicto nie odpuści.

— Potter ma olbrzymią moc, z której jeszcze nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Nie mam tutaj na myśli mocy magicznej — dodała, na widok lekko zaskoczonej miny siostrzenicy. — Widzisz, w dniu, w którym stał się przyczyną zniknięcia Voldemorta, ludzie zaczęli go traktować jak wybawiciela. Przez lata powtarzali sobie tę historię, aż do momentu, kiedy Potter trafił do Hogwartu. Oczywiście w ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy krążyły o nim różne opinie, ale jedna rzecz się nie zmieniła. Są osoby gotowe pójść dla niego na śmierć, które wierzą w jego przeznaczenie. Czy tego chce, czy nie, Harry Potter jest bohaterem. A każdy bohater potrzebuje przeciwnika.

Nie musiała podawać przykładu – obie bardzo dobrze wiedziały, kogo ma na myśli. Kate milczała. Wiedziała, dokąd zmierza jej ciotka, ale nie zgadzała się z jej punktem widzenia.

— Prawda jest taka, że w oczach Voldemorta jakakolwiek oznaka sympatii względem Pottera świadczy o wybraniu jego strony. Jego przyjaciele już na zawsze pozostaną wrogami Śmierciożerców, będą narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo, kiedy Czarny Pan dojdzie do władzy. Twoi rodzice, Katherine, swoją postawą przysporzyli ci już wrogów. Nie potrzebujesz kolejnych. Czasem lepiej jest zachować neutralność w trakcie wojny.

— Tak jak ty to zrobiłaś? — zapytała spokojnie, po czym pokręciła głową. — Naprawdę uważasz, że takie podejście jest najlepsze? Spójrz na siebie. Nie możesz wrócić do naszego świata, bo ludzie wciąż pamiętają twoją obojętność. Udajesz przed wszystkimi, że całkowicie odpowiada ci mugolskie życie, ale to nieprawda. Może uważasz, że to lepszy wybór, niż walka po czyjejś stronie, jednak nie wymagaj tego ode mnie.

— Nie żałuję dokonanych wyborów i uwierz mi, gdybym musiała, zmodyfikowałabym pamięć Harry’ego jeszcze raz.

Coś drgnęło w oczach Kate. Przez chwilę stała w jednym miejscu, a potem zrobiła kilka kroków w przód, stając zaledwie kilka centymetrów od ciotki. Amelia widziała jej napiętą postawę, wyraz twarzy i sposób, w jaki na nią patrzyła i przez krótką chwilę miała wrażenie, że stoi przed swoją siostrą.

— Jeżeli jeszcze raz spróbujesz wpłynąć na życie moje lub moich przyjaciół, osobiście dopilnuję, by odpowiednia informacja dotarła do pracowników wydziału zajmującego się zbiegłymi czarodziejami. Ciekawe, jak postąpiliby z dawną Niewymowną, która zniknęła bez słowa?

Mierzyły się ostrym wzrokiem, kiedy do salonu wszedł radosny Lucas. Uśmiech od razu zszedł mu z twarzy, kiedy zobaczył stojące naprzeciwko siebie kobiety.

— Czy wszystko w porządku? — zapytał z niepokojem, a one odwróciły się w jego stronę.

— Wszystko w porządku — odpowiedziała Kate, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. — Wybacz, wuju, ale dzisiaj chyba nie zostanę na herbacie.

— Ależ to tylko chwila, zostań z nami — poprosił, ciągle przyglądając się swojej żonie i jej siostrzenicy. W pokoju nadal wyczuwalne było napięcie.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny. Doceniała jego starania, a przede wszystkim szczerość intencji. Zawsze wiedziała, czego się po nim spodziewać. Był jej bezpieczną przystanią, człowiekiem, któremu mogła zaufać.

— Mam dzisiaj dużo do zrobienia, ale obiecuję, że wpadnę innym razem. — Lucasowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by wiedzieć, że dziewczyna nie odwiedzi ich w najbliższej przyszłości.

Ruszyła w stronę drzwi odprowadzana spojrzeniem wujostwa. Sięgnęła do klamki, kiedy usłyszała ciche:

— Kiedyś zrozumiesz. — Odwróciła się po raz ostatni, ale nie odpowiedziała. Nacisnęła klamkę i wyszła, dokładnie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

 

***

 

Harry obserwował zmierzającego w jego stronę Willa, trzymającego w rękach dwa kufle piwa. Ponieważ ktoś słusznie zauważył, że spożywanie alkoholu poza wyznaczonym do tego miejscem jest zabronione, Alex postanowił razem z pozostałymi przenieść imprezę na korytarz. Zachowywali się dość głośno, więc zaczął podejrzewać, że niektórzy nauczyciele po prostu zignorowali ich zachowanie. Takie coś byłoby nie do pomyślenia w Hogwarcie, ale najwidoczniej tutaj obowiązywały inne zasady.

Will z uśmiechem podał mu piwo i usiadł obok niego. Wyglądał na niesamowicie zadowolonego trwającym już trzy godziny łamaniem regulaminu. Mina trochę mu zrzedła, kiedy Harry, kręcąc głową, odłożył kufel na bok.

— Co cię dzisiaj ugryzło? — zapytał z zaskoczeniem. — Spodziewałem się, że po rozmowie z Kate będziesz raczej w dobrym humorze.

— A ty skąd niby wiesz, że gadaliśmy? — zdumiał się Potter, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy w Tectum plotki rozchodzą się z taką samą prędkością, jak w Hogwarcie.

— Przypadkowo podsłuchałem, jak Alex mówi o tym Alison — wytłumaczył przepraszającym tonem. — Coś wam nie wyszło? — dodał z wahaniem.

Harry nie rozmawiał z nikim o tym, czego dowiedział się podczas ich rozmowy. Po części dlatego, że sam najpierw musiał poukładać to sobie w głowie, a po drugie, to była zbyt delikatna sprawa. Naprawdę polubił Willa, ale nie chciał z nim poruszać tego tematu. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że psuje chłopakowi wieczór. Przyszli tutaj razem i blondyn z pewnością liczył na świetną zabawę.

Do końca dnia nie mógł znaleźć Kate, więc domyślił się, że jednak odwiedziła swoją ciotkę. Nie był jeszcze do końca pewien, czy powinien cieszyć się z tego powodu.

Odwrócił się do Willa, chcąc mu po części wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak się zachowuje, i zauważył, że ten przygląda się komuś z uważną miną. Podążył za jego spojrzeniem i jego serce szybciej zabiło. Alex z zaciekawioną miną mówił coś do Kate, która zdawała się go ignorować. Zamiast tego rzuciła coś cicho w stronę Chartier, a ta w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęła. Ku zdziwieniu i Willa, i Harry’ego ruszyła w ich stronę.

— Ty jesteś Will, tak? — Blondyn skinął twierdząco głową. — Kate, miło cię poznać. — Zamienili kilka słów. — Greg Halvey to twój ojciec? — zapytała niespodziewanie.

— Mhm — mruknął niechętnie. Chociaż zwykle nie rozmawiali na ten temat, Harry zdążył się już nasłuchać nieprzyjemnych słów na temat ojca znajomego. Właściwie mu się nie dziwił.

— To dobry auror i nauczyciel. Uczy młodszych uczniów obrony przed czarną magią  — wytłumaczyła dziewczyna.

— Cóż, mimo to nagrody ojca roku nie dostanie.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko w odpowiedzi, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Harry’ego. Nie uszło to uwadze Willa, który udał, że musi jak najszybciej skorzystać z toalety. Zanim zniknął mu z pola widzenia, Potter dostrzegł, jak wskazuje na blondynkę i mówi bezgłośnie:  _Jest spoko._ Powstrzymał chęć wywrócenia oczami.

Przez chwilę oboje z Kate milczeli, nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć. Usłyszeli dość donośny głos Alexa, który machał w ich stronę, zachęcając do wspólnej gry w karty. Nie mogli przeoczyć morderczego wzroku towarzyszącej mu Alison, która ewidentnie ubolewała nad jego wyczuciem czasu. Dwójka byłych przyjaciół wymieniła krótkie, rozbawione spojrzenia i ruszyła w ich stronę.

— Wiem, że to nic nie da, ale przepraszam za zachowanie mojej ciotki — zaczęła dziewczyna.

— Nie musisz — odpowiedział cicho. — Nie mam żalu do ciebie, nie w tej sprawie.

— Ale nadal nie podoba ci się, że odeszłam wtedy w ten sposób — zakończyła ze spokojem, sprawnie wymijając lekko podpitego ucznia. Westchnęła. — Ostrzegam tylko, że Alex zaproponował już zrobienie nam bransoletek przyjaźni.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

— Wiesz, może kiedyś jeszcze się przydadzą — rzucił, kiedy znaleźli się kilka kroków od przyjaciół Kate, a ta uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

 

 

***

 

Młoda kobieta wyszła na ulicę, lekko się zataczając. Przeklęła w myślach. To nie był najlepszy pomysł, by spędzić ten wieczór w barze z Susan, skoro dobrze wiedziała, że jej wspaniała przyjaciółka w ciągu godziny zmyje się niezauważona do domu, zostawiając ją już lekko wstawioną wśród nowo poznanych ludzi. Za każdym razem powtarzała sobie, że to ten ostatni raz, no ale przecież po tym, jak ten dupek Brandon ją rzucił, nie mogła przepuścić okazji, żeby to odreagować.

Narzekając na swój stan i niesprawiedliwość świata, nieoczekiwanie znalazła się w jednym z zaułków. Chociaż na co dzień była osobą raczej trzeźwo myślącą, w tym momencie do głowy przychodziły jej tylko te wszystkie sceny z horrorów, które swego czasu namiętnie oglądała.  _Tylko nie panikuj, Sara, po prostu idź do domu_. Przyspieszyła kroku, jak najmniej rozglądając się na boki.

Usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że to nic dziwnego, nie tylko ona może teraz wracać do domu, ale mimo tego jej serce biło jak szalone. Niespodziewanie poczuła powiew wiatru na szyi i odwróciła się przerażona. Nikogo za nią nie było.  _Muszę ograniczyć alkohol._ O wiele bardziej spokojna poprawiła włosy i skierowała się w stronę domu. Krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy, kiedy omal nie zderzyła się z wysokim brunetem, który patrzył na nią mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem.

Była już gotowa krzyczeć, kiedy, sama nie wiedząc jak, przyparł ją do muru. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale jego uścisk był zbyt mocny.

— Spokojnie — mruknął cicho i otworzył usta, a ona z przerażeniem i szokiem dostrzegła kły.  _To się nie dzieje, one... wampiry... one nie istnieją!_

Ostatni raz szarpnęła mocno, ale on tylko zaśmiał się ochryple. Pochylił się w stronę jej szyi, a ona zamknęła oczy, czekając na koniec. Nagle mężcz... wampir wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk i chwycił się za ramię. Przez chwilę oboje przyglądali się małej strzałce utkwionej w jego ciele.

— Krew umarlaka. — Nie puszczając swojej ofiary, obrócił się w stronę głosu. Młoda kobieta trzymała w ręku małą kuszę, a odpięta kurtka odkryła fragment srebrnej maczety. — Wystarczająca dawka, żebyś za minutę stracił całkowitą kontrolę nad swoim ciałem.

Sara poczuła, jak stalowy uścisk ustępuje i używając całej swojej siły, wyrwała się. Drżąc, popatrzyła rozszerzonymi oczami na rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę. Jej tajemnicza wybawicielka zwróciła na nią uwagę.

— Uciekaj — poleciła stanowczym tonem, a roztrzęsionej kobiecie nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Po kilku sekundach zniknęła z pola widzenia.

Wampir upadł na kolana, głośno jęcząc. Każdy ruch, do którego się zmuszał, sprawiał mu ogromny ból. Utkwił wzrok w leżącej obok niego małej strzałce i zauważył wygrawerowane runy – rozpoznał Uruz i Teiwaz1. Dobrze wiedział, kto korzysta z ich mocy.

— Venator — warknął rozwścieczony.

— Venatrix2, jeśli nie zauważyłeś — poprawiła go, jednocześnie wyciągając maczetę. — A ty jesteś Tim Barthony, jeden z nowych wampirów z gniazda Faleya.

Kiedy trucizna dotarła do jego głowy, stłumił wrzask bólu i wyrzucił kilka obelg w stronę kobiety. Ta wyglądała na niemal znudzoną.

— Ty su…

— Zważałbym na język, Barthony. — Z innego ciemnego zaułka wyłonił się brunet i podszedł do cierpiącego wampira z założonymi rękoma. — W domu nie nauczyli cię szacunku dla kobiet?

Dominique wywróciła oczami.

— Uwielbiasz pojawiać się wtedy, kiedy jest już po wszystkim, prawda, Washer? — mruknęła zgryźliwie, a on uśmiechnął się olśniewająco.

— Ależ nie chciałem przeszkadzać ci w pracy.

— Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że właśnie wyjawiliście swoje dane osobowe przy wrogu? Zdradzę je mojemu szefowi — parsknął złośliwie Barthony, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę dyskutujących łowców. Forti uniosła brwi.

— Tim — zacmokał Ed i pochylił się nad mężczyzną. — Czy ktoś tutaj mówił, że wyjdziesz z tego spotkania żywy?

Wampir próbował zachować spokój, ale jego pobladła twarz mówiła za siebie. Washer westchnął rozczarowany. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał dawne pełne zaciętości i dumy wampirzyce, które potrafiły żartować ze swojej sytuacji i przeciwników, którzy nie znali litości. Zawsze znalazł się jakiś zacięty łowca, który likwidował mniejsze gniazda, jednak dopiero po wkroczeniu ich, Venatio, dużo się zmieniło. Choć zajmowali się tym samym, co zwykli łowcy, mieli do dyspozycji magię, a ta bardzo ułatwiała zadanie.

Ed czasami tęsknił za starym systemem łowów. Jeszcze dziesięć lat temu polowania traktowano jak pewnego rodzaju odskocznię od magicznych problemów, były świetnym zastrzykiem adrenaliny. Cóż, rozumiał Briana, który świetnie pomagał w szkoleniu młodych czarodziejów do tego zajęcia, zresztą mężczyzna miał takie rozkazy, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że brakowało mu tego dawnego systemu.

Tim przyjrzał się z uwagą swojemu oprawcy i w jego oczach błysnęło złośliwe zrozumienie.

— Jesteś od Mikaelsonów  — rzucił, a Dominique popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. — Tak się składa, że moje gniazdo miało z nimi nieprzyjemną sprzeczkę. Ale ty nie brałeś w niej udziału. To ty nie masz wilkołaczego genu, co nie? — wyszczerzył zęby we wrednym uśmiechu.

— Jestem aż tak popularny z tego powodu? — mruknął Washer, nie wyglądając na przejętego. — Może chcesz autograf?

Za jego plecami rozległo się ciche prychnięcie. Odwrócił się z uniesionymi brwiami i wbił wyczekujące spojrzenie w towarzyszkę. Ta uniosła lekko kącik ust i podeszła bliżej, pozwalając, by wampir mógł zobaczyć jej broń w pełnej okazałości. Odgarnęła opadający na jej twarz kosmyk włosów i zaczęła krążyć wokół Barthony’ego.

— Jesteś wyjątkowo gadatliwy, więc może to wykorzystamy? — zapytała niewinnie. — Powiesz nam, gdzie są twoi przyjaciele, to obiecuję, że tego nie pożałujesz.

— Co, nie stracę głowy? Proszę cię.

Zatrzymała się w pół kroku i nachyliła się tak, że jej usta znalazły się tylko kilka centymetrów od jego ucha.

— Och, kochany, nie mówię tutaj o oszczędzeniu twojego życia. Krew umarlaka nie jest dla ciebie najprzyjemniejsza, prawda? Cóż, mamy wystarczająco dużą dawkę, byś już nigdy się nie ruszył i uschnął z pragnienia, a uwierz mi, widziałam, jak wtedy zachowują się wampiry. W takich okolicznościach szybka, niemal bezbolesna śmierć to nic takiego.

Edowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka na twarz wampira, by wiedzieć, że jest przerażony. Właściwie mu się nie dziwił, powolna utarta wszystkich sił z powodu braku pokarmu budziła strach w każdym z jego gatunku. Właściwie nie mieli zamiaru zastosować takiego rozwiązania, ponieważ nie mieli na to ani czasu ani chęci, ale Barthony nie musiał znać prawdy.

W ciągu następnych paru minut wyjawił niemal wszystko, co było im potrzebne.  _Jeżeli nasz wampir alfa ma u siebie więcej takich idiotów, to zaczynam mu współczuć._ Kiedy stało się jasne, że nie wyjawi już niczego nowego, Dominique wymieniła przelotne spojrzenie z czarodziejem i po chwili głowa wampira potoczyła się po ziemi.

— Zabieramy się za gniazdo? — zapytała spokojnie, przyglądając się, jak rzuca zaklęcie iluzji, by w razie czego żaden mugol nie zobaczył dość nietypowego widowiska, a potem innym zaklęciem podpala zwłoki.

— Jest noc, czyli czas ich łowów i wyostrzonych zmysłów, więc może poczekamy do rana? — zaproponował sarkastycznie.

Przez chwilę w ciszy przyglądali się dobrze im znanemu widokowi palącego się wampira. Dominque ze słabym rozbawieniem pomyślała, że gdyby ktoś ich teraz zobaczył, uznałby, że są psychopatycznymi mordercami.  _Cóż, po części to nawet nie odbiegałoby od prawdy._

— Nie masz ochoty wrócić do Tectum na rozkręcającą się właśnie imprezę? Dzisiaj mają swoje pasowanie nowych uczniów — dodał, widząc jej zaskoczoną minę.

— Może jakieś pięć lat temu pobiegałbym tam z radością, ale teraz? — parsknęła śmiechem. — Szczeniackie zabawy nocą? Stanowczo nie. Zdecydowanie bardziej przemawia do mnie wizja produktywnego polowania.

— Co się tak do tego palisz?

— O ile się nie mylę w każdej chwili może tam zawitać jeden ze Śmierciożerców, przedstawiając jak najbardziej szczodrą ofertę współpracy z Voldemortem, a w takim przypadku, wolałabym zawitać tam pierwsza.

 Westchnął z rezygnacją i w końcu przyznał jej rację. Zajęli się uprzątnięciem bałaganu, sprawdzili, czy mają przy sobie wystarczająco dużo broni, nie przestając wymieniać między sobą złośliwe uwagi. Brian dobrze wiedział, co robi, wysyłając ich tutaj razem. Chociaż nie przyznaliby się do tego nawet na torturach, bardzo dobrze im się współpracowało, mimo wielu kłótni i odmiennych poglądów. Dowódca Tectum zastrzegł sobie tylko, że nie da się namówić na polowanie razem z nimi, bo – jak sam stwierdził – ma już wystarczająco dość ich sprzeczek w jego obecności.

Teleportował ich do miejsca oddalonego zaledwie kilometr od gniazda wampirów. Ostatni raz ustalili plan działania i ruszyli w stronę starych zabudowań. Kilkanaście metrów przed celem, postanowili się rozdzielić.

— Wiesz, jak się pospieszysz, to może zdążysz jeszcze wrócić i zacząć siać postrach wśród uczniów, dając im szlabany za dobrą zabawę — rzuciła niespodziewanie kobieta, obserwując uważnie otoczenie.  — Wyobrażam sobie, jak musisz się czuć. Sam byś się chętnie tak zabawił, ale jesteś za stary, a skoro ty nie możesz, to im też nie pozwolisz, prawda?

— Forti — warknął na nią, ale ona tylko cicho się zaśmiała i go wyprzedziła, znikając między drzewami.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

1 Nazwy run; Uruz – moc, zdrowie, siła przetrwania i Teiwaz – zdecydowanie, precyzyjny cel, męstwo, odwaga, sprawiedliwość, 

2.Venator łac. łowca, Venatrix łac. łowczyni. Dla Dominique najwidoczniej ma to znaczenie :D


	12. Urodziny

Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na podekscytowane twarze uczniów, by stwierdzić, że lekcja w formie klubu pojedynków była bardzo wyczekiwana. Najwidoczniej nawet najciekawsze zajęcia nie mogły zastąpić zwykłej i jakże emocjonującej potyczki na różdżki, obserwowanej przez pozostałych. 

Brian, pomimo takiego zaangażowania młodych czarodziejów, nie organizował klubów zbyt często. Oczywiście doskonale wiedział, że doświadczenie praktyczne jest bardzo potrzebne, ale wolał, by zdobywali je w inny sposób. Jego zdaniem część uczniów pochodziła do pojedynków lekceważąco, uważając, że są świetną okazją do wyrównania jakichś porachunków bądź zaimponowania kolegom. Zapominali o tym, czym naprawdę miały służyć – przygotowaniu do starć na polu bitwy.

Na normalnych zajęciach każda para pracowała w swoim tempie, szlifując swoje umiejętności i jednocześnie zachowując czujność – w innym przypadku można było dostać klątwą, która powinna trafić gdzie indziej. Każdy zajmował się sobą, mierzył się z własnymi słabościami. Tutaj nie zachowywano realizmu prawdziwej bitwy.  _Bądźmy szczerzy, wojna tak nie wygląda. Nie ma czasu na przyglądanie się komuś innemu, trzeba ratować siebie._

Jednak dzisiaj Brian z o wiele większą uwagą przyglądał się rozgrywającym się pojedynkom, głównie dlatego, że w ostatnich tygodniach do Tectum zawitało wielu nowych rekrutów. To właśnie pierwsze dni często decydowały o tym, jakie zdanie sobie o nich wyrobił. Cóż, nawet jego ciekawiło, jak poradzą sobie podczas pierwszego małego testu.

Z lekką irytacją i ukrywanym rozbawieniem obserwował Alexa pojedynkującego się z Zaynem. Chyba nikt z tutaj zgromadzonych nie brał ich na poważnie. Kiedyś by ich za to zganił, ale z biegiem lat stało się to bezcelowe. Zresztą lepiej, że wydurniali się tutaj, a nie gdzieś na korytarzach, chociaż i tak nie mógł do końca zapobiec temu drugiemu.

Tak czy inaczej, musiał przyznać, że młodszy chłopak bardzo dobrze sobie radził. Rzucał zaklęcia ze swobodą, miał dobry refleks i trochę szczęścia. Nie zdziwił się więc, że teraz jednym szybkim  _Expelliarmusem_  rozbroił rozkojarzonego przeciwnika.

— Dobra robota, Alex. Zayn, popracuj nad tarczami ochronnymi. — Chłopcy kiwnęli głowami i zeszli z podestu.

Brian włożył rękę do stojącej koło niego kuli i wyłowił dwie karteczki. Chociaż ten system losowania nie był ani trochę nowoczesny i magiczny, nadal spisywał się najlepiej. Rozwinął papier i na widok widniejących na nich nazwisk prawie się uśmiechnął. I tym razem system go nie zawiódł – czekał ich ciekawy pojedynek.

— Invicto i Potter — zawołał na głos i uniósł głowę, szukając wzrokiem wywołanych uczniów. Kate już zmierzała w jego stronę, ignorując głupią minę Alexa, a Harry wymienił spojrzenie z Willem. Blondyn pokrzepiająco poklepał go po plecach.

— Znacie zasady. Żadnych niewybaczalnych i silnych czarno magicznych klątw — oznajmił, kiedy oboje znaleźli się na wyznaczonych miejscach. Tak jak nakazywał zwyczaj, lekko pochylili głowy, a po chwili ustawili się w odpowiednich pozycjach.

Chłopak uniósł zachęcająco brwi, dając dziewczynie do zrozumienia, że chce, by zaczęła atak. Kate uniosła kącik ust i rzuciła najprostsze zaklęcie rozbrajające, które minęło Harry’ego o kilka centymetrów, jednak to wystarczyło, by ten zareagował. W oczach niektórych jej ruch wydawał się pomyłką, ale Brian wiedział lepiej. W końcu sam ją uczył.

Kate świetnie znała teorię i nie gorzej radziła sobie w praktyce, przez co ze spokojem uchodziła za jedną z lepszych w pojedynkach. Nie byłoby kłamstwem, gdyby powiedział, że udało jej się wygrać pojedynek niemal z każdym uczniem w tym pomieszczeniu. Tym razem jednak Brian nie skupiał się na niej. O wiele więcej uwagi poświęcał Potterowi.

W ciągu ostatnich tygodni napłynęło do niego wiele opinii o nowych uczniach, w tym o nim. Andrew stwierdził, że choć chłopak nie ma najlepszej kondycji, na zajęciach daje z siebie jak najwięcej i widać, że dość szybko biega. Ed, który zajmował się magią umysłu, przyznał, że Harry ma z nią problemy, ale się stara. Samatnha nie narzekała na jego pracę z zaklęciami uzdrawiającymi, tak samo jak Lucas, trener animagii. Pozostali nie mieli nic ciekawego do powiedzenia.

Chociaż Brian miał sporo obowiązków, nie przeszkodziło mu to w obserwowaniu Pottera. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że zachowanie bruneta go nie zaskoczyło. Spędzał dużo czasu w bibliotece, przykładał się do lekcji, ale mimo wszystko widywał go w towarzystwie Alexa i Willa, a doskonale wiedział, że ci nie lubią spędzać wolnego czasu przy książkach. Cóż spodziewał się... młodego Jamesa. Przebywanie w Tectum nie odcinało go od informacji ze świata, a sporo się nasłuchał o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. Harry miał różne opinie u czarodziejów i Brian nie wątpił, że jakaś ich część jest zbliżona do prawdy, ale i tak chłopak go zdziwił. 

Peer podejrzewał, co było przyczyną zmiany zachowania Pottera. Śmierć kogoś bliskiego potrafiła wstrząsnąć życiem każdego, nie wspominając już o tym, że dochodziła jeszcze kwestia wyrzutów sumienia. W tych nielicznych momentach, kiedy spotykał go nad książkami, lub gdy męczył się nad zaklęciem, dostrzegał zacięty wyraz twarzy i upór w oczach chłopaka. Najwidoczniej Harry znalazł w końcu odpowiednią motywację, by wziąć się w garść.

Brunet ledwo uniknął zaklęcia cięcia i rzucił  _Impedimentę_ , jednocześnie zmieniając pozycję. Przez cały ten czas używał tylko zaklęć białej magii, których większą część poznał jeszcze w Hogwracie, co nie dawało mu przewagi. Brian rozumiał jednak podejście chłopaka —brakowało mu jeszcze pewności siebie, by zacząć wykorzystywać nowo poznane klątwy. Pomimo ograniczenia w wyborze zaklęć Potter radził sobie zaskakująco dobrze. Miał talent, który odpowiednio pielęgnowany, mógł zaowocować czymś interesującym.

Kate spokojnie odbiła zaklęcie, a gdy Harry rzucił kolejne, wyjątkowo długo zwlekała z wykonaniem jakiegokolwiek ruchu, co skutkowało tym, że klątwa trafiła ją prosto w pierś. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że znała przeciwzaklęcie, a nadal go nie rzuciła, Brian szybko przejrzał jej plan. Niestety, Harry’emu już się to nie udało.

Rozkojarzony chłopak po rzuceniu skutecznego zaklęcia, ledwo dostrzegł lecący w jego stronę promień i nie udało mu się go uniknąć. Zamarł, nie mogąc się poruszyć i bezradnie patrzył, jak jego różdżka trafia prosto do rąk Kate, która jeszcze przed sekundą wydawała się niegroźna. Gdyby tylko mógł, uderzyłby sam siebie za tak podstawowy i głupi błąd. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego z rozbawieniem, ale przerwała urok.

— Mieliśmy właśnie świetny przykład sytuacji, która wyraźnie mówi, żeby nie ignorować przeciwnika, nawet jeśli wydaje nam się, że go pokonaliśmy — odezwał się Peer, zwracając uwagę uczniów. Mężczyzna skinął głową w stronę stojącej na podeście pary. — Całość wypadła dobrze, chociaż powinieneś zacząć wykorzystywać inne niż te podstawowe zaklęcia, Potter.

Harry skinął głową i zszedł z podestu ze skrzywioną miną. Towarzysząca mu Kate przyjrzała mu się badawczo.

— Nie bierzesz tego za poważnie? — zapytała cicho, a on przeniósł na nią wzrok. —Mniej stresu, a więcej pewności siebie, Harry.

— Łatwo ci powiedzieć, skoro wygrałaś — mruknął.

— Wiesz, uczę się tu od samego początku i jestem chrześniaczką przywódcy, więc można powiedzieć, że nasze szanse nie były do końca wyrównane — zauważyła poważnie, ale mógł przysiąść, że widzi rozbawienie w jej oczach.

Jego samopoczucia nie poprawił komentarz Alexa, który, jak tylko do niego doszli, poklepał go pokrzepiająco po plecach.

— Spoko, rzadko kiedy uda się komuś ją pokonać. Przynajmniej nie trwało to tylko kilkanaście sekund, jak zwykle, więc nie ma się czym martwić. — Poczuł na sobie dezaprobujący wzrok Alison. — No co? — zdziwił się, ale ona tylko westchnęła.

Tymczasem w gabinecie na Briana czekała interesująca wiadomość przyniesiona przez barwnego feniksa.

 

***

 

Kiedy Harry obudził się następnego dnia sam z siebie podejrzanie wcześnie, na początku nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. Dopiero po kilku minutach dotarło do niego, że dzisiaj jest trzydziesty pierwszy lipca. Jego szesnaste urodziny. Cóż, raczej ich nie wyczekiwał, bo  zwykle nie kojarzyły mu się one z niczym przyjemnym i wyjątkowym, ale było mu trochę wstyd, że kompletnie o nich zapomniał. Jednak znajome stukanie w szybę oznaczało, że inni tego nie zrobili.

Zwlókł się z łóżka, obrzucając krótkim spojrzeniem chrapiącego Alexa i nie zachowując się jakoś specjalnie cicho, podszedł do okna. Zdążył się przekonać, że współlokatora, jeśli ten był bardzo zmęczony, nie obudziłaby nawet głośno grająca muzyka rockowa.

Otworzył okno, a Hedwiga i towarzysząca jej Świstoświnka wleciały do pokoju i rzuciły paczki na łóżko, a sowa śnieżna wylądowała na ramieniu chłopaka. Harry podrapał ją po głowie, mrucząc cicho podziękowanie. Sam nie wiedział jak, sowa bez problemu odnalazła drogę do Tectum, choć było chronione potężnymi zaklęciami. Właściwie z jednej strony powinien się cieszyć z tego powodu, ale po części rodziło to kolejnymi problem. Nie miał teraz żadnej wymówki, by przestać pisać do Rona i Hermiony. To nie tak, że tego nie lubił, ale źle czuł się ze świadomością, że musi ich okłamywać. Wolał na razie nie myśleć, co zrobi, kiedy spotka się z nimi w cztery oczy.

Zerknął na cztery paczki leżące na łóżku. Zabrał się za największą z nich, domyślając się po charakterystycznym papierze, od kogo może być. Była pełna smakołyków, zarówno kupnych, jak i domowych, dostrzegł też kilka gadżetów od Zonka i plik nowych gazet zawierających ciekawostki ze świata quidditcha. Nie mylił się – jej nadawcą był Ron. Podejrzewał również, że zawartość prezentu wiązała się z udziałem pani Weasley. Uśmiechnął się lekko i odłożył na bok list, który znalazł pomiędzy słodyczami.

Następny pakunek był od Hermiony – już po samej jego wadze mógł się domyślić, że zawierał jakąś książkę. I tym razem zgadł, bo pod standardową paczką zdrowych przekąsek znajdowała się dość obszerna księga o wdzięcznym tytule „Zaawansowana magia obronna, czyli czego jeszcze nie wiesz”. Musiał przyznać, że prezent był trafny, choć był niemal przekonany, że taki sam egzemplarz widział w tutejszej bibliotece.

Od Hagrida dostał jego słynną krajankę, której mimo wszystko nie miał zamiaru tknąć (choć w jego głowie zrodził się plan, by podrzucić ją Willowi albo Alexowi i zobaczyć ich reakcję) oraz krótką notkę z życzeniami urodzinowymi. Między wierszami wyczytał, że w Hogwarcie pojawiły się jakieś nowe stworzenia.  _Jeśli jakimś cudem są to smoki, to Hagrid jest w siódmym niebie._

Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się ostatniej paczce. Nie miał pojęcia, od kogo mogła być. Delikatnie rozwinął szary papier, a jego oczom ukazał się elegancki, skórzany dziennik. Mimowolnie poczuł niepokój i przez chwilę wahał się, czy próbować go otworzyć. Jego doświadczenia z dziennikami nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. Zdecydował się najpierw przeczytać dołączony do niego list. Coś przewróciło mu się w żołądku, kiedy zobaczył, kto jest jego nadawcą.

 

_Harry,_

_Wiem, że obiecałem Ci, że będę pisał regularnie, ale niestety, coś mi w tym przeszkodziło. Jestem pewien, że i tak prędzej czy później się dowiesz, o co chodzi i naprawdę chciałbym powiedzieć Ci to osobiście, ale jak sam dobrze wiesz, nie mam jak. Tak czy inaczej, nie piszę po to, by psuć Twoje urodziny. Miałem zamiar dać Ci to już rok temu, ale jakoś się złożyło, że przegapiłem okazję._

_To dziennik Huncwotów, chociaż większość zapisków jest moich. Rogacz i Łapa nie przepadali za siedzeniem i notowaniem, chociaż znajdziesz tam też ich dopiski, nie zawsze na miejscu. Nie nazwałbym tego pamiętnikiem, bardziej poradnikiem dla nowego pokolenia psotników, jak powtarzał Łapa. Właściwie przydałby się bliźniakom Weasley, ale skoro oni skończyli już szkołę... Nie widzę odpowiedniejszej osoby od Ciebie._

_Jako Twój były nauczyciel, radzę Ci korzystać mądrze z tego prezentu, Harry, ale jako Huncwot liczę na to, że zrobisz z niego użytek. Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się już niedługo._

_Lunatyk_

_PS: Nie otworzysz tego dziennika normalnym sposobem. Użyj znanego Ci hasła._

 

Najpierw odczuł ulgę, że mężczyźnie nic nie jest i raczej nie zdaje sobie sprawy z udziału w Harry’ego w jego odbiciu, więc zaklęcie Briana zadziałało. Zaraz po niej pojawiły się jednak wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedział, że jak tylko zakończy się jego pobyt w Tectum, natrafi na Remusa, a kiedy do tego dojdzie, będzie musiał go okłamać. Zaczęła go przerażać lista osób, przed którymi zatai prawdę. Spróbował się tym teraz nie przejmować i skupił się na innej części listu.

Teraz już bez obaw sięgnął po dziennik i przyjrzał mu się z lekkim uśmiechem. Każda szansa lepszego poznania jego ojca za czasów szkolnych napawała go radością. No, może oprócz tego ostatniego razu, gdzie główną rolę zagrały niekoniecznie przyjemne wspomnienia Snape’a. Odrzucił od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli i sięgnął po różdżkę leżącą na stoliku nocnym. Zerknął w stronę Alexa, ale ten nadal głośno chrapał, więc bez większych oporów stuknął w okładkę dziennika i szepnął:

— Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Tak jak Remus napisał w liście, kolejne kartki zapełnione były jego równym, kształtnym pismem. Oprócz wyjątkowo skrupulatnie przeprowadzonych badań nad różnymi zaklęciami i eliksirami (Harry był niemal przekonany, że części z niej nie powinni znać uczniowie), znalazł kilkanaście ciekawostek na temat samej szkoły. Przy opisie ówczesnego woźnego pojawił się jeszcze lepiej znany mu charakter pisma – niemal zawsze niechlujne i jakby w pośpiechu zapisywane zdania. Szczerze rozbawiony śledził rozwój pisemnej dyskusji na temat domniemanego obiektu westchnień woźnego, która toczyła się między Syriuszem, a jego ojcem.

Dziennik należał do Huncwotów, więc i widok nazwiska Petera Pettigrew nie powinien go zdziwić, a jednak przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie Glizdogon podzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Z trudem powstrzymał nagłą chęć wyrwania kartki, a chęć dalszego przeglądania dziennika zmniejszyła się. Usłyszał ruch od strony współlokatora i uznał, że to odpowiedni moment, by przerwać zapoznawanie się z prezentem. Kiedy Alex podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, Harry zdążył już schować dziennik do swojego kufra.

— Dzieeeń Dooobry — ziewnął głośno Courage, po czym jego wzrok spoczął na stercie rozpakowanych paczek na łóżku Harry’ego. Rozszerzył lekko oczy. — Jakieś święto jest, czy co?

— Ehm... właściwie to mam urodziny — rzucił zmieszany chłopak, sam nie do końca pewien, dlaczego wprawiało go to w zakłopotanie.

Alex popatrzył na niego dłużej, a potem uderzył się w czoło, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Zanim Harry zdążył to jakoś skomentować, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Skoro tak, to wiesz, czego tam sobie zażyczysz, dużo frajdy, imprez, zajebistej dziewczyny, ale nie stabilizuj się za bardzo, no i kumpli, z którymi zawsze można się nawalić. — Poklepał go po plecach, a Potter mimo wszystko parsknął śmiechem.

Razem ruszyli na śniadanie, gadając na nic nieznaczące tematy. Przy wejściu do stołówki natknęli się na Willa, a ten nie zwracając uwagi na zmierzających na posiłek uczniów, odśpiewał głośno „Sto lat”. Zaraz dołączył się do niego Alex, więc Harry szedł odprowadzany licznymi spojrzeniami, które ściągali na siebie jego wyjący towarzysze. Zobaczył kilka wolnych miejsc przy najbliższym stoliku i szybko zajął jedno z nich. Dopiero po sekundzie zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzą przy nim dobrzy znajomi Alexa, w tym Zayn. Jęknął cicho, kiedy i oni dołączyli się do śpiewania.

— Standard, jeśli się z nimi znasz. — Usłyszał obok i zwrócił się w tamtą stronę. Alison posłała mu współczujące spojrzenie, chociaż gdzieś w tyle czaiły się iskierki rozbawienia. — Kilka ostrzejszych słów i mogą przerwać — zaproponowała z uśmiechem.

— Przeżyję — mruknął, a jej uśmiech się poszerzył.

W końcu ekipa się nad nim zlitowała i zakończyła swoje przedstawienie, głośno klaszcząc, co spotkało się ze śmiechem lub ulgą pozostałych uczniów w sali. Will z zaskoczeniem przyglądał się Harry’emu, który w pośpiechu jadł śniadanie.

— Śpieszysz się gdzieś? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

— Chciałem skoczyć do biblioteki i coś sprawdzić

Alex przysłuchujący się rozmowie jęknął z niedowierzaniem.

— Do biblioteki przed siódmą rano? Merlinie, tego nawet Alison nie robi.

Harry tylko wywrócił oczami i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. Pożegnał się z resztą i po chwili już go nie było. Zapadła krótka cisza, a Chartier nie umknęła wymiana spojrzeń między Willem a Alexem. Westchnęła i nachyliła się w ich stronę.

— Co planujecie?

— My? Przecież my nic nie robimy — obruszył się brunet, ale kiedy nie spuszczała w niego wzroku, w końcu uległ. — No w urodziny zwykle robi się imprezę, więc...

— Więc chcemy zrobić małą niespodziankę Harry’emu — dokończył blondyn.

 _A czego innego mogłam się po nich spodziewać_ , pomyślała dziewczyna i lekko zmarszczyła brwi.

— Okay, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że może mu się to nie do końca spodobać?

— Al, znasz mnie od dzisiaj? Przecież nie mam zamiaru pójść na łatwiznę i dać mu świętować z klubie — oburzył się komicznie Alex, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Dawno nie szaleliśmy na wieży północnej, co nie?

— O Merlinie — westchnęła dziewczyna.

 

***

 

Wylądował w znajomym mu lesie. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, ale nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego. Spokojnym krokiem ruszył w odpowiednim kierunku, sam zaskoczony, że wciąż dobrze pamięta drogę. Na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy.

Najpierw zobaczył chatkę Hagrida wraz z przylegającą do niej grządką warzywną. Chociaż z gajowym nie łączyły ich szczególne relacje, fala wspomnień zalała jego głowę. Nieświadomie szedł dalej, aż zatrzymał się w miejscu, na widok górującego nad całym krajobrazem zamku. Hogwart. Miejsce pełne wspomnień, do którego wielu chciałoby wrócić. Brian nie należał do wyjątku, chociaż oprócz szczęśliwych chwil, przeżył tu i wiele takich, o których wolałby zapomnieć.

Wiadomość, którą zastał w swoim gabinecie początkowo go zaskoczyła, jednak w końcu uznał, że mógł się jej spodziewać. Dziwnie się czuł, wiedząc, że spotka się z kimś, kto przez lata uznawał go nie tylko za zmarłego, ale za zmarłego Śmieriożercę, który zdradził przyjaciół. Poza tym, wtedy był jeszcze smarkaczem, który podejmował pod wpływem emocji wiele decyzji, które nie zawsze dobrze o nim świadczyły.

Wyczulony szybko zorientował się, że nie jest już sam. Nie drgnął, kiedy usłyszał cichy, a jednak dobrze słyszalny głos.

— Niecodziennie widuje się uznanych za zmarłych.

— Może dlatego, że zwykle są martwi — odpowiedział, odwracając się w stronę rozmówcy.

Na pierwszy rzut oka, Dumbledore niewiele się zmienił, jednak przypatrując mu się dokładniej, można było zauważyć kilkadziesiąt nowych zmarszczek i lekko zgarbioną postawę. Uwagę Briana przykuła szczególnie niepokojąco wyglądająca dłoń starca. Poczerniałe palce mogły być oznaką tylko jednego – działania klątwy.

— Wielu rzeczy mogłem się spodziewać po jednym z wybitniejszych uczniów, jakie miał Hogwart, ale nie sfingowania własnej śmierci.

— Między innymi tego, że przystał do Lorda Voldemorta, choć ten zabił jego ojca? — zapytał Peer spokojnym głosem. — Z całym szacunkiem, Dumbledore, ale jakoś nikt nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

Starzec nie wyglądał na urażonego tym stwierdzeniem. Przyglądał się swojemu byłemu uczniowi z nieodgadnioną miną. Brian cierpliwie poczekał, aż zacznie rozmowę na nurtujący go temat.

— Dlaczego postanowiłeś wyjawić sekret twojego stowarzyszenia dopiero teraz? Skąd to zainteresowanie Harrym?

— Naprawdę cię to dziwi? — Peer uniósł brwi. — Cóż, ciężko było mi patrzeć, jak zostawiasz tego chłopaka bez żadnego przygotowania, zważywszy na jego nieuniknioną rolę w starciu z Voldemortem. Tak, wiem o przepowiedni — uprzedził kolejne pytanie dyrektora, dostrzegając jego zaskoczenie i niepokój. — Nie znam dokładnej treści, jednak domyślam się, o czym mówi. I tutaj rodzi się moje pytanie, Dumbledore. Co w związku z nią zrobiłeś, oczywiście pomijając podzielenie się jej treścią z osobą, której dotyczy?

— Ta przepowiednia nigdy nie miała być wyznacznikiem jego działań. To nie jego zadaniem jest przygotowywanie się do wojny.

— Bo jest jeszcze dzieckiem? To jest twoje wytłumaczenie? Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz.

Obaj stali w miejscu, mierząc się spojrzeniami. Żaden z nich nie podniósł głosu, a jednak ta wymiana zdań nie należała do przyjemnych. Oceniali siebie nawzajem, dostrzegając zmiany, które w nich zaszły w przeciągu tych kilkunastu lat. Brian westchnął cicho.

— Nie chcemy w tobie wroga — zaczął spokojniej. — Chcę tylko pomóc Harry’emu wziąć czynny udział w tym, co nadchodzi. Wiem, że ci na nim zależy, Dumbledore. —  Dyrektor miał nieczytelną minę. — Nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele od niego zależy, czy się o niego troszczysz, ale faktem jest, że nie jest ci obojętny. Dlatego proszę, wysłuchaj mnie.

Dumbledore przez chwilę milczał, ale Brian był pewien, że ma dużo do powiedzenia. Cierpliwie jednak poczekał, aż mężczyzna ponownie się odezwał.

—  Ja również nie chcę rozpoczynać niepotrzebnych konfliktów. Muszę jednak wiedzieć, czy mogę zaufać tobie i twoim ludziom. Powinienem również podziękować, za odzyskanie Remusa, choć nie pochwalam sposobu, w jaki to zrobiliście. 

— Jeśli chodzi o udział Harry’ego w tej misji, nie chciałem, żeby działał na własną rękę, a uwierz mi, był gotowy to zrobić. Nic bym nie zyskał, próbując go powstrzymać — odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. — Właściwie nie przyszedłem tutaj tylko dlatego, by wszystko wyjaśnić. — Albus popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem. — Mam pewną prośbę.

 

***

 

Zayn w towarzystwie znajomo wyglądającej dziewczyny stał przy małym przenośnym barku i śmiał się głośno. Alison z plastikowym kubkiem w reku obserwowała zachód słońca. Alex przyglądał się z wyczekiwaniem Harry’emu, który miał nieczytelną minę. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

— No i jak, pasuje ci taka impreza?

Will również czekał na reakcję przyjaciela. Potter lekko zmarszczył brwi.

— Tak z ciekawości, skąd pomysł, żeby tutaj, a nie w klubie? — zapytał zaciekawiony, spoglądając na współlokatora.

— Uznaliśmy, że w taki sposób można się bawić na co dzień, więc chcieliśmy spróbować czegoś innego — wyjaśnił szybko blondyn.

— Zachowujecie się tak, jakbym miał zaraz na was nakrzyczeć — zauważył z lekkim rozbawieniem Harry, po czym dodał — Jest świetnie.

Will i Alex widocznie odetchnęli z ulgą, co spotkało się ze śmiechem solenizanta. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że się postarali. Nie wiedział, czy kierowali się intuicją przy wybieraniu formy świętowania urodzin, czy może  _ktoś_  im podpowiedział, ale trafili idealnie. Chociaż nie przeszkadzałoby mu spędzenie czasu w większym towarzystwie, to kameralne przyjęcie wśród ludzi, których poznał najlepiej, o wiele bardziej mu odpowiadało.

Wymienił kilka zdań z Zaynem i jego dziewczyną, Susan, nalał sobie soku i skierował się w stronę balkonu. Stanął obok Alison i oparł się o balustradę. Przeniosła na niego spojrzenie.

— Dobrze się bawisz?

— To nie ja powinnam zadać to pytanie? — Uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Może i nie imprezuję w ten sam sposób, co Alex — rzuciła, wskazując głową w kierunku wspomnianego chłopaka, który zaczął już podśpiewywać jakąś piosenkę — Ale nie oznacza to, że taki wieczór nie sprawia mi przyjemności.

Jeśli miał być w stu procentach szczery, trochę się zdziwił, że przyszła. Nie potrafił jej rozgryźć. Z jednej strony odnosiła się do niego z sympatią, zresztą do pozostałych również i raczej nie wyróżniała się z tłumu. Nie mógł jednak przeoczyć tego, że na zajęciach radzi sobie świetnie i prawdopodobnie jako jedna z nielicznych potrafiła przemówić Alexowi do rozsądku.

Pomimo zapadającego zmroku Harry dostrzegł coś, co umknęło mu wcześniej. Na lewym policzku dziewczyny widniała długa i szeroka na dwa centymetry blizna. Co prawda była umiejętnie zakryta makijażem, ale wyczulony wzrok szukającego nauczył go dostrzegania szczegółów.

— Uwierz mi, nie kryje się za tym żadna ciekawa historia. — Patrzyła prosto na niego, aż poczuł się zmieszany. — W przeciwieństwie do twojej, jak sądzę. — Skinęła głową w stronę jego prawej dłoni, gdzie widniały blade, ale nadal możliwe do odczytania litery. — Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw?

Machinalnie zakrył bliznę i poruszył się lekko. Chociaż to pytanie nie było dla niego komfortowe, nie był zły, że je zadała. Musiał przyznać, że miała dobry wzrok, skoro jako pierwsza wśród uczniów Tectum to dostrzegła.

— Właściwie to nie ma tu dużo do opowiadania — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się krzywo. — Kojarzysz Dolores Umbridge?

Dziewczyna uniosła lekko brwi, ale w jej oczach błysnęło zrozumienie.

— Ciekawe... — mruknęła. — Krwawe pióra są już od dawna zakazane, gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział, mogłaby od razu trafić do Azkabanu. Ale ty pewnie na nią nie doniesiesz?

Zaskoczyło go, jak dobrze go wyczuła. Przecież nie rozmawiali często, a jednak wydawało się, że wie o nim więcej, niż w takiej sytuacji powinna. Obiecał sobie, że postara się spędzać z nią więcej czasu w przyszłości, bo musiał przyznać, że go intrygowała.

— Mogę się przyłączyć? — Odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Kate patrzyła na nich z lekkim uśmiechem, a on dostrzegł w jej rękach drobny pakunek.

Alison zerknęła na przyjaciółkę, po czym stwierdziła, że idzie coś przekąsić. Zostali sami. Przez chwilę oboje obserwowali parę testrali przy jeziorku, delektując się przyjemnym chłodem. Dziewczyna odezwała sie pierwsza.

— Nigdy nie przepadałeś za swoimi urodzinami. Pamiętam, że jak miałeś siedem lat dość mocno się na mnie wkurzyłeś, kiedy przez cały dzień chodziłam za tobą i śpiewałam ci „Sto lat”, chociaż prosiłeś, żebyśmy nie obchodzili tego dnia. — Uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień.

— Wiesz, nie miałem zbyt dobrych wspomnień związanych z tym dniem — zauważył, ale w jego głosie nie było smutku. Zmienił temat. — Proszę, powiedz, że nie kupiłaś mi znowu zestawu tych  naklejek z... przezabawnymi napisami , które kazałaś mi potem nosić.

— Nie, ale muszę przyznać, że perspektywa ciebie, chodzącego z naklejką „Jestem superbohaterem w przebraniu” jest kusząca. Proszę, wszystkiego najlepszego. — Podała mu malutki pakunek, a on spojrzał na niego z zawahaniem. — Spokojnie, nic, co jest w środku cię nie zje — parsknęła cicho.

Powoli zdjął wstążeczkę i zdjął pokrywę. Jego oczom ukazało się coś, czego w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Ostrożnie wyjął  srebrny, nierzucający się w oczy łańcuszek, zwracając szczególną uwagę na małego gryfa z dwukolorowymi oczami – zielonym i czerwonym. Chociaż nigdy nie przepadał za naszyjnikami, musiał przyznać, że ten przypadł mu do gustu. Był skromny, ale charakterystyczny, no i zawierał symbol Gryffindoru. Przejechał palcami po kolorowych kamyczkach, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ktoś postanowił użyć dwóch rodzajów kamieni.

— Wśród mugoli uważa się, że każdy kamień ma jakąś moc. To nie do końca prawda, bo tylko nieliczne z nich ją posiadają, a potrzeba sporo pracy, żeby ją z nich wydobyć. Te dwa tutaj są magiczne. Rubin przyspiesza powrót siły magicznej i pomaga w skupieniu jej na wybranym celu. Natomiast szamaragd przywraca harmonię, co przydaje się przy opanowaniu magii umysłu. Razem stanowią niezłą ochronę przed legilimencją i są przydatne podczas nauki — wyjaśniła Kate. — Sam gryf jest naładowany magią wyczuloną na rożne magiczne istoty.

— Skąd pomysł na taki prezent? — zapytał zaskoczony,  przyglądając się medalionowi.

— Cóż, pomyślałam, że komu jak komu, ale tobie się akurat przyda — zauważyła z uśmiechem.

Harry przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. W końcu zamiast tego przełożył medalion przez szyję i niemal od razu poczuł emanujące od niego ciepło, które w pewien sposób działało na niego uspokajająco.

— Dziękuję — powiedział wreszcie, spoglądając na dziewczynę. — Jest świetny.

Kate widocznie chciała jeszcze coś dodać, kiedy muzyka podejrzanie przycichła, a głośne rozmowy przerodziły się w szepty. Alex mruknął jakieś przekleństwo pod nosem.

— Czy wyście do reszty powariowali? — Harry i Kate równocześnie odwrócili się w stronę wściekłego Eda Washera. —Odkąd dawna sala lekcyjna przy pomocy waszych starszych kolegów zamieniła się w prywatny bar, nikt nie próbuje zapobiec waszym imprezom, ale to już przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie!

— Profesorze bo my świętowaliśmy...

— Moglibyście nawet świętować pokonanie Voldemorta, nic mnie to nie obchodzi! — przerwał mężczyzna, rzucając Zaynowi ostre spojrzenie. —  Jak jakieś miejsce jest zakazane, to znaczy, że nie wolno tam wchodzić, a już tym bardziej po alkoholu —warknął, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. — Wszyscy macie tygodniowy szlaban, a jak zobaczę kogoś w barze, to własnoręcznie go stamtąd wyciągnę.

Na schodach znowu słychać było kroki i po chwili na ich szczycie pojawiła się Samantha, mająca dość zdezorientowaną minę.

— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytała, rozglądając się po winnych lub wystraszonych twarzach uczniów.

— Nasi drodzy podopieczni urządzają sobie popijawę, to się dzieje.

Delar przyjrzała się jeszcze raz zgromadzonym i z myślach stwierdziła, że może jedna trzecia z nich wygląda na wstawioną. Przybrała jednak poważny wyraz twarzy.

— Skoro wiecie już o swojej karze, możecie już iść, Nie musimy wam chyba wskazywać drogi do łóżek? — zauważyła spokojnie.

— Wszyscy w pośpiechu zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy i, rzucając pod nosem krótkie przeprosiny, opuszczać wieżę. Washer zmierzył spojrzeniem ostatnią w zasięgu jego wzroku parę uczniów, którzy tylko przyspieszyli. Nadal słychać było pozostałych, kłębiących się na schodach.

— Jakby sam nigdy nie złamał regulaminu, Merlinie.

— Courage, dla ciebie jeszcze dodatkowy tydzień. — Chłopak cicho jęknął.

Nauczyciele zostali w końcu sami, a Ed zaczął obchodzić całe pomieszczenie, szukając zniszczeń i śmieci.

— Przynajmniej po sobie posprzątali — rzuciła niewinnie Samantha, a on popatrzył na nią z irytacją. Parsknęła. — Zachowujesz się, jakby co najmniej zrzucili stąd jakiegoś trenera — zażartowała.  

Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy nawet się nie uśmiechnął. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że był w wyjątkowo oficjalnym stroju, co raczej nie leżało w jego naturze.

— Co cię dzisiaj ugryzło? Normalnie byś im to przepuścił i tylko przypomniał, że to zakazane — zaczęła ostrożnie, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Przetrzymała jego nieprzyjemne spojrzenie i ciągnęła dalej. — Nie żebym uważała to za złą zmianę, ale to do ciebie niepodobne i...

— Moja... rodzina dostała ofertę od Voldemorta — powiedział to tak nagle, że przez chwilę myślała, że się przesłyszała. On jednak mówił dalej. — Mój wspaniały brat zapoznał mnie z jej treścią i muszę przyznać, że mają co rozważać.

Nie wiedziała zbyt wiele o Mikaelsonach, jedynie to, co szeptali na boku inni. To zawsze była zbyt osobista sprawa, by o nią wypytywać, a ona nie uważała się za odpowiednią do tego osobę. Właściwie nie była pewna, czy ktokolwiek został wtajemniczony w tę całą sprawę, z wyjątkiem Briana oczywiście. 

— Myślisz, że się zgodzą? — zapytała cicho, obserwując jego reakcję.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale jego w jego oczach zobaczyła pustkę. Podniósł jedyną znalezioną butelkę i zwrócił się w stronę Samanthy.

— Nie zdziwiłbym się. Uwielbiają dokładać mi kolejne powody, dla których nienawidzę tego, że jestem jednym z nich – odpowiedział i wyminął ją, by po chwili została na górze całkiem sama.


	13. Egzaminy

Po kilku tygodniach pobytu w Tectum Harry zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do nietypowych sposobów nauczania tutejszych mentorów. Wprowadzali mnóstwo praktyki, jednocześnie zachęcając uczniów do opanowania teorii, jednak zwykle nie sprawdzali jej znajomości poprzez sprawdziany. Atmosfera na zajęciach także mogła zaskoczyć. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co znał z Hogwartu, tutaj uczniowie swobodnie żartowali, a z młodszymi nauczycielami byli po imieniu. Alex wyjaśnił mu, że dzieje się tak głównie dlatego, że ci mentorzy dopiero jakiś czas temu ukończyli szkolenie. Pomimo tego, Harry’emu dużo czasu zajęło przyzwyczajenie się do tego systemu.

Na ten tydzień wyczekiwał od pewnego czasu z podenerwowaniem. Nauczyciele brak sprawdzianów rekompensowali sobie egzaminami odbywającymi się średnio co miesiąc. Alex wyjaśnił mu pokrótce, że aby ukończyć podstawowe szkolenie, należy zdać co najmniej dziesięć takich sesji testów, a do tego trzeba mieć ukończone szesnaście lat.

— Dopiero od czerwca mogę przystępować do egzaminów — powiedział z lekkim niezadowoleniem. — Wcześniej też mieliśmy lekcje, ale obowiązywał nas system każdej z magicznych szkół. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że nie musieliśmy przystąpić do SUM-ów, ja na przykład tego nie zrobiłem, ale tutaj wpływ miało również to, że mój ojciec nie wypełnił na czas dokumentów do Ministerstwa.

— A Ministerstwa nie dziwi to, że ktoś, kto nie uczy się w żadnej szkole albo nie figuruje jako obywatel, zgłasza się na egzamin? — zapytał Harry, na co jego współlokator lekko się uśmiechnął.

— Formalnie jestem objęty nauką w domu, a w innych przypadkach w ruch idą albo wtyki albo fałszywe dokumenty — odpowiedział krótko.

Alex był więc w podobnej sytuacji co Harry i Will, jeśli chodziło o szkolenie, a Alison od maja zaliczyła trzy sesje. Najbliżej ukończenia szkolenia była Kate, której została połowa testów. Dziewczyny nie zdawały SUM-ów i w przeciwieństwie do Alexa, nie zanosiło się, żeby zrobiły to w najbliższym czasie.

Pierwszego dnia z samego rana czekał na nich test sprawnościowy. Pomimo tego, że na każdym treningu nie brakowało brzuszków, pompek, skoków, wspinaczki i biegów, był on sporym wyzwaniem. Z zadowoleniem spojrzał na swoją ocenę podaną w skali znanej mu z Hogwartu – Powyżej oczekiwań. Will poradził sobie równie dobrze, więc obaj usatysfakcjonowani popędzili na następne egzaminy – blondyn na hiszpański, a on na historię magii.

Pomimo dość sceptycznego nastawienia do tego przedmiotu, dowiedział się sporo interesujących rzeczy na temat pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem. Jasmine Moore opowiadała ciekawie i mówiła też ze swojego doświadczenia – była aktywną uzdrowicielką na wielu bitwach. Harry z przykrością zauważył, że tak właściwie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak źle wyglądała wtedy sytuacja. Profesor Jasmine bez owijania w bawełnę stwierdziła, że wszystko, co dzieje się teraz, jest niemal lustrzanym odbiciem dawnego konfliktu. Harry również nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Każdego dnia mieli po trzy egzaminy. Te z zakresu rozszerzonego były zwykle najwcześniej i zajmowały najwięcej czasu. Uczniowie przez pierwsze dwa miesiące szkolenia musieli przystępować do minimum sześciu testów, natomiast potem mogli zmniejszyć tę liczbę. Alex z wyjątkowym dla siebie zaangażowaniem podszedł do tej sesji, bo właśnie ona miała mu umożliwić to rozwiązanie.

Harry najbardziej stresował się przed oklumencją i animagią. Z tą pierwszą miał się zmierzyć dopiero ostatniego dnia, natomiast od razu po egzaminie z historii i przerwie na lunch, w towarzystwie Willa i Alexa ruszył w stronę odpowiedniej sali.

— Lucas podchodzi do tego na luzie, mówię wam — zaczął wesoło Courage, na co pozostali dwaj wywrócili oczami. Brunet do wszystkich niemal testów podchodził spokojnie, nie zależało mu na wysokich wynikach,więc trochę podśmiechiwał się z zdenerwowania towarzyszy. — Właściwie to na anmiagii można się odprężyć, poudawać duże skupienie i nawet jak nie zauważycie żadnej zmiany, to zaliczycie. Tak jest od lat.

— Udało ci się już przemienić? — zainteresował się nagle Will.

— Cóż, nie do końca. — Zmarszczył brwi Alex. — Po czterech latach nauki dostałem bardziej wyczulone zmysły, ale tylko kiedy porządnie się skupię, ręce porastają mi sierścią i wyrasta mi ogon.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie, jak musi to wyglądać, a jednocześnie poczuł podziw do Huncwotów, że udało im się to zaledwie w dwa lata. On sam szybko zrozumiał, że zanim w ogóle zacznie skupiać się na prawdziwej animagii minie sporo czasu.

Najpierw wspólnie życzyli powodzenia Alexowi, a po paru minutach Harry uniósł zachęcająco kciuki w górę, kiedy na salę wchodził Will. Żeby mniej się denerwować dał się wciągnąć w jakąś rozmowę z pozostałymi oczekującymi uczniami. W końcu przyszła kolej na niego.

— A więc zacznijmy od podstaw. Jakie są przeciwskazania do nauki animagii? — zapytał z uspokajającym uśmiechem Lucas.

Bez większego problemu odpowiedział na cztery pytania i trochę pomieszał fakty przy piątym. Następnie trener nakazał mu skupić się na procesie przemiany. Oczyścił swoje myśli i spróbował z pomocą swojej magii i prostej formułki  _Animato Animagus_ skierować je na odpowiedni tor. Po pewnym czasie Lucas uznał, że tyle mu wystarczy. Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał pytająco na nauczyciela.

— Nie masz z tym większych problemów, więc jeśli będziesz to codzienne praktykował, to za kilka miesięcy możesz zobaczyć pierwsze efekty. — Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. — Miałeś jakiegoś animaga w rodzinie? — zapytał w końcu.

— Mój ojciec stał się nim w wieku piętnastu lat — odpowiedział po zastanowieniu, czy powinien o tym mówić. Lucas pokiwał głową.

— To dość młody wiek jak na taką przemianę. Często animag przekazuje swoje umiejętności potomkom, ułatwiając im ten proces — wyjaśnił, jednocześnie wpisując w odpowiednie miejsce  _Wybitny_ , na co Potter lekko uniósł brwi. — Dziękuję, jesteś wolny.

Pożegnał się i wyszedł, dostrzegając czekających na niego… cóż, mógł ich już chyba nazwać przyjaciółmi. Alex miał obruszoną minę.

— Co się stało?

— Will właśnie zasugerował, w co mogę się przemienić, skoro mam długi ogon, sierść i prawdopodobnie będę czymś egzotycznym — burknął, zerkając na Greysona.

— Pasowałoby ci to charakteru — zauważył niewinnie chłopak.

— Niech zgadnę — parsknął Harry. — Zaproponował małpę?

Will zaśmiał się potwierdzająco, a Alex mruknął coś pod nosem, udając obrażonego.

 

***  
  


— Jestem ciekawy, co tym razem nas czeka — zaczął Zayn, kiedy całą grupką siedzieli na korytarzu, w oczekiwaniu na egzamin z pojedynków. Nowi uczniowie spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Myślałam, że zawsze wygląda to tak samo — powiedziała niepewnie Vicky Smith.

— Brian zmienia formułę za każdym razem — wyjaśniła Kate, która opierała się o kolumnę i przysłuchiwała rozmowie. — Czasami to pojedynki między uczniami, innym razem test z teorii, kilka miesięcy temu do zamku wpadli nasi aurorzy i to z nimi mieliśmy się pojedynkować.

Nie uspokoiła ich tym oświadczeniem. W końcu jednak zawołano pierwszą osobę, a reszta z niecierpliwością czekała na jej powrót. Kiedy zobaczyli minę chłopaka, poczuli jeszcze większe zaniepokojenie.

— Będziecie walczyć z Brianem albo Edem — wydusił wreszcie, na co reszta rozszerzyła oczy.

— A w jaki sposób jest to oceniane? Jak ktoś wytrzyma pięć sekund to zdaje? — zapytał Alex z niedowierzaniem. — Przecież to Brian i Ed, jedni z najlepszych! — zaczął panikować.

— A jeszcze na śniadaniu mówiłeś, że się nawet nie stresujesz — zauważyła z rozbawieniem Alison. — Na pewno będą brali pod uwagę twoje starania, a po drugie nie jesteś zły w walce, uspokój się.

— Czy to był komplement z twojej strony? — Chłopak momentalnie przeniósł na nią całą swoją uwagę. — Merlinie, wszystko w porządku, dobrze się czujesz?

— No widzisz, będziesz mógł to sobie zapisać w swoim pamiętniku. — Kate wywróciła oczami. — Tylko nie popadnij w samouwielbienie.

— Chartier Alison! — Dziewczyna podniosła się z miejsca.

— Daję ci góra pięć minut — rzucił Alex, na co uniosła brwi. — Jak tego nie przebijesz to pójdziemy razem na randkę — zaproponował nieoczekiwanie.

— Dałeś mi właśnie genialny powód, żeby się postarać, dziękuję — odparła, wyglądając na nieprzejętą.

Weszła do sali, a brunet rozsiadł się zadowolony. Invicto patrzyła na niego wymownie, ale nic nie powiedziała. Harry i Will wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Kiedy minęło już pięć minut,chłopakowi zrzedła mina.

— Przykro mi, stary — rzucił ze śmiechem Zayn.

Alison wróciła z nieodgadnioną miną, ale uśmiechnęła się słodko do Alexa, kiedy ten został wywołany. Tym razem większa część ich grupy spoglądała na zegarki i wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, kiedy po kilku minutach otworzyły się drzwi. Will powstrzymał śmiech, gdy chłopak wrócił na miejsce, wyglądając na lekko załamanego.

Prawie każdy spędzał w środku mniej niż piętnaście minut, pomimo tego, większość zaliczyła egzamin. Tak jak Alison wcześniej powiedziała, Brian najwidoczniej brał pod uwagę starania i to, że raczej mieli nikłe szanse w porównaniu z nim czy Washerem. Starsi uczniowie radzili sobie lepiej, ale tylko jeden z nich otrzymał Wybitny. Z zaciekawieniem czekali na ocenę Kate. Pomimo tego, że dużo osób zdawało sobie sprawę z relacji łączącą ją z Peerem, nikt nie zasugerował, że mężczyzna może ją niesprawiedliwie ocenić. Harry właściwie się temu nie dziwił – Brian na lekcjach nie dawał swojej chrześniaczce forów i nie traktował jej wyjątkowo.

Blondynka wróciła po mniej więcej dziesięciu minutach, co spotkało się z krótkim aplauzem Alexa. Usiadła obok Harry’ego, a on zauważył wpis w na karcie ze stopniami. Nie udało jej się zdobyć najwyższej oceny. Dostrzegła jego spojrzenie.

— Nie byłam dostatecznie szybka i popełniłam głupi błąd, rzucając tarczę, zamiast po prostu zrobić unik — wyjaśniła ze skrzywieniem. — Taka drobna rada: Nie ograniczaj się do samej obrony, bo długo nie wytrzymasz.

Tylko on i Vicky czekali na swoją kolej, więc pozostali postanowili pójść na stołówkę, bądź trochę się rozluźnić. Pożegnali się i życzyli im powodzenia, a Will i Alex obiecali później wrócić i na niego poczekać. Dopiero teraz zaczął się bardziej stresować. Chciał wypaść dobrze, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zakres zaklęć, których używał mógł do tego nie wystarczyć. Z drugiej strony, pojedynki sprawiały Harry’emu przyjemność i zwykle udawało mu się wygrać z Willem, z którym walczył najczęściej.

— Potter Harry!

— Powodzenia — zawołała za nim Vicky, a on w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się do niej.

Washer wciąż pojedynkował z jednym z uczniów, a więc Harry’emu przypadł Brian. Peer nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale na jego kurtce i spodniach dostrzegł ślady po zaklęciach. Skinął głową na powitanie i zaczął tłumaczyć.

— Żadnych niewybaczalnych i bardzo niebezpiecznych klątw, nie musisz rzucać zaklęć niewerbalnie. Gotowy? —Harry ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji. —Na mój znak.

Ledwo zdążył rzucić  _Protego_  na czas, a już musiał uchylić się przed kolejną klątwą. Przez pierwsze dwie minuty ograniczał się do takich ruchów, aż w końcu odważył się zaatakować. Zaklęcia tnące, oszałamiające, oślepiające, paraliżujące latały z prędkością światła. Harry szybko oberwał jednym z nich, jednak w ferworze walki nawet tego nie poczuł. Złapał odpowiedni rytm i nie istniało dla niego nic, oprócz przeciwnika.

Harry co prawda miał już pewne doświadczenie, ale Brian był trudnym przeciwnikiem, zresztą od samego początku nie nastawiał się na wygraną. Starał się jednak jak najlepiej potrafił, próbując wyobrazić sobie kogoś innego na miejscu mentora – kogoś, kogo chciałby pokonać. Zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, przechodząc do bardziej zaawansowanych czarów.

Wykonał kolejny zgrabny unik i zdążył pomyśleć, że właściwie nie radzi sobie źle, kiedy pojawiła się przed nim mgła. Po jej zniknięciu zamiast jednego Briana miał przed sobą pięciu. Zaklął w myślach. Zaklęcie iluzji sprawiało mu duży problem na zajęciach, zarówno jeśli chodziło próby jego rzucenia, jak i rozpoznania. Rzadko udawało mu się obrać odpowiedni cel.

W zaklęciu iluzji najgorsze było to, że choć on sam nie mógł zranić przeciwnika zaklęciem, jeśli nie trafił w niego samego, za to iluzja mogła w pewnym stopniu zranić jego. Skupił się maksymalnie nad zadaniem, szukając jakiegokolwiek ruchu, który odznaczałby się na tle pozostałych, idealnie synchronizowanych. Jego wzrok przykuła minimalnie większa odległość między pierwszym a drugim Brianem, ale za nim zareagował, musiał szybko rzucić wzmocnioną tarczę ochronną. Niestety szybko przekonał się, że nic mu to nie dało.

Siła zaklęcia posłała go do tyłu i poczuł, jak z jego dłoni wypada różdżka. Peer sprawnie ją przechwycił, jednocześnie opuszczając swoją. Harry podniósł się ze skrzywieniem i podszedł do nauczyciela, który już zaczął wypisywać jego kartę z ocenami.

— Musisz popracować nad reakcją na to zaklęcie — zaczął Brian. — Twój refleks jest w porządku, opanowałeś nowe zaklęcia i widać poprawę od twojego pierwszego pojedynku, jaki widziałem. Wciąż jednak mam wrażenie, że nie dajesz z siebie wszystkiego. — Spojrzał na niego. — To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy omijasz szerokim łukiem klątwy, które niedawno poznaliście. Dlaczego?

Właściwie nie był pewien, co odpowiedzieć. Wiedział, że te zaklęcia mogą mu się przydać, ale sam fakt, że należały do grona czarnej magii, go odstraszał. Ta argumentacja była idiotyczna i dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak nie umiał zmienić zdania. Mężczyzna jakby czytał w jego myślach.

— Posłuchaj, rozumiem, że jesteś zrażony do tego obszaru magii, ale ona nie zawsze musi być zła. To, że te klątwy zostały zakwalifikowane do czarnych jest decyzją sporną i osobiście nie zgadzam się z tym podziałem, ale nie o to mi chodzi. Jest wojna i prędzej czy później będziesz musiał użyć tych zaklęć.

— Wiem— odpowiedział cicho. — Chodzi o to, że…— zawahał się przez chwilę, a Brian zachęcająco skinął głową. — Przez to połączenie z Voldemortem… Dumbledore zauważył, że mogę łatwiej radzić sobie z pewnymi dziedzinami i…

— Boisz się, że stracisz kontrolę?— Peer przyglądał mu się badawczo, a kiedy chłopak milczał, westchnął cicho. — Dumbledore i jego ideały jasnej strony. Owszem, to jest możliwe, ale tylko wtedy, jeżeli zabrałbyś się za to sam, bez wcześniejszego przygotowania. Po drugie, widziałeś już, co ta magia może zrobić z człowiekiem, więc podświadomie dostrzeżesz pewne granice.

— A co jeśli nie? — wymsknęło mu się.

Brunet odłożył pióro na biurko i podał Harry’emu kartę z wynikiem. Wybraniec zrozumiał, że to koniec rozmowy, jednak zanim się odwrócił, nauczyciel dodał:

— Doświadczyłeś na sobie działania tych zaklęć i wiesz, z czym się wiążą, ale skoro nadal nie jesteś przekonany, porozmawiaj z Liamem Freyemi albo z kimś, kto zna i używa podstawowych klątw. Na pewno zrozumieją twoje obawy.

Podziękował i szybko wyszedł z sali. Za drzwiami czekali już na niego Alex i Will, a blondyn trzymał tacę z obiadem. Na jego widok unieśli pytająco brwi.

— Było w porządku, dostałem Powyżej Oczekiwań — rzucił, jednocześnie odbierając posiłek z rąk Willa. — Znasz może Liama Fr…

— Freya? — dokończył żywo brunet i zanim Harry chociaż skinął głową, kontynuował. — Jego zna większość tutejszych. Jest młodym łowcą, a oficjalnie agentem zagranicznym biura aurorów. Skończył szkolenie jakieś cztery lata temu i w sumie to jak masz jakiś problem z zaklęciami albo wątpliwości co do korzystania z niego, to najlepiej iść do Liama. No i to raczej wyluzowany typ. A czemu pytasz?

— Brian poradził mi pogadać z nim o czarnej magii — odpowiedział szczerze.

— I właśnie to zrób, nie będziesz żałował.

Will przysłuchiwał im się w skupieniu, po czym rzucił:

— Jak będziesz go szukał, to daj mi znać, też się chętnie przejdę i o coś zapytam.

Harry podejrzewał, że Greysona zainteresował zawód Liama i właściwie mu się nie dziwił. Nie kontynuowali już tego tematu, zamiast tego rozkoszując się wolnym popołudniem.

 

***

 

Edowi od samego początku nie podobało się to, że będzie musiał zaliczyć chociaż roczną praktykę jako mentor w Tectum. Nie czuł powołania, a dodatkowo nie uśmiechało mu się jako siedemnastolatek uczyć często zaledwie rok młodszych. W końcu zdecydował się na nauczanie magii umysłu, bo była to jedna z dziedzin, w której – jak sądził wtedy – będzie ciekawie.

Niestety, ta praca w gruncie rzeczy była męcząca. Owszem, czasami zdarzało mu się zobaczyć jakieś zabawne wspomnienie ucznia, ale o wiele częściej pojawiały się takie, które wzbudzały w nim gniew. Dzięki Merlinowi istniała myśloodświednia i odpowiednie eliksiry, bo gdyby musiał to wszystko pamiętać to długo by nie wytrzymał.

Dzisiaj czekał go wymagający dzień. W odróżnieniu od większości profesorów nie bawił się w dziwne formy przeprowadzania egzaminu, po prostu dzielił go na część teoretyczną i praktyczną. Oczywiście nie wymagał od uczniów przepisywania formułek na teście, zresztą byłoby to trudne, skoro nie tworzono podręczników o magii umysłu, ale pewnego minimum oczekiwał.

Brian śmiał się czasami, że  wyjątkowo poważnie podchodzi do tych zajęć, jak na jego styl bycia. Cóż, wyrzucał tych, którzy osiągali wyniki poniżej normy nie wykazywali żadnej motywacji – nie miał zamiaru użerać się z kimś, kto nie jest zainteresowany tematem.

Odchylił się na krześle i przetarł dłonią czoło. Zanim wywoływał kandydata na egzamin ustny, czytał jego odpowiedź pisemną, mogąc dzięki temu określić, czego się spodziewać. Miał teraz przed sobą test Pottera.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że zapałał sympatią do tego chłopaka. Nasłuchał się o nim wiele dobrego od swoich znajomych – jest skupiony, stara się, nie wywyższa – ale nie potrafił się przekonać. Ciężko było mu patrzeć na Harry’ego i nie widząc w nim Jamesa, a delikatnie mówiąc, Ed nigdy za nim nie przepadał. Dostrzegł pewne podobieństwo – tę samą skłonność do podejmowania ryzykownych, nieprzemyślanych decyzji i upartość.

Czytając pracę Pottera mógł go dość poprawnie scharakteryzować. Nastolatek nie rozpisywał się i trafiał w sedno, rzadko kiedy stosował formalne formułki. W kilku miejscach jego odpowiedzi nie były do końca poprawne, ale też nie wzięły się znikąd.  _Gówniarz nie jest wcale taki głupi, na jakiego kreują media._

Machnął różdżką, dając sygnał do wejścia. Z lekkim poirytowaniem zauważył, że wyczekuje tego egzaminu.

Harry przywitał się szybko i według zasady, odłożył różdżkę na stół. Washer po krótce opisał przebieg testu.

— Masz trzy podejścia do oklumentowania się. Przynajmniej raz masz ograniczyć się tylko i wyłącznie do spróbowania postawienia bariery na tyle dobrej, żebym z własnej woli opuścił twój umysł. W pozostałych przypadkach postaraj się mnie wyrzucić. Połączymy ten egzamin z legilimencją i potem od razu rzucisz na mnie zaklęcie. Gotowy? — Wybraniec skinął głową z determinacją w oczach.

Już na samym początku napotkał dość słabą, ale jednak wyczuwalną ochronę, która mogłaby zatrzymać niewprawionego czarodzieja, ale on drążył dalej. Po kilku sekundach znalazł odpowiedni sposób i zalała go fala wspomnień. Hogwart, jakiś opustoszały plac zabaw, nieprzyjemna wymiana zdań z rudowłosym chłopakiem – widział tylko urywki, więc Harry w pewien sposób próbował reagować. Nie mogło to jednak trwać wiecznie.

_Znajdował się w kuchni, zdecydowanie zbyt czystej jak na jej przeznaczenie. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy był otyły mężczyzna z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. Za nim stała mało urodziwa kobieta._

_— Prosiłem cię o coś chłopcze! Utrzymuję cię z ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy, więc chociaż okaż trochę wdzięczności i wykonuj to, co do ciebie należy!_

_Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na trzecią osobę przebywającą w pomieszczeniu. Kilkuletni wychudzony chłopak stał przy kuchence, lekko się kuląc. Mężczyzna kontynuował swój wywód, nie przebierając w słowach. W pewnym momencie wykonał taki ruch, jakby chciał się zamachnąć, jednak powstrzymał go ostrzegawczy głos swojej żony._

Ed poczuł dość mocny opór, dlatego przerwał zaklęcie. Harry miał nieczytelny wyraz twarzy. Washer nic nie powiedział, jedynie zanotował udaną próbę w notesie. W ciągu tylu lat widział wiele podobnych wspomnień, ale za każdym razem budzły one u niego obrzydzenie. Za bardzo kojarzyły mu się z domem.

Słyszał tylko pogłoski o tym, co działo się w rodzinie Pottera. Po tym, co zobaczył, a właściwie usłyszał, nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby nie ograniczało się to tylko do głośnnych awantur. Nie chciał drążyć tego tematu z nastolatkiem. Po pierwsze, Harry nie zaufałby mu na tyle, po drugie... Nie nadawał się do tego. To Brian zawsze nawiązywał dobre kontatky z ludźmi i potrafił ich wysłuchać, on wolał się w to nie zagłębiać.

— Możemy konytnuować? — zapytał w końcu, na co Wybraniec kiwnął głową. W jego oczach błyszczało zdeterminowanie.

_Tym razem bez trudu domyślił się, gdzie się znajduje. Odgłosy rzucanych zaklęć i uroków odbijających się od ścian Sali Śmierci skierowały jego uwagę na podium z kamiennym łukiem. Zdążył usłyszeć szyderczy śmiech, zanim czerwony płomień uderzył prosto w pierś Syriusza Blacka. Mężczyzna zatoczył się do tyłu i wpadł prosto na mglistą ścianę łuku. Tuż obok niego przebiegnął Potter, którego w ostatniej chwili zdążył zatrzymać inny czarodziej._

Tym razem to chłopak wyrzucił go ze swojego umysłu. Ed zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu,  Harry nie wyglądał na bardzo wstrząśniętego, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że tak się właśnie czuje.

— Tyle mi wystarczy, może...

— Została jeszcze jedna próba i część z legilimencji — przerwał mu, na co lekko zmarszczył brwi. — Bez tego nie zaliczę egzaminu, prawda?

Skinął głową i zanotował wynik kolejnej próby.  Poinstruował Pottera w jaki sposób może spróbować zablokować atak, jednocześnie powstrzymując uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta.  _Masz zdecydowanie za dużo szczęścia przy wybieraniu kandydatów, Brian._

 

***

 

— Właściwie nie było tak źle — zauważył Will, przeciągając się mocno.

Dwie godziny temu zdali swoje ostatnie egzaminy i teraz odpoczywali pod jednym z masywniejszych drzew. Dziedziniec był wyjątkowo zatłoczony, a uczniowie żywo dyskutowali o ostatnim tygodniu.

— Zgodzę się, pomijając magię umysłu — odparł Harry z krzywym uśmiechem.

— Daj spokój, nie mogło pójść ci aż tak źle, skoro zdałeś. Zresztą, to już przeszłość i nic nie zmienisz.

— I takie podejście pochwalam. — Alex usiadł obok nich, podając im po puszce piwa. — Korzystajmy z okazji, że chociaż przez ten jeden wieczór mamy całkowity spokój od zajęć i możemy wyluzować.

— Wyluzować... jakbyś nie robił tego przez cały czas — parsknął blondyn, na co ten się wyszczerzył.

Harry tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co wydarzyło się podczas egzaminu w Edem Washerem, ale przychodziło mu to z trudem. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś takiego może mieć miejsce, a jednak przeżywanie tego samego wspomnienia w towarzystwie nauczyciela było czymś innym. Najwidoczniej jego nastrój nie uszedł uwadze jego przyjaciół.

— Który z naszych wspaniałych mentorów jest powodem twojego humoru? — Courage wyglądał na szczerze zaintrygowanego.

— Żaden — wetschnął Wybraniec w odpowiedzi. — Naprawdę — dodał, widząc ich miny.

— Mhm, jasne — mruknął Will, który po części domyślał się, że przyczyną roztargnienia bruneta może być to, co zobaczył w trakcie egzaminu z magii umysłu. Postanowił jednak nie mówić tego na głos, decydując się poruszyć ten temat później, kiedy zostaną sami.

— Rozmawiałeś z Liamem? — zmienił temat Harry, rzucając Willowi proszące spojrzenie.

— Udało mi się go złapać na obiedzie — zaczął chłopak, co przyjął z ulgą. — Sympatyczny gość,  chociaż utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że nie nadaję się na zagranicznego agenta.

— A to niby dlaczego?

— Cóż, oprócz podstawowego szkolenia aurorskiego, trzeba jeszcze zaliczyć kilka dodatkowych kursów i odbyć staż w przynajmniej dwóch zagranicznych jednostkach, czyli w sumie zostanie kimś takim zajęłoby mi co najmniej sześć lat, jeżeli studiowałbym tutaj. A jeszcze nie jestem pewien czy... — zawahał się, ale Harry wiedział, co go trapi.

Chociaż Will przyjął zaproszenie ojca bez większego zastanowienia, bardzo tęsknił za swoim życiem w Stanach, a w szczególności za mamą. Z tego co wywnioskował, łączyła ich dość zażyła relacja, a teraz czarodziej martwił się, że ze względu na jego decyzję,  może się to zmienić. Zwierzył też mu się też z jeszcze jednej obawy – czy ma szansę zostać dobrym aurorem w Anglii, czy będzie żył w cieniu osiągnięć ojca.

— Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu na podjęcie decyzji — odezwał się Alex, upijając łyk piwa. — Nawet nie wiadomo, jak będzie to wszystko wyglądało  za kilka lat, skoro wiemy, co się aktualnie dzieje.

— Masz na myśli Voldemorta? — upewnił się Will, a Harry zauważył, że Courage nie zareagował tak, jak większość na dźwięk tego imienia. — Chyba po to tutaj jesteśmy, żeby mieć na to jakiś wpływ. Jeżeli zbliża się wojna, to nie mam zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie i tylko się gapić.

— Wydawało mi się, że mieliśmy wyluzować — rzucił Potter, na co krótko się zaśmiali. Szybko jednak spoważniał. — Dopóki żyje, nic nie będzie takie jak powinno być. Dlatego zrobię wszystko, żeby się go pozbyć.

— I na pewno nie zostaniesz z tym sam — dodał Alex, a Will tylko skinął głową.  — Tylko może nie dzisiaj, okay?

— O nie, a właśnie zamierzaliśmy wprowadzić ten plan w życie, co teraz zrobimy Harry?

— Może na sam początek przygotujcie się do jutrzejszych zajęć?

Wszyscy trzej jak na zawołanie odwrócili się w kierunku głosu. Na widok Głównodowodzącego Alex starał się ukryć puste butelki po alkoholu.

— Courage, nie rób z siebie idioty. — Chłopak natychmiast przestał i wstał razem z Willem i Harrym. — Jak chcecie w taki sposób spędzić wolny czas, to róbcie to w miejscu do tego przeznaczonym, żebym nie musiał was dobijać szlabanem.

— Już się robi szefie — wyszczerzył się Alex i ruszył w stronę zamku, tak samo jak jego towarzysze.

— Potter. — Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał pytająco na Briana. — Twoja sowa przyniosła przed chwilą wiadomość od Dumbledore’a, jestem pewien, że jest ważna. Proszę cię też, żebyś jutro, przed pierwszymi zajęciami, odwiedził mój gabinet. Musimy uzgodnić dalszy tok szkolenia, skoro wracasz do Hogwartu. — Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się uważniej. — Bo wracasz, prawda?

Harry słyszał w oddali głosy swoich nowych przyjaciół. Zerknął w stronę zamku. Za niecałe dwa tygodnie zaczynał się nowy rok szkolny, a on pierwszy raz odkąd zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie nie czuł naglącej potrzeby, aby tam jechać. W Tectum żyło mu się zaskakująco dobrze, mógł skupić się na nauce, nie był zamieszany w każdą dziwną sytuację, tak jak to miało miejsce w szkole. A jednak... Hogwart był jego domem. Czekali tam na niego Ron i Hermiona, a po drugie w głębi duszy wiedział, że to tam jest jego miejsce.

— Tak — odpowiedział stanowczo. — Wracam.


End file.
